My True LoveA Jasper and Bella Love Story
by JenCullen28
Summary: This is a story of how Jasper met Bella and they fell in love. Just keep reading to find out what happens.
1. Jasper

Hey to all my wonderful fans. I have decided to write another story. I have been wanting to write a Jasper and Bella love story and well here you go. I hope yall like it and please, please tell me what think about it.

Hey guys, here is a story I have been wanting to write and have been trying to come up with ideas. Its a Twilight FanFiction and all rights go to Stephanie Meyer. I am just using her characters. I hope you like and thanks for reading all my stories. JenCullen28.

Preface: This is a story about Jasper Whitlock and how he met his one true love Bella Swan. Bella Swan lives in Phoenix, Arizona where she meets Jasper one night in a club. See Bella just turned 21 and her friends took her to this dance club for her birthday and that is when she saw this tall muscular but lean honey blond man. He is sitting alone looking all sad and stuff so she decide to go ask him to dance. Then one thing leads to another and well you will just have to read and find out what happens.

Jasper's P.O.V.

Chapter 1: Jasper's Story

Hi, my name is Jasper Whitlock. I am 168 years old but I look 20 or 21 years old, a vampire and a loner. I was born in Texas in 1843 and I joined the Confederate States Army to serve in the Civil War at the age of 17. Due to my extremely charismatic personality, I ascended though the ranks quickly. I was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when I was 20 years old. When I was turned I gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around me. I can calm a room of mad people and then I can make them feel happy all at the same time. Recognizing my high ranks in the army, Maria decided to change me into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. My responsibility we to train the young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful.

After about a century of this, I grew weary of this lifestyle and I joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. I left them two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because I could feel my prey's emotions as I killed them. Well here I am not many years later and I live in an abandon house in the woods in Phoenix, Arizona. I have found a way years ago to feed off animals and not humans and I have liked it like that a whole lot better. I also found out that drinking from animals my eyes are no longer red but a nice color of yellow gold. I can be around humans and I have not want to hunt them, I have had all kinds of jobs over the years and I have a fair amount of money in the bank. Right now I work as a bank teller and I just got off work about an hour ago so now I am at home and I am all alone. So I decided to get dressed and go out to a club I have been wanting to go to. I left my house around 7pm and I got to the club around 7:30pm. I went in and found a table in the back and I took a seat to watch everyone dance and have fun.

I was sitting there for awhile and I was about to leave when I saw a group of girls come in and I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever saw. She had long brown hair and was very fair skin that I wanted to touch because it looked so soft and warm. I was standing, then I sat down and I watched her talk with her friends and when she smiled in made my non beating heart skip beat. I sat and watched her for a long time, then I just looked at the table thinking about her and how I wanted her to be mine even tho I did not know her I wanted to get to know her. I was not paying attention when I heard a beautiful angle voice, I looked up and there stood that woman I was looking at.

"Hello, I was wandering if you wanted to dance. I saw you were by yourself and you looked lonely so I decided to come ask you to dance," She told me.

I gave her a big smile and when I stood, I caught her scent and it hit me like a brick wall. She looked at me like I was slow or something, then I smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am, I would love to dance with you," I told her in my southern drawl.

She then grabbed my hand and when I felt the warmth of her hand in mine I loved it. She did not even flinch when she grabbed my ice cold hand. She pulled me onto the dance floor and a slow song came on. I pulled her close to me, then we slowed danced.

"I would like to introduce myself, my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella," she told me.

"Well hello Bella, my name is Jasper Whitlock but call me Jasper," I told her with a smile.

We danced to two more slow songs; then a girl came up to her and told her to come back to the table they were sitting at. So Bella grabbed my hand again and pulled me with her to their table. The looks and feeling I was getting from all 6 of the girls was almost overwhelming.

"Bella, who is this very nice looking guy you brought to our table?" A girl asked her.

"Well girls, this is Jasper and I just met him not to long ago," she told them.

"Well hello Jasper, it is very nice to meet you and you are welcome to join us for Bella's 21st birthday party," a girl with blond hair told me.

"Well thank you very much and happy birthday Bella," I told her.

"Thank you Jasper," she told me.

I noticed why she did not flinch at the coldness of my hand earlier, I looked at the blond girl and there was also a brown hair girl and they both had the same color eyes I did. We all talked for a long time and I found out the other girls names. The blond vampire her name was Rosalie Hale Cullen and her so called sister name was Alice.

We all sat around and talked for a long time and I wanted to ask so many questions to Bella, Rose, and Alice but I could not because the other four girls were human like Bella and I did not know if they knew about us like Bella did. Bella was drinking way to much and before she knew it she was drunk and her being drunk was a very funny sight. We danced some more then her human friends left, then Rose and Alice came up to me.

"Jasper, we are trusting you with our human friend Bella. We have to go home to our husbands and here is her address and please make sure she gets home safely," Alice told me.

"Thank you two and I will make sure she gets home and I would like to talk to yall and your family when we can," I told them.

They gave me a smile and the feelings they were giving me was very trusting and I felt happy that they trusted me. I then grabbed Bella by the waste and led her out to my car and put her in, she feel asleep on our way to her house. I found her house with out getting lost once and her house was small but very nice looking. I looked in her bag and pulled out her keys and went to unlock her door, then I came back for her and I picked her up and she smiled then said my name. I was not expecting that and well when she said my name it sent chills down my spine. I walked her into her house and I closed the door then I found her room and I laid her in her bed and I left a note on the night stand next to her.

"Hello, I am not sure if you will remember me but I am Jasper and we met at the night club last night and I am writing this note to tell you I will be here with you when you wake in the morning,"

I left there on her table and left her room. I went to the living room and turned the TV on.

I looked at the time and it was going on 2 am and then there was a light knock on her door. I got up to see who it was and it was Rose and Alice. I let them in and then we sat on the couch to talk.

"Well hello, and how may I help you two?" I asked them.

"Well Jasper, we came here to talk to you while Bella sleeps. Like we said we are Rose and Alice and I know you can tell we are vampires also," Rose told me.

"Yes, I can tell yall are vampires and I am so glad to meet someone like myself that drinks animal blood and not human blood. So you two said yall were married, are the guys you married to vampires also?" I asked them.

"Yes we are a coven that live in the woods not to far from here. Our leader is Carlisle Cullen and his mate/wife is Esme. Then there me and my mate/husband Edward Cullen; Rose and her mate/husband Emmett Cullen. Our story is me, Edward, Rose, and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme adopted children and Bella even tho she is not a vampire yet is also adopted by them because her family was killed in a plane wreck when she was 10 and has been with our family ever since. We saw you when we came in the club and we knew you were one of us by your scent and the color of your eyes. We came to tell you that Carlisle wants to meet you and to get to know you," Alice told me.

I was feeling her emotions and she was a very hyper pixie but very sweet and Rose seemed to be nice also.

"OK, thank you for the invite and when Bella wakes up, I will let her bring me to yall's house," I told them.

They then stood and I did to being the gentleman that I was, then Alice gave me a hug and I hugged her back, then Rose gave me one and then they left. I looked at the time and it was now going on 9am, so I decided to go fix Bella some breakfast.

I got to her kitchen and I looked in the fridge and found some eggs and milk and then I went to look for some bread and I found it. I decided to make her an omelet after I found some ham and bacon. I got done cooking and I heard her getting a shower, so I put her food on a plate, then I grabbed some orange juice and poured her a glass and then I put it all on the table and I found a vase and I went out her back door and picked a red rose and put it in the vase. I then sat down in one of the two chairs and waited till she came out of her room and into the kitchen. She saw me and gave me a beautiful smile, then she sat down and looked at the food I cooked at her. I was feeling her emotions and she was sending out happiness and love out to me. Waite a minute she was feeling love for me, she don't even know me wow.

"Good morning Jasper, and yes I do remember you somewhat," she told me with a smile.

"Well good morning to you too, and I am glad. I did not want you to come out screaming because you had a stranger in your house. That is why I left that note," I told her.

She gave me a smile and started to eat.

"Wow for someone I don't know that well and a vampire at that, you sure do know how to cook a killer omelet," she told me.

I gave her a smile and then she rubbed her head and I knew she had a hangover, so I got up and found some medicine for her and placed it next to her while she ate. She got done and took the pills and I did her dishes, then we went to the living room and sat down to talk.

I sat down first then she sat next to me.

"So Jasper, I have never saw you before and by the looks on Rose and Alice's face they have never see you either. Where did you come from?" she asked me.

"I came from Texas where I was born and changed. I lived there all my life and I wanted to get away from that life and decided to go look for other vampires like me, and by the way it looks I found a clan that lives here. I don't understand that either, the sun is always shinning and they live here," I told her.

"Well Jasper, we are about to move here in about a week. They can only come out a night and we found a place where they could come out during the day and not be exposed," Bella told me.

"Where will yall be moving and after I talk to Carlisle I wonder if he let me join the coven/family?" I asked her.

"We are moving to a town called Forks, Washington. They have sun only every once in awhile and Carlisle found out that they need a doctor there. It is always over cast or raining most of the year and that is why we are moving there," Bella told me.

"Well, I guess if you want we can go to the Cullen house so I can meet the rest of them and see about joining the family," I told her.

She got up, then we went out the door and she locked the door, then I held the door open for her and then I got in my car and she told me where to go. I was driving for what seemed a long time then she told me to turn down this drive way that was not very visible from the road. We were at the house in no time and I looked at the two story house. It was very beautiful but small for that many living under one roof. We got out and she grabbed my hand and I was happy and we walked up the small porch and went in.

When we walked into the house it was even more beautiful than the outside and when we went into the living room there sat six vampires just like me.

"Good morning Bella, and who do we have here?" a man with blond hair asked her.

"Good morning Carlisle and this is Jasper Whitlock. I found him last night at the club looking lonely and so I decided to ask him to dance and that is when I found out he was a vampire just like everyone here," Bella told them.

Carlisle got up and I did the same thing and we shook hands.

"Welcome Jasper, I am so glad to find another vampire like ourselves. Have a seat and I will introduce you to my sons, I know you know my daughters. The guy sitting next to Alice is her mate/husband Edward Cullen and the guy next to Rose is her mate/husband Emmett Cullen and this lovely lady here is my mate/wife. Will you please tell us about you please?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well, as everyone knows I am Jasper Whitlock and I was born in 1843 in Texas and that is where I came from. I was changed into a vampire in 1863, I was 20 then".

I told them about my time I was in the Civil War and then when I was changed to join an army of newborns and train them for a lady called Maria. I told them about when I left her and went to join my old friend Peter and his mate Charlotte. I then told them I left them because I was getting tired of drinking human blood because I could feel there pain as I killed them. That right there confused them.

"Oh I am so sorry, I forgot to tell yall that I have a power. I have the ability to sense and manipulate the emotion of those around me. For example, say yall were fighting I could make yall feel happy in a split second and if your scared or angry I could make you feel calm and if I wanted to I could make a calm room fight. Also like with everyone here I can feel that yall love each other very much," I told them.

"Wow that is cool," Emmett told me.

"Well Jasper, some of us here also have powers also, like Edward can read minds except he can't read Bella's and Alice here she can see the future but it is not always right but it is pretty close. Jasper, let me take my family upstairs and talk to them, then we will be back down in a minute, Bella can stay with you if she wants," Carlisle told me.

I looked at Bella sitting next to me and she grabbed my hand and held it and we watched her family got upstairs.

"So what do you think they are going to talk about?" I asked her.

"I have no idea but we can talk while we wait," she told me.

"OK sounds like fun. I like talking to you and finding out more about you," I told her.

"So I guess you can feel my feelings that I have been having toward you," she said.

"Yes I have and this morning I was a little confused about a feeling you had toward me. We just met and when you were eating breakfast you were sending out happy feeling and love. Don't get me wrong I loved both feeling but the love feeling had me confused," I told her.

She then blushed a deep red and I laughed a little.

"Well Jasper, I know we just met but I feel a connection to you and two you are a very sweet vampire and well I like you a lot. Do you feel the same connection between us?" she asked me.

"Yes Bella, I do feel it also," I told her.

We sat and talked for a bit and then the family came down and they all were feeling very happy. Alice and Edward sat next to Bella and the rest took other seats.

"Jasper, we were talking and we were wondering if you wanted to, would you like to be part of this coven/family?" Carlisle asked me.

"I was really hoping yall would ask me that and yes I would love to join everyone," I told them.

Then Bella stood up and I did also because she was holding my hand and she gave me a hug, then it went down the line as everyone gave me a hug and welcomed me to the family.

"I want to thank everyone for being so nice to me and I am so glad I have a family now and maybe later down the road I will have a mate/wife," I told them.

I looked at Bella and she smiled at me.

"Well Bella, told us that she told you we were moving in a week and if you want you can bring your stuff over now and when we move you will be ready and come with your new family," Esme told me.

"OK thank you, Bella would you like to come with me and get my stuff at the place I am staying at?" I asked her.

"Yes I would love to Jasper," she told me.

We got up and told the family that we will be back later and then we were off to my place.

We got to my place in about an hour later and that put us getting there at one. I looked at Bella and she had tears in her eyes and I was feeling sad because of her.

"Bella honey, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Jasper, this is where you have been staying?' she asked me.

"Yeah, why what is wrong with this place? It was abandon and so I have been staying here for a year now, why what is wrong honey?" I asked her.

"I am sorry Jasper, I did not know someone was living here. I have not been to this house since well my parents died when I was 10," she told me.

I then reached over and pulled her into me and hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Bella, I did not know, I am so sorry," I told her.

"Oh I know you did not know, how could you. Now let's go in and get your stuff and well take everything except some of your clothes. You will be staying with me till we move, they do not have another bedroom so you will be with me," Bella told me.

We walked up to the door after we got out of my car and I opened the door and the look on her face and her feelings were sad and something else I could not put my finger on.

"Bella dear, you do not have to help me if it is going to cause you sadness and pain," I told her.

"Thanks Jasper," then she was out the door crying.

I watched her get into the car and I went to packing what little stuff I had. I got done in no time and put everything in the car, then we were off.

"Bella, are you going to be OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about my parents that all," she told me.

The ride back to the Cullen house was a quiet one and when we got there they helped me put my bags in the garage, then Bella wanted to go home to eat, rest and then pack some also. So we told the family we will see them later and then we went to her house.

We got to her house after we stopped and got her some takeout; then she ate. We then sat on the couch and started to watch a movie. Bella was laying against me, then she looked at me. I looked at her beautiful brown eyes and then I could not help myself I bent down and planted a light kiss on her lips. She then turned around and she started to kiss me and I kissed her back. I had lifted her up and placed her legs around my and we kissed until she needed air, then I started to kiss her down her jaw and neck until she could breathe again. Then I found her lips again and we deepen the kiss and well she was sending out so much love and lust that I wanted her so bad, but I had to stop because not only did I want her physically but I also started to lust for her blood. I pulled back so not to hurt her feelings and she just gave me a heart stopping smile.

"What is wrong Jasper?" She asked me.

"I am sorry, but I had to stop or we would have gone all the way and we just met and also I started not just lust for your body but also your blood and that is why I had to stop," I told her.

She smiled at me, then she got off of me and laid against me again and then I heard her start to snore a little. I looked at the time and it was going on 9pm and so I picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Jasper, will you lay with me tonight while I sleep?" she asked me.

So I laid down and pulled her close to me and then she was a sleep and I was very happy.

Well what do yall think about my new story? I hope yall like it and please tell me what you think about it. I will write another chapter if I get one comment and or vote. Thanks to my wonderful fans and thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	2. Moving

Hello my wonder fans and to the people that are reading. Here is another chapter for yall. I hope everyone likes it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 2: Moving

Bella's P.O.V

Well it has been a week. Me and Jasper are loading our stuff into the moving van because we are moving from here in Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. We have everything packed and are now heading over out family house to help them load their stuff into the moving vans.

We got to the main house and they had almost everything packed and in the moving vans that we rented. For such a big family we had to rent 3 moving vans and I swear one of them was nothing but clothes. I helped them when they would let me, but being human I move slow according to Emmett and Alice. An hour later everything was packed and we were all ready to leave and go to Forks. We all stood outside in front of the house that I grew up in and pretty much everyone else also except Jasper. I looked around and Jasper was in our moving van with our cars on a trailer and so I got in and so did everyone else in there own van or cars. I took one last look as we were leaving and said bye to the house. We were on the road now and I had a CD player hooked up to the stereo and we listen to music on the was to Forks. The drive there is over 16 hours but with all the vampires driving it will take us about 5 hours if they don't get pulled over he he.

Well we have been on the road for over 2 hours and we had to stop once for me to eat and use the bathroom and then we were off again.

"I am so glad Jazz that you are with me now. I mean I have been all alone for a long time and living with my family and them all married and showing love like that has made me feel left out. But now I have you and I wont feel left out again," I told him.

He smiled at me.

"Well Bella, I am glad I found you also, I mean I have been a vampire for a long time and only had one mate and that was not even true love then. But when I saw you that night at the club I knew I needed you, I don't know how but I just knew and I was so glad that you came over and talked to me when you did. If yall have not came in when you did I was getting ready to leave, then I would not have met you like that. Bella I am so glad I have you in my life now and well I know we only know each other a week, well I love you," Jasper told me.

I had tears in my eyes when he told me he loved me.

"Jasper, I love you to, and I always will," I told him.

I laid back in the seat and I guess I fell asleep because I was woken up by Jazz shaking me and telling me to wake up that we were here. I looked out the window and there in front of us was the biggest house I have ever seen. I got out and walked up to it and then I touched the railing of the porch just to make sure it was real.

I stood there and looked at the big beautiful house. It was three maybe four stories. It was white and brown on the out side and the whole front was nothing but one big window from top to bottom. I looked behind me and everyone was smiling at me. I blushed and then I went to help unload the vans. A couple hours later we had all three vans unloaded and we were all working on unpacking and getting the house the way we wanted. I looked at the time and it was going on 8pm and I was so glad that me and Jasper had our room ready. I was not even hungry, I just went up to him and he smiled at me.

"Jasper, I am very tired and I am ready for bed," I told him.

"OK, well you have not ate anything, do you want something to eat before you go to bed?" he asked me.

"No, I am just way to tired and well I just want the bed and I want you there next to me till I go to sleep then you can get up and help the family with unpacking still," I told him.

He picked me up and I told the family good night, then he ran us up to our room witch was on the third floor. He opened the door then he walked to our bed and sat me on it. Our room was done and so I got up grabbed my clothes for bed, then I took a shower; then I got out and got ready for bed. 30 minutes later I was ready for bed and when I came out of our own bathroom Jasper was laying on the bed with a big smile on his face. I got in and then we started to kiss then he pulled me closer and I fell asleep.

"Bella, wake up", I heard Jazz tell me lightly in my ear.

I looked up at the ceiling and then I turned my head to him and he had my fave smile on his face. I looked at him, then he leaned down and gave me a kiss; then Alice was in the room with us.

"Come on you two lets go, we have some shopping to do for the house and Jazz if you don't want to come you don't have to. It is going to be just us girls and dad going but Emmett and Edward are going hunting if you want to go with them," Alice told him.

"No, I want to go. Me and Carlisle will go hunting when we get back and I want to be with Bella," He told Alice.

I looked at him and he came up to me and gave me a kiss and then Alice left so we can get dressed. I went into our really huge closet and went to my side and started to look though it. I then found me a cute dark purple long sleeve shirt and some black skinny jeans. Then I found some black flats that will match my outfit.

"Bella, pick out my clothes for me if you want. I want to see if you can find me something that will match you," Jazz told me.

I then went to his side of the closet and started to look though his clothes. I found him a cowboy shirt that was dark purple with some beautiful designs on it. Then I found him some black jeans and then I found so black boots. I came out of the closet with our clothes and I handed him his clothes and we both went to the bathroom to get dressed. We got dressed and when I got done putting my makeup on Alice came in and did my hair and told me that we looked very cute and she is very proud of me for picking out that match.

We both came out of the bathroom and the look on Jasper's face was priceless.

"Wow Bella, you look very beautiful ma'am," Jazz told me.

"Why thank you Sir and you don't look that bad yourself," I told him.

"OK you two, everyone is ready and we are just waiting for yall," Alice told us.

Jasper grabbed my hand then we all three went down stairs and everyone was ready; Edward and Emmett were gone already. We all walked out of the house and dad locked the door then we all got in dad's car, then we were off to Seattle. We left the house around noon and we were at the mall in an hour and for normal people it would take over 3 hours but when your vampires and two of them can tell you where the cops are then you know how to get from one place to another with out getting caught. We all got out then we looked at Alice.

"OK family, we are going shopping for decorations for the house, then we need to shop for school stuff. Summer will be over soon and we will be starting out in a new school and we need new clothes and soon we will be getting our schedules in the mail then we can go supply shopping," Alice told us.

"Alice, me and Jazz are going to do some clothes without your help and if you see something that will be a mistake then tell us other than that I want to shop on our own please," I told her.

"OK fine yall, well be shopping in the home department," she told us.

They went on way and we went another way.

We were in this store for a long time, then I had to potty.

"Jazz honey, I got to go potty and I will be back in a minute," I told him.

"OK, I'll be here waiting for you," he told me.

I then took off to the bathroom and I had a feeling that I was being followed but I just kept walking until I found the bathroom. I walked in and it was just me in there and I picked a stall and went to use the bathroom. I was sitting there and I heard the door open and I just thought it was someone coming in to use the bathroom. I got done and when I was coming out I was then thrown back into the stall and there were two real big guys and I went to scream but one put his hand over my mouth.

"Well hello there pretty lady. Now if you don't fight us this will be over before you know it and then well leave you alone, but if you fight us you may end up dead," the guy told me.

But me being me I tried to fight; then I was picked up and all my clothes were off, then one guy slammed my head into the toilet and everything started to go black and I felt something running down my neck and that is all I remember.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I was shopping and Bella still have not came back from the bathroom and so I started to walk to the bathroom where she was and before I could get there I saw Alice and the family and I walked over to them and I noticed that Alice was having a vision. I got to them and the look on her face sent chills down my spine, then she came back and said "Bella". She then took off to the bathroom and we all got there and I smelt the blood and I held my breath then I kicked the door in because it was locked. Then me and dad ran in with the girls behind us and I saw two guys in a stall and I could not see Bella until one guy turned around and saw that they were not alone. He came at me and I ducked and tossed him into the wall and the other guy was doing something to her that I wished I have never seen. I then got pissed and I grabbed him by the neck and was about to kill him but dad stopped me and I just thrown him into the wall with the other guy. Then I saw my Bella, she was lying on the floor naked and cover in blood and I hated to but I had to leave or I might do something I will regret for the rest of my life. I walked out and left dad to take care of Bella. I then ran to the guard station and told them what happened and they called the cops and ambulance. Then they ran with me to the bathroom and I stayed on the outside. Then the cops showed up and the EMT's and they went inside to take care of my Bella.

I stayed out the door, then mom, Alice and Rose came out and told me to follow them because they were bring out the scum that hurt my Bella, then they would be bring her out not long after. So we walked outside to the ambulance and waited for them to bring her out. But first they brought out the guys and they looked like they saw ghost and I so wanted to go up to them and tear their heads off but I could not expose our family like that. They took the guys away, then here they came with my Bella. If I could cry I would be, they had her in a neck brace and her head was wrapped up and I could not see the rest of her body and she was not awake.

"Jazz, please ride with the girls, Bella is still bleeding and I don't want you to lose it if you know what I mean," dad told me.

Then mom came up behind me and we walked to the car and she drove. We followed the ambulance and I was sitting in the back with Rose dry sobbing on her the whole way there and I could feel her emotions and I looked at her.

"Rose, are you OK sis?" I asked her.

"No, this is not right, I am not going into much detail right now but I was in her place and they almost killed me and well that is how I am a vampire now because of the guys that hurt me.," Rose told me.

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry," I told her though dry sobs.

We got to the hospital and I saw Edward and Emmett there. We got out of the car and they took Bella into the ER and we had to go to the waiting room. We got in there and I sat down and just broke down because my Bella is hurt and I can't be with her right now.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

When I got to the bathroom where Bella was and I saw Jazz getting ready to kill one of the guys I had to stop him, then we saw Bella and he had to leave because of all the blood. I then went up to her and she was unconscious and I looked her over before I moved her. She had a deep cut on her head from where I guess they slammed her head into the toilet bowl and she was covered in bruises and some other cuts and when I looked at them they were knife cuts and I felt rage go though me and I wanted to get up and kill them for what they did to my daughter. I then moved her a little and saw blood down there and well she was in very bad condition.

"Alice, I need towels and for you to take Jazz outside so he don't lose control," I told her.

She then left and was back with a lot of towels, then her, Rose, and Esme left; then the cops came in and the EMT's came in. Me and one guy worked on Bella, while the other one looked at the things behind me. Me and the other guy got her bleeding under control, then they took the scum out of the bathroom and we were able to put Bella on a stretcher and work on her better. I started two IV's and we covered her cuts up, then strapped her to a back board and then the stretcher. I walked beside her while we walked out of the mall. We got to the ambulance and I saw Jazz and went up to him.

"Son, please ride with Esme and the girls, Bella is still bleeding and I don't want you to lose control, you know what I mean," I told him.

He nodded his head and Esme walked him to the car and I got in the back with Bella.

On our way to the hospital I had to do CPR once, then we were there at the hospital. I helped them unload her and I saw Edward and Emmett, then we rolled Bella into the ER. I then started to look her over good, I had them take her to x-ray and found out she had a cracked skull and needed surgery to relive the swelling on her brain. I had to wait in the waiting room with my family then. I walked into the waiting room where my family was and I broke down dry sobbing in the floor and I was then joined with my family trying to calm me down.

"Those things should not be able to live and do that again to some other girl," I told my family.

I am not a violent person but if you hurt any of my family then you will have to pay. I sat there in the floor crying with my family, then I had to pull myself together for my family and tell them what is going on with Bella. I got up, then I told the family to follow me to my office so we can have some privacy. We got to my office and I sat down at my desk and had to sit there a minute before I could talk.

"OK family, right now Bella is in surgery on her head. Those things slammed her head into the toilet bowl and I also found out that they have cut her. She had a lot of cuts all over her body and one on her head from it being banged into the toilet. They did well you know but Jazz got there before any thing could happen. So right now she is in surgery because she has major brain swelling and they are trying to relive it right now and then I will be called to stitch her up in the ICU," I told my family.

We sat and talked for what seemed forever and then I was called to the ICU.

"Everyone I will be back and as soon as she is stable they will let yall come in see her two at a time," I told them.

I then left my office and walked to the ICU and I swear I have never felt so tired in my life. I got in there and Bella was the only one in there, I went up to her and she looked bad and I mean very bad. I saw the places I needed to stitch up and started to work on her.

"Dr. Carlisle, I am sorry about this but I need to tell you about how the surgery went," Dr. Benton told me.

"OK go ahead, while I do this," I told him.

"Well when we got in there it looked very bad. I had to replace part of her skull with a plate and right now that tube there is draining the fluid build up and we had to shock her twice to bring her back. Then after I got done I had to tube her because she can't breath on her own and two we have her in a medical induced coma so she can heal. Right now it will be a miracle if she lives though the night but if she does then she should be OK, but she will never be the same girl that everyone knew. This is a server head injury and well I just don't know until she wakes up how she will be," Dr. Benton told me.

I got done stitching her up and I then thanked him and I walked out to talk to my family.

I got to my office and they were still in there. I sat down and looked at my very upset family.

"Well guys its not good. They had to replace part of her skull with a plate and right now she has a tube sticking out of her head where they are draining the fluid off her brain. The other bad part is she will not be the same Bella that we know now. That brain injury is server and well we just don't know how she will be when she wakes up, so I am giving yall this choice. One we can let her heal and we will not have the same Bella or two I can make it where she have died, then take her home and change her and hope when she wakes up she will be our Bella again," I told them.

I looked at Jasper my new son and he was just so upset.

"May I speak what I have on my mind?" Alice asked.

"Yes you may sweetheart," I told her.

"Well I don't know about everyone here but I want my sis back and not what may happen if she does wake up. So please Jazz and yes I want you to make this choice, can dad change her and we will have our Bella back?" Alice asked Jasper.

"OK dad, I want my Bella and not have her suffer growing up whatever happens if she wakes up. So please do what you need to do and bring her home and change her," Jasper told me.

"OK guys, please go home and I will be there in a while with her then," I told them.

They all got up and gave me a hug, then they left. I looked at the time and it was going on 9pm and the next shift should be coming in now.

I sat there in my office then I got up and went to the medical locker that had all the medicine in it and found what I was looking for and then I left and went to the ICU. I told the nurse there I was here to see Bella and she asked me to watch her for a minute so she can go to the bathroom and I told her yes. She left her desk and I went in where Bella was. I waited a minute and then I gave her this medicine that will slow her heart down and make the machines think her heart has stopped. The nurse sat back down and I was watching TV until the machines started to go off indicating that her heart has stopped beating. I knew all the CPR and shocking was not going to bring her back but I was there with other doctors trying to bring her back. After about 20 minutes they pronounced her dead and I broke down dry sobbing for them and I was taken from the room. I smiled at myself then I walked back to my office, then called the morgue and told them not to cut on her and they said "OK". I waited for two hours and I knew she would die soon if I do not get her home soon. I then used my vampire speed so the cameras did not see me and I got to the morgue and no one was around and I again used my speed and ran her out the back door and got her home in less than 5 minutes.

When I got home everyone was waiting for me then I ran her up to her's and Jasper room and then I started to change her. Her heart started to beat before I started to bite and I was glad. I bit her in four places, then I left her to change and Jazz came in to sit next to here while she changed.

Well I am going to leave it there. Thanks for reading and being such wonderful fans. JenCullen28.


	3. Bella's New Life

Hello people, here is another chapter for yall. I have been fighting writers block so forgive me if this chapter is not so good. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading JenCullen28.

Chapter 3: Bella's New life

Jasper's P.O.V.

Well I am going to tell you what have been happening with Bella. Where we left off we were at the mall Bella had to go to the bathroom where she was attacked by two guys that are now in jail and my Bella has been in the hospital with server injures to her head and lots of cuts all over her body. She was in the ICU at the hospital where they told us that if she lives she will not be the Bella we knew and I could have lived with that but making her suffer by being taken care of for the rest of her life well I don't think she would have wanted that. So right now I have been waiting for Carlisle to be bringing her home and he can change her into a vampire and we and I can have my Bella home.

I was in the living room still dry sobbing over what those things did to my Bella and I am so wanting to go kill them and no make the suffer for what they did to her and then kill them so they do not do that again to another girl or woman. "Jasper, I just saw dad coming home here in about a minute with Bella. Go to yall's room and wait for him and be there for her," Alice told me. So I took off upstairs to our room and wait for dad to bring my Bella to our room to change her. I got to our room and pulled up two chairs and then I turned down the covers and waited for dad. I just sat down when he ran in with her and then he laid her down and started to bite her right when her heart started to beat again from being some what stopped. I watched him bite her in four places and I wanted to do that but I knew if I did I would have lost control and killed her myself. When he got done biting her he sat down and I just looked at him, he looked so tired even tho we don't get tired but dad looked very tired. I looked at his eyes and they were black and looked very purple under his eyes. "Dad, you need to go hunt. Your eyes are very black and also you are very purple under you eyes. I can watch Bella, I know she won't be awake for a few days and well you need to take care of yourself," I told him. He then got up and came to me and gave me a hug and then he left the room and I saw him run out the back door with two other family members.

I turned back to my Bella and she looked so peaceful even tho she was being burned from the inside. I was staring at her and then there was a knock on the door and I said come in. Alice came in then and took the other seat next to the bed. "Jasper, it will be OK. I can't see her clearly yet but I will soon and then I will be able to tell you if she is going to be our Bella again," Alice told me. "Thank you sis, and thank you for being there for her when I could not be in that bathroom with her covered in blood," I told her. "It OK brother, I knew you could not be in there and Jazz she will be OK I hope. And those things that did this to her well I hope they pay for what they did to her. Hurting her like this and for dishonoring her in a way that will forever be on our minds and I pray she does not remember that because I can see her maybe losing it and killing those things. Witch would not hurt my feeling at all," Alice said with a smile then. I looked at my Bella again and I saw that she was feeling the pain now, just the look of pain on her face and then she started to move her fingers. "Honey, I hope you can hear me. I know the pain is very right now but soon it will be over soon and then you can join me in this life," I told her. I then looked at her after I said that and I swear I saw her smile. "Alice, did you see that or was I seeing things?" I asked her. "No, I saw it and that was cool," Alice told me.

Well it has been three days and my Bella has been screaming for a long time and I have been dry sobbing every time she would scream. Alice can see her now and just can't see when she will be waking up and its killing all of us that she has not woke up yet. Dad keeps telling us it has taken four days for some that is changing. I have not moved from her side and I have been so thirsty but I was not going to leave her and also when she does wake up we can go hunting together. I looked at the time and it has now been four days and she still has not woken up. She just keeps screaming and I keep telling her it will be over soon and in truth I had no idea how long she will be burning. As I was sitting there watching my Bella getting more and more beautiful and then sun came up and was touching her legs and they shined like diamonds and I knew she was not burning there and then I heard her heart speed up and I knew I will have my Bella soon. Alice came running into the room and I felt how happy she was and I just looked at her. "Family, Bella will be waking up and about 30 minutes and I can see she will be just fine. She will be our Bella," Alice said. I smiled at her and then she said she will be back in a minute and then she was gone.

She came back in with clothes and some other stuff and then she told everyone to leave except the women and me. She then had me hold Bella up while they dressed her in some blue faded jeans and a beautiful purple shirt. Then she did her hair and make up and then we laid her on the bed again and she let out a scream that was so loud that it hurt all of our ears and then she came up out of the bed and opened her eyes and then fell into the bed and her heart started to falter and then it came to a stop and we were all holding our breaths. I went up to her and grabbed her hand and now I wished I never had. I grabbed her hand and I went flying out the glass window and landed on my back. I got up and jumped back through the window I was thrown out of and I saw her standing against the wall in a crouch and was yelling at everyone to get away from her and then she saw me and then she fell to the ground holding her head yelling that it hurt and I did a stupid thing again. I went up to her and went to touch her and this time I was thrown up into the air and though the roof of the house and landed in a tree on my side. I just sat there for a minute and then I fell though the hole in the roof and saw she was dry sobbing and when she saw me she ran up to me and I got into a crouch and was ready to defend myself this time and I saw everyone else gather around and was ready to grab her if she tried to attack again. But this time she stopped in front of me and then asked me why I was getting ready to attack her. "Bella honey, you thrown me out the window when I touched your hand and then I came back and you thrown me though the roof," I told her. She then backed away and jumped out the window she broke and was gone.

I stood there in shock and then it hit me she is a newborn and she took off by herself and then we all jumped out the window and took off after her. We followed her scent until it stopped and then we saw her getting ready to attack a hunter in the woods. I was getting ready to grab her but she was to fast for me and she had the hunter by the throat and bit him and then she started to drink from him. We all let her finish and she saw us and then next thing I knew we were all floating in the air and she smiled at us. We were all scared because we had no idea how she was doing that to us. I looked at her and then I started to talk. "Bella, why are you doing this to us? We are your family and me and you are mates and you are trying to hurt us why?" I asked her. She just stood there looking at us and then she put us all down gently and then she sat down holding her head and then she started to float. Then I saw dad starting to walk up to her and I wanted to stop him but I let him see what he could do. "Bella sweetheart, why are you holding your head like that?" dad asked her. She looked at him and that is when I saw her eyes they were glowing red and something told me to get dad out of the way and so I jumped and pushed him down on the ground and then fire came out of her eyes. Everyone ducked and then we just looked at her with fear in our eyes.

We were still ducked and looking at her and then she stopped floating and stood in front of us. "I am sorry everyone but it seems when yall get close to me something takes over me and I don't remember what happen. So please stay back because what ever it is I have no control over it. I am sorry I killed this guy and I fell bad for trying to kill you and dad Jasper. But please let me stay out here for a bit and please dad find out what is wrong with me," Bella told all of us. "Bella, I promise we will find out what is wrong with you and we still love you honey," dad told her. Everyone took off back to the house except me and Alice, we stood there not to close to her but she could still see us. "My head is really hurting right here," Bella told us pointing to the spot where he head was smashed into the toilet. "Bella honey, do you remember anything?" I asked her. "Well I remember being at the mall and seeing two guys following me and after that I don't remember anything except the pain and fire I was burning alive," she told us. "Let me try something," Alice said. Then she started to walk up to her and I went to stop her but she told me it will be OK. Then she right in front of Bella and Bella was not hurting her, so I thought it was OK and then I saw Alice tell me no and I felt her fear when I started to get close. "What is wrong Alice? Why can't I get close to her like you can?" I asked her. "It has to do something with guys. When yall get close to her, her head starts to hurt and that is when she can't remember anything," Alice told me.

I stepped back and sat on the ground thinking. Then it hit me, she dose remember but when she goes to remembering her head starts to hurt and then she attacks guys only because they are the ones that hurt her. I then saw Alice face go blank and then she came back and then got up from the ground with Bella and took off running back to the house.

Alice's P.O.V.

I has a vision of Jasper coming up with what was wrong with Bella and then it hit me. So I got up and took off running to the house to tell them what I saw. I got there and everyone was in the living room except dad and I ran up to dad's office and ran in. "Dad, I know what we have to do and you are not going to like it," I told him. He looked at me and then got up and gave me a hug. "What am I not going to like?" he asked me. "I had a vision of Jasper putting together what was wrong with Bella and then I had another vision hit me at the same time and well for Bella to get better and I saw it she is going to have to kill the things that hurt her and some how that will make her remember what happen and she will get better and you guys can be around her again," I told dad. "Well what do we have to do so we can make her better?" dad asked me. "Well tonight me and Emmett will go to the police station and break them guys out with out anyone seeing and then we will bring them to her and let her do what she wants with them and then well put them in the ground when they are dead under a tree and no one will find them," I told dad. He sat back down and said well do. "I want Bella home and not hurting us men and so I hate this idea but if it will make her better then do it. But I do not want to be there when this go down," dad told me. "OK dad, everything will be better by tomorrow I promise," I told him and then I ran out of his office to tell the family what was going down tonight.

I got down stairs and told them what we were doing and Emmett being Emmett agreed and then we went upstairs to put our black outfits on then we came down stairs and we took off because it was night and it was time. I want my sister back and if this is way we have to do it then so be it. We got to the police station and Emmett broke the back door handle and we went in. There were just two guards there and I took one and knocked him out and Emmett did the same to the other one and I broke the cameras and then it took us a split second to knock out the other guys in the jail and the guys we were after saw us and were very scared and I was so glad. So I grabbed one and Emmett grabbed one and we took out the back door with them screaming like little girls. I put my hand over the mouth of the one I was holding and we were where Jasper heard us coming up. He saw what we had and his eyes got big and we smiled at him and then Bella saw us and stood up. "Bella honey, here is the guys that hurt you. Do what you must to them and you will be our Bella again without hurting the guys of our family," I told her.

She stood there for a bit and then her eyes turned black and I knew we had lost her until she was done with them. I looked at Jasper and he had the same facial expression as she did and I knew he was feeling what she was and then me and Emmett out the guys down on the ground and they tried to run but she had them in the air then and me, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the family except dad was watching and seeing what she was going to do to them and I knew but I watched anyways.

Bella's P.O.V.

I remembering a lot of stuff but not the important things. I remember going to the mall and I remember the guys that were following me but that is it until I woke up or so I thought that I woke up and I was on fire and I looked at myself and I was not on fire but it sure did feel like it. Then the fire got worse and then pain in my head started to hurt also and it was as bad as burning and there was nothing I could do but scream every time it shot me with really bad pain. I then remember my heart beating faster and then it hit me I was being changed into a vampire. Then the fire was gone and the pain was gone and that is all remember until I came to and saw my love crouching getting ready to attack me and that is when I asked him why and he told me what I did to him and I felt bad and took off into the woods and then my family followed me and when I came to I saw a hunter on the ground dead and I guess I killed him because he had no blood in him and then I saw my family come up to me in the woods where I was. I stopped them getting to close by making them float and I had no idea how I did that and then Jasper asked me why I was doing this and I put them on the ground gently. I started to dry sob. Then dad and everyone else took off to the house to see if they can see what was going on with me and I saw Jasper and Alice there with me. Then not to long Alice came up to me and I was scared that I was going to hurt her but she came up to me and I did not hurt her but then Jasper started to come up to me and I don't remember what happen. Now here I am with the two guys that hurt me.

I remember also that I they told me that I had fire shoot out of my eyes at dad and I felt bad. Now I could see what I was doing and I saw my family watching me except dad and then I looked at the things I had in the air. Then I went crazy again. I felt myself wanting to drink their blood but I did not want any part of them in me so I just played with them for a bit before I ended them. I brought one down and started to shoot fire out of my eyes again and was burning his fingers one at time saying this is for hurting me and then I set the front of his pants on fire and said that is for dishonoring me in a way that I will never forget. I blow it out and held him in the air while he was crying and I did the same to the other one. Then I thrown them into a tree and it made me feel good to hear them scream in pain. Then I brought them down and made them bow to me and I was getting board so I just went up to them and with the snap of my fingers I broke their necks and they fell to the ground dead and I fell to the ground crying tears that I though I would never be able to shed ever again.

When I was on the ground I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked up and saw it was Jasper and I was afraid that I might hurt him but I had no desire to hurt him and I pulled him into a hug and cried on him. I stood up what seemed liked forever and I looked into the eyes of the man I loved and we started to kiss. I pulled away and looked at him and then look on his face was well I am not sure what. "Jasper honey, why are you giving me that look?" I asked him. "I have never been in so much love with you like I am now and all I want to do is for us to go hunting and then spend the rest of the night in each other arms," he told me. I then looked at my family and I looked for the trash that I just killed and they have got rid of them for me and the other guy that I did not mean to kill. They all gave me a smile and then me and Jasper took off to go hunt some animals to help me with my thirst.

Well I am going to leave it there. So what do yall think of Bella now, she's a vampire with some very powerful powers. Is she going to lose them after killing the scum or will she keep them and maybe have more powers than she knows. MAWHAAAA AAAA AAAA You will just have to give me one comment telling me what you think and well see if I write another chapter for yall HA HA HA HA HA. I am so evil but yall love me and I love yall. Thanks for reading. Love JenCullen28.


	4. WOW

Well hello to my wonderful fans. I want to thank you three that commented on my story yesterday and here is another chapter for yall. Even tho it was not a comment for chapter 3 but I still had comments so thank you and I hope yall enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 4: Wow

Bella's P.O.V.

Well here I am now laying in bed with the most wonderful man I have ever knew and found out that I am very much in love with him. Jasper has been with me though a lot that has happen in the past few days. It has been almost a week since I have became a vampire and I mean a very powerful vampire. I have killed the two guys that pretty much killed me and when I was killing them and even before I found out the powers I have. I can take someone and make them float in the air and even throw them across the yard or woods where ever I am. I can shoot fire out my eyes witch is cool except when I tried to kill Carlisle and I felt so bad for that and still I keep telling him how sorry I was for doing that. I just did not know what I was doing. Also I killed a human guy that I did not mean to but I was not myself when I did that and I still feel bad about that. At least that I know of right now he had no family and was by himself and that made me feel somewhat better knowing I did not kill someones dad or husband. Anyways I am doing good on hunting animals and only had that one humans blood and well I am not going to kill another human I swear to myself. Well like I said I am getting better and I am still depressed but getting better.

Like I said I am laying next to the most wonderful man in the world. I looked at him and his beautiful gold eyes and then I sat up and looked in the mirror and saw my red eyes and just keep thinking I can't wait till I had gold eyes. "Good morning my beautiful," Jasper told me. "Good morning honey," I told him. "So what are we going to be doing today?" he asked me. "I have no idea. I know I don't want to go anywhere near town yet not until I know I have my thirst under control. We can see what the family is doing today," I told him. He smiled at me and then we got up out of bed and started to get dressed for the day and then we walked out of our room and went down stairs where the whole family is doing different things. Yeah our room is now fixed from me throwing Jasper out the window and though the roof and I still feel bad about that also. Jasper sat down and I sat on him and we saw what they were watching and it shocked me. They were watching the news and they were reporting on a girl named Bella Swan. They were saying that almost a week ago she has died and then not long after she died her body was stolen from the morgue and her family has nothing to say about it even tho her adopted dad works here. I just started to laugh and so did everyone else. I just shook my head and then everything went blank and I was somewhere else.

I was seeing me and my family in a fight and we were wining and then I saw who we were fighting and it was the Volturi and then I shot fire out my eyes and killed them all and then I was back in the living room. I looked around and everyone was looking at me and I looked at Jasper and he looked worried just liked everyone else did. "Bella honey, what was that? I was sitting here watching TV and then I was getting scared feelings and then I felt like fighting and I looked at you and well you were here but your mind was somewhere else. You looked like Alice when she has her visions," he told me. "Well honey, I was having a vision. It scared me until I could see what I was being scared of. I saw all of us in a fight and we were winning and then I saw who we were fighting and it was the Volturi and then I saw that I shot fire out my eyes and killed them all. Well all that was there. I guess I have another power now and Alice have you have not had that vision yet? Edward did you see what I saw?" I asked them. "Well Bella, I can't read your mind so no I did not see it," Edward told me. "No Bella, I have not seen... and before she could finish what she was saying she went blank in the face and I saw that Edward was seeing what she was seeing and then I went into the vision also. They were seeing what I was seeing except why we were attacking the Volturi and me killing all of them. Then we all came back and I was glad that they saw what I saw and then Alice told them what I just said and now we were trying to see why I was having that vision.

We were sitting around talking about the vision and then there was a knock on the door and I took off up to the room. I did not want anyone seeing me and if it was a human I did not want to hurt them so I ran up to my room and closed the door. I was listening to who it was tho. It was the police and they were talking to dad about how they still have not found my body and then they wanted to talk to the family and ask them some questions. So I sat there hearing what they were talking about and about an hour latter they left and I came back down and sat on Jasper's lap. "Well, I guess they were thinking that one of yall stole me from the hospital, witch is true he he," I told them. They all laughed and then I had a quick vision of Emmett running at me and play attacking and then I came back and then I looked at him and sure enough he got up and came at me and before he could touch me I had him in the air and kept him there. "Damn, I forgot that you can see the future now," he cussed and I just laughed at him. "Yep and now I can tell when you are going to attack me and I can get to you before you get to me," I told him. "Please, will you put me down and don't drop me?" he asked me. So I went to put him on the ground and then I shot him up higher and bumped his head on the ceiling and then I put him down. Everyone was laughing so hard it was just to funny.

We were sitting around talking and I was getting bored and wanted to do something. So I got up from Jasper's lap and walked outside and he followed me. "What are you doing honey?" He asked me. "I am bored and wanted to see what I can do and try and see if I have any other powers," I told him. At first it was just me and him and I was making him float and then I would tip him upside down and I was having a lot of fun and so was he. Then Emmett came out and wanted me to do to him what I was doing to Jasper and so I lifted him up with Jasper still in the air and they both were just laughing. I looked around and found that the whole family was watching us and then all of them except mom and dad wanted to float so I lifted all of them in the air and then started to make them do flips in the air and then all at once I tipped them all upside down and they all looked to funny and then dad came up behind me and started to take some pics and then I started to have another vision and saw that we were not alone and I came back and put my family down and took off where I saw this person was but they were gone before I could get to them. "Bella, are you OK?" dad asked me. "No I had a vision of someone watching us and that is why I put yall down and took off to see who it was but they were gone by the time I got there," I told them. "Well can you tell us what they looked liked?" Jasper asked me. "She was short, I mean shorter that Alice and she had long blond hair and red eyes. That is all I saw and now I am having a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen," I told them. Jasper came up to me then and started to hug me and telling me everything will be OK.

Something in me felt weird and then I got mad and looked away from my family so not to hurt them and then the earth under me started to shake and then some how I shot the dirt into the air and then it went flying in the other direction and I just stood there pissed and not sure what just happened and Jasper tried to come up to me and I stopped him so I would not hurt him. Then I tried something else I saw a big bolder and then I made it go flying across the yard and it hit a tree and snapped it in two and I was still feeling mad so I took that tree and uprooted other trees and put them in a pile far from me and the family and then I set them on fire. I was going to just set them on fire and leave it like that but something in me happened and I shot a lot of fire out of my eyes and when I was done there was nothing left of the trees, even the bolder was burned into ashes. I then fell to my knees holding my head because it hurt so much and I started to dry sob and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it calmed me down and I sat on the ground and looking at what I just did.

I sat there for a long time, not talking and then I looked around and everyone has gone into the house except Jasper and Alice. I saw Jasper sitting next to me and then I put myself into his lap and started to cry and again I was crying tears and then I felt calmness come over me and I felt Alice put her hand on my back and I was feeling better. "I am so sorry guys. I have no idea what just happened, I got so mad and that is when I lost it and now look at what I did," I told them as I pointed to the mess in front of us. Jasper got up and carried me into the house and he sat down with me in his lap and I just looked at my family and they all looked scared of me and that made me start to cry again. "Bella, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" mom asked me. "Well I am looking at yall and well everyone here looks scared of me," I told them though tears. "Bella, yes we are scared of you, but we still love you and now we know not to make you mad or wow. But that show that you put on out there was something to see. We love you and you will always be with us, we can not live without you," dad told me. Then I got up and went to sit in my daddy's lap and started to hug him and cry. He rubbed my back and so did mom and I started to feel better. I got up and went back to Jasper and then it hit me again another vision. This time I am seeing these vampires that look like kings or something and then it hit me when I saw the blond that I saw earlier. I saw her telling them about me and I could not hear them until I saw the main guy and he said we need to visit our Cullen's and see what new toy they got and she will be joining us or they will die. I came out of my vision and I was getting pissed again.

I got up and went back outside and then I did something I did not know I could do. I shot water out of my hands and when it touched to trees they froze and they all looked like glass. Then I walked up to the trees I just froze and I shot fire out of my eyes again and they all burned to the ground and I started to feel better until my head started to hurt again and I fell to the ground holding it until it stopped hurting. I stood up and looked behind me and the looks on my family faces told me that I scared them again and then I looked at Jasper and he was looking mad and I knew it was from me feeling mad. "Bella, I just saw what you saw and the Volturi will be here in two days to take you away from us," Alice told me. "That will not happen, I promise everyone here I will not be going with them things. But did yall see what I did to the trees before I burned them to the ground?" I asked them. "Yes we did and that got me thinking, it looks like you can control the elements of the earth," dad told me. "Yeah, but so far its just water and fire and I can make dirt fly," I told him. "Well honey, that is three of the four elements, the only one we have not seen from you is wind and who knows you probably can control it also, you have not tried it yet," dad told me. So I turned to the woods again and then I took a deep breath and then blow and I blew down a lot of trees with one breath and then I did something else. I stood there and started to think about the wind blowing and the wind picked up and I blew down more trees just thinking about it. I started to laugh and then I turned to my family again.

I just stood there thinking and then a gust of wind came up and I wanted to play with them so I took that wind and blow it to them and they all fell on there butts and I started to laugh and so did they. "Well I guess I better quit doing stuff to the trees or we will have none soon," I told them. "Bella honey, please will you take all the trees you uprooted and either cut them up or whatever and just clean my yard up?" mom asked me. I just laughed and then turned to the woods. I started to stack the trees into a pile and then I some how cut them into wood stacks and now we have firewood to sell.

Well it has been two days now and I was ready to meet the Volturi and get this over with. We were sitting around talking and then I had a quick vision and saw them walking in our woods to our house. "OK family, are yall ready for this, I just saw the Volturi coming though the woods and they should be here in five minutes or so," I told them. Then we all got up and walked out into our now much bigger yard thanks to me. We all stood there in a line waiting and then we saw them walking out of the woods and were in front of us in no time. I smiled at them and then I saw the girl that was watching us the other day and I bared me teeth at her and she just smiled at me and then her smile faded and she looked upset. I then was Jasper on the ground in pain and I bent down and see what was going on. "Jasper honey, what is wrong?" I asked him. He then stopped screaming in pain and said her name Jane. I looked at her and before I could kill her I was told no not yet so I just stood there waiting and I was feeling my powers get stronger. Dad stepped forward to talk to the things in front of us. "Hello my old friend," dad said to the leader. "Hello Cullen family, sorry to be bothering everyone but we found out you have two new members added to your clan. We want the girl that you have added, she is very powerful and I could use her right now in my coven.," Aro told dad. "Well I hate to say this old friend but you can not have her, she is my daughter and well we need her more than yall do," dad told him.

We stood there letting what dad told Aro to sink in. "Well I hate to hear that, but we will be taking her. If we have to by force," Aro told dad. I then stepped forward and smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Bella and I will not be joining yall, not today, tomorrow or ever and well you better leave before yall get hurt," I told him. I looked at them all and there were about 10 of them and then Aro just laughed at me and that made me see red. "Yes young Bella, you will be coming with us or you and your family here will die today," Aro told me. "Touch my family or even hurt them little girl and I will kill everyone of yall in one split second," I told him. Just then I saw Aro nod his head and my family was on the ground screaming in pain. I looked at Jane and I shot fire out of my eyes and killed her right then and there and the look on Aro's face was priceless. "I told you, you hurt my family and you will die and that is why Jane is in a pile of ash on the ground now," I told Aro. I knew then I had pissed him off and then he snapped his fingers and I saw my family step back for me to do what I needed to do. When he snapped his fingers and I saw the big group running at me and my family, I then picked everyone of them up in the air and throw them into some trees and I laughed. "I would not make me to mad or you all will die. So please leave or you can die right here right now," I told Aro. "We are not leaving without you girl," he told me. Then that made me even more mad and then I looked at the group that they had and well everyone of them fell to the ground burning.

I stood there looking at the three Volturi so called kings and they all looked scared and I just laughed. "Now like I said, leave or die," I told him. He gave me a look and then him and the other two took off running into the woods and we all just laughed and started to run around a goof off because we just defeated the Volturi. I mean yeah they will more likely gather more vampires up and come after us again but we will be ready and waiting. We got done laughing and goofing off and then we all went in to talk about what happen. I looked at the time and it was going on midnight and then I grabbed Jasper by the hand and dragged him upstairs after we told the family goodnight. We got to our room and I closed the door and then we took a shower together and then we curled up on the couch in our room and started to watch a movie and we did not move for a long time.

Well guys I am going to leave it there for now. I am sorry this is not as good as the other one but I had writers block and could not think of anything else. I will try and write another chapter and see if anything comes up. Like I said again sorry its not as good. Still please tell me what yall think and thanks for reading. Love jenCullen28.


	5. Jamaica Pt1

Well you here you go peeps, another chapter for yall. Thanks for the comments and thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 5: Jamaica part 1

Jasper's P.O.V.

Well it has been a month since the Volturi thing and we have not heard anything else from them. Bella is doing good after finding out that she has a lot of power. We are all being careful not to make her mad so she don't hurt us. I know she wont hurt us on purpose but we keep telling Emmett to leave her alone unless she wants to play. He has listen to us so far and we are just having fun now. She plays with her powers like, she makes us float and sometimes she makes us fly and that is so much fun and if were running from her she makes a wall of dirt in front of us and makes us stop running and then she makes us float and then we can't get away. I have been wanting to do something special for Bella, so me and Alice have been doing some planing. Me and Bella will be flying somewhere and stay there for a week and well I am planing to ask her to marry me and I really hope she says yes.

Me and Bella watched 5 movies in one night since we are saving each other for marriage. "Bella honey, I have to go talk to Alice, I will be back in a few. Go take a long hot bath and I will be back to join you," I told her. "OK Jazz, I'll be waiting for you," she told me. I then left our room and went to Alice's and Edward's room. I knocked and then Alice told me to come in. I walked in and she was just in there. "Alice, have you got anything set up yet?" I asked her. "Yes Jazz, everything is booked and you two will be leaving this Saturday at one and you will be in Jamaica around 12 there time," she told me. Oh I forgot to tell yall, Bella has another power that is more cool than the others.

****FLASHBACK****

"Jazz honey, lets go outside and play in the sun for a bit," she told me. So we went outside and we were out there for a long time and the sun was making our skin sparkle and then Bella sat down. I want and sat next to her on the ground and asked her "what was wrong?" "I wished that we can go out in public in the sun and people not know that we are different from them," she told me. Then I looked at her to smile at her and then something happened, her skin started not to sparkle as much and then she was just barely sparkling and I told her to look at herself. She looked down and started to smile really big and looking at herself. She still sparkled but it was just like if she put on body glitter. "Jasper, look at this," she told me. She then gave me this smile and then she touched me and my body started to not sparkle, it looked like her skin. She stopped touching me and it stayed that way. We sat there for many hours and my and her skin stayed that way. I then called for dad and he came out and I told him to look. When he looked at us his face lit up and asked us "how we were doing that". I told him and then Bella touched him and he did the same thing. We watched our skin till after 10 hours mine and Bella's skin started to sparkle again and then it hit me. I can take her to a place with sun and no one will know that we are different.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

So here me and Alice are now and she has everything set up. I am taking Bella to Sandals Montego Bay, in Montego Bay, Jamaica. We were leaving in two day on Saturday and today me and Alice are going shopping for clothes for mine and Bella's vacation to Jamaica. I told Alice thank you and then I left to see Bella and take a bath with her and then I'm going to tell her that I was going somewhere with Alice and that we will be back. I walked into our room and into the bathroom and there she was my hope to be fiance. I got undressed and then she raised up for me to slip in behind her and then I started to give her a bath. Touching her skin always sent little shocks though me and chills. An hour later we were done and then I pulled her to the room and we got dressed then I sat her on our bed. "Bella, me and Alice are going some where and I want you to stay here with mom and the family and we will be back in a few hours," I told her. "Where are yall going?" she asked me. "Well its a surprise for you and therefore I can not tell you so please just stay here and we will be back," I told her. She leaned in and we kissed and then we both got up and walked down stairs where the family was. Bella sat on the couch and then me and Alice left.

At the mall we have been here for three hours and we have clothes for me and Bella for our vacation. We got checked out and started to head back home. "Alice, I want to thank you for helping me plan this vacation for Bella, she has been though a lot and she really needs this. Also thank you for picking out her engagement ring," I told my fave sister. "Oh you are so very welcome, I know she needs this and so do you. We know yall have been going out not a year but we see how much you two are in love. Do you want to know what she says when you ask her to marry you?" Alice asked me. "Yes, but don't tell me how or when," I told her. "Well she says yes and I see everything," Alice told me. "Thank you sis," and then we were home. I grabbed all the bags and Alice went in and I went to the back where her room was and then she opened the window and I jumped into her room and we put all 5 bags into her closet. Then we went back downstairs and I pulled Bella up and then I sat down and then I sat her in my lap. I looked at the time and it was going on 8pm and I thought to myself wow how time flies when your having fun. "Jazz, lets go to bed and lay with each other and talk," Bella told me. So we told the family goodnight and then we went to our room. "Honey, everyone is hiding something and I don't like it", she told me. "Honey, just bare with it for a couple of days and then you will know what is going on," I told her. She then laid next to me and then we just laid there in each other arms.

Well today is Saturday and I am ready to go on our vacation that Bella has no idea about. All she knows we are flying some where and that maybe we will be back in a couple of days. But the family knows better and so do I. We were laying in bed and then I kissed her head and she just smiled at me. "Honey, we have just a few hours before we have to leave so we need to get ready for the day and then we can leave soon," I told her. She moaned and then got up and I smiled at her knowing that she don't like surprises but I loved them. We took showers and then Alice came in and grabbed Bella and dragged her out of our room to her room. An hour later she came out looking very beautiful. She had her long brown hair put up into a tail and then curled, she was wearing a purple and blue sundress and all the stuff that goes with her outfit. I walked up to and pulled her into a hug. Then we walked downstairs to be with the family. When we got downstairs everyone was here to tell us good bye. I looked at the time and it was going on 11:30am and our plane leaves at one. So Alice had the car packed and Edward was driving us to the airport, we had to leave early because we still had to check in at the airport. So we gave everyone hugs and then we were off to the airport. We got to the airport at noon and then we gave Edward a hug and we grabbed our two bags and walked into the airport. We checked in and did everything your suppose to do and we had 30 minutes till it was time to leave. "Now, when we get to where we are suppose to go then I will need you to change our skin, we are going to a very sunny place and well we will need the glittery skin," I told her where no one else could hear me. She smiled at me and then not to long we were loading onto the plane.

We are now in the air and have been for a long time. We have so far stopped and changed flights and we still have two more. We have talked about all kinds of stuff on what she was like growing up and I told her about myself also. I noticed that we were flying toward the sun and I also noticed that it was going to be early morning so I told Bella to do our changing before we get off the plane. We were talking and then they said we will be landing at the airport in 15 minutes and I was glad that they did not say where we were going. I then reached into my carry on bag that was in my lap then I pulled out a blindfold and ear plugs witch I did not know would work on us or not. She looked at me and then gave me a face that told me that she was not going to put it on. "Bella, please will you put this on so I can keep it a surprise till we get there?" I asked her. She then grabbed the blindfold and put it on the she put the ear plugs in and then I tested it. "Bella, I love you with all my heart can you hear me?" I asked her. She said nothing and then I keep saying it a little louder until she heard me and I know she wont know where we were at. Then the plane landed and they let me and her off first and they put our bags in a car that was waiting for us and then we were off to the resort.

The sun was shinning so bright and beautiful and I looked at my skin and it was just glittery, looked liked I put body glitter on me. I looked at Bella and she was same way and she looked very beautiful. We then were stopped in front of the Sandals Montego Bay resort and then I got out and I walked around and grabbed Bella's hand. Then I was in front of her and I took out the ear plugs. "Now Bella, before I take the blindfold off tell me what you hear," I told her. She stood there and started to smile really big and that was the most beautiful thing, seeing her smile like that. "I hear the ocean and I smell the salt water also, are we at a beach?" she asked me. Then I took off her blindfold and made sure when I did she was facing the ocean. When I took it off the look on her face was priceless and if she could have cried she would be doing that right now. "Oh my Jasper, where are we?" she asked as she looked around. "Well sweetheart, we are in Jamaica at the Sandals Montego Bay resort," I told her. I looked behind me and they had our bags out and was ready for us. "Hello, my name is Alexander and I am your bell boy to take your bags to your room and I will then introduce you to yall's butler, and concierge," he told us. Then we followed him into the resort and we taken to the front desk. "Hello my name is Devon, how may I help you two?" he asked us. "Hello, my name is Jasper and this beautiful lady is Bella Swan and we have reservations under the name of Cullen," I told Devon. He looked at his computer and then smiled at us. "Yes your room is ready for yall, I hope you enjoy your stay here," he told us. "Please Alexander, take them to the Prime Minister's Beachfront Suite," Devon told Alex. He nodded his head and we followed behind him. We got on the elevator and went up to the third floor.

We got to our room and when the bell boy opened the door there in front of us was this big beautiful room. We walked in there in the room was two guys and the bell boy rolled the cart in with our bags and then left. "Welcome, my name is Kendell and I am your concierge and this guy next to me is Damon and he will be yall's butler. Is there anything that yall will need help with right now?" Damon asked us. "Not that we know right now, but if we need anything then we will call you, thanks," I told them in my Texan drawl. Then Damon took our bags to our room and I guess he was putting our clothes up and then Kendell told us he will talk to us later and was gone. I looked at Bella and I still think she is in shock at all of this, I walked up to her and pulled her into me and started to kiss her. Then there was a throat clearing behind us and I let her go and looked at Damon. "You two clothes are put up and your bed covers are ready for yall tonight. Is there anything I can get yall right now?" he asked us. "No Sir. Thank you very much and well call you if we need anything," I told him. He bowed to us and then left. "Jasper, I can not believe you and I know Alice was part of this," she told me. "What honey, are you not happy?" I asked her. "No I am very happy, you just did not have to do this to make me happy," she told me. I then pulled her into me again and started to kiss her.

We were kissing for a long time and then she pulled away and smiled at me. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked me. "Well it is noon so we could go swimming or go play games or what ever you want to," I told her. Lets go swimming in the pool," she told me. So we went to our room and when I opened the door to our room it was huge and very beautiful. I looked and found the closet and opened it up and walked in and grabbed our swim suites. We put them on and then grabbed a couple of towels and then we went back to the living room and walked put locking the door. We walked to where the pool was and we put our stuff down and then got in. I went to the diving board and jumped in and I found Bella at the bottom of the pool looking at me with a smile on her face. We stayed in the pool for a few hours and then we got out and looked around. We put our towels around us and then I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked to the beachfront. There were not a lot of people on the beach because everyone was eating lunch. So we walked hand in hand and then I looked at then time and then I looked at Bella. "Honey, here soon the sun will be setting do you want to watch it from here or do you want to go back to our room and watch it there?" I asked her. "Let's sit here in these lounge chairs and watch it," she told me. So we took a seat in the lounge chairs and watched the sun set. It was so beautiful but not as beautiful as my Bella. We were still sitting there looking at the stars and then I looked at the time and it was going on9pm. "Bella honey, lets go back to the room and watch some movies and we will have more fun tomorrow," I told her. She smiled at me and we walked to our room and instead of watching a movie we walked out onto our sun deck and sat till we were ready to go to bed.

Well I am going to leave it there. I promise it will get better and they will be doing all kinds of stuff on there vacation. So tell me what you think and all I want is one comment to do the next chapter. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	6. Jamica Pt2

Hey peeps, how its going? I am doing good thanks. Here is another chapter for yall, sorry for the cliff hanger. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 6: Jamaica part 2

Bella's P.O.V.

Me and Jasper have been in Jamaica for 2 weeks and we are getting ready to go back home even tho I really don't want to but I am missing my family and we need to just get home. We have been so busy these two weeks. We have been swimming everyday, scuba diving, sailing, today we have tours to go on. We still have three days left of fun so we are going to enjoy ourselves.

"Bella, lets get ready. The Flight of the white witch canopy zip line tour starts in an hour and we have to get a ride there," Jasper told me. So we got out of bed and got ready for the day. I had shorts on and a sleeveless shirt on and trap on sandals. "OK honey, I am ready. Are you ready?" I asked him. He came out of the bathroom and he looked so good looking that I had to tell myself to breath even tho I did not need to. He was wearing jean shorts and a blue shirt that had our names on it and then I ran up to my bag and took out my shirt just like his but mine is purple and the saying says; My True Love (Jasper and Bella). So I put it on and then we walked out of our room hand in hand and we walked outside and there was a car waiting for us. So Jasper held open the door for me and I got in and then he went to the other side and got in. Then we were off to go zip lining.

30 minutes later we were at the place we were suppose to be. Jasper got out and then opened the door for me and I got out and we saw a group of people waiting for there turns. So Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked up to the group and started to talk to a couple that was there also. We were in line for 30 minutes and then it was our groups turn and I could not wait to see this place from the sky. So we all followed the line and then we were at the top of this place and people started to get strapped in this thing and then they were pushed of the edge. Then not to long it was mine and Jasper's turn and I know I am a vampire but I was feeling scared then, but I just held my breath for a minute and then let it out and then they had me in the zip line seat thing and I looked back at Jasper and she smiled at me then they let him push me. The next thing I knew I was flying though the air on this thing and it was so much fun and the views from up here was amazing. The ride lasted 20 minutes and then I landed on this platform and was undone and then I waited for Jasper to come. After waiting a few minutes here he came just flying and had a big huge smile on his face. I just laughed and then he landed and they let him go. We looked around and then we started to walk back to the beach. We had to hunt so we walked through the forest and we hunted.

After about 4 hours of hunting I was full and was ready to go swimming and on our walk back I saw something in the woods that looked like a clearing up ahead. I looked at Jasper and he just smiled at me and we stared to walk to it. When we got to the clearing we walked though some veins and then there in front of us was another beach and I looked around and there was nothing around except sun, sand, and then I noticed there was some chairs with a umbrella shading them and then it hit me, this is a privet beach and we had to leave before who ever own this come and see us on their beach. "Jasper, this is a privet beach and I think we should go before who owns it comes back," I told him. He just started to laugh and I just looked at him like he was crazy and for some reason I was getting mad and then he stopped because he felt me getting mad. "So sorry Bella, but the look on you face was funny and I did not mean to make you mad. But honey, this is for us. I had them set it up and soon the sun will be setting and well we are going to spend the night here and stuff," he told me. "I am so sorry honey, I guess I am still learning to control my powers. Thank you honey, so what are we going to be doing here?" I asked him. "Well our bathing suites are here so we can swim and since we are alone we can go diving without air tanks," he told me. I just smiled at him and then went to our bags and started to get into my bathing suite.

We were dressed and then he picked me up and started to kiss me and walk into the water kissing. We got deeper and deeper and we still had not stopped kissing and then we were under water and still kissing. A few minutes later we stopped kissing and then we went exploring. We were under water for a long time and we found all kinds of stuff. I brought up with me sea shells and even found some gold coins, we went deeper at one time and found an old ship wreak and found more gold and found some gems. After being down there and I felt the need for air me and Jasper went back up with our stuff that we found. We walked out of the water and put the stuff we found in our bag and then we noticed that the sun was getting ready to set. So we put a blanket down and then Jasper sat down and I laid against him and we were watching the sun set and then I felt him moving behind me. "Jasper, what are you doing?" "Well I am trying to get something out of the bag and I got it now. Bella, will you please turn to me for a minute before the sun sets?" So I turned to him and he had the most beautiful smile on his face. "Bella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of forever with me?" I sat there in shock and then I could not talk so I just nodded and then he placed the beautiful ring on my finger and then we started to kiss. "Oh Jasper, I am so happy that we have found each other and I can't wait to start our lives together as husband and wife,". He kissed me and then was sat there and watched the sun set.

After the sun set we just sat there watching the stars. "So since you said yes, do you have a date in mind?" he asked me. "Well, its is now September 1st and well it going to take a while to get a wedding set up so I guess lets see. How about February 4th 2012?" "Honey, we can get tomorrow for all I care but I know you want a wedding so that sounds really good to me. Let me see when that is," he looked at his phone and the calender and then smiled at me. "OK honey, February 4th 2012 is in a Saturday and that give you and the girls five months to plane for our big day," "Oh Jasper, I love you so much and I can't wait till then," I told him. Just then his phone rang and I had a felling I knew who it was. He looked at the number and then handed me the phone and sure enough it was Alice. "Hello,". "Bella, I just saw that yall are engaged and have set the date. I will not tell the family, I will let yall do that. I just had to make sure my vision was true and please, please, please, can I plan you two wedding?" she asked and I can see her jumping up and down while say please. "OK Alice, but I have say on everything do you hear me,". "Yes, thank you , thank you, thank you so very much, Bella this is going to be the most beautiful wedding ever," she told me. "Well I am going to let you go sis and I will talk to yall when we get home in a few days," and then she hung up and I started to laugh. Well the rest of the night we stayed on the beach talking about getting married and I kept looking at the beautiful ring that he gave me. I was very happy now.

Well we have been in Jamaica and I loved it but I am ready to go home now. We have been here a long time and it is now time to get ready to leave and go home and I can't wait because now I have a wedding to plan and get ready for now yes. "Bella honey, I hate to leave. I want to come back again, maybe for our honeymoon," Jasper told me. "That sounds like fun, I would love to come back again. I love it here so much and its so beautiful," I told him. We were packing and then it was time for us to leave and if I could cry I would be crying right now. I looked at our room one last time and then the bell boy was there loading our bags onto the cart and then we left the room. We walked behind him and we told Devon thank you for the most wonder time and hope to see him the next time we come back and then we walked out and got into the car and was being drove to the airport. I gave Alex the bell boy a hug and then me and Jasper got one the plane and we were off heading back home.

Many hours later we were landing at the airport in Seattle and when we got off the plane we saw Edward and Alice waiting for us. I ran up to Alice and gave her a hug and she told me no one knows about the thing and I just smiled at her. They helped us get our bags and then we were at the car putting our bags in the car and then we got in and we were off going home and I was so happy. 20 minutes later we were home and we were greeted by the family with hugs and kisses and telling us welcome home and everything. Me and Jasper did not have to get our bags and then I heard a gasp. I looked to see who it was and then I saw mom and Rose eyes were looking at my hand and they saw the ring. I gave them a smile and we all went into the house. "Family, please will everyone have a seat? Me and Jasper have something to tell everyone". Me and Jasper stood in front of our family and then we smiled at them. "Family, me and Bella are getting married," Jasper told them. Then everyone stood up and started to give us hugs and telling us congrats. "So when is the big day? Or have yall even decided on that yet?" Rose asked us. "Well, we have picked the date. The big day is February 4th 2012," I told them. The rest of the night we sat around talking about the wedding and even about my new powers. I am so very happy now.

Well I am going to leave it there guys. I now have a wedding to plan and I love doing that for my stories. Thanks for reading. Love yall JenCullen28.


	7. Shopping With Alice

Hello my wonderful fans. Here is another chapter for yall I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about it please. I am dedicating this story to of my friends one is here on wattpad and then other is a fan on . Her name is EnnaiWhitlockCullen.

Chapter 7: Shopping with Alice

Bella's P.O.V.

Well me and Jasper, my soon to be husband have been home for a month now from our vacation and I loved it. I did not want to leave but we had to. I missed the family and we have 4 months till our wedding and Alice wants to get stuff going. Today is Oct. 4th and well you know Alice she wants to go shopping and get thing in gear.

Bella honey, you need to get dressed before Alice is up here dragging you out to get you dressed," Jasper told me. "I know honey, but I don't want to move right now. I love being in your arms and well she can wait," I told him. Just then as I was getting ready to give him a kiss Alice comes in and pulls my by the arm and I quickly give my honey a kiss before I am dragged to her bathroom got get ready for the day. "Alice, you know we do have four months till the wedding we can wait a few day to do the shopping," I told her. "Well Bella if you want to get just a plain dress from off the rack then OK we can wait but if you want a really beautiful dress then we have to do your dress shopping now," Alice told me. Just before I could talk to her again my phone started to ring, I took it out of my phone and saw it was an unknown but I went ahead and answered it. "Hello". "Hello is Bella there, this is an old friend of hers Kimberley," the girl told me. "You have got to be kidding me, Kimberley then Kim that I grew up with when I was younger?" I asked her. "Bella, is that you? Oh my God I found you I can not believe this I have found you after 10 years of looking," she told me. "You have been looking for me? What happen, all I remember is you and your family moved away when we were five and then you told me you were moving and then not long after that you were gone. I looked for you for a while and then I could not find you so I am so sorry I gave up on you and your sister," I told her. As I was talking to her Alice was getting me ready for the day.

I found out that Kim and her sister Ennai lived in Seattle and have for many years and that they are married and each have a kid by there husbands. "Kim, where is Ennai or do you have her number so I can call her?" I asked her. "Well you can talk to her, she is here with me right now and she wants to talk to you also," Kim told me. "Wait a minute Kim, how did you get my number?" I asked her. "Oh well I bumped into your soon to be sister in law Alice and well we got to talking and somehow I started to talk about you and then she made the connection and told me that you were getting married soon and that you have been doing good. Oh Bella how much I missed you. I am so happy right now that we have found you," Kim told me. "Oh Kim, I missed you so much also. I am so glad that you found me and now maybe we can get to know each other again," I told her. "Well Bella, here is Ennai she is bugging me to let her talk to you," Kim told me. "OK, I will talk to you here in a bit then," I told her and then there was another voice telling me hello.

"Hello Ennai, how have you been?" "Oh Bella, I have miss you so much. I am so glad that we found you and oh I am doing just fine and now I am doing really good since we have found you. So I hear that you are getting married, so how is the guy that you love? Is he cute, sweet and loving?," she asked me. "Well, are yall working or what are yall doing today?" "Oh well we are doing nothing right now, our husbands are at work and they wont be back for two days. They are both firefighters and they have to work, so me and Kim are at home with our kids doing nothing. Why do you ask?" "Well me, Alice, Rose and mom Esme are all going wedding shopping today and I was wandering if yall wanted to come and you can bring the kids if you don't have babysitters," I told her. "Oh we would love to come shopping with you Bella and we get to see you. Well we don't have a babysitter right now so yeah we will be bring the kids," Ennai told me. "OK then well yall get ready and the kids then we will be there in an hour to an hour and a half," I told her. "OK well be ready then and here is Kim so she can tell you where we live," she told me. "Bella," "Yeah I am here and I need to know where you live," I told her. Then she gave me their address and then I hung up with them and looked at Alice. "Thank you so much Alice, I can't believe you found my two best friends from when I was younger,". If I could cry I would be crying right now.

I stood up and gave her a big hug and she told me that I was welcome and then Jasper came into the bathroom and he gave me a hug and I looked at him. "What was that for Jazz?" I asked him. "Well Bella, the whole house heard you talking to your friends and I came to give you a hug and to tell you that I am very happy for you and your friends that yall have found each other," Jazz told me. I gave him a hug and then we started to kiss then we walked downstairs. When we got downstairs Alice had me by the hand and then me, Alice, Rose and mom started to walk out the door to go get my friends and to go dress shopping. "Bye Jazz," I yelled as I was being pulled out the door. We got into Emmett's jeep so we all can fit and then we were off to go get my friends. "Oh my, I am so happy right now. I get to marry the most wonderful man in the world and now thanks to Alice I have found my friends that I have been looking for a long time,". We were on the road for awhile and then I saw that we were on a road that had a lot of beautiful houses.

Then Alice pulled into a driveway and stopped. I looked at the house, it had to be two maybe three stories high and very beautiful. But I must admit that it is not as beautiful as my house. We started to get out and they let me walk to the door first and I rang the doorbell. I heard someone walk up to the door and then it opened up and my heart felt like it had started back up beating again when I saw my friend Kim. She smiled at me and then we were in a hug and then I saw Ennai join us in the hug and then something hit me. "Oh my God, you two are vampires," I almost yelled and had to control my voice because we were on a street with other houses. They pulled me in and the others followed behind me and when I walked into the house it was even more beautiful than the outside. "Oh my God, why did you not tell me that yall are vampires?" I asked them. "Well, we wanted to surprise you," Kim told me. "Well yes it is a very big surprise and well how when oh man we have so much to talk about," I told them. "Well everyone like to come in and sit and well talk a bit before we go shopping for Bella's wedding dress," Ennai asked us. So we all walked into the living room and there in the floor was two beautiful children playing with toys. "Oh my, how old are your kids?" Rose asked. "Well Ava here is two but she looks four and that is the same with Noah, he is two but looks four. We had them just about at the same time, I had Ava at 12:59 am and Ennai had Noah at 1:00 am," Kim told us.

We sat and talked for an hour and I found out a lot of stuff about my friends. Lets see where to start, well Kim and Ennai were human when they met their husbands and well they hit it off and they guys told Kim and Ennai that they were vampires and then well they got married and they had their kids while human but had to be changed after they had the babies or they would have died. Then Kim has a power two powers, she can read minds but she can't read mine and also she can shoot lighting out of her hands. Ennai has the power of touching someone face and can show you anything that you want and lets say you want to go to the store, then tell her witch store and you will be there and no one will see how you got there. The kids have the same powers, they can make you float like I can and also they can make you do anything that they want with our touching you. Then Kim and Ennai's husbands are twin brothers and they don't work for the fire department. They work as doctors in the big hospital here and they will be home around three in the morning.

"So Bella, do you have any powers or are you just a normal vampire?" Kim asked me. "No I am not just a normal vampire, I have way stronger powers than all of yall believe me. I can float and make other people float with me or just them and I can make them fly or throw them if they make me mad, I can shoot fire out of my eyes if I get really mad, I can turn stuff into ice, I am a mental shield that is why you can't read my mind unless I want you to, and I can push my shield out and protect any body in a hundred mile radius. Lets see what else can I do, I can do more but they have not developed all the way yet so I am waiting for that. So see, I am a very powerful vampire and a lot of my powers like the fire shooting out of my eyes only happen if I am really mad," I told them. I looked at them and the look on there faces was priceless. "You don't have to be scared of me, just don't make me to mad or you will be dead like just about all the Volturi army," I told them. "What happen to the Volturi army?" Kim asked me. "Well they found out about me and well they tired to force me to join them and I would not do it and they tried to hurt my family and well I killed everyone of them except the main vampires. I let them go and if they want to try again to go ahead and try and I will do the same thing I did to the others kill them all including them," I told them. "Oh wow Bella, you are like totally awesome," Ennai told me. "OK guys we have talked long enough, I am ready to go shopping for Bella's dress," Alice told us. We all laughed and started to help them grab the kids. We walked out and they saw that we had a jeep and then looked at us. "Hey, why don't we take the van. We have more room and we can put the kids in their car seats," Ennai told us. We all said OK and then we all got into the van and we were off to the wedding dress shop.

We went to the biggest store I have ever seen in my life for weddings. Just then as we were getting out something hit me. "Hey Kim and Ennai, would yall please be in my wedding as bride maids?" They looked at each other and then I was being hugged again and then we let go. I then turned to Alice and Rose and asked them a questions. "Rose, I would love it if you would be a bride maid also and Alice would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" I asked them. Rose pulled me into a hug and told me yes and then Alice did the same thing and told me yes also. "Well that is just wonderful, I have my wedding party right here now all I have to do is get Jasper to ask Edward and Emmett to be in the wedding and when we meet yall's husbands then he can ask them to be grooms men also with him if they will," I told everyone. They all smiled at me and then mom gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "So Bella, what are your colors?" Rose asked me. "Plum purple and black, they are so beautiful and that is what I really want," I told her. "Then so be it, Bella's wedding colors are plum purple and black and it will be very beautiful," Alice said. "OK guys lets go in and find my wedding dress, yall's bride maids dresses and Alice's maid of honor dress and mom's dress," I told them. I then picked up Ava and Rose had Noah and we all walked into the big store.

We were in the wedding shop for so long that they kids fell asleep in there mom's arms and I still have not found my wedding dress. We have found mom's dress and we have found everyone else dresses witch were very beautiful and I was very happy and now we have been trying to find my wedding dress that I want. I have four of them that I like in front of me in the dressing room and I have tried them all on and then Alice came in. "Bella, I have seen the dress you are going to be wearing, do you want me to show you? It is one of these four dresses," she told me. I looked at my fave sister and then I nodded and she took a step up to the dresses and pulled the one I have liked more than the others. It was so beautiful, it was white and had some black design on it. I put it back on and walked out of the dressing room and the looks on everyone's faces was awe. If they could have cried we would all be crying right now. "I have found my dress that I will be wearing and I love it," I told them. I was told to turn around and I did and then I went to take it off. Alice and Kim helped me take it off and then we got all the dresses and we walked upfront to check out. We got to the front and the lady looked at us and all the dresses. "Did yall find everything that you need?" she asked us. Alice then went to the desk and told the lady yes and then we started to put the dresses on the counter to be checked out.

When the lady got done and looked at the total her face looked well I am not to sure but it was something to look at. "OK ladies that will be 260,435.59," she told us. Alice then pulled out a card and swiped it and it went though and then she turned to us and smiled at us. We grabbed the dresses and we all walked put to the van and put the stuff in the back and left to go back to Kim and Ennai's house. I looked at the time and it was going on 8 pm when we got back to their house. We all walked in and Kim told us that we can keep the dresses here till we need them. So we put them in her closet in the back where they would not get messed up and then we all went back downstairs to talk a little after they put the kids to bed. "Kim and Ennai, I would love it if it is OK with yall can Ava and Noah be in the wedding as my flower girl and ring boy?" I asked them. "It would be an honor for us to have them in your wedding Bella, thanks for asking," Kim told me. "Well guys, I love yall but I want to get home to my Jasper and when yall can bring yall's husbands to our house so we can all get to know each other and also if yall get tired of drinking human blood and we can help you make the change from human blood to animal blood," I told them. "We would love to go to animal blood, I hate killing humans for our food. We will talk more about it later and we love you to," Kim told me. We gave hugs and then we were off back home and I could not wait to see Jazz.

We got home and when I saw Jazz I ran up to him and started to hug and kiss him and he did the same thing. We told the family goodnight and then we went to our room where we talked about what happen today and then we watched some movies for the rest of the night.

Well peeps I am going to leave it there. I hope you like it and tell me what you think please. Thanks for reading and also the dresses and tux's even tho I did not talk about them yet is to the right there. I hope you like them. JenCullen28. Well for some reason I can not get the slidshow to work but when I can then you can see the dresses, sorry.


	8. Getting Ready For The Wedding

Well here you go peep's, another chapter for yall. I hope you like and tell me what you think please. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28

Chapter 8: Getting ready for the wedding

Bella's P.O.V

Well it has been a week since I have found my best friends Kim and Ennai. Today they are coming over to help with the wedding planing and also we get to meet their husbands and I can't wait.

"Bella honey, we need to get up and around because our friends will be here soon and well were not ready for them," Jasper told me. "I know, I just don't want to move from your arms right now but I guess I have to, so lets get up," I told him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. He then pulled me into a hug and then he started to kiss me. He then pulled back and gave me a smile that took my breath away. "You need to quit doing that and taking my unneeded breath away," I told him. He just smiled at me again and then pulled me into the bathroom so we can shower and get ready for the day. An hour later we were done showering and we were getting dressed. "Jazz, I hope everyone get along and maybe you can ask Chuck and Dan to maybe be your grooms men," I told him. "Well Bella, I was thinking about asking them anyways since you added two more bride maids," he told me. I gave him a smile and then he picked me up and carried me downstairs and then he sat on the couch and sat me on his lap.

I looked around and everyone was doing different things. Then Alice said "here they come," we looked at her and then there was a knock on the door and I ran up to the door and opened it up and there stood Kim, Ava, Chuck her husband, Ennai, Noah and Dan her husband. I was then being pulled into a big hug by both Kim and Ennai and then I told them to come in. "Hey everyone, I would like yall to say hi to Kim, Ennai, Ava, Noah, Chuck and Dan," I told the family. Dad then stood up and came up to them and welcomed them into our home and then asked them to sit down. They all sat down and we sat and talked, "so Kim, did yall have a hard time finding this place?" "Oh no we had no trouble finding it. Yall have a very beautiful house and all of yall live in the same house?" Kim asked me. "Yes we all live here and thank you, it is a very beautiful house and you can thank mom and Alice for that. Mom likes to redo house and other stuff and with the help of Alice they had made it very beautiful," I told them. I looked around and I saw the guys were talking to each other and us girls were talking and the kids were playing with toys on the floor.

We all have been talking for some hours and the kids were getting hungry so mom went to make them lunch and then when they get done they will lay down for a nap. "So where are the kids going to lay down at?" Ennai asked. "Well we have 10 bedrooms so they can sleep in one that you pic if yall want," I told them. They smiled at us and then mom went to the kitchen to fix lunch for the kids and us girls started to talk about the wedding. "Well girls, I have everything just about done, all I have to do is send out the rest of the invitations. Also, I am planing your batchelorette party and yall are oh so going to love it. Kim and Ennai, can yall get a babysitter for your kids for 5 days or can you be away from them that long?" Alice asked them. "Well yeah, we can get a babysitter for that long and I am some what sure that we can be away from them that long. And why are you even asking that, knowing you, you have already seen it," Ennai told Alice. "Well I may have seen it and I just wanted to make sure before I book our flights and room," Alice told her. "So Alice, where are you taking us?" I asked her. "Nope, I am not telling you nothing till we go to the airport, then I will tell you before we all get on the plane. I mean I well not wait I can drive there faster than a plane so never mind on plane, we will be driving there when I get everything set up," Alice told us. Then before I could say anything else she was gone and up in her room.

Alice P.O.V

I just saw us girls going to Las Vegas for the party and I can't wait for it. All the shopping that us girls will be doing and having fun like that before Jazz and Bella get married. I saw Kim and Ennai getting babysitter for the babies and now I just left them downstairs talking while I am on the phone setting things up for us. I looked for the Caesar's Palace phone number and then I found it on the web page and called.

Font Desk: "Hello, thank you for call Caesar's Palace the place for fun and good times. How may I help you?"

Alice: "Yes, I would love to book your room the Absolut Find Your Flavor Suite. For six women and no guys, I am bring my sister here for her batchelorette party. I will need it for five days if we can?"

Front Desk: "So you would like to book the Absolut Suite for six beautiful women and would like to have it for five days, is that correct?"

Alice: "Yes that is correct. Lets see, if I can have that room for five days I would like to book it for this weekend, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday,"

Front Desk: "Who's name should I put it under?"

Alice: "Cullen,"

Front Desk: "OK you have the room for five days and about what time will be expecting yall?"

Alice: "Thank you and we will be there around 11 am Saturday morning.

Front Desk: "OK you are welcome, one last thing, how will you be paying for the room?"

Alice: "By credit card,"

Front Desk: "OK Mrs. Cullen, we will be expecting you ladies on Saturday around 11 am. Thank you for choosing Caesar's Palace and call if you need anything else before yall come,"

Alice: "Thank you for being so nice and we will see you then bye.

Then I hung up and was very proud of myself and so I wrote it down even tho I have a good mind but I wrote it down just because I felt like it. I was getting ready to leave my room and they my wonderful husband Edward. "Alice, Bella is going to love you forever you know. You are doing all this for her and I know you are loving it. So have you got anything planned for us men yet?" Edward asked me. "No not yet, but I will soon. I have seen some of it and if I am seeing it right yall are going to New York or someplace like that. But I still have to find a good deal and hotel and other things. I know yall won't be able to go out in the day like us girls because we have Bella, but I know yall will like what ever I have planed," I told him. He then gave me a kiss and we walked out of our room and downstairs to see what we can do now.

Well peep's I am so sorry for it being short but, I promise yall that the next two chapters will be longer than this one. I may not be able to upload till Monday but I will try to get one posted tomorrow but no promises there. Thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think. JenCullen28


	9. Batchelorette Party

Well peeps here is another chapter for yall. It is the batchelorette party and the guys will be going to New York and maybe Bella can help them go out in the day without being there. Well just have to wait and see he he he. Thanks for reading and fanning me. JenCullen28.

Chapter 9: Batchelorette Party

Alice P.O.V.

Well today is Saturday and us girls are getting ready to leave for Bella's batchelorette party in Las Vegas. It is 4 am and all of us girls are ready to go and drive there and well the guys are going to be catching a plane soon for Jasper's bachelor party in New York City. (That will be in the next chapter). Kim and Ennai have a babysitter for the kids for five days and well all we are doing now is getting the car packed up for us to leave.

"Bella, Kim, Ennai, Rose, and mom are yall ready to go to Las Vegas?" I yelled from the living room. They all came in running from different places with there guys with them. "Yes we are very ready," Kim told me. "OK then girls give your guys hugs and kisses and then well be on our way," I told them. I walked up to Edward and gave him a very passionate kiss and then I told him that I loved him and then us girls took off running to my car. Then we wave good bye to our guys and were off to Las Vegas baby. "Alice, you are the coolest sister that anyone can have," Bella told me. "Oh I know, and before we get there you need to do your thing where you make us not shinny in the sun. "Oh no, we need to go back, I can not believe that I forgot this. Bella, we get back home you need to do your thing and make the men not so shinny in the sun and make it last 5 day, I know you can do it I saw it. All you have to do is get them in a group and then do your thing and some how it will work and well no us girls will do the same. Well all just get in one big group and then let you do your thing," I told her. I turned around and we were back at the house in less than five minutes. We all go out of the car and ran back inside where the guys were looking at us funny. "Did yall forget something?" Edward asked me. "Yeah I did, we all need to get in one big group and hold hands. Bella is going to make our skin not to shine in the sun," I told them. We then all got in a group and then Bella grabbed Kim and mine hand and we were all holding hands. Then Bella looked up and well there was this light that came out of no where and started to shine all around us. Five minutes later she was on the floor looking very tired.

We all stood there for a minute looking at Bella and then she got up and said lets go girls and have some fun. We all laughed and was glad that she was OK. Then us girls were off again heading to Vegas baby. Two hours later we were pulling up in front of a very beautiful hotel called Caesars Palace. We all got out and were greeted by a guy that worked there. "Hello, my name is Ben and I will be your concierge. Now you young ladies are very beautiful and if everyone will follow me and I will get the bell boys to get everyone's stuff and then we can get yall checked into the hotel," Ben told us. We then followed him into the hotel and it was just so beautiful and well just wow. We walked up to the check in desk and then guy behind the desk told us hello. I was the one that stepped up to him to talk to him. "Hello, my name is Alice Cullen and I have a reservation for Cullen,". "Yes mam, here is your key to the Absolut Find Your Flavor Suite, and I hope everyone have a good time staying here," he told us. We all smiled at him and then we all followed Ben and the bell boys followed behind us to our room. We had to take an elevator to the top floor and when the doors opened up there was this room that was just so beautiful that we all just stood there looking at it from the elevator.

"Come on ladies, come and check out your rooms," Ben told us. We all then walked out of the elevator and into this big huge room and well just stood there looking around. The room was all different bright colors like, bright pink, bright purple, bright blue, bright green, and well just all kinds of colors that go with the drink they go with. Ben came around us and stood in front of us and gave all big smiles. "Well if I can say so girls, yall are the most beautiful women that I have ever saw. So now who is the lucky girl getting married soon?" "That will be me, my name is Bella and I am marring the love of my life," Bella told him. "Then you follow me and I will show you your room first," Ben told her.

Bella's P.O.V.

When we walked into the penthouse that we will be staying in, it was the most beautiful room that I have ever seen. Then Ben told us that we were beautiful and then he asked who was the lucky girl getting married and I told him that I was. "Well Bella, if you would follow me and I will show you your room first," he told me. So I started to follow him and then the rest followed behind me and we walked to a set of double doors and he smiled at me and then he opened the doors for me. I know the look on my face was more likely funny looking but I did not care. I walked into this room and it was blue and the way it looked the king size bed was floating on water and to the side was a hot tub big enough to fit all of us girls and still have room. I walked up to the area where the bed was and looked down the two steps that lead to it and the floor around it was clear and under the floor was water so it made the bed look like it was floating on the water. I walked out onto the floor and walked up to the bed and sat on it, then I started to laugh because the bed was a water bed. "Bella, this room is called the water room as you can tell and well what do you think of it?" Ben asked me. "I love it, it is so cool I wish I could have this room back home but purple. Don't get me wrong I love blue also but purple is my fave color,".

As we were in my room Ben started to run water in the huge hot tub and then he looked at me. "Bella, over here on this table is some free gifts for you and your soon to be husband. When is the big day?". "February 4th 2012," I told him. "OK now for the rest of you beautiful women everyone's room has your name on it and I hope everyone enjoy staying with us here," Ben told us. He gave us a big smile and then he left us to look at the rooms. "Oh my, that guy was very good looking," mom told us. Me, Rose, and Alice all turned and looked at our mom and she said "what, he was very cute and please don't tell your father what I said or you will not like me when I get done with you," mom threaten us. All of us started to laugh and then we walked out of my room after the hot tub was done filling up and then I turned the jets on and the heat thing so to keep it warm, even tho we did not need it to be warm but I wanted it to be. We walked out of my room and into the main living area and we started to look at the other rooms and they all we so big and beautiful. After we got done looking at all the rooms we walked down the stairs that led to the dance floor and there in front of us was the band Muse. The guys looked at us and gave us a big smile and then they started to play supermassive black hole and us girls started to dance while they played. Then there was a knock on the door upstairs and mom went to answer it while the rest of us danced.

We were dancing when mom came back downstairs with another guy and he had drinks with him and he sat the tray down and left. We all looked at each other and started to laugh and then Muse stopped playing and they came over to us and started to talk to us and we offed them drinks and they took the drinks and then I walked over and turned the stereo on and we all started to dance again but this time with the guys from Muse. We were having so much fun and the guys were so wasted that they all just crashed on the dance floor and us girls just laughed. We were so glad that they were out because we picked them up and carried them upstairs and laid them on the couches that were in the living area. Then I looked at the time and it was just going on midnight and I was wanting to go have some fun. "Hey, lets go have some fun now," I told them. Then Alice grabbed me and pulled me to my room and I put on a little black dress and then Alice fixed my hair and makeup and then she did the same to everyone else. When we were done getting ready we made sure the guys were OK and then we left. We went to the front desk and told them about the guys from Muse and they told us that they will be out when we get back in. Then we walked out of the hotel and onto the Vegas strip.

We went to a club and started to have fun. We danced for a few more hours and then we went to a few casinos and did some game playing and Alice being Alice won a lot of money, a truck that came with a big boat. Me I won over 100,000.00 dollars and same with the rest of us. I looked at the time and it was almost day time and some places were getting ready to close till tonight, so we left and walked back to our room. When we got to our room we had to act like we were tired and that felt funny. We got to our room and locked the doors and then we just did what we wanted. We all ended up in my room in the hot tub in our bathing suites and just kept having some fun till we got board. "What time is it? I want to go shopping and I want to make sure that we have been sleeping long enough," Kim told us. We all just laughed and I looked at the time and it was going on noon. "Yeah, we can get up now and go shopping, its just noon and we need to go eat or at least let them think we were going out to eat," I told them. We all got out and stated to get ready for the day. When we were done getting ready, we left the room and went to the front desk. "Yes, we will like to go shopping and we need a cab or something to ride in," Alice told the guy at the front desk. "Yes, we have a car outside waiting for yall, so have fun shopping and well see you when you get back," the guy told us. We thanked him and walked out and there in front of us was a limo waiting for us. We all got in and left to go shopping.

"Hey Bella, lets go to that wedding shop and see what we can find for your wedding," Alice told me. "OK Alice, lets go then," I told her. We told the guy driving us and he pulled in front of the store and we all got out and he parked while we went shopping. We were in that store for a long time, but Alice found a lot of stuff for the wedding. We got done there and got back into the car and were off again shopping, we ended up going to about five more stores and it was going on 5pm so we told the driver we wanted to go back to the hotel. So we ended up back at the hotel not to long and we were met by two bell boys to help with our bags. We got back up to our room and they unloaded our bags into the rooms we told them to and then they left. "Wow girls, that was so much fun and just think this was just day one into day two," mom told us. "I we were not vampires and just humans we would be dead tired. I am so glad that I am a vampire right now," I told them. Here, here they all said. We all went to our own rooms to look at our stuff we bought. A few hours later it was going on 10pm and we all came out of our rooms dressed and ready to go have fun again.

This time we went to a different club that had stripper guys and we watched them and then we danced with each other and I was asked to danced by a guy and I looked at Alice and she nodded telling me that he is OK. We dance for hours and the guy asked me to come back to his room and I told him no that I was getting married. He did not seem happy but he let it go and I went to find my family. As I was looking for them I felt a hand on my arm and was pulled back very hard, it did not hurt but it did scared me. I turned around and it was the guy I just got done dancing with. "You are coming with me if you like it or not," he told me. "Um Sir. I am not going anywhere with you and if you do not let go of me you will be sorry," I told him. He just laughed and then I looked around and I saw that he was not alone. Then I spotted Alice and she saw me and then her and the rest of my family came up. "Guys, why do you yall have my sister?" Alice asked them. "It is none of your business, but we will take yall with us," he told Alice. Then they my sisters and mom were being pulled out by the arms. We were taken out back behind the club and then I was getting mad and the girls know what happens when I get mad. "Please let us go or pay," I said though clenched teeth. They all started to laugh and that did it, I had all the guys in the air and they had scared faces. "Now like I said, let us go and you did not and now you know my secret and well I am giving everyone here a choice. You can either die or not have a voice," I told them. "We wont tell your secret if you just let us go," one guy said. I looked at my family and then Alice came up to me. "Bella, I see there choices and they chose to not have a voice," she told me. "Well guys, I can not let you go with out doing something to yall so here we go," I told them. I then brought them down one at a time and put my fingers around there voice boxes and crushed them where they could not be fixed. When I got done we called the police and left before the cops came back. We all ran back to our hotel room and started to laugh.

"I told them to let us go and they would not so they are paying for what they were going to do to me," I told the girls. "Yeah we know Bella, and what I saw if you did not do that was they were going to go hurt other girls and then tell people about us, but people would not believe them," Alice told me. We just spent the rest of the night in our rooms.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. The next chapter will be the guys in New York and then the chapter after that will be when they all come home. Then not to long the big wedding day will be here yeah, Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	10. Batchelor Party

Hey peeps, how is everyone doing? I am OK just wished I would get some feedback on my story on how I am doing or whatever. Anyways here is another chapter for yall and please tell me what you think of it. I don't like putting up things like I need one vote or one comment to upload the next chapter but if it gets yall to comment or vote then I will start to do that. I will not do that to this chapter but if I don't get any comments or votes then I will start to then. I like comments they make me write faster and upload faster. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 10: Bachelor Party

Jasper's P.O.V.

Well today is Saturday and us guys just said good bye to our girls and they left for Bella's batchelorette party in Las Vegas. Us guys are getting ready to take a plane somewhere, they will not tell me till we get to the airport. Thanks to Bella where ever we go we can go in the sun and stay in the sun as long as we want and not have to worry about exposing ourselves to the humans. "Hey guys, is everyone ready? We are going to miss the plane if we do not leave now," I yelled in the house. Just then I was being picked up and carried over a shoulder and out the door. I am so glad that we don't fart or Emmett will be dead because my face is right at his butt. "Emmett, if you do not put me down you are going to regret picking me up," I yelled at him. He just laughed and next thing I knew I was being thrown into dad's car and then Emmett sat next to me and then Edward and Dan got in on the other side beside me and Chuck and dad got in the front. Then we were off to some where I had no idea.

We got to the airport with just 10 minutes to spare. We all got out and grabbed our bags out of the trunk and then dad went to sign in his car to stay for 5 days and the rest of us went inside the airport to get our bags checked in. We were getting checked in and then dad joined us and got signed in and then we had to run at human pace to get to our gate witch I did not have any idea which one it was so I just ran behind them and then we stopped in front of a gate saying non stop flight to New York City. I just stood there for a minute looking at my family and friends and then gave them all big smiles. "Thanks guys, I have never been to New York and now I get to spend five days there, yall are so great," I told them. I so wanted to give them all hugs but I did not because of all the people around. We had just a minute and then they started to call for first class to load and so we all got our carry on bags and started to walk down the hall to the plane. We got on the plane and took our seats and then we had to wait for the other people to load and then the plane door closed and we were off. This flight was going to be so long and I am so glad that I brought with me my MP3 player and a book. There was a movie playing and I did not want to watch it. I looked at the time and it was 1pm so I leaned back in my oversized chair and started to read.

A few hours later it was dark outside and I looked at the time and my watch said it was just going on 8 pm and it should not be this dark and then it hit me time zone. So I took out my cell phone and looked at the time and it said 11pm and then the pilot came over the speaker saying that we will be landing in New York in about five minutes and for everyone to put there trays and seats in a upright sitting position. I did as he said and then I started to put my stuff up and was talking to dad about what we were going to be doing here. I felt the plane land and then not long after that we were stopped and they told first class to unload, so me and the rest did as we were told. We got off the plane and there was another guy waiting and holding a sign saying Cullen group. Dad walked up to him and told him that we were the Cullen group and the guys smiled at us and then he winked at me. Wait did he just wink at me, oh boy this is going to be a fun ride to the hotel, I thought to myself and then I heard Edward chuckle and I gave him a death stare and he stopped. I walked beside Edward so I can find out what that guy was thinking about me and maybe I can kill him later. "Edward, what is that thing thinking of me?" "Well, when you got off the plane and saw you he thought mm mm look at that fine piece of ass. And now he is thinking of you being naked and stuff I really don't want to be in his head. Are you happy now, I am scared for life now thanks," Edward told me. I just laughed and the guy looked back a me and winked again and I just gagged. We followed the gay dude outside and to this van that said The Waldor Towers Hotel. We all put our bags in the back and we got in. I made sure dad was in front so I did not have to be and we were off to the hotel.

It seemed we were riding in the van for an hour and then it came to a stop in front of this hotel that was so huge and beautiful that I could not help my mouth from falling open. I then heard Emmett laugh and I closed my mouth and then the door was opened up and there stood that gay dude and he offed his hand to help me out and I just shook my head no to him and he just smiled at me. We all got out and I kept hearing Emmett laughing here and there and I planed to kill him later. Dad thanked to guy and then he said something to him and the guy looked at me and then he had a sad face on and then he got back into the van with out looking at us again. We were walking up to the door and I had to ask dad what he told the guy. "Dad what did you tell that guy?" "Oh I told him that you were getting married and that all of us were married to women," dad told me. I just laughed and then we walked into the hotel lobby and it was even more beautiful than the outside. Dad walked up to the desk and told the lady our last name and then there were 6 bell boys to get each of our bags. "OK guys, here is everyone's room keys and thank you for choosing the Waldor Hotel," the lady told us. We then followed the bell boys and our personnel concierge to our rooms.

We got on an elevator and it went to the top floor and then the doors opened up. I looked around and there were six different rooms at the top and I followed the bell boy and the other guy and looked back at my family and they all smiled at me. We got to my room I guess and then the concierge guy opened the door for me and I walked in with them two behind me. When I walked into the room my eyes about popped out of my head, it was so beautiful. The bell boy went to put my bags into my room and then he came out and left me with the other guy. "Well Sir. My name is Randy and if you need anything at all just call the front desk and I will be right with you," Randy told me. "Thank you Sir. You have a good night," I told him and the he left. I was alone now well for a few minutes anyways and so I just walked around my room. It had a living room area and then I went to look at my bedroom and there was a king size bed in the middle of the room and I so wished I could sleep. Then I found the bathroom and it was bigger than mine and Bella's room and bathroom put together. I wander what Bella is doing right now. I so wish I could call and talk to her but this is our time away and I hate it so much. I was leaving the bathroom and I was tackled by two guys and thrown onto the bed. I saw who it was and I then punched Emmett in the jaw and laughed when it made a crunch noise and then I saw Dan was the other guy and I did the same to him. We all laughed and then dad and Edward came into the room with Chuck and dad told us to be quiet.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked. "Well Jazz, its 3 am and the only thing open right now is the clubs and we have to act human so lets all just go to our rooms till 7 and then we can meet in your room and find out what Alice had planed for us," dad told me. "Dude Jazz, lets play video games. They have everyone of the Wii games and X BOX 360 games you can think of," Emmett told me. "OK Em, well play video games till we are suppose to get up,". Dad and Edward left while me and the other guys played games. As we were playing it was getting light in the living room and I looked at on of the big windows in the room and went to open it. When I did the sight in front of me was breath taking. I then opened all the curtains and let the sun shine in and I then looked at my skin and it was not shinning like it does in the sun and that made me happy. "Guys, it 7 am and I am going to look to see what Alice had planed for us," I told them. I then grabbed the book that she gave me and looked to see what we were going to do. As I was looking at what she had planed for us dad and Edward came in with smiles on their faces. "Good morning vamps. So Jazz what does Alice have planed for us to do for the next few days?" dad asked me. "Well lets see, one is New York City Night Club Tour, two is Niagara Falls, then this thing called The Ride, then NY Beast speed boat ride and then last but not least and Emmett is going to love this one Bear Mountain Full day Cruse," I told them.

We all sat around talking and trying to think what to do first. "Well every night we can to the night club thing so I guess we can do The Ride thing. It says here its a 75 minute NYC attraction with a different experience. The Ride NYC entertainment by street performance. Take an entertaining journey though midtown Manhattan, live on board expert guide. You ride on a super-sized, technologically advance bus," I told them. "That sound boring," Emmett told us. "I know but we do what we can on Alice list and then we can do what we want the rest of the day," I told him. "OK then we are going on The Ride and then we can do what we want after that," dad told us. We all nodded in agreement and then the others left so we all can get ready to go. I got done getting dressed and then they rest of them came in and asked me if I was ready. And I told them yes that I was very ready. So we left my room and dad told the desk guy that we will be out all day and most of the night and they guy nodded his head and then we all walked outside into the sun and smiled at each other. There was a car already waiting for us and we all got in and dad told the guy where we wanted to go and the guy said OK and then we were off.

We were in a cab and going thought down town NYC and it was very beautiful and I was getting a felling of being bored and I looked at Emmett and smiled at him. He then hit me in the arm really hard and I had to pretend that it hurt and I went to hit him back and dad stopped me. "Boys, no fighting right now or I will make the cab driver turn the car around and we will go back to the hotel and stay there all day,". I then gave Emmett a light punch and was planning on fighting him when we go to the Bear Mountain. We stopped and when I looked out the window we were at a bus stop and then I saw what we were going to be riding on. It was a very big bus indeed, it was painted all kinds of colors and well it looked liked fun. Dad payed the cab driver and then we all walked up and gave the bus driver our tickets that we all ready had because of Alice. We got on and there was a lot of people on there already and I felt my throat bust into flames and I made a face and dad saw it. "Jazz you going to be OK son to be on here?" he asked me. "Yeah, I will I just have to put it in the back of my mind and then later tonight I have got to hunt. Knowing us we are going to be out all day and around humans and I will need to hunt," I told him. "OK son but if it gets to be to much for you please tell me,". "OK, I will dad,". Then we were off to see NYC.

We were on the bus for the 75 minutes and then it was over and then we decided to go to Bear Mountain with out the cruse thing. We took a cab there and when we got there this place was just so big and I could smell the wild life on this mountain. Dad found out some how that this mountain was over loaded with bears and so when it gets dark this is where we are all going to hunt and I could not wait. We decided to go shopping for our girls and then we just walked to park for the longest time and it was almost sun set and I was just so happy. My throat is on fire and I need a drink so bad. We sat in the park till we were told to leave and then we waited outside the park till we could go back in and feed. I looked at the time and it was going on 8 pm and we had an hour and 30 minutes to hunt before the night club tour thing. "OK guys, lets go so we will have time to get ready to go clubbing later," Emmett told us. Then we all jumped the fence and took off hunting.

We all hunted for an hour and I was so full that I could fell the blood move in my tummy. I hid all four of the bears that I drank from and then we all met at the fence. "Everyone ready to go back to the hotel and get ready for the club tour?" Chuck asked us. "Yeah lets go, lets race and see who get back to the hotel faster. We can run and use cabs if you want no rules." I told them. "On your mark, get ready, get set GO," Emmett yelled and we all took off in different directions. I went for a swim, I knew I was faster in water than on land so I went though the water and then I got back on land and I took off through the woods and then I came back onto the street and got a cab and I knew I was almost at the hotel. When the cab pulled up to the hotel I saw Edward there waiting for me with a smile on his face. He is the fastest out of all of us. "Hey man, well looks like I am in second," I told him and then dad was third and then Dan and Chuck came at the same time. We all went to our rooms to get ready, I had to take a shower to get the lake smell of me. I got done and found some nice clothes and put them on. We had 30 minutes to get to the place we were suppose to meet a guide. Then the guys came into my room and we were all ready to go, so I grabbed my room key and then we were off again. When we got to the lobby a guy came up to us. "Hello, my name is Perry and I am yall's guide for the night," he told us. So we followed him and we all got into a van and were off to see some clubs.

"OK everyone, you are all going to be treated like VIP's. Is everyone ready for some fun tonight?" Perry asked us. We all nodded and then we were off. We did so much dancing and having fun that if we were human we would be so dead tired and drunk it would not even be fun. It was going on 3 am and we went to four different clubs and we had to drink to keep up with the human thing and then we were all ready to go back to our rooms so we could get sick and then have another day of fun tomorrow. We all acted drunk and got into the van and were off to the hotel. We got there and we were holding on to each other acting like we were drunk, we got to the top floor and all started to laugh so hard and then we all went to our rooms. When I got into my room I ran to the bathroom and got sick. I was so glad to have that stuff off my tummy and then when I got into some other clothes I walked out of my room and then it hit me. There was a human in my room and then I looked at my bed and sure enough there was. I turned the light on and the guy that brought us here last night was in my bed almost naked. "Dude, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I growled at him. "Well mister sexy, I know your dad told me that you were getting married but I like you and want to do you," he told me. "Hell no, now get out of my room before I have someone drag you out. You don't want me to do it because if I do it you will not be alive by the time I get you out of my room. The look on his face was so funny and I had to keep from laughing, I had scared the shit out of him. He then got his clothes back on and took off really fast. I sat on my bed laughing and then my family was there looking at me.

I got done laughing and told them what happen and then we all started to laugh. "Well guys, lets play some games and then we can have some more fun tomorrow," I told them. And with that, we all went to the living room to play games.

Well peeps I am going to leave it there. I hope yall like it, please tell me what yall think and in a couple of days I will upload again and I hope I have at least one comment or I will make it where I will not upload with out comments and votes. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	11. Coming Home

Hey peeps, how is everyone doing? I am OK just wished I would get some feedback on my story on how I am doing or whatever. Anyways here is another chapter for yall and please tell me what you think of it. I don't like putting up things like I need one vote or one comment to upload the next chapter but if it gets yall to comment or vote then I will start to do that. I will not do that to this chapter but if I don't get any comments or votes then I will start to then. I like comments they make me write faster and upload faster. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 10: Bachelor Party

Jasper's P.O.V.

Well today is Saturday and us guys just said good bye to our girls and they left for Bella's batchelorette party in Las Vegas. Us guys are getting ready to take a plane somewhere, they will not tell me till we get to the airport. Thanks to Bella where ever we go we can go in the sun and stay in the sun as long as we want and not have to worry about exposing ourselves to the humans. "Hey guys, is everyone ready? We are going to miss the plane if we do not leave now," I yelled in the house. Just then I was being picked up and carried over a shoulder and out the door. I am so glad that we don't fart or Emmett will be dead because my face is right at his butt. "Emmett, if you do not put me down you are going to regret picking me up," I yelled at him. He just laughed and next thing I knew I was being thrown into dad's car and then Emmett sat next to me and then Edward and Dan got in on the other side beside me and Chuck and dad got in the front. Then we were off to some where I had no idea.

We got to the airport with just 10 minutes to spare. We all got out and grabbed our bags out of the trunk and then dad went to sign in his car to stay for 5 days and the rest of us went inside the airport to get our bags checked in. We were getting checked in and then dad joined us and got signed in and then we had to run at human pace to get to our gate witch I did not have any idea which one it was so I just ran behind them and then we stopped in front of a gate saying non stop flight to New York City. I just stood there for a minute looking at my family and friends and then gave them all big smiles. "Thanks guys, I have never been to New York and now I get to spend five days there, yall are so great," I told them. I so wanted to give them all hugs but I did not because of all the people around. We had just a minute and then they started to call for first class to load and so we all got our carry on bags and started to walk down the hall to the plane. We got on the plane and took our seats and then we had to wait for the other people to load and then the plane door closed and we were off. This flight was going to be so long and I am so glad that I brought with me my MP3 player and a book. There was a movie playing and I did not want to watch it. I looked at the time and it was 1pm so I leaned back in my oversized chair and started to read.

A few hours later it was dark outside and I looked at the time and my watch said it was just going on 8 pm and it should not be this dark and then it hit me time zone. So I took out my cell phone and looked at the time and it said 11pm and then the pilot came over the speaker saying that we will be landing in New York in about five minutes and for everyone to put there trays and seats in a upright sitting position. I did as he said and then I started to put my stuff up and was talking to dad about what we were going to be doing here. I felt the plane land and then not long after that we were stopped and they told first class to unload, so me and the rest did as we were told. We got off the plane and there was another guy waiting and holding a sign saying Cullen group. Dad walked up to him and told him that we were the Cullen group and the guys smiled at us and then he winked at me. Wait did he just wink at me, oh boy this is going to be a fun ride to the hotel, I thought to myself and then I heard Edward chuckle and I gave him a death stare and he stopped. I walked beside Edward so I can find out what that guy was thinking about me and maybe I can kill him later. "Edward, what is that thing thinking of me?" "Well, when you got off the plane and saw you he thought mm mm look at that fine piece of ass. And now he is thinking of you being naked and stuff I really don't want to be in his head. Are you happy now, I am scared for life now thanks," Edward told me. I just laughed and the guy looked back a me and winked again and I just gagged. We followed the gay dude outside and to this van that said The Waldor Towers Hotel. We all put our bags in the back and we got in. I made sure dad was in front so I did not have to be and we were off to the hotel.

It seemed we were riding in the van for an hour and then it came to a stop in front of this hotel that was so huge and beautiful that I could not help my mouth from falling open. I then heard Emmett laugh and I closed my mouth and then the door was opened up and there stood that gay dude and he offed his hand to help me out and I just shook my head no to him and he just smiled at me. We all got out and I kept hearing Emmett laughing here and there and I planed to kill him later. Dad thanked to guy and then he said something to him and the guy looked at me and then he had a sad face on and then he got back into the van with out looking at us again. We were walking up to the door and I had to ask dad what he told the guy. "Dad what did you tell that guy?" "Oh I told him that you were getting married and that all of us were married to women," dad told me. I just laughed and then we walked into the hotel lobby and it was even more beautiful than the outside. Dad walked up to the desk and told the lady our last name and then there were 6 bell boys to get each of our bags. "OK guys, here is everyone's room keys and thank you for choosing the Waldor Hotel," the lady told us. We then followed the bell boys and our personnel concierge to our rooms.

We got on an elevator and it went to the top floor and then the doors opened up. I looked around and there were six different rooms at the top and I followed the bell boy and the other guy and looked back at my family and they all smiled at me. We got to my room I guess and then the concierge guy opened the door for me and I walked in with them two behind me. When I walked into the room my eyes about popped out of my head, it was so beautiful. The bell boy went to put my bags into my room and then he came out and left me with the other guy. "Well Sir. My name is Randy and if you need anything at all just call the front desk and I will be right with you," Randy told me. "Thank you Sir. You have a good night," I told him and the he left. I was alone now well for a few minutes anyways and so I just walked around my room. It had a living room area and then I went to look at my bedroom and there was a king size bed in the middle of the room and I so wished I could sleep. Then I found the bathroom and it was bigger than mine and Bella's room and bathroom put together. I wander what Bella is doing right now. I so wish I could call and talk to her but this is our time away and I hate it so much. I was leaving the bathroom and I was tackled by two guys and thrown onto the bed. I saw who it was and I then punched Emmett in the jaw and laughed when it made a crunch noise and then I saw Dan was the other guy and I did the same to him. We all laughed and then dad and Edward came into the room with Chuck and dad told us to be quiet.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked. "Well Jazz, its 3 am and the only thing open right now is the clubs and we have to act human so lets all just go to our rooms till 7 and then we can meet in your room and find out what Alice had planed for us," dad told me. "Dude Jazz, lets play video games. They have everyone of the Wii games and X BOX 360 games you can think of," Emmett told me. "OK Em, well play video games till we are suppose to get up,". Dad and Edward left while me and the other guys played games. As we were playing it was getting light in the living room and I looked at on of the big windows in the room and went to open it. When I did the sight in front of me was breath taking. I then opened all the curtains and let the sun shine in and I then looked at my skin and it was not shinning like it does in the sun and that made me happy. "Guys, it 7 am and I am going to look to see what Alice had planed for us," I told them. I then grabbed the book that she gave me and looked to see what we were going to do. As I was looking at what she had planed for us dad and Edward came in with smiles on their faces. "Good morning vamps. So Jazz what does Alice have planed for us to do for the next few days?" dad asked me. "Well lets see, one is New York City Night Club Tour, two is Niagara Falls, then this thing called The Ride, then NY Beast speed boat ride and then last but not least and Emmett is going to love this one Bear Mountain Full day Cruse," I told them.

We all sat around talking and trying to think what to do first. "Well every night we can to the night club thing so I guess we can do The Ride thing. It says here its a 75 minute NYC attraction with a different experience. The Ride NYC entertainment by street performance. Take an entertaining journey though midtown Manhattan, live on board expert guide. You ride on a super-sized, technologically advance bus," I told them. "That sound boring," Emmett told us. "I know but we do what we can on Alice list and then we can do what we want the rest of the day," I told him. "OK then we are going on The Ride and then we can do what we want after that," dad told us. We all nodded in agreement and then the others left so we all can get ready to go. I got done getting dressed and then they rest of them came in and asked me if I was ready. And I told them yes that I was very ready. So we left my room and dad told the desk guy that we will be out all day and most of the night and they guy nodded his head and then we all walked outside into the sun and smiled at each other. There was a car already waiting for us and we all got in and dad told the guy where we wanted to go and the guy said OK and then we were off.

We were in a cab and going thought down town NYC and it was very beautiful and I was getting a felling of being bored and I looked at Emmett and smiled at him. He then hit me in the arm really hard and I had to pretend that it hurt and I went to hit him back and dad stopped me. "Boys, no fighting right now or I will make the cab driver turn the car around and we will go back to the hotel and stay there all day,". I then gave Emmett a light punch and was planning on fighting him when we go to the Bear Mountain. We stopped and when I looked out the window we were at a bus stop and then I saw what we were going to be riding on. It was a very big bus indeed, it was painted all kinds of colors and well it looked liked fun. Dad payed the cab driver and then we all walked up and gave the bus driver our tickets that we all ready had because of Alice. We got on and there was a lot of people on there already and I felt my throat bust into flames and I made a face and dad saw it. "Jazz you going to be OK son to be on here?" he asked me. "Yeah, I will I just have to put it in the back of my mind and then later tonight I have got to hunt. Knowing us we are going to be out all day and around humans and I will need to hunt," I told him. "OK son but if it gets to be to much for you please tell me,". "OK, I will dad,". Then we were off to see NYC.

We were on the bus for the 75 minutes and then it was over and then we decided to go to Bear Mountain with out the cruse thing. We took a cab there and when we got there this place was just so big and I could smell the wild life on this mountain. Dad found out some how that this mountain was over loaded with bears and so when it gets dark this is where we are all going to hunt and I could not wait. We decided to go shopping for our girls and then we just walked to park for the longest time and it was almost sun set and I was just so happy. My throat is on fire and I need a drink so bad. We sat in the park till we were told to leave and then we waited outside the park till we could go back in and feed. I looked at the time and it was going on 8 pm and we had an hour and 30 minutes to hunt before the night club tour thing. "OK guys, lets go so we will have time to get ready to go clubbing later," Emmett told us. Then we all jumped the fence and took off hunting.

We all hunted for an hour and I was so full that I could fell the blood move in my tummy. I hid all four of the bears that I drank from and then we all met at the fence. "Everyone ready to go back to the hotel and get ready for the club tour?" Chuck asked us. "Yeah lets go, lets race and see who get back to the hotel faster. We can run and use cabs if you want no rules." I told them. "On your mark, get ready, get set GO," Emmett yelled and we all took off in different directions. I went for a swim, I knew I was faster in water than on land so I went though the water and then I got back on land and I took off through the woods and then I came back onto the street and got a cab and I knew I was almost at the hotel. When the cab pulled up to the hotel I saw Edward there waiting for me with a smile on his face. He is the fastest out of all of us. "Hey man, well looks like I am in second," I told him and then dad was third and then Dan and Chuck came at the same time. We all went to our rooms to get ready, I had to take a shower to get the lake smell of me. I got done and found some nice clothes and put them on. We had 30 minutes to get to the place we were suppose to meet a guide. Then the guys came into my room and we were all ready to go, so I grabbed my room key and then we were off again. When we got to the lobby a guy came up to us. "Hello, my name is Perry and I am yall's guide for the night," he told us. So we followed him and we all got into a van and were off to see some clubs.

"OK everyone, you are all going to be treated like VIP's. Is everyone ready for some fun tonight?" Perry asked us. We all nodded and then we were off. We did so much dancing and having fun that if we were human we would be so dead tired and drunk it would not even be fun. It was going on 3 am and we went to four different clubs and we had to drink to keep up with the human thing and then we were all ready to go back to our rooms so we could get sick and then have another day of fun tomorrow. We all acted drunk and got into the van and were off to the hotel. We got there and we were holding on to each other acting like we were drunk, we got to the top floor and all started to laugh so hard and then we all went to our rooms. When I got into my room I ran to the bathroom and got sick. I was so glad to have that stuff off my tummy and then when I got into some other clothes I walked out of my room and then it hit me. There was a human in my room and then I looked at my bed and sure enough there was. I turned the light on and the guy that brought us here last night was in my bed almost naked. "Dude, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I growled at him. "Well mister sexy, I know your dad told me that you were getting married but I like you and want to do you," he told me. "Hell no, now get out of my room before I have someone drag you out. You don't want me to do it because if I do it you will not be alive by the time I get you out of my room. The look on his face was so funny and I had to keep from laughing, I had scared the shit out of him. He then got his clothes back on and took off really fast. I sat on my bed laughing and then my family was there looking at me.

I got done laughing and told them what happen and then we all started to laugh. "Well guys, lets play some games and then we can have some more fun tomorrow," I told them. And with that, we all went to the living room to play games.

Well peeps I am going to leave it there. I hope yall like it, please tell me what yall think and in a couple of days I will upload again and I hope I have at least one comment or I will make it where I will not upload with out comments and votes. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	12. Mourning

Well here you go peeps. I am sorry that it is taking me awhile to write but like I said before I have been busy with family and work. So when I can I will upload. Thanks for understanding and thanks for reading my stories. Comment, vote and fan. Thanks again. JenCullen28

Chapter 12: Mourning

Bella's P.O.V.

Well its been a few days since Kim and Chuck was killed. I am having a hard time with it because Kim was one of my best friends I have ever had. Ennai is having trouble with it also because she was Kim's sister. We all have been talking about little Ava and where she will be staying with. Ennai has said that her and Dan will take her in but ever since Ava have been here she has not left my side and when someone come to take her from me she would scream and cry for me. So here we are now on the couch talking about what to do.

"Bella, we love yall so much, me and Dan have been talking and well since Ava will not let you go and stuff like that, we have decided that if you and Jasper want to you two can adopt her and have her as your own child." Ennai told me. When Ava heard that she looked at me with those big brown eyes of her and asked me "Ms. Bella you and Jazz going to be my new mom and dad?" I looked at her and then I looked at Jasper and he gave me a smile and then nodded his head. I looked at her again and then I held her close to me and told her "yes,". The look she got on her face was priceless. She had a big smile on her face and then she looked at me and Jasper and said "I love you my new mom and dad,". And if I could cry I would be crying so hard right now. "We love you to Ava and we will take care of you the best we can. Also you have a really big family now," I told her. Just then she yawned really big and then she fell asleep in my arms. I just sat there looking at her and smiling.

"So what are we going to do about the wedding and stuff?" Mom asked. "Well mom, the wedding is still on and we will have a pic of Kim and Chuck in the places where they would be in the wedding. They may not be there in body but they will be there in spirit," I told her. We sat and talked awhile and then Noah went to his mom and dad and asked them, "Is Ava coming home with us?" he asked his mom and dad. "Well honey, no she is not. She is going to be staying here with the Cullen family. They are going to be taking care of her for now on. And don't worry honey we will see her a lot. Cullen family, me and Dan was wondering if everyone will help us find a place here in Forks to live. We want to be close to everyone and also be close to Ava?" Ennai asked us. We all looked at dad and he smiled at them. "Yes we would love to help yall find a place to live close by. Also I am very sorry for your loss and we will be here as long as you need us to be," dad told them. Ennai got up and gave dad a hug and thanked him.

We were sitting around talking and I looked at the time and it was going on five pm and Ava was still sleeping. "Mom, will you please cook some dinner for Ava and Noah?" I asked her. "Yes I will honey," then she was gone into the kitchen to fix dinner for the kids. I then looked at Ava and started to shake her a little to wake her up. She then opened her eyes and gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat if it was still beating. "Honey, you need to wake up. You are going to have to eat dinner here in a bit," I told her. She then sat up in my arms and started to get down. She went and sat next to Noah and they started to play.

We were all talking for a bit and then mom came out with two plates of food for the kids. "Mom we can take them into the dining room so they don't make a big mess," I told her. "No, no it is OK with me. If they make a mess we will clean it up,". Then she sat the plates on the coffee table and the kids started to eat dinner. When the kids got done eating they were covered in spaghetti and sauce. Alice ran upstairs to get the bath water ready for them and then she came back down with a camera in her hand. Ava and Noah stood up and Alice started to take pics of them. We all laughed and then me and Ennai went to give them a bath. Alice was behind us with the camera and she started to take pictures of us giving the kids baths and then she took one of them in the tub together. They were so cute and funny.

When I was bathing Noah, he got a look on his face that I knew to well. He started to smile really evil and then he stood up and I backed away right when he jumped up and splashed water everywhere and then I started to laugh because Ennai got all wet and so did Alice. I was laughing so hard it was starting to hurt and that was not cool. But I just put it in the back of my mind and started to calm down. I looked at the door and saw that the whole family was looking at us and laughing. Alice gave me a death stare and so did Ennai. And well that just made me laugh more. We got the kids cleaned and then I grabbed Ava because she would not let no one else touch her yet and then we went to my room to get the kids dressed for bed. I looked at the time and it was going on nine pm so we took them to there room that they are sharing right now and laid them down. I had to sing to them to put them to sleep and then me and Ennai left the room. We went down stairs to talk with the family.

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it has been a few months and we are all getting ready to plan a big Thanksgiving day. Thanksgiving day is just two days away and well because of Alice we are going to have a lot of people there. And just about all of them are from around town and also the Denali coven going to be there also. Ennai, Dan and Noah are moved into a house just down the road from our house and also we are still planning the wedding. We are still all grieving over Kim and Chuck but we know that they are gone and there is nothing that we can do about it. Dad believes that they are in heaven but some of us just don't know. Ava is doing good, she is starting to go to other people now and is growing really good. She is just an angel and we still have some trouble with her having bad dreams but then she comes into the room with me and Jazz and falls asleep in between us.

"Bella, we need to do some last minute shopping for Thanksgiving and I want you to come with me please," Alice called to me. I went to where she was and told her OK. Just then Ava came running up to me and held onto my leg and would not let go. "Mommy, you not going to leave me here are you?" she asked me. "No sweetheart I am not going to leave you if you don't want me to," I told her. Then she was gone from my leg and Alice had her and taking her to get ready to go. I went to Jasper and he gave me a kiss. "Honey, you going with us?" I asked him. "No, Alice has me working here getting tables set up and stuff like that. But I will be here when you get back," he told me. "OK honey, I love you and we will be back soon,". I was then being pulled by the arm by Alice and pulled out the door. Come on Bella, I have to talk to you and I don't want a lot of people to here what I have to say," Alice told me. I grabbed Ava from her and put her in the car and then me and Alice got in and then we were gone.

Alice's P.O.V.

"Bella, I got a call the other day from this guy that said he knew you. He said his name was Jacob Black," Alice told me. I just looked at her like she was crazy. "Why did he call you?" "Well he said that he knew you and wanted to see you. He wanted to know if you would come to La Push and see him," she told me. "What did you tell him?" "I told him that you could not come there but that we could meet him somewhere. That is where we are going so you can talk to him and he can see why that you can not come there," she told me. "Oh my God, I have not seen him in years and when I saw him last I was human. And now I know that I look different and I have no idea how he is going to take looking at me," I told her. Just then she pulled up in front of a cafe and told me that he is in there. "Ava, will you go with aunt Alice so mommy can talk to someone?" I asked her. "OK mommy, me and aunt Alice will have fun and we will see you in a bit," she told me. I blew her a kiss and told Alice to come and get me in an hour, she said OK and then I got out and stood at the door.

I took a deep breath and then I opened the door to the cafe. I looked around and then I saw my best friend in the world. I walked over to him and said "hello Jake,". He looked at me and said "do I know you?" "Jake, its me Bella Swan," I told him. Then his eyes widen and then he told me to sit down. I took a seat in front of him and smiled at him. "What happen to you Bella? I mean wow you look beautiful" and then he went quiet. "Jake are you OK?" "Bella, why are you a vampire?" he growled at me in a low voice. I then saw that he was shaking. "Jake, over a year ago I was at the mall with the Cullen family and well I had to go to the bathroom and then I was attacked by two guys. I was in the hospital for a long time but I had very bad head injures. I was dating Jasper Cullen Hale and he did not want to lose me so when they saw that I was not going to make it he asked Carlisle to change me. So here I am now and I am very happy," I told him.

"Well I heard from around town that you are going to marry Jasper and I wanted to get a hold of you to tell you what they are and well I guess you already know. Bella, I now see why Alice told me that you could not come to La Push. I am glad you are happy, but I wished you were not what you are," he told me. "Jake, I got a question for you? Why do you smell like a wet dog?" "Well miss you don't smell good to me either. They did not tell you about me or my tribe?" He asked me. "No I do not know anything about you except one you are really big and two you stink really bad and three I can fell the heat coming off of you,". "Well Bella, I am a werewolf. See the Cullen's are not allowed to come on our land and well its a long story," he told me. "Well Jake, I am so glad to see you and I hope to see you again. Alice will be here in a minute so I will talk to you later OK," I told him. "OK Bella, I just wanted to say you are very beautiful and I am glad that I got to talk to you,". He got up and we hugged and then I saw Alice pull up. "You want to meet Alice and my adoptive daughter Ava?" I asked him. "Sure, and I did not know you had a daughter," he told me.

Then we walked out of the cafe and Alice got out and was getting Ava also. She had been crying and so I took her from Alice and held her. "Ava, I would like you to meet a really good friend of mine Jake," I told her. She looked up at him and then I looked at Jake and his face was blank and then he started to smile really big at my daughter.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there. I know its a cliffhanger but I have to go and I hope to write another chapter tomorrow. Sorry. Oh wait no I want one vote and one comment before I will upload another chapter. Thanks for reading and tell me what yall think thanks. JenCullen28.


	13. Imprinting and Thanksgiving Day

Well peeps, I got my one comment and one vote, so here you go with the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 13: Imprinting and Thanksgiving day

Jake's P.O.V.

Well I just got done talking to my best friend Bella. I can't believe that she is a vampire but I guess she is still with us even tho she is suppose to be my enemy. I don't give a crap, I am just glad that I can talk to her again and we can be best friends again. Well I just got done talking to her and we were walking out of the cafe that we were in and then I saw Alice Cullen and she had a kid in her arm. When Alice saw me looking at the kid she told that kid to look at me and tell me hi. "Jacob, this is my adoptive daughter Ava," Bella told me. When Ava turn to look at me she gave me a big smile and then I started to feel all floaty and then all I saw was her. Then it hit me, I just imprinted on her. "Jake, Jake snap out of it buddy," I heard someone tell me. I blinked my eyes and came back. "Jake, what are you doing?" I heard Bella ask me. "Well Bella, I have got something to tell you but I want to tell my pack and family first. I am going to call my dad and tell him what happen and also see if you can come with me to La Push. If he said yes then I will need you and Ava to come with me please," I told her. She looked at Alice and Alice nodded her head and told Bella that "it would be OK,".

So I called my dad and told him what was going on and then I saw that Bella was on the phone also talking to someone. "Dad, I have great news. I just imprinted and well she is half human and half vampire. It is Bella and Jasper's adoptive daughter Ava. Also I found out that Bella is a vampire and I will tell you how later. Anyways why I am calling is because I wanted to get permission if I could bring Bella and Ava down to La Push so everyone can see my imprint and Also I have not told Bella that I imprinted on her daughter yet,". "Well son, let me call the elders and see what they say about it and you know Ava can come here but I have to ask about Bella. Do you know how old Bella is and if she is in control of her monster around humans?" dad asked me. "Well she is years old and she has control over her monster, like I said her daughter is half human and she is not hurt,". "Well son, I will call you back and tell you what the elders say. So give me a few moments and I will call you back," dad told me. Then we hung up. "Bella and Alice, you three want to come back into the cafe and talk till my dad calls back and tells me what we can do?" I asked them. They nodded and then we all went back into the cafe to wait and talk.

We walked in and took our seats and then Bella order a little food for Ava. "Mommy, can I go and sit on Jakey's lap please?" Ava asked Bella. The look that Bella gave her was funny and then Ava got down from Bella's lap and came to me. "Hi Jakey, my name is Ava and I like you," she told me. "Awwww, thank you and I like you to. We are going to be good friends," I told her. Then they lady came back with Ava food and I help feed her while we waited and talked. "So Bella, who did you talk to when I was talking to my dad?" I asked her. "Oh I called Jasper to tell him that I may be going to La Push. Then I told him about you being a werewolf and he told me that he knew and I told him oh yeah. He then told me to be careful and then we hung up," Bella told me. Just then my phone rang and I saw it was dad calling me back. "Hello dad, what did they say?" I asked him. "Well son, they said it was OK and that you will be watching her at all time. They told me to tell you not to let her out of your sight. So come to our house and everyone will be here. Oh how old is Ava? They wanted to know," dad told me. "I'm not to sure let me ask," I told him. "Bella, how old is Ava?". "Oh she is two but looks four," she told me. "Dad, she is two but she looks four,". "OK son, well see you when yall get here,". Then we hung up.

"Bella, you and Ava can come but I have to watch you and not let you go off by yourself. So if you are ready, lets go. Alice tell the Cullen clan that I will talk care of them and I will bring them home when we get done," I told them. "OK Jake, and if anything do happen to them you better be ready to fight. They are a big part of the family and we love them," Alice told me. "I promise nothing will happen to them and why are you worry? Can you not see them with me?" I asked her. "No, for some reason I can not see you and when they are around you I can not see them," Alice told me. "Oh well, but I will take care of them and we will be back before you know it," I told her. Then I payed for Ava lunch and then Bella told Alice bye and then we went outside. I grabbed Ava's car seat and put it in my car and then we were off. It took us 15 minutes to get into La Push and then in no time we were at my house and saw that my house was full of people. I got out and I grabbed Ava. Then Bella got out and walked beside me and we went into the house. When we walked into the house everyone looked at us and then I saw a set for me and Bella.

We sat down, and then dad started to talk. "Welcome Bella and Ava, we are glad that yall can join us today. I have to explain why you two are here. See with Jake being a wolf we have a thing that when we see the girl that is going to be our mate we imprint on them and they will be with each other for the rest of their life. So Jake had imprinted on Ava but please don't get it wrong. Jake is going to be like a big brother to her until she gets older to where she can fall in love with him and then they will be together for the rest of their lives. So put it this way, right now Jake is going to be a brother to her and then when she get older than they will get married and be together forever," dad told Bella. I looked at Bella and she had a big smile on her face. "Billy, I have one question for you. You say that when she gets older they will be getting married and all. But wont Jake grow older and when Ava gets to the age of getting married wont he be way to old for her?" Bella asked. "Well, Jake will not age. I mean he will but he will look like this until he controls himself and stops phasing. So Ava will get older but Jake will look the same for a long time," dad told her.

We sat around talking for a long time and I noticed that it was getting late and Ava had fell asleep in my arms. "Well guys, I better get Bella and Ava home and I will be back later," I told them. So I stood up with Ava in my arms and then Bella gave dad a hug and told everyone bye then we went to the car. I put Ava in and then we were off. "Jake, you going to come into the house with me and help me explain what is going on?". "Yeah if you want me to and I can give Ava a hug and tell her good night before I go. Put it this way, if your family allows it I will be around a lot. Because being away from Ava can cause me physical pain," I told her.

It took us an hour to get to her house and when I saw it wow was all I could say. "Bella, this house is big and beautiful," I told her. I got out and I let Bella grab Ava and I took her car seat out. Then we walked onto the porch and into the house. When we walked in the house was even more beautiful than the outside. "Jake, come with me for a minute and then well sit and talk to the my family," Bella told me. So we went upstairs and put Ava to bed. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead and then me and Bella went downstairs. This house maybe beautiful but wow it stinks so bad of them its burning my nose big time. I just put it in the back of my head and told myself that I have to get use to it. We sat down and I looked at everyone and when I came across this blond vamp she gave me a death glare. I just stopped and looked at Bella again not wanting to see that again.

Bella's P.O.V.

Well I just found out today that Jake will be my son-in-law a few years down the road and well I guess that will be OK. "OK family, this is Jacob Black. I have somethings to tell everyone and I need yall to stay calm at all times," I told my family. Jasper held me tighter and then kissed my ear. "Well family, Jake is going to be around a lot,". I explained everything to my family. Telling them about Jake imprinting on Ava and telling them what that meant. Now we are just talking about everything that will be happening and all. "Jasper honey, what do you think of everything?" I asked him. "Well honey, its a lot to take in but I guess it will be OK and it will be up to Ava when she gets older who she wants to be with. So Jake welcome to our family of vampires and dude not to hurt your feelings or anything but wow you stink," Jasper told us and Jake. "Well I am OK with that, yall also stink to me but I am willing to get over it and thanks for understanding. So Bella, can you tell me everyone's names please?" Jake asked me. "Oh I am sorry Jake. We have Carlisle and Esme, then we have Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle as you know is the leader of our family/coven. Alice will it be OK if Jake can join us for Thanksgiving day?" I told them and asked Alice. "It would be fine for Jake to join us for Thanksgiving day and if you want Jake you can invite the wolf pack and their imprints if you want," Alice told him. "Thanks everyone, and I will tell them about it. When is the best time for everyone to come?" Jake asked. "Yall can come anytime Thanksgiving day," I told him.

We sat and talked for a long time with Jake and I saw that he was getting sleepy. I looked at the time and saw that it was going on mid night. "Jake, you can come over anytime and I see that you are getting sleepy. Are you going to be able to drive home or do you need me to take you home?" I asked him. "No, I can drive thanks and tell Ava for me that I will see her later and everyone have a goodnight," Jake told us all. I walked Jake out the door and to his car. "Jake I am so glad that we can be friends again,". "Me to Bella, well I will see you tomorrow,". He got into his car and took off. I walked back into the house and saw that Rose was giving me a bad look. "Rose, what is wrong with you?" I asked her. "Well Bella, you just invited a thing into our family that stinks and also I will not be friends with him or anyone else from the wolf pack," Rose told me. "Well that is your chose and you can do what you want. Just don't try anything that will cause trouble with them," I told her. She then got up and grabbed Emmett by the arm and they went upstairs.

Thanksgiving Day

Bella's P.O.V.

Well its Thanksgiving day and our house is full of our new friends and family. Me and Alice had to buy some more turkeys and well just a lot more food to feed the whole wolf pack and some of their family's and friends.

"Bella, Ava is saying she is hungry. When is dinner time?" Jake asked me. "Well, when Alice and mom stick their heads out of the kitchen telling us it time to eat. But lets go in there and see what we can get her for now till time to eat," I told him. We then walked into the kitchen and then Alice and mom smiled at us. "What do yall need?" mom asked us. "Well Ava is saying she is hungry and we came to see what we could find her until dinner is done," I told her. "Well everything is almost done Ava, you think you could wait for 15 minutes?" mom asked her. "Yeah grandma, I can wait for dinner then," Ava told her. We then walked out leaving them to what they are doing and rejoined the family and friends. "Jakey, lets go outside and play please?" Ava asked him. "OK sweetheart,". Then they went out with about half of the people in here and I could breath a little better. I found Jasper sitting on the couch looking at me with a smile. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Bella, lets go upstairs for a minute," Jazz told me. So he picked me up and carried me to our room and closed the door.

He laid me on the bed and started to kiss me. "Jasper what are you doing?" "Well honey, we have not had alone time for awhile and I wanted to bring you up here so I can kiss you in peace," he told me. So I pulled him back down to me and we kissed for a long time. Then we heard mom and Alice call out that it was dinner time. So we got up and he carried me downstairs into the kitchen. He sat me beside Ava's highchair and she was already in her seat. "Mommy, where were you and daddy?" she asked us. "Oh honey, we were in our room talking, that is it," I told her. I heard some laughing when I told her that and I just smiled. Then mom and Alice started to bring everyone's plates out, well except us that don't eat. I helped Jake feed Ava, and we all talked and goofed off. The food was just about gone and I just laughed. I mean when you have a house full of werewolves and some humans they can eat. Wow can they eat. We all got done, mom and Alice went to clean the kitchen up witch did not take long when your a vampire and then we all sat around talking, playing games, and well just being friends. I even saw Rose talking to Leah Clearwater. She is the only female of the wolf pack.

It started to get late and people started to leave but not after we invited everyone back for Christmas. When the last of our new friends left we all sat down laughing. "Wow, that was fun and I loved meeting new people," Emmett told us. I looked at Jake and he had passed out about an hour ago with Ava laying on him asleep. It was so cute and then Alice was beside me with a camera and then took a pic of them sleeping. I decided to let them sleep on the couch for the rest of the night. We all went to our rooms and left Jake and Ava sleeping on the couch.

Well fans what do yall think? I liked writing this chapter, it was fun. Well I am asking now for two votes and two comments then I will upload again. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	14. December 1st

Hey peep's, well here is another chapter. I am kinda sad that I did not get my second vote or comment but oh well. Well thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 14: December 1st

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it has been a week since Thanksgiving day and wow that was so much fun. Meeting new people and getting to know them, even tho some of them stink LOL! Anyways, Jake is now around a lot because he imprinted on my and Jasper's adoptive daughter Ava. I am so happy right now with my life the way it is going for us right now. I mean well other than losing my best friend Kim. I have a wonderful family, friends, and I am going to be marring the love of my life soon. Just in two months I get to marry Jasper and I so can not wait. Right now we are still planing and Alice has already sent out the invitations for our wedding. She keeps telling me stuff is coming a long just fine and she also has some things she is keeping from me. When I try to see, she keeps blocking them from me. Anyways we are going Christmas tree shopping to day and even some Christmas shopping.

"Honey, I am going to go wake Ava up so we can get her fed and ready to go with Alice and the family Christmas tree shopping," I told Jasper. So I got up from his lap and we both walked upstairs to wake Ava up. When I got to her room and I saw her in bed still asleep it was just so cute watching her sleep. I wish some times I could still sleep like that. Me and Jasper walked to her bed and bent down to wake her. "Ava honey, its nine and you need to wake baby," Jasper told her in a soft voice. She opened her eyes and saw us and gave us a big smile. "Good morning mom and dad. Are we going Christmas tree shopping today?" "Yes we are sweetheart, that is why you need to get up and eat breakfast that grandma has ready for you. Then I will help you get ready. Then well all go out and find a big Christmas tree," I told her. She raised her hands for Jasper to pick her up and he did. We then all went downstairs and I saw Jake sitting on the couch playing video games with Emmett. "Good morning Jakey," Ava yelled. I swear to you that Jake jumped five feet in the air when Ava yelled like that. We all laughed and he blushed a bright red and I was surprised to even see it under that dark skin of his.

Ava got down from Jasper and ran to Jake. Then I told Jake to take her to the kitchen to eat and he did. So that left me and Jasper time to get ready and to also pick out Ava's clothes for her. So we both ran upstairs and we stopped by Alice. "Oh Bella, can I please dress you and do your makeup and hair. Then dress Ava also, please, please, please," Alice asked jumping up down like a rabbit. I rolled my eyes and then she got even more happier then. I looked a Jasper and he just laughed and then I was being pulled to Alice and Edward's room to play barbie Bella. I learned you never can argue with Alice, so when she sat me in the chair in her bathroom and started to do her work. All in the time I was being made looking more beautiful, Ava came in jumping up and down. "Mommy, you looking pretty," she told me. "Thanks honey, you just wait tho, its going to be your turn in just a bit," I told her.

30 minutes later Alice was done with me and I must admit I did look smoking hot. I had a t-shirt on that was black with a skull on it, then the skirt I had on was plaid red and black. Then the boots came just under my knee and we black. My hair was done up really pretty and well like I said I looked smoking hot. Jasper agreed with me and started to kiss me. Then Alice got Ava to sit in the chair I was just in and started to do her hair. "Bella, can I please put a little makeup on Ava?" Alice asked me. "Alice, she is to young for makeup but you can put some lip gloss on her and maybe just a light color blush on her and that is it OK," I told her. She just smiled at me and then told me and Jasper to go downstairs to wait. So we did and when we got back downstairs the look on my family face was priceless. Emmett gave me a wolf whistle and Rose hit him in the back of the head and Jake's eyes were going to pop out of his head. I just laughed and was being pulled to the couch by Jasper. I sat in his lap and we watched Jake beat Emmett in a couple of games and then Alice came into view at the top of the stairs.

"OK ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present Ava Rose Whitlock Cullen," Alice said. We all looked then and Ava was coming down the stairs holding Alice hand and was looking so very beautiful. Don't get me wrong but she is always beautiful but now she was very beautiful looking. She had on a purple dress that came to her knees. Then her hair was curled up and just looked so wow on her. She did not even look four then. She looked to be a very small six or even seven. "Oh Alice, you are awesome. I mean Ava is always beautiful but wow Alice just wow," Jasper told her. "Thank you thank you everyone. Now are we all ready to go?" "I looked at everyone and they all looked ready and then we all went to get into our cars. Me, Jasper, Ava, and Jake rode in the van with mom and dad. Then Rose, Emmett, Alice and Edward rode in Edward's car. Then we were off to go get a Christmas tree. We followed Edward and we ended up going to Seattle. We found a tree farm and all parked. When we all got out Alice called for us to come into a group. "OK family, split up into groups and when you find a tree that is at least 10 feet or a little bigger than call for me and I will look at it," she told us. So me, Jasper, Ava and Jake took off looking for the perfect tree.

After looking at just about all the trees on the lot Ava yelled and told us to come here. So I saw her hugging a tree and laughed. "Mommy, daddy and Jakey, I found this one and I like it. Can we get it please?" she asked us. "Well honey, let me call for Alice and then well see," I told her. "Alice, family follow my voice. I think we may have found the tree," Jasper called just loud enough for our family to hear him. A couple of minutes passed and then we were all looking at the tree that Ava found. Alice looked it over and then had a big smile on her face. "Family, Ava has found our tree for Christmas," Alice told us. I looked at Ava and she had a big smile on her face. Alice went to look for a worker and then it hit me. "How are we going to get this thing home?" I asked. Just then Alice came back with someone and smiled at us. "Well family, this gentleman here said that they will deliver it to the house for us. So if the guys will show them how to get to the house and then set the tree up. Then us girls are going shopping for decorations for the tree and the house," Alice told them. So the guys took the van and Alice drove Edward's car.

We ended up at the mall because they have a huge Christmas store with everything you needed to decorate you tree and house. "So Alice, what is our colors or theme for the house and tree?" Mom asked her. "Well how about all the colors of Christmas. Like red, blue, green, yellow, orange and so one but all matching at the same time," she told us. "Alice, why are we decorating the outside?" its just going to be us seeing it," Rose asked. "No Rose, its just not us going to be seeing it. You have the wolf pack seeing it and their family's and its more of because I want to," Alice told her. So we all went into different directions to find stuff for the tree and house. Me and Ava were on our own looking around at all the pretty stuff. I found some stuff that would look really nice on the tree and even found stuff for her room and mine and Jasper's room. I saw Alice looking at something so I walked over there with Ava in the buggy. I saw what she was looking at then. It was a huge wreath that you can decorate the way you want. "Bella, help me carry this thing up to the front," she told me and then winked. I just laughed and then I saw Rose and mom. "Rose, mom come here for a minute please," I called to them. "Will yall watch Ava for a minute? I am going to help Alice carry this thing up front and then we will be back," I told them. They told me that they will and then me and Alice grabbed the wreath and carried it to the front. We got to the front and told the person up front that we were getting this and will be back to get it when were done. So then we went back to the others.

We stayed in that store for two hours shopping and we got a lot of stuff for the tree and the house. So then we went up front to check out. When we got checked out it all came to $600. "Um Alice, how are we going to get this stuff home?" I asked her. "Well, let me call the guys and tell them to take out some of the seats in the van and to come pick up the big stuff and us girls will bring the stuff that will fit in the car," she told us. So Alice called the guys and they said they will be here in an hour and I decided to do a little Christmas shopping for Jasper. "Alice, me and Ava will be back in a bit. I want to do a little shopping for Jasper. So call me when the guys get here and we will meet yall back here," I told her. "OK Bella, we will see you two in a bit then," she told me. Then I grabbed Ava and we went shopping. I found a shop that had all kinds of guy stuff in it, so me and Ava went in there. I grabbed a buggy and put Ava in it and then we went shopping. I found a world war two chess set that he has been wanting so I grabbed it. Then I found some books and some music he would love. Ava picked him out a mans bracelet that she wanted engraved with our names on it. It was a change bracelet that had a plate on it saying I LOVE DADDY. So I got it for her to give to Jasper.

We were in the store for about 30 minutes when I got a call from Alice. "Bella, the guys are here so get checked out and meet us here," she told me and then hung up. So I pushed the buggy to the front and told the lady I wanted the bracelet engraved with mine and Ava's name and then we checked out our other stuff while we waited for them to get done with the bracelet. Ava also picked out something for Jake. It was a coffee cup with a wolf that looked like him and wanted me to paint her name on it. And I told her that I would do that for her. After they got done I payed for the stuff and made sure that Jasper and Jake could not see what we got them. Then we walked to the Christmas store and they we getting the stuff together. I helped them carry the stuff and loaded the car and van with all the stuff we got. Then we were off. It took us an hour to get home so we don't break anything.

We got home around one pm and Ava was asleep. So I carried her to her room and put her in bed and then I rejoined the family to help decorate the house and tree. It did not take us but two hours to decorate the whole house and it looked beautiful. We were all looking at the tree when Ava came downstairs rubbing her eyes. She saw the tree and ran to it. "Wow, look at the tree and the house it is so beautiful," she told us. I picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Mommy, I'm hungry," she told me. Then I saw mom got into the kitchen to fix Ava some lunch. While we waited for Ava and Jake's lunch to get done we all sat around talking about Christmas and then we talked about New Years. Then after we did some planing there we started to talk about the wedding. Then mom called for Jake and Ava to come eat. Jake grabbed Ava and walked into the kitchen to eat. Then Jasper got up and pulled me with him and we went to our room.

I laid on the bed and he laid on top of me and started to kiss me. "Bella, I can't wait till we are married and we can live together for the rest of forever," Jasper told me. "Same here honey, I love you so much and can't wait to be Mrs. Bella Whitlock Cullen," I told him. Then we went back to kissing.

Well peep's, I am going to leave it there. I am sorry there is not much to the story but the next chapter will be better I promise. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	15. Week Till Christmas

Hey peep's, well here is another chapter for yall. I hope yall like it and please tell me what yall think please. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28

Chapter 15: Week till Christmas

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it is a week before Christmas and we are all almost ready for it. I love Christmas so much. I love spending time with family and friends. Also it is Jesus birthday. Dad has been helping me to teach Ava about Jesus and she is loving it. I have all my gifts bought except I need a couple more for some friends from La Push. So today me, Ava, and Jasper are going to do last minute shopping in Seattle.

I was still laying on Jasper when there was a little knock on our door. Then the door opened up and in came Ava. She came to Jasper side of the bed and wanted him to pick her up. So he did and she laid in between us and was just talking up a storm about Santa Clause and how she can't wait for Christmas to come. She was telling us that she wanted to bake cookies for Santa and that grandma was going to help her. We just laughed at her and then I reached over and started to tickle her and Jasper joined in. We were having so much fun, till there was another knock on the door. "Who is it and what do you want." I called laughing. "Its me Alice, and I want to talk to yall for a minute," she said though the door. "Come in then," Jasper told her. She came in and sat on the end of our bed. "Well I was wondering if I could come with yall when you go do last minute shopping? I still have to get Edward one more gift and also I need to get a gift for a girl named Emily and a girl name Leah. They are part of Jake's friend and pack member. Emily is Sam's imprint and Leah is part of the pack," Alice told us. "Alice, I have to buy for them two also, so yeah you can come with us if it is OK with Ava and Jasper," I told her. "It will be fine Alice for you to come with us. You can help us pick something out for them," Jasper told her.

So after talking a little more we all got up to get ready for the day and to feed Ava before we go. Alice took Ava to get her dressed while me and Jasper got ready. When we were done I went to find Ava and Alice was just getting her dressed. I looked at Ava and her hair was beautiful looking. Alice had curled her hair where it hung loosely down her back and she had lip gloss on. Then Alice put her in a pretty little dress that was long sleeve and a pretty color of purple. When Ava was done she came and ran to me to pick her up. "Mommy, Alice made me look pretty,". I just laughed. "Ava honey, you are always pretty," I told her. Then we went downstairs so she could eat and then we can go. Edward wanted to go but Alice told him no. So we waited for Ava to eat and then we told the family that we will be back. Alice wanted to drive so we took her car. "So Alice, what are we going to get these people that we do not know?" I asked her. "Just get them gift cards like you did the rest with $200 on them each," she told us. It took us 30 minutes to get to the mall.

When we parked it seemed like everyone was here. "This is going to be fun. Ava I know you don't like the strollers but there is to many people here that would love to take you away from us," I told her. She pouted but told us OK. So when we got in there we went to rent a stroller for her and then we went shopping. We followed Alice around the mall till she was done buying a lot of stuff and then me, Jasper, and Ava went to buy gift cards to any place in the mall. We were done and I looked for Alice and she was not around. So we walked the mall searching for her scent and we found her in a store that I could not bring Ava in. So Jasper stayed out and I went to see what Alice was doing. I found her looking a skimpy little things to wear to bed and I just shock my head at her. "What Bell, I am looking at this stuff for you and Jasper and yall's honeymoon," she told me. "Oh no Alice, I do not think so. I am not wearing those around no one," I told her. "I have already seen it and yes you will,". I walked away and went back to Ava and Jasper. Alice came out with a bag and I looked at the time, it was going on 2pm. We had been here four hours and I was ready to go home and Ava was ready for a nap. So we returned the stroller and then we left.

I was talking to Ava trying to keep her awake. On our way home we saw a wreak happen right in front of us. If Alice was not a vampire then we would have been involved in it also. We had to stop because it was a 10 or more car pile up and it was blocking both ways. I looked at Jasper and I knew then he would not be able to help. So he told me and Alice to go help and he would stay in the car with Ava who was crying because it scared her. So we pulled off the road and we left Jasper in the car with Ava. "OK Alice you know if you can not take all this blood tell me and go back to the car with Jasper and I will do the same if I can not take it," I told her. She nodded and we went to work helping who we could. The first car I went to had two people in there and I could tell that they were gone so I found a cop and told him about them. Then I went to other cars and help people. I came to a car and in the car was a family. A woman, man, and twins who looked to just been let out of the hospital. I checked the mom and dad and saw that they had died trying to protect the babies. I started to dry sob then, I reached in and grabbed the two baby seats and checked them over. The babies looked OK, so I found a EMT and told him about the parents. He then asked me to watch them and he will get back to me in a bit. I told him that I will take them to my car with my daughter and my soon to be husband. He nodded and I ran the babies to our car.

I opened the door and saw that Ava was asleep. "Jasper honey, please watch these babies. Their parents are gone and we have no one to watch them right now," I told him. He told me OK and I went back to work. The next car I went to is the car that caused the wreck and when I looked inside it was a guy. I looked at him and then I smelt it, he was drunk and on something. I started to get mad and had to control my temper before I lost it with him. He looked at me and smiled. "Look what I did, I love this so much," he told me. Before I could kill him I was grabbed from behind and pulled away. I looked to see who it was and it was Alice. "Bella, don't do it. I saw what he said to you and I have a cop with me also who heard what he said," Alice told me. So the cop took over and I looked around. Everyone was being taken to the hospital and then the EMT guy found me. "Ms. Can you please take the babies to the hospital?" Everything is full and well they don't have a way there," he told me. I told him that I would and then I went to find Alice.

I found her helping a EMT to get a boy out of a car. I went to see if I could help them. I saw that the boy looked to be maybe four or five and he was pined in his seat by a telephone pole. I went to the other side and he was crying and saying it hurt. I reached in and put my hand on his shoulder and he calmed some. "Honey, it will be OK. They are bringing something to help you get out and then it will be all over," I told him. "I want my mom and dad here please," he told me. I looked around and did not see anyone waiting for him. "Honey, where are they?" I asked him. "Dad was driving and mom in the other seat," he told me. I looked and then I saw them. The pole had hit them first and then landed in his lap. I just stood there looking at him and then I saw that they were bringing in a crane to get the pole off the car. I stayed there with him till they got the pole ready to lift and then I had to get away from the car. "Alice, we need to go. We need to take the babies to the hospital," I told her. We walked away and went to our car and I found that the babies were already buckled in. "Lets go yall, these babies are just now quiet because I am making them. Also I called dad and he said they are waiting for the casualty," Jasper told us. So Alice got in and we were off to the hospital.

We got to the hospital and we were told to go to this room with the babies. "Jasper, please take Ava home. We will be home soon when we can," I told him. He gave me a kiss and then he left with Ava to go home. Me and Alice waited in the room and then dad came in covered in blood. "Hey girls, I talked to a social worker and they told me to tell you that if they could to take to babies home and they will get back to get them when they find family for them," dad told us. I looked at Alice and she looked at dad. "OK dad we will but we need your car, Jasper took our car home with Ava," she told him. "OK and when I am ready to come home I will call yall," dad told us. Then dad looked the babies over and then he let us go. "Alice we need to go to the store and get them somethings," I told her. "I know Bella," she told me. So we put the babies in dads car and we were off to the store to get some baby things. I got a call from dad while in the store. "Bella honey, I found out the babies names. They are Alex and Sara," dad told me. We hung up and told Alice. We were at the store for a bit and then we were heading back home with two new born babies.

I called ahead and told mom about us coming home with babies and they were waiting for us when we got home. I got Sara and Alice grabbed Alex and the guys came and got the babies stuff out of the car. When we got into the house I saw Ava sleeping on the couch. "Bella, can we take to babies out and look at them?" Rose asked. I nodded my head and then mom and Rose took the babies out of their seats and that is when I saw how small they were. "Oh wow, they are so small," Emmett said. We talked awhile and then I got a call from dad. "Bella, please go outside so they don't hear what I am going to tell you," dad told me. So I got up and told them that I will be back in a minute then I walked out of the house and into the woods. "What is it dad?" "Well honey, we just found out that the babies don't have any other family. So I was given a choice honey, we can give the babies back to the hospital and they will go into the care of social workers or we can take them in. I was thinking about letting Rose and Emmett adopt one and then Alice and Edward adopt one if they want to," dad told me. "Well you want to tell them or do you want me to tell them?" I asked. "No honey, you can tell them and then back to me so I can tell the social worker what is going on," dad told me. "OK dad, I will call you back in a bit," I told him.

So I went back to the house and then I sat down. "OK family, I have something to tell yall so please sit down," I told them. They all took their seat and then I sat next to Jasper. "OK yall, we have a decision. Dad called me and told me that they looked and found out that the babies do not have any other family. So he wanted me to give yall a choice. He wanted to know if Rose and Emmett; Alice and Edward want to adopt them. If not then we will have to bring them back to the hospital," I told them. I saw smiles growing on the faces of my family and I knew what was going though their heads. "So who is going to adopt who?" mom asked. "Well if it is OK with Alice, me and Emmett want to adopt Alex," Rose said. We all looked at Alice and she was bouncing in her seat and I knew why. Because she always wanted to girl. "Rose, it will be just fine for yall to take Alex. Me and Edward would love to keep Sara," Alice told us and Rose. "Well guys, I have to call dad back and he will bring home paper work for yall to fill out," I told them. Then I grabbed my phone and called dad back.

"Hey dad, well I talked to the family and they all agreed to keep the babies. So if you would please bring home the paper work for them to fill out," I told him. "OK Bella, I will and also do you want to know how many people you and Alice saved with the help of the EMT and Cops?" "Yeah, and how many we did not save," I told him. "OK, there were over 40 people in the major wreck and well we only had five die. The boy yall stayed with while they tried to take him out told me to tell yall that he said thank you very much for staying with him. Anyways, I will be home in an hour so I will see you then daughter," dad told me. Then we hung up and I was happy. I mean not happy about the day but I was happy that we added two new members to the family. I looked over at Rose and I swear to you that she was glowing with happiness. I looked at Jasper and gave him a kiss.

I gave Jake a call to tell him about the new additions to our family. He was happy that we called and asked me what we needed. "Well Jake, we just need diapers, wipes and toys for them. They are just days old so we just need the main stuff for now," I told him. "OK Bella, I will tell everyone and we will see everyone Christmas day," he told me. I knew he would be here soon because he can not stay away from Ava to long. I looked at the time and it was going on 9 pm, so I took Ava to bed and the twins stayed in the arms of the family or in their seats. Me and Jasper went to be to talk about today.

Well I am going to leave it there for now yall. I will write more soon. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what yall think. Thanks again. JenCullen28


	16. Christmas EveChristmas Day

Well here you go peeps, another chapter for yall. I hope yall like it. Thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 16: Christmas Eve/Christmas Day

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today is Christmas Eve and everyone is in a good mood. We have had the babies for a week now and they are so cute. They are the quietest babies I have ever seen. I mean they only cry when they are hungry and that is about it oh and when they need to be changed. Me, Alice, mom and Rose went shopping for them the other day and they have their own rooms and all. So right now its 7pm and Ava and mom are in the kitchen baking cookies for Santa.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Ava was putting spoon full of batter onto a pan and I just smiled at her. I then ran and got my camera and started to take pics of her and mom. Ava saw me and told me hi. "Hey honey, are the cookies almost done? You need to hurry so we can get you a bath and get you in bed before Santa Clause comes here," I told her. "Yeah, grandma is going to put these in the oven and I will be ready for bath. Then I want to put the cookies on the plate for him and some carrots for the deer," she told me. I just laughed and then I watched mom put the cookies in the oven. Then Ava came to me and we went to her bathroom to get her bathe. Jasper came in and helped Ava with her clothes and I fixed her water. Then we both put her in the tub. "Jazz, will you go get her pj's?" He left the bathroom while I washed her from head to toes. I then got into a splashing fight with her and by the time Jazz got back I was soaked with water. He just laughed at us and then he grabbed Ava's towel and got her out. We walked to her room to get her ready for bed. After we got her dressed for the night we walked downstairs so she could put out the cookies for Santa. She ran to the kitchen and helped mom put the cookies on a plate. Then she grabbed a glass for milk and mom poured so milk into it. Then Ava came into the living room carrying the plate of cookies and mom had the milk and carrots. They placed them on the coffee table and then I grabbed Ava. "Now Ava tell the family good night," I told her. "Good night everyone, love yall,". Then me and Jasper put her to bed and we went back downstairs.

When we got downstairs I saw the guys playing a game on TV and so I went to the kitchen with the women. I walked over to mom and gave her a hug from the side. "So when are we going to be cooking?" mom asked. I looked at the time and it was going on mid night. I then started to have a vision with Alice and we saw people start to show up around noon or one. We both came out of the vision at the same time and smiled at each other. "We will be starting to cook the turkeys and ham around five am. That will put them getting done around noon. Then we will start on the sides and deserts around nine am," I told them. So we all went to the living room. I sat on Jasper's lap and then I gave him a kiss. "So who is going to be brave and take a bite out of a cookie and some how make a carrot look like a deer took a bite out of it?" I asked. "I will, I am not a chicken like yall are," Emmett told us. So he took a bite out of a cookie and drank some of the milk and we all just stared at him like he was crazy. "Dude I was just joking. We could have took a bit out and then spit it out then dump out some of the milk to make it look like Santa did it," I told him. He just smiled at me and then he took a carrot and scraped his teeth across a carrot to make it look like a deer took a bite out of it. Then we took two of the cookies and throw them out and did the same with the carrots to make it look like the cookies were eaten and the carrot.

We watched TV and then the twins woke up around two am wanting to be changed and feed. I watch Emmett and Edward change the babies diapers and then they handed them off to Rose and Alice. Then Alice handed me Sara and I smiled at her. I grabbed her bottle and started to feed her. About 30 minutes later they were done and put back to bed. Then we all started to watch TV till four am. That is when we were going to put more gifts under the tree for Ava, to make it look like Santa put some more under there. I looked at the time and it was going in four so me and Jasper went to our room and grabbed the gifts we hid and took them downstairs to put under the tree. When we got back downstairs the tree was full with all kids of gifts. I noticed that none of the tribe gifts were not there yet. I though about it and it came to me that we were waiting for our Christmas morning to over with and then we would put the rest of the gifts under the tree for them.

After we got the tree set up the way we wanted then it was close enough time for us women to go get the turkeys and ham ready to cook. I gave Jasper a kiss and us girls went to the kitchen. We grabbed all six turkeys and ham from the fridge and started to get them ready. I had a turkey and a ham and was prepping them for the ovens. When I got done I saw that the others were done also. So we put four turkeys in one oven and then other oven we put the other turkeys in there with two hams. Then the other went into the other oven to cook. "Well girls, this is all we can do for now. So lets go watch TV till we need to start the other stuff," I told them. "What time are we going to wake Ava up?" Emmett asked. I looked at the time and then we heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. It was going on 6:30am and I was just like she is going to pass out later when she is done. When she hit the bottom stair and looked at the tree she had a huge smile on her face.

She ran to the tree then and looked at us. "Santa came. Did he eat his cookies and the deer eat their carrots?" she asked us. I pointed to the plate on the table and she ran to it. I saw her face and it looked sad. "Honey, what is wrong?" I asked her. "He did not eat all my cookies I made him," she told us. We just laughed. "Honey, Santa is busy and he has to eat other cookies, so he had to leave room for other cookies," I told her. She gave me a hug then. She looked at the tree. "Can we open the gifts yet?" she asked. We all nodded and then Alice got in the floor and started to pick out all of Ava's gifts and handed them to her. Then Alice started to hand out everyone else gifts to us. Not long into opening gifts Jake joined us and brought over gifts for Ava and everyone else. We opened gifts for an hour and then mom went to cook breakfast for Ava and Jake.

After cleaning up the big paper mess in the living room we all helped Ava with her stuff into her room. Then we all did the same with our stuff. When me and Jasper got to our room I started to kiss him. "Thanks honey, for all the stuff you gave me. And that dress you bought me, I will wear tonight," I told him. He kissed me back. "Well that outfit you go me I will wear tonight also," he told me. We kiss a little more and went to find Ava. We found her in her room with Jake playing makeup. She had makeup on him and had a dress around his neck. I just laughed at him and ran to get the camera. I stared to take pics of them dressed up and then I had to run and hide the camera before Jake got me and deleted to pics I took of him.

We all went downstairs to see Billy, Sue, Leah and Seth talking to the family. I ran up to Billy and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and then I gave Seth a hug. I gave Sue and Leah a hug also. "So where is the new babies that yall have?" Leah asked. Just then Rose and Alice came into the living room with two sleeping babies. "Well guys I would like yall to meet Alex and Sara Cullen," I told them. Then Alice let Leah hold Sara and Sue claimed Alex. I saw Seth looking at Sara and smiling really big at her. Then Leah handed Sara to Seth and I watched as Sara opened her eyes and when she looked at Seth his heart nearly stopped and then he started to look at her like no one else was in the room. I looked at Jake and he nodded at me and I knew that Seth just imprinted on Sara. "Well Merry Christmas everyone and Seth just imprinted on Sara," Jake told us. I looked at Alice worried but she had a big smile on her face and the same with Edward. I then looked at Leah and noticed that she had Alex and she just imprinted on him. "Well guys, looks like our family just got really big," I told them.

Everyone looked very happy and I felt very happy also. I looked at the time and it was going on 10 am and us girls had to go fix the side dishes and deserts. "OK ladies, its time to go cook some more. OK guys, we are leaving the kids in yall's hands. If yall need us then you know where we are," I told them. They all smiled at me and us women went to the kitchen to cook for 50 people or more. "OK, we have potatoes, green beans, and other stuff to fix. So pick what you want to do and well get to work," I told them. I took the deserts and started to cook pies, cakes, and cookies. Every once in awhile we would get Ava to come into the kitchen to taste what we made and she would say good and go back into the living room. I kept hearing more and more voices coming from the living room. I stuck my head out the kitchen door and saw more gifts under the tree.

I looked at the time and it was time to take the turkeys and hams out of the ovens. So we all grabbed them and looked at them. "Jake, please come here please," I called to him. He came in with Ava hooked to his leg. "What do you need Bella?" he asked me. "Look at them and tell me if you think there done," I asked him. He looked at the turkeys and hams. "Can you cut a piece out of two of them and let me taste them?" he asked. So I cut into a ham and a turkey and gave them to him. He smiled at me and nodded. I looked at the girls and we clapped. I sent Jake out and then we went to set the tables up and stuff. I looked at the time and it was going on noon. Then I called for them to bring the kids in first. So I saw Ava, and other kids I did not know come in with some women. We fixed the kids their plates and then we called for everyone else to come in.

I fixed me a plate and sat next to Jasper and Leah was beside me on the other side. I took small bites and tried not to make faces. It was funny watching my vampire family eating very little. We talked and made more friends. Around two everyone was done and us girls sent out everyone so we could clean up the kitchen at vampire speed. We got done and we had hardly any food left and I just laughed at it. We joined the group and started to hand out gifts and we received more gifts. We were having fun dancing, talking and playing games. After a long time it started to get late so people started to leave, wishing us Merry Christmas and we did the same to them. We thanked them for coming over and told them about new years and then the wedding will be here before we knew it. Everyone left except Billy, Sue, Leah, Seth, and Jake. They stayed a little longer to be with us and their imprints. We got to know them a little better and we will get to know them better now. I wished Ennai and her family could be here but they had other plans with her husbands family. I looked at the time and it was going on mid night and the rest left. Ava was in bed now and so was the babies. I looked at Jasper and we told the family Merry Christmas and then we went to bed.

Well yall I am going to leave it there for now. Please tell me what yall think about it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	17. Couple Days Later

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. I hope you like and pleas tell me what yall think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28

Chapter 17: Couple Days Later

Jasper's P.O.V.

Well it has been a couple days after Christmas and well it was very fun. I kept noticing that Alice kept having visions and they are looking to be fun. She keeps seeing us going to a really big field and having fireworks and another get together. Well me, Bella, and Ava were going to go see if we could find this field for Alice today.

"Bella honey, its time to get Ava up and go see if we can find that field Alice keeps seeing,". "OK honey, then when we get back I want to have a date night with just you and me. I know were are getting married in lest than two months but we have not have any just you and me time," Bella told me. We got up from the bed and got ready for the day. When we got downstairs we saw Jake was here. "Hey Jake, whats up?" I asked him. "Oh nothing really, well yeah there is one thing. Can I take Ava to La Push today and keep her till yall get back from yall's date?" Jake asked me and Bella. I looked to Bella and she had a really big smile on her face. "Well by the way Bella is smiling, I guess it will be OK with us. We were going to take Ava with us to find this field but since you want her for the day then you can," I told him. He smiled really big then and took off upstairs to go get her. I just laughed and then something hit me and I looked at Alice. "Jasper, will you come with me for a minute?" Alice asked me. I looked at Bella and she nodded her head and then we went to Alice and Edward's room.

"Now Jasper, what do you want to do for Bella tonight?" Alice asked me. "Oh man I have no idea what to do. I mean were both vampires and can't go out and eat then a movie. So what do you think?" I asked my fave sister. "Well let me think about it for a bit and I will get back to you in awhile. Yall go find the field and stay there for awhile while I think. There is a really bit beautiful waterfall that Bella will fall in love with and will want to take pics of. SO that will give me time to think about it," Alice told me. With that I ran downstairs and saw that Jake and Ava was gone and Bella looked at me with a smile on her face. "What honey?" I asked. "Oh nothing really, just thinking about the future and how Ava will look in a wedding dress when the day her and Jake gets married," Bella told me. "Well lets go look for this place and bring the camera," I told her. She then took off upstairs to get the camera. She was back in a minute and then we told the family will be back later and with that we were gone.

We decided to hunt a bit because we have not hunted in two weeks and our eyes were getting darker by the minute. After hunting I told Bella about the waterfall so we let our scenes take over and searched for water. We came across a couple little falls but no field. Then when we decided to head back Bella stopped me. "What is it honey?" I asked her. "Do you smell that, it seems to be a big water source just around that bend," she told me. Then we took off and sure enough when we got around the bend and though the think bush and trees we found it. We kept missing it because of the thick bush and trees around it. We walked though and we came to a halt at the view that was in front of us. It was a really big field I mean two or three football fields big. To the right was the really big waterfall that fell into a crevasse that looked to be 100 to 200 feet down. It was just so big and beautiful, then I saw something move in behind a really big rock and then they came out looking around. A big heard of deer was looking around and then they caught our scent and took off. If I have not already hunted we would have a feast on our hands. We walked around talking about different things and she took all kinds of pics of the place and the waterfall.

Alice P.O.V.

I still have not seen what they can do tonight and it was driving me crazy. Then it hit me, I saw them coming back for blankets and taking wine with them. We found out a long time ago that we can drink somethings and wine was one of them. But just a little, to much will make us sick. I did not like that feeling after me and Edward found out and we drank a whole bottle wine and we were sick for two days after that. Being a vampire and being sick really sucks really bad. So I went to work on getting stuff together. I ran to our attic and got some blankets and then I went though their closets and found some really nice clothes for them. Then I went and sat my bathroom up for me to fix Bella's hair and make up. Then I went to the wine cellar and grabbed out a bottle of some 1901 wine and packed it with the other stuff. Then I had to wait for them to come.

Jasper's P.O.V.

Me and Bella were there till about two and decided to go home and tell Alice about it even tho she already knows. So I grabbed Bella's hand and we took off back to the house. On our way home I saw something else that caught my eye on our way home. I stopped and so did Bella because she was holding my hand. "What is it honey?" She asked me. "Come with me. I saw something back there that caught my eyes," I told her. So we ran back a little ways and I saw what I saw. We stopped to look at it. It was a small cottage that looked to came out of the ground and it looked to belong there. We walked up to the door and opened it and it needed a lot of work but I can see Esme having a field day fixing it up for me, Bella, and Ava. We walked though it and found that it had four bedrooms, a kitchen, living room with a really big fireplace. Then we walked out back and saw a pond that need to be cleaned out and then we looked at the back of the cottage and it had Ivy going all over the place. Bella started to take pics so she can show the family. Then we started for home again. We got home and told the family how to get to the field and Bella showed them the pics.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Mom, me and Jasper found something on our way home and wanted to show you," I told her. I showed her the pics I took of the cottage and the look on her face was priceless. "Bella honey, what do you want done to the cottage?" mom asked me. "Well me and Jasper wanted to know if you and the family will fix it up so we can have a place of our own and its not to far from here," I told her. "Bella, I would love to fix it up for yall. All I need is how you want it done like the colors, and other stuff like that,". "Well mom, we know you love to fix places up so me and Jasper are going to leave it to you and I know we will love what yall do to it. We talked about it and we will move into it if it is done after we get back from our honeymoon," I told her. "OK honey, it will be done when yall get back from yall's honeymoon," mom told me. "Bella, please come upstairs for a bit," I heard Alice call from her room. I gave mom a kiss and took off up to Alice room.

When I got up there I saw clothes laid out on her bed and she smiled at me. "OK Bella, I am going to fix you up and you are going to like it," Alice told me. I just rolled my eyes and she smiled at me. She dragged me to her bathroom and started to work on my hair and makeup then. I just closed my eyes and thinking about what Jasper had planed for tonight. After an hour she had me looking more beautiful than I have ever thought of. "Wow Alice, I love you so much sis. Now where is my cowboy?" I asked her. "I am not saying, you will just have to wait and see. I am going to put you on my back and run you where he is and I will have you cover up so you don't see and I don't mess your hair up," She told me. I looked at the time and it was going on 6 pm and then we went downstairs. When I came into view the look on my family faces were priceless. They all had their mouths hanging and I just laughed at them. "Well family, I will be back in five minutes. I am taking Bella to Jasper and the I will be back home," Alice told them. I then got on her back and then mom and Rose put a blanket over me. Then Alice was out the door running. I was on her back for about five minutes and then she stopped and put me down. "Now Bella, you are here so you can take the blanket off your head," she told me. I did and I looked around.

It was dark outside and it took me a minute to know where I was. Then I heard music coming from behind the bushes and trees and then Alice was gone. I took a deep breath that I did not need. Then I walked though the little opening that I guess they made and then I saw Jasper in the middle of the field looking all hansom. I walked to where he was and he stood up. "Welcome Ms. Swan, I hope you like what Alice had done for us," Jasper told me. I looked around and saw a lot of candles and the blankets laying on the ground with wine and soft music playing. He pulled me to the blankets and we sat down. I was just staring at him and he smiled at me. "Oh my honey, she has gone out of her way big time to set this up for us," I told him. He just smiled at me. We sat and talked for a long time and we were still trying to find out where we were going for our honeymoon. We danced to the soft music and watched the waterfall. I looked at the time and it was going on mid night and then I thought of Ava and how she had missed our hug and kiss good night. "Jasper, I am ready to go back home and check on Ava. I have had a really good night and well I am ready to spend the night in your arms," I told him. He smiled at me and then we blew out the candles. Then we grabbed to stuff up and took off back to the house.

We got back to the house and everyone had smiles on there faces. I looked and saw Jake was holding a sleeping Ava. "She would not go to bed with out yall being here so she fell asleep in my arms," Jake told us. I just smiled and then I grabbed her from his arms and we took her to bed after telling the family night. We put our little girl in and then we went to talk and spend the night in each others arms.

Well I am going to leave it there. Please tell me what yall think of this chapter. Sorry it short but the next chapter will be about New Years. So thank you for reading. JenCullen28


	18. New Year Pt1

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. It is going to be about New Years so enjoy and tell me what yall think about it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 18: New Year Pt 1

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today is two days before New Years Eves. We have been planing on having a real big party. All the La Push gain will be with us in the big field. That is where we are going to be having fireworks, food, fun, and music. Alice has been hiding stuff from me and Edward and we are about ready to sit her down and see what she is hiding from us and the family. Ava is so happy to be able to see fireworks even tho she has no idea what they are. It so cute. Today me, Jasper, and Emmett are going fireworks shopping. Emmett keeps saying we don't have enough so we are going to the big fireworks store in Seattle.

"Jasper, I love you so much and can't wait to be married to you," I told him. "I love you also Bella, and I can't wait till we are married,". We started to kiss and then our bedroom door came flying open and we saw a very mad looking Alice. "What do yall think you are doing? Why do I see yall having sex right now and not waiting for yall's honeymoon? I mean come on you two, you have been saving each other for the big night and now you want to throw it away," Alice yelled at us. "Look Alice, we may have been thinking about it but its not going to happen till we are married. So please get out so we can kiss a little more before Ava comes in here," I told her as calm as I could. She smiled at us and told us sorry then she left us alone. "Now where were we?" Jasper asked. Then I leaned in and we started to kiss again.

We were kissing for awhile and then there was a little knock on the door. Then Ava opened the door and gave us a real big smile. "Good morning mommy and daddy," she told us as she came to my side of the bed. I picked her up and she sat in between me and Jazz. "Good morning Ava. How are you this morning?" I asked her. "Well lets see, I had a bad dream last night. Then I woke up this morning with an upset tummy," she told us. I looked at her and then I went to see if she had fever and I could not tell. "Jazz go get dad and ask him to bring his temp thing," I told Jazz. He then got us and went to get dad. While we were sitting there I was hearing her breath and she sounded congested. Then dad came in with Jasper behind him. "What is wrong with Ava?" dad asked us. "Well dad, she came in saying her tummy was upset and I was hearing her breath and she sounds congested," I told dad. "Well miss Ava, come with me and we will see what is wrong with you sweetheart," dad told her. "No, I want my mommy and daddy," she told dad. So then I grabbed her and we carried her to dad's office/medical room.

We walked into his office and walked into a small room with a padded table. So then I sat her on the padded table and she would not let me go for nothing.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I grabbed my medical bad and pulled out my stuff I need to hear her breath and other things. I put my stethoscope on her chest and sure enough she was congested. "OK Ava, please take a deep breath and blow out," I asked her. She did and then she started to cough really hard. Then I took her temp and she had a 101 degrees. "OK, it looks like miss Ava here has a cold. She needs to rest and eat soup. We need to make her lay down for a day or two and we will see if she can go to the fireworks show tomorrow night," I told them. I looked at Ava and she started to cry, so I picked her up and I carried her downstairs. When I got down there the family looked worried. Bella sat on the couch then I laid Ava down on the couch with her head on her lap. Then Esme put a pillow under her head and a little blanket over her. "Esme, can you fix her some chicken noddle soup?" I asked her. Then Esme went to the kitchen.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was there on the couch with Ava's head laying on me. I started to stroke her hair and telling her she will be OK. Then Jasper sat down next to Ava's feet and started to rub her back. I saw Rose and Emmett holding the babies and they looked so cute. "Rose and Em, you two may want to keep the babies away from Ava for now till she is better. I don't want them to get sick also," I told them. "Yeah, that is why we moved this couch over here so we are not to close to yall," Rose told us. We just smiled at each other then mom came in with a bowl of soup for Ava. Ava sat up and I fed her the soup. After feeding her mom took the bowl back and Ava laid down and fell asleep. "Well Bella, looks like its just going to be me and Jasper going to buy some more fireworks," Em told me. "Yeah, I am not going to leave Ava right now, so yall can go and have fun," I told Em. "Honey, are you sure you don't need me here with you and Ava?" Jazz asked me. "Honey, you don't have to go. But I am going to be here with Alice, mom, dad, and Rose. So if anything happens I will call yall to come home," I told him. "OK honey, then I will go and if you need me please call me if anything happens," he told me. He got up then and gave me a kiss and then he bent over and kissed Ava on the head. Then they left with Edward and I just sat there watching Ava sleep.

I was sitting on the couch with Ava still asleep and then she sat up real fast, I looked at her. "What is it honey?" "I'm going to be sick," she told me. I then grabbed her at vampire speed and ran her to the bathroom. I just lifted the lid and sure enough she got sick. Everything came off her tummy, even the blood she had. She got done looking at me and then she started to fall to the floor. I grabbed her before she hit the floor and looked at her. She went really pale, more pale than she is and I could tell that her temp was higher. "Dad, get in here now!," I yelled. He was in the bathroom with me and he grabbed Ava from me and I ran behind him to his office. I was trying to stay calm but I did not have Jasper with me and so there for I was losing it big time. Next thing I knew I was being carried away from my baby and outside. I looked to see who did it and it was Rose. "Why did you take me away from my baby?" I yelled at her. "Bella, calm down then you can go back to her," Rose told me. Just then I was being held and I saw it was Jake telling me it will be OK.

I was still outside with Rose when Jasper and Em came home after someone called them. I was on the ground crying and just losing it still till Jasper came up to me and started to hold me. "Bella, what happen?" he asked me. I could not talk so Rose started to talk for me. "Jazz, Ava sat up on the couch and said she was going to be sick. Then Bella, yelled for dad and they took Ava upstairs. Then I had to get Bella out of there because she was losing it. Then I carried her out here and we have no idea what is wrong with Ava," Rose told Jazz. I then started to calm down some. "Bella, you want to me see what is wrong with Ava?" Jazz asked me. I just shook my head yes and then his arms we replaced with Rose's arms.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

When went to the bathroom and saw Bella holding Ava and she did not look good. I then took her from Bella and felt that her temp was real high then. I ran upstairs with her in my arms and took her to the exam room. I then started to look her over. I kept hearing Bella screaming and then I did not hear her anymore. "Esme, I need a cold wet washcloth and my bag please," I told her. She was back and I took Ava's temp and it was a 105 degrees. Then I picked her up and took her to the bathroom. "Emmett, I need a lot of ice right now. We have got to get her temp down or we are going to lose her," I told him. I started the water in the tub and made sure it was cold and then Esme had Ava and was taking her clothes off. Emmett came back in then with a bucket of ice that I have no idea where he got it from. Then he poured it into the tub. Then I took Ava from Esme and put her in the tub. I held her and was washing her when Jake came running in and saw a very sick Ava. He kneels next to me and helps me.

I took her temp again and it was not going down at all. "OK Esme, please get the car ready. We are going to have to take her to the hospital," I told my wife. Then Jasper came in and the look on his face was pain and scared. "Where is Bella?" I asked him. "She is still outside with Rose. How is Ava?" he asked me. "I'm not sure son, I got Esme getting the car and we are taking her to the hospital where I will have more to work with," I told him. Just then Esme was in the bathroom, she handed me a towel and then we all ran to the car. "OK, Jasper, Jake, Bella and Esme with me. The rest of yall follow me if you want to the hospital. We all got into the car and I gave Ava to Bella and she calmed down a little. "Now when we get to the hospital I want everyone to stay in the waiting room and I will be out when I can to tell you what is going on," I told them.

On our way there Ava stopped breathing and Esme was doing CPR on her. When we got there she started to breath on her own again. I then took Ava from Esme and ran into the hospital at human speed and it killed me to do that. I saw a bed and then I was joined by other workers and we took her to a room where we worked on her.

Jasper's P.O.V.

When we got to the waiting room I had to keep sending calming waves to Bella so she don't lose it again. I was holding her when the waiting room started to fill up with other people from La Push. Jake was on the other side of Bella rubbing her back and he was crying a little also. I so wish I could cry like Bella and Jake. It seemed like forever and then I saw dad come into the waiting room and bent down in front of us. "OK, Ava is a very sick baby girl. I ran a lot of test and found out that she has pneumonia. I guess when she was laying down fluid started to build in her lungs and we did not hear it. Right now she is in CICU and is in a coma. I have medicine and antibiotics going into here and she is on a breathing machine. Right now I have no idea if she is going to make it and we wont know for a few hours. Bella and Jasper, if you want come with me and you can see her. But you wont be able to touch her right now. She is covered in wires and tubs. I had to put a chest tube in her and well all I can say yall is please pray that she makes it," dad told everyone.

Then me, Bella, and dad went to go see our baby. We walked into the room where Ava was and that is when I saw her. They had her in a crib like bed and she looked so tiny and helpless. We walked up to her bed and I so wanted to touch her but I could not. I looked around and saw a new born baby there also. I held Bella and then dad got us a couple of chairs for us to sit. We have to act human here and it sucks. So was sat down and just watched our baby fighting for her life.

Well peeps, I know I said it was going to be about New Year. Well I kinda of changed it. This is part one of two or three. Please tell em what yall think of it. Thanks for reading JenCullen28.


	19. New Year Pt2

Hey peeps, so how is everyone? I am doing good. I am loving yall so much for all the wonderful comments and votes. So here is part 2 of New Years.

Chapter 19: New Year Pt 2

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today is New Years Eve and I am here with my family watching my baby girl fight for her life. My family is still planing the fireworks show but not many people are in the mood because of Ava being here in the hospital. I know for sure that me, Jasper, Jake, and dad are not going to be there but the others said they would go for Alice because she had put a lot into planning this big party.

"Bella honey, you need to go hunt with someone," Jasper told me in the ear. I gave him a glare and he just smiled at me. "I do not want to leave my baby," I told him though clenched teeth. Just then Alice and Edward was in the room with us. The nurse tried to get them to leave and gave up. "Bella, me and Edward have to hunt. Please come with us. We will not go to far so if you get a call you will be able to get to her in a second," Alice told me. "Also Bella, you are putting other people in danger with you being thirsty," Edward told me. So I got up gave Jasper a peck on the lips then I walked away from my baby. Me, Alice, and Edward went into the woods behind the hospital to hunt. We were about an hour into hunting when my phone rang. "Hello," I said. "Bella, yall need to get back here right now," Jasper told me. So I dropped the dear that I just drained and we all took off to see what is wrong.

We made it back to the hospital in just second and I had to slow my run to human pace. I made it to her room and then I stopped in my track. There in the bed was my daughter sitting up talking to Jasper and dad examining her. I walked up to her bed and she smiled at then started to cry. I looked at dad and he nodded his head so I reached for her and picked her up. "Mommy, are we going to go see the fireworks tonight?" she asked me. I just looked at her in shock and then I looked at dad. "What the heck is going on?" I asked him. "Bella, I have no idea. I was doing my rounds and then Jasper came and got me because Ava was moving around. When I got to her room she was sitting up trying to cry but could not because of the breathing tube. So I took it out and have been doing test on her to see what is going on," dad told me.

I stood there holding my baby and Jasper holding both of us. "OK guys, I have another room for her. I need to mover her from the CICU and do a little more test," dad told us. So me, Jasper, Jake, and Alice all followed dad to a room for Ava. "OK lay her on the bed for me," dad told me. I went to lay her down and she would not let me go for nothing. "Honey, grandpa needs to run a little more test to see if you might be able to go home," I told her. "I don't want you to leave me," she told me. Then I hopped onto the bed with her and she sat next to me. Dad took blood and did other things to her. Then we had to wait for the test to come back. "Dad, you sent her blood to do test is it not going to show up abnormal because she is half and half?" I asked him. "Well the tech that works with the blood is like us. He has been here a week now and he hunts like us. So we don't have to worry about anything," dad told us.

We waited and talked a bit till her blood came back. There was a knock on the door and dad went to get it. The guy gave dad a piece of paper and then dad sat down looking at that paper. He looked up at us and gave us a smile. "Well guys, for some reason only god knows why, Ava is completely better. She don't even have any signs of being sick. So let me go get the paper work and when yall sign it we can all go home and have fun tonight," dad told us. Then I grabbed Ava and we were being hugged in a big family hug. I mean I was holding Ava then, Jasper, dad, Alice, Edward, mom, Rose and Emmett were hugging all at the same time. Dad left us and we were all so very happy that we get to take her home after we almost lost her. I mean she was in here on the brink of death the other night and here we are taking her home one day later.

Me and Jasper signed papers the papers and then we got to take her home. We all got into cars and left the hospital with a very happy Ava. We got home and I took her out and we went inside along with just about the whole La Push pack. Our house looked like it did during Christmas time. "OK people, please settle down," Alice called. We all took seats where they were available and all looked at her. "OK family and friends. We are so happy that Ava has made a complete recovery. Now what do everyone say to still having fun tonight?" she asked us all. We all looked around and then Ava got up and went to Alice. "Please, lets have fun tonight and see all the pretty fireworks," Ava told us. We all just looked at her and said in unison "We want to have fun tonight!" Ava started to clap and we all laughed at her. "OK then, its just noon and the party starts at seven. So everyone can go home rest or do what ever yall want and we all will meet back here around 6:30 pm," Alice told us. Then people started to leave except our family.

I was sitting on Jasper's lap and Jake had a sleeping Ava. "Honey, we need to go hunting. I only had two deers and I need more," I told him. I looked around an noticed that we all needed to go hunt. I looked at Jake and he was about to go to sleep also holding Ava. "Jake, will you stay here and watch Ava while we all go hunt?" You can lay here on the couch or lay in our room and take a nap with Ava," I told him. "I will watch her and we will go lay in yall's bed," he told us. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then we all left to go hunting before the party. I looked into the future a little to make sure that they will be OK and then we all left.

About four we all came back home and noticed that most of the wolf pack was here. We greeted them and then started to gather stuff up for the party. We packed ice chest with soda, juice, snacks, hot dogs, pre-made burgers and all kinds of other stuff. Alice, Emmett, Rose, and the some of the other wolf pack were already at the clearing setting up the grills and the base for the fireworks. I kept getting glimpse into Alice's mind about what she has planned for all of us. But nothing to reveling. I keep seeing a stage and a bus but I can not see what is on the bus. I looked at the time and it was going on 6 pm and other people were joining us at our house.

We were all talking and watching Jake and Ava play. Then it was time for us to leave and drive to the field. The guys packed the cars and trucks up. Then we all car pooled with each other. Me, Jasper, Ava, Jake, dad and mom were all in my car and we were first to go so everyone will follow us. We have made a road that leads to the field and we were there with five minutes till seven. We all got out and started to carry stuff to the grills and us women started to set the tables with food and other stuff. Then we also set up a stereo system up so we all will have music to dance to. Everyone brought chairs, blankets and other things to sit on. Then some of the guys were cooking and the rest were either talking, dancing, or playing games. Ava was playing with Noah and some other kids and I was talking to Ennai and some other girls.

Not to long then food was done and the humans and Ava were all eating. After people got done eating Alice stood in the middle of the field trying to get people quit talking so she could. I then heard someone whistle and everyone stopped talking. "I would like to thank everyone for coming to the New Years party. Now I have a surprise for yall. They will be pulling up in just a few minutes. So if everyone please go to the stage and wait for a minute then you will see who it is," Alice told us. We all looked at her then we all grabbed chairs and walked over to the stage. I was talking to Jasper when I heard the bus pull up behind the stage. It was about nine pm and so it was dark. Then I started to hear voice and stuff being brought onto the stage. I did not know who was on the stage, for one it was dark but I still could tell it was someone and two I did not know them. Then Alice told everyone to close our eyes and we all did.

We all had our eyes closed and then music started to play and we all opened our eyes to Black Eyed Peas playing Boom Boom Pow. We all started to cheer and dance to there song. I was dancing with Ava and Jasper and just having all kinds of fun. I was really hoping that they would play Pump It and Dirty Bit. They are my fave songs from them. As we were all dancing I kept seeing someone in the back moving around. Then my fave song came on Pump It. We started to dance to it also. Then Jake took Ava to dance with and me and Jasper started to dance with each other. We were having so much fun. I saw Alice dancing with Edward and I pulled Jasper with me. "Alice, you are so awesome right now. I love you so very much," I told her. Then I gave her a kiss and we started to dance again.

We kept dancing and having fun and then I got a glimpse of who was in the back. It was Justin Timberlake and he came out singing with Black Eyed Peas to the song called My Style. I was having so much fun. Then Rose and Alice came to me and we started to dance together. Me in the middle, Alice in front of me and Rose behind me doing the sandwich dance, or that what I called it. Then Jasper and Emmett were on my sides dancing with us. The song ended and I saw Justin get off stage and came to dance with everyone. The song they were singing now was Just Can't Get Enough. I was dancing with Jasper when I had a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Justin. "May I have this dance?" he asked me. I looked at Jasper and he nodded his head. "You can and the next one, I want to dance with Ava," Jasper told us. So I started to dance with Justin. He was a good dancer.

I can not believe this, I am dancing with Justin Timberlake. Then my most fave song came on, The Time Dirty Bit. So I was dancing with him to this song also. I swear this place looked like a rave with everyone dancing on each other and if my heart was still beating I would have had a heart attack. I mean I am dancing with Justin Timberlake. Any girl would have a heart attack dancing with him come on he is so hot. While dancing with him Jasper joined us and again I was in a sandwich again this time with Justin in front of me and Jasper behind me. God I was in heaven, I was dancing with two good looking guys and I was going to be married to one soon. The song ended and another one came on I Gotta Felling. I was just having so much fun right now. If I was to die I would die a very happy woman right now.

We danced for a long time to all kinds of their songs. Then they needed a rest and so Alice hooked up the stereo and we all danced with the Black Eyed Peas. I got to dance with Taboo to Britney Spears, Till the world ends. Everyone is a really good dancer. I danced with all of the Peas and had fun. Ferge was now dancing with Ava and Ava was having fun. She saw me and waved me over so I could dance with them. I looked at the time and it was 30 minutes till Mid night and then I saw Alice get on stage. "OK everyone, in 30 minutes will be the New Year. So when you see me up here next time it will be time to count down to the New Year 2012," She told us. We all went back to dancing again.

We were all dancing to Jennifer Lopez, On The Floor when Alice turned the music down and we all said hey at the same time. "Sorry guys, but we have less than a minute till Midnight. Would The Black Eyed Peas and Justin please come up here and get ready to sing the New Year song when its hits Midnight," she asked. They did and then we all started to count down 10, 9, 8,7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 then we all yelled HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012. Then they started to sing the New Year song and so did all the rest of us. Then after that the song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars started to play. Then the fireworks started to go off to us dancing and having fun. I saw Ferge and Ava sitting on a blanket watching the fireworks and then I grabbed Jasper and we danced and watched to fireworks.

We were all having so much fun a stuff then I looked for Ava and I saw her asleep in Will I Am arms and I just smiled. Me and Jasper went over to them and I smiled at them. "looks like this little one is ready for bed," Will I Am told us. I just smiled at him and then Alice came over to us. "Hey, if yall don't want to stay in a hotel everyone can stay at our house," Alice told the Black Eyed Peas and Justin. They looked at each other. "Are you sure you have room for us?" Justin asked. "Yes we have plenty of room. We have five spare rooms and some of yall can sleep on the couches or in the floor," I told them. They all agreed. "OK everyone please look at me for a minute," Alice called. We all looked at her. "OK, I would like to thank everyone for coming and having fun. We are ending the party right now because I know everyone is tired. So Happy New Year and get home safe," she told everyone.

The family and the singers waited for everyone to leave. Then we all left and they followed us home. When we pulled up in the drive way and the Peas and Justin got off the bus the looks they were giving we funny looking. "Wow Cullen family, yall have a very big beautiful house," Justin told us. We just smiled at them and we all went. Jasper was carrying a sleeping Ava. He took her to bed then we all sat around talking to everyone. Jake was here also talking with them. I looked at the time and it was going on two am. "Guys, if yall are ready for bed then me and Alice will show yall the rooms you can stay in," I told them. They all nodded and then me and Alice showed them the rooms that they could stay in and then we all went to bed.

"Jasper, I had so much fun. I can not believe Alice got the Black Eyed Peas and Justin Timberlake to sing for us," I told him. He then started to kiss me and then we talked the rest of the night.

Well peeps, here you go. I think this is the longest chapter I have wrote for this story. I had so much writing it tho. I hope yall love it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	20. 2012 New Years Day

Hey peeps, I had a some wonderful comments on my last chapter. Thank yall for commenting. Here is another chapter for yall. I so can't wait to be writing about the wedding soon. Please tell me what yall think and thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 20: 2012 New Year's Day!

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today is a brand new year. Last year was something else. I found my soul mate, I got turned into a vampire because of some men tired to kill me. I also found out that I am a very powerful vampire with a few powers. I found my two best friends and found out that they were vampires. I got to meet there family and then not to long ago I lost one of my best friends Kim and her husband. Then me and Jasper adopted their daughter Ava. Then we almost lost her to a sickness but she is still here with us. I also found out that my best friend Jake is a werewolf and he imprinted on my daughter Ava. Oh yeah almost forgot Rose and Emmett has adopted Alex the newborn baby and Alice and Edward adopted the Sara from a major car wreck that killed there parents. Then in just little over a month me and Jasper will be getting married. So all in all I am one very happy vampire.

"Happy New Year honey," I told Jasper. He then looked at me and wished me the same thing. We were sitting in our room watching a movie and kissing then there was a little knock on our door. Then it opened up and Ava came bounding into our room and up to Jazz. He picked her up and put her in between us. "Happy New Year mommy and daddy,". "Aw Happy New Year to you too sweetheart," we told her. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked us. "I am not to sure honey, we will have to see what everyone else is doing today," I told her. "Well I guess we need to get up and see what everyone else is doing," Jasper told us. So we got up and we all got dressed for the day. Then we went downstairs to see the family.

When we got downstairs the whole family was up even the babies. Also we saw that the Black Eyed Peas and Justin Timberlake was still here. "Good morning everyone," I called. Everyone looked at us and told us the same thing. Then me, Jasper and Ava went to sit on the couch. I sat in Jazz lap and Ava went to sit with Ferge. "So how are yall feeling this morning?" I asked the Peas. "Oh we are just great. Esme just fed us the best breakfast we have ever had and now we are just sitting and talking with the family," Taboo told us. "Alice, what are we going to do today?" dad asked her. "Oh well I'm not to sure," and then her face went blank. I looked at the Peas and they did not know what was going on. Then the family started to talk to them while Alice had her vision. I was seeing what she was seeing and it did not look good. She came out of the vision and me, Edward and Alice looked very scared. I looked at Jazz and he could fell how scared we are.

"OK family, we need to talk right now upstairs," Alice told us. "Hey Ferge will yall watch Ava, Alex and Sara for a bit?" I asked them. "Yeah, what is wrong tho?" she asked us. "Just something came up and we need to talk. We will be back down soon," Alice told them. Then we all went upstairs to dad's office. "OK, what is wrong Alice?" Dad asked her. "Well the Volturi is back together again with new vampires and some are as strong as Bella. They are going to be coming after us in two days because they want Bella to join them. If she don't they will kill us all," Alice told us. I looked around and saw my family faces and I was getting really mad that they are going to attack us. "Alice, do you think we can beat them?" I asked her. "Bella, I am not to sure. I have not seen who wins yet except well you know Bella," Alice told me. "Yeah I know I seen some on our side getting hurt or killed before everything is over," I told them. Just then me and Alice started to have another vision.

VISION

I see us fighting and I noticed that there were other vampires fighting with us and I could not see who they were. Then I saw that the Volturi will not be coming in two days its more like one week.

END OF VISION

I came out of it and I looked at Alice and she had a really big smile on her face. "Why are you smiling Alice?" I asked her. "Oh well, we have one week now and the other vampires that were fighting with us are some other covens that dad is friends with. Dad I need you to try your best to get a hold of the Denali coven, the Amazon coven and the Romanian coven. We are going to need them to help fight and also if our visions are right then the Romanian's will take over as the Volturi. I see them being ruling us right and not being heartless like the others are," Alice told us. "OK, lets get back downstairs and just act normal. I am going to be doing some calling so I will be down in a bit," dad told us. So we all left the room and went to talk to the Peas and pretend like nothing is going on. We got downstairs and I saw Jake, Seth and Leah playing and talking with the kids and the Peas.

"Hey, how long have yall been here?" I asked. "Oh just about ten minutes. Is everything OK with everyone?" Jake asked. "Yeah we are doing good but I do need to talk to you for a minute in the kitchen please," I asked him. He gave Ava to Will and we went to the kitchen. "Jake, we are not OK. Me and Alice have been having visions that the Volturi are going to be attacking us in one week. We need to see if the wolf pack can fight with us. We are trying to get some other vampire covens to help us fight also," I told him. "WHAT why are they going to attack yall!" he yelled. "Great Jake, I know they heard you what the hell do you think you were doing yelling like that? Now lets go outside and calm down or I am going to have to kick your butt," I told him. We went outside to calm down and Jake was telling me over and over that he was sorry. Then Jazz came out not looking very happy. "Jake, we have humans here and now they are asking question on who is going to attack us because of you. Alice and Edward are trying to tell them that everything is OK and that no one is going to attack us," Jazz told Jake. "I am sorry man, its just I love this family so much and I don't want anyone to get hurt," he told us.

We talked for a bit outside and when we came back in everyone was talking and playing with the kids. I saw that Ennai, Noah and her husband came over. I could tell they knew what was going on. We walked in took a seat and started to talk. Not to long the Peas were leaving to go catch a plane for another concert they have. We told them thank you for coming and playing and Alice tried to pay them but they told us that they could not take our money. That we are friends now. They gave us their numbers and then they left. Just then dad came back downstairs smiling at us. "Well family, we have all three covens helping us and Bella did you ask Jake if they could help us?" "Yes she did and I just got off the phone with Sam and he said that they will be helping us with the fight," Jake told dad. "Good, now for the next few days we are going to be training for the fight. I know Jazz you can teach us how to fight them and we really need you to teach us," dad told Jazz. "Yeah I will help yall train so when do you want to start?" Jazz asked. "Wait a minute everyone, what are we going to do with the kids?" Rose asked. "hmm, lets see. Rose are you willing to sit out of the fight and be with the kids?" dad asked. "Well let me talk to Em later and we will see OK," she told us.

"OK, Jake can you get your pack and meet us in the field?" That is where I want the fight to take place. Its really big and its far away from the humans," dad told us. "Yeah, let me call Sam again and we will meet everyone in the field in one hour," Jake told us. He then gave Ava a kiss on the forehead. Then him, Seth, and Leah left. "OK what are we going to do with the kids right now. I am not to sure if Ava can take seeing us train fight," I asked. "I know, you know that big rock in the field. I can take them over there and we can play while yall train," Rose told us. "Good now lets get ready then and head to the field," Alice told us. We gathered everything we would need for the kids and the stuff we would need and then we were off to train. An hour later we were in a field with the pack. And wow the pack has grown really big. I mean I swear there is over 20 or more wolves here with us.

"Welcome and thank everyone for coming and helping us. Now I am going to turn this over to Jazz because he knows how to fight vampires really well," dad told us and the wolf pack. "OK, I have a plan. When we meet here that day I want all of yall to be in your human form. Then if there is a fight then turn into yall's wolf form. Like my dad said I have been in many fights and I know a thing or two how to fight," Jazz told them. We were on the field for many hours training and then we called it a night. I have learned a lot to fighting and if I have to them I will use my powers. We got home around midnight and we put the kids to bed and then we all went to bed.

One Week Later

Fight Day,

Well today is the big fight. We have had a house full of vampires for over a week and we are all ready for the fight and Rose is going to be here watching the kids. Ava has fell in love with all the new vampires. And I have made new friends with all of them to. I just really hope no one gets hurt or killed. So here we are now waiting to go to the field in an hour and we are all just trying to stay calm with the help of Jazz. I also have been trying to control my powers and I believe I can use them without hurting other people around me. "OK family and friends, lets get ready to go. Rose, are you going to be OK with the kids?" I asked her and told them. "Yes Bella, me and the babies will be OK. If I need you I will call," she told me. I looked around and I just smiled. We were ready to fight and get this over and done with. Me and Jazz gave Ava a hug and kiss. Then we told her that we will be back. Then I saw Jake, Seth and Leah give their imprints kisses and then we all left the house to go fight.

We got to the field and we got into our positions. Me and my family in front then the rest of them were behind us waiting for them. I was standing there and then we heard some movements in the woods and then we saw the Volturi come into view. As they were coming out I saw that there was a lot of them but not as many as we have. I gave Aro a big smile and I swear if he could he would have peed his pants. I just laughed at him. Me and dad stepped out and he did to so we could talk. "Well hello my friends. I am here with my new coven and I was wondering if you miss Bella would join my coven or do I have to kill your family and friends to get you to join us?" Aro asked me. "Aro, one we are not your friends and have never been. Two, I am not going to join you and your coven. I have my own coven here and I am very happy here," I told him. "Well, well I wished you have not said that. So as you wish your family will die and you will be with me," Aro told me. Then me and dad ran back to our family and we all smiled at the others in front of us. Then Aro yelled "ATTACK!". I looked behind me and saw that the whole wolf pack turned into wolves and we got ready. Just then the other side came running at us and we ran to them and started to fight.

I kept knocking heads off and I had to use my powers also. I saw that one of the wolves were having trouble so I ran to help and I ripped off the head of the vampire that was hurting Seth. He nodded his head and we went back to fighting. I saw that Aro and then other two main Volturi were on a hill watching and then I grabbed Jazz and Alice and we went into the woods so we can get behind them. I saw that they did not see us so we got up behind them and we all three ripped their heads off. We smiled at each other and we looked and saw that we were winning. We went back to help and then I heard a scream and I saw that Irina was on the ground burning. Then I saw the vamp that did it. I got pissed and I set that thing on fire. I looked around and saw that everyone done fighting. We started to pile the bodies and burning them. After we got done I went to help calm the Denali coven for losing one of theirs.

After I was done helping with the Denali, I went to find my family. I found Jasper with the rest of the family and I ran to him. He picked me up and spend me around and kissing me. "We did it honey, we won the fight and now the right people are in rule," Jazz told me. He put me down and we looked around and saw that everyone was OK except for losing one on our side. I just found out that one of the wolf pack was hurt but is healing real fast. I am not to sure who it was, one I did not know. Then I was being hugged by mom, dad, Alice, Edward, and Emmett. Then it hit me, "has anyone called Rose and told her about the fight?" I asked. "Yeah, I did and she said the kids are a sleep," Emmett told me. I gave him a smile and then we were joined by the other covens. So then I stepped out and started to talk. "I want to thank everyone for helping us and I want to say sorry for yall's loss Denali. Irina was a good women I was told. Thank you wolf pack for helping us also. Now if the Romanians will please stand in front of me. Dad will you please stand next to me?" "Dad, I want you to do the honor of well you know," I told him.

Dad then stepped in front of me and addressed all of us. "How does everyone feel about the Romanian's taking over as the Volturi?" I believe they will do things right and will not be power hungry like Aro was. So if everyone agrees with me, then the Romanian's will take over as the Volturi. If you agree then please raise your hands and if you disagree then tell us why," dad told us. I raised my hand and I looked around and everyone else started to raise their hands also. Everyone had their hands raised even the wolf pack. I laughed a little at that. "OK Romanian's, do you two agree to take over as the Volturi and promise that you will rule the vampire world right?" dad asked them. "We will be honor to take over and we promise to take care of the vampire world the way as it should be. So I know you Cullen coven wont join us but is any one else willing to be part of the Volturi? You will be treated just like everyone else and we will take care of you," Stefan asked. I looked around at the Denali coven and the Amazon coven. Then the Amazon coven Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina stepped forward. "We would love to join you if it is OK with everyone," Zafrina said.

We all stood there for a minute and then dad raised his hand to talk again. "Well that is settled then, the Romanian's and the Amazon coven will be the rulers of the vampire world. Thank everyone again and well I guess we can clean up these ashes. Then we can go home," dad told us. So we all started to clean up the ashes and we found something to put Irina's ashes in. Then we were off for our homes. The Denali came home with us so we can spread her ashes in the woods by our home. She always loved our woods I was told. We gave people hugs and then we were off for home. We got home around five pm and when we walked in me and Jazz was attacked by Ava. "Mommy and daddy, I missed yall today and I love yall," Ava told us. We gave her a kiss and told her the same thing. Then we all went to get cleaned up because we were all pretty dirty. Me and Jasper took a shower in our bathroom and everyone else went to the other bathrooms. When we all got done we all met outside in the woods and we all said something and then we poured Irina's ashes on the ground. Then we went back to the house and talked about today and how everything was going to change in a few weeks.

Well peeps, that is it for now. Tell me what yall think and thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	21. One Month Till Wedding Day

Hey pees, here is another chapter for yall. I am going to be talking a lot about the wedding from now on till the big day. So I hope you enjoy and please tell me what yall think about it. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 21: One Month Till Wedding Day.

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it is January 4 and I have one month till mine and Jasper's big day. I so can't wait till I get to married the love of my life. We have almost everything ready. Me and Jasper have not decided where we wanted to go for our honeymoon. We have been thinking about going back to Jamaica but we are also throwing other ideas around. We have to decide soon tho so we can get it booked and stuff. Well today we are having a meeting with everyone that is in the wedding so here we go.

Alice P.O.V

I was having fun in my room with Edward when I started to have a vision. I was seeing the bands that will be at the wedding and one of Bella's fave will be there. I came out of it and looked at Edward. "Now honey, we have to keep it from Bella, I want to make the bands a surprise," I told him. He just smiled at me and then we got done at the same time. I got off my husband and got up to get ready for the day. Ennai, Noah, and Dan are suppose to be here so we can make sure the wedding is coming together like it should. And also talk about all that is going to be there. When I got done getting dressed and looked at my husband he was ready for the day also. He was part of the wedding party also. I looked at the time and it was going on eight am and everyone will be here around nine. We walked out of the room and went downstairs to wait.

When we got downstairs I saw Rose and Emmett feeding the babies and Ava was eating a pop tart in Bella's lap. She looked so cute and I could not wait for the wedding so I can make all of us beautiful. Edward took a seat and I sat on his lap. We talked for a bit and then Ennai, Dan and Noah came over. They took their seats and then I stood up. "OK family and friends, the wedding is one month away and I am almost done planing it. All we have to do is a dress fitting and to make sure everyone know where to stand and all that other stuff. So if Bella, Rose, Ennai, Mom and Ava will please come to my room and we will have our first fitting. Then you guys please go to Jasper and Bella's room and do the same thing please," I told everyone. We all went to the rooms and I started on us.

"OK Bella, lets start with you first. I will get your dress and be back in one second," I told her. Then I ran to my closet and grabbed her dress and then I got the others to help me put it on her. After we got it on we all stood to the side and looked at her. "Oh my Bella, you look so beautiful girl," mom told her. She then just told her thanks and i swear to you if she could have blushed she would have. Then we got the dress off her and she helped us with our dresses. We were in my room for two hours. Then I went to go check on the guys. When I got into the room they were all dressed in there clothes and they all looked hansom. "Well guys, looks like everything fits, so please when you get out of your clothes put them back into there bags and hang them back up as nice as you can," I told them. I left the room and went downstairs with the girls.

"Hey girls, I have to go make some phone calls and I will be back down in a minute," I told them. Right when I hit the stairs I started to have a vision again. I was seeing Bella and Jasper's honeymoon and what they will be doing. I came out of my vision and saw that Edward saw what I saw and then I turned to Bella and saw that she was not paying attention to me and I was happy. "Jasper, will you please come to my room. I have to talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. He looked at me and then we went to my room. When we got there I told him to think of other stuff while I talk to him. He nodded and then he sat on the bed while I sat in front of him in a chair.

"OK Jasper, I just saw yall's honeymoon. You two will be going to three different places. Here I go, first place you will be going is Dominican Republic. You two well be staying at the Casa DE Campo. You two will be staying there for two weeks. After your two weeks you will be going to Tahitian Island and staying at the Manihi Pearl Beach Resort in the Superior Beach Bungalow. Then when you are done there in two weeks you two will be going to Ireland and staying at the Adar Manor in the Lady Caroline's Room. When I get this booked and stuff I will tell you more about these places. Now please leave me and I will be down in a bit. I have to do some calling around and I will be down in a bit," I told him. "OK Alice, I can't wait to hear more about it," he told me then he left me so I can call the bands I needed to call and now the honeymoon places. When Jasper left me I got on my computer to look for two of the three bands I was going to have at the wedding reception. I looked up Muse and found the number I needed to call their manger. I then picked up my phone and called Muse manger.

Manger: "Hello this is Josh, Muse manger how may I help you?"

Alice: "Yes my name is Alice Cullen, I need to book Muse for a wedding reception".

Manger: "Well ma'am, Muse don't do wedding receptions. Sorry, but I can't help you,"

Alice: "Please, I can pay anything to get them to come. Believe me we have the money to pay any amount".

Manger: "Well let me talk to band members. Then I will call you back with the number I have of yours on my phone,"

Alice: "OK, I will expect your call later,"

I hung up and smiled because I know they will be coming. I was going to wait five minutes because Josh will be calling back then. I got on my computer and started to look for the Dominican Republic resorts web site. After I found it Josh was calling me back.

Alice: "Hello Josh, well what did they say?"

Josh: They said they would and not charge you any extra money. They told me they love to play and to just charge you what we charge anywhere,"

Alice: "Well, thank you very much. Now I will need them on February 4th at 2:00 pm. I will call you back when it get closer with the address. Thank you very much.

Josh: "You are most welcome, Mrs. Cullen. I will be waiting for you call".

I hung up with Josh. I was so happy then. Now all I have to do is call Sia's manger and get her to come. So then I went to another tab on my computer and looked up Sia. I found the number and called.

Manger: "Hello this is Kenya, Sia's manger. How may I help you?"

Alice: "Yes my name is Alice Cullen, I was wondering if I could get Sia to come to my soon to be sister -in-law wedding reception?"

Manger: "Well, let me talk to her and then I will call you back soon,"

Alice: "OK, thank you. Here is my number,"

I gave her my number and then I went back to looking at the resorts. I called and I got everything set up for their honeymoon. I got their flights, rooms and stuff they will be doing all set up. Now all Bella and Jasper have to do is go. It took me an hour to do that then my phone rang.

Alice: "Hello Kenya, what did Sia say?"

Kenya: "She said she would love to. So when do you need her?"

Alice: "I will need her on February 4th around 2:00 pm. I will call you when it gets closer to the wedding day and tell you the address and everything else,"

Kenya: "OK, I will be awaiting your call then,"

Alice: "Thank you again and I will call you soon, bye,"

I got off the phone and then I called Jasper up to my room again. "Jasper, will you please come here?" I called to him. I waited for him to come and then he knocked on my door. "Come in bro. I need to talk to you about yall's honeymoon," I told him.

He came in and sat down and then I started to tell him about their honeymoon. "OK Jazz, you twos first stop will be in the Dominican Republic. You will be staying at Casa DE Campo. In a room called the Elite Balcony. It has impressive cathedral ceilings and spectacular views await your arrival. Chic decor, indigenous coralline stone and rich mahogany woods create a contemporary ambiance. King size bed and a 42" LCD TV with cable and a blue-ray player. I have different things for you two to do while you are their. Like diving, swimming, boating, snorkeling, cave diving and what ever else you want to do their. Now after your two week stay there you will be flying to the Tahitian Islands. There I have booked at the Manihi Pearl Beach Resort. Your room is called Superior Beach Bungalow. The over water bungalow have spacious sundecks with direct access to the water. An indoor glass table allowing you to admire the underwater life. You will be doing pretty much what you will be doing at the other resort. OK last but not least after your two weeks in Tahitian Islands you will be flying to Ireland. I have booked you two a room at the Adare Manor. The room is called Lady Caroline's Room. This is the most special bedroom. Originally the quarters of Lady Caroline Wyndham. The room is steeped in history and full of hidden secrets. Discreetly modernized. The suite enjoys spectacular views across the estate though the many picture windows. Now there you will be playing golf if you want, swimming, fishing, and what ever else you could do. Then after two weeks there you two will be back home to start your married life at your new home,".

"Wow Alice, you really have out did yourself on this for us. I want to keep this a secret from Bella. I want to surprise for her," Jazz told me. "Oh I know, I was hopping you would keep it a secret from her. So now all you two have to do is get married and then go. Now I have one more call to make and I will be down when I get done," I told him. Jazz stood up and we hugged and then he left me. Now I just have to call Ferge from the Black Eyed Peas and see if they will come.

Ferge: "Hey Alice, what's up?"

Alice: "Hey, I was wondering if you and the guys can come to Bella and Jasper wedding. Then play at the reception?"

Ferge: "Yeah girl, we got the invitation and we will be there that day for everyone. We have grown fawn of everyone and would love to stay friends with the Cullen family,"

Alice: "Thanks girl, we are already friends and make sure Justin Timberlake is with yall. We love that song My Style. So we will see everyone in February,"

Alice: "Alright girl, we will see yall then, bye,"

I hung up with her. I was so happy now that I got what I wanted and this was going to be the most beautiful and fun wedding. I went back downstairs to join the family. I sat in Edward's lap and he kissed me on my neck. "So honey, I guess you got everything set up?" he asked. "Yep, everything is set up and now all we have to do is wait for the big day," I told him. "Well family, we are going to bed, and we will see everyone in the morning. It took me all day to get things set up and it was already for fun time again yeah.

Well peeps, I am sorry that this chapter is the way it is. I had to get things set up and ready for the wedding day so I hope yall enjoy this chapter and please tell me what yall think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	22. Two Days Till Wedding Day

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. It may not be as long as my others but when I write about the wedding and wedding reception that will be a longer chapter. Please tell me what yall think please. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 22: Two Days Till Wedding Day

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today is two days till mine and Jasper's wedding day. Me and him are going to spend the day together doing anything we want as long as we are not home. Alice want to decorate the house inside and out. She don't want us mainly me seeing ti till the big day. So we are getting somethings together for the day.

"So Jazz, what do you want to do today before midnight?"

"Well first we have to drop off mine and the guys tuxes at the hotel room. Then we can sit and talk about what to do,".

Me and Jazz got ready for the day. Then as we were about to come out of our room Alice came in.

"Come on you two, I want to start and I can't till Bella is out of this hour,".

"We were coming out before you cam running in here," I told her.

She smiled and left our room with us right behind her. When we came downstairs we were greeted by smiles. I looked around and did not see the guys tuxes.

"Alice, where is the guys tuxes?" I asked her.

"Oh, they are in you twos car. Oh Jazz, when you leave Bella at Ennai's, I will need you here to help me get stuff put together," Alice told him.

We gave our family hugs, then we were gone. We got to the hotel and checked in. Then we went to the room on the top floor. We hung the tuxes up, then we went to the living area. We sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. I leaned on Jasper and we just sat there not talking or anything. Just being with each other and enjoying the quiet. I mean when you live in a house with nine people and six of us don't sleep it can get a bit noise. I turned around and looked at my sexy cowboy and he smiled at me.

"So soon to be Mrs. Whitlock Cullen, what are we going to do?"

"We can just stay here watch TV, play games, and then if we want later go for a walk in the park. Or just stay here in each other arms and kiss,".

"OK sounds good to me," he told me.

Then he leaned down and we started to kiss. I loved kissing Jasper. I know we are vampires and our skin is hard as stone but when I am kiss Jasper it feels like I am kissing the softest thing in the world. I love being a vampire also because we had no need for air, so we just sat there kissing for the longest time. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Wow Jasper, we were kissing for five hours. Its now two in the afternoon," I told him.

"Well honey, we can go for a walk in the park. Its as very cloudy day or we can find a place where no one will see us and go swimming. I can see people looking at us funny if we were in the water,"

So we decided to go for a walk in Port Angels. Not to long and we were at the park and started to walk hand in hand talking about the future.

"Jazz, you think since I am different vampire that we may be able to have a baby on our own?"

"I am not sure honey. We can talk to dad when we see him and see what he says about it,"

"If we can do you want more kids or is Ava enough?"

"Honey, if we can have more kids I want to. One I love Ava but she is not ours like she came from you. Two, I would love to have a boy if we can. I have always wanted a boy and name him after me,"

"OK honey, we can try and if it happens that we can have a baby and it a boy then well name him Jasper Jr or Jazz,"

He just smiled at me and we just walked for awhile. We stopped in a few stores and got some things here and there. Then we were getting ready to head back to the car when it started to snow. So we put our stuff in the car and we found a bench and sat down. We watched it snow and it was just so beautiful.

"Jasper, I love you so much and I can not wait till we are husband and wife,"

"Bella, you are beautiful and I love you more than life its self. I can't wait till you are my wife,".

We sat there till about five and we decided to go back to the hotel because it was snowing harder and we had to act like we were freezing from the snow. So we got up and left for the hotel. When we got back to the hotel we sat in front of the fireplace and started to watch movies. We watched three movies two scary ones and one that was a love story. I looked at the time and it was going on 11:30 pm.

"Honey, Ennai will be here in about 15 minutes or so. I am so not looking forward to spending a whole day without you,"

"Oh Bella, it will be OK. its just one day, then we will see each other at the alter,"

We started to kiss again and I forgot about the time, day and year. Then there was a knock on the door I grown and got up to see who it was even tho I knew who it was. I opened the door and there stood Ennai, Dan, Noah and Alice.

"OK Bella, tell Jazz bye, then well leave," Alice told me.

I turned around and gave Jasper another kiss. Then I gave him a smile.

"I love you Jasper, and I will see you at the alter,"

"I love you to Bella, and I will see you at the alter also,"

We kissed again, then I was being pulled away from him. I was pulled out into the hall and I watched as the door closed. Then me, Ennai, Noah, and Alice got into Ennai's car and was heading to her house. Not to long we were at her house and it was just now midnight.

"Alice, I already miss my Jasper," I told her.

"Bella, it will be OK you will see him in 24 hours and you will not have to be away from ever again. Now please do this my way and it will be OK," Alice told me.

I smiled at her, then I gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. I sat down on the couch and Noah came to me and sat on me. We sat and talked a while, then Alice left me there to go home and do some more decorating.

"So Ennai, what are we going to do?"

"Well first, I am going to lay Noah down because he has fell asleep on you. Then we can talk if you want or we can watch TV," she told me.

She came and got Noah and took him to bed. Then she was back and sat next to me.

"So Ennai, how have you been since well you know?"

"Well Bella, its very hard but I have to keep going for Noah and Dan. Also I have wonderful friends that are here helping me though it also. So all in all I have been doing good. I do miss here so much but I hope she is in a better place than we are,"

"So what are we going to watch?"

"We can watch what ever you want to," she told me.

So we picked out a lot of chick flicks and watched them.

Well peeps, I am sorry that this chapter was short and the was it was, but I did not know what to write. But the other chapters will be longer and better. Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading and being my fan. JenCullen28.


	23. Wedding Day

Hey peeps, sorry I have not updated in a while. I just have been really busy with work, family, and a friend going though a hard time. So yeah, sorry and I will try to get them updated as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and here is the chapter I have been waiting to write.

Chapter 23: Wedding Day

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today is finely here. I can't wait till I marry Jasper in just a few hours. I have dreamed about this day and now its here. I am so nervous but I will be OK, I hope. Alice kept telling me to stay calm last night.

X x x Flashback x x x

I was in my room at Ennai's house. It was going on midnight and I could not relax at all. I stayed in my room wanting to be alone but Ennai kept coming in checking on me.

"Ennai, I am OK. I just want to be alone for a bit please," I told her.

She smiled at me then left me alone again. I was left alone for about two hours when there was another knock on the door. Then when the door opened I thought it was Ennai but instead it was Alice. I looked at my clock and it was three am.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Well I got a call from Ennai. She told me that you were pacing and acting nervous. So I came over to see if I could calm you down some. So here I am to tell you to relax,"

"Alice, I can't relax without Jasper here next to me. Can I call him? Maybe then I can relax some,"

"OK you can call him, but don't keep him to long. I have one more thing to be built at the field," Alice told me.

"Oh thank you Alice, you are the best sister a girl can ask for,"

If she could blush she would be. I just laughed a little, then she left me so I could talk to my Jasper. I called Jasper and we talked for an hour. I wanted to talk a little longer but Alice needed him so I had to let him go.

X x x End of Flashback x x x

So here I am now still in my room, at least for another hour thinking about the future with Jasper. We talked the other day to dad about me and Jasper having kids. He told us that it may be possible but just don't know till it happens or not. We talked about it then we decided to wait till we got back from our honeymoon to try. I mean I don't want to get pregnant during our honeymoon. I was sitting on the bed when Alice came in.

"Bella, its time for us to get you ready,"

I looked at her then my room became full with my bride party. Rose, Ennai, Ava, mom and Alice were in the room with me.

"All of you are not going to be working on me?" I asked in a scared voice.

They all laughed at me and I just smiled at them.

"Bella, me and Rose are going to be working on you. Then the rest are going to be working on each other. We have three hours before we get our pictures taken. So we have to start to get ready," Alice told me.

Then Alice pulled me to the bathroom. She told me to take a shower, then her and Rose will be back to do my makeup and hair. They left me and I took my shower. I washed my body and hair, then I just stood there and let the warm water relax me.

I got out, then Rose and Alice came in to start working on my. They brought in a chair and I sat down. Rose then gave me my MP3 player, then I put the ear buds in. I was listing to Black Eyed Peas while they worked on me. I closed my eyes and wished that I could sleep, but I can't so I just sat there while they buffed, powder, and whatever else they are doing to me.

I was tapping my foot to the music when I was tapped on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Rose smiling at me. I removed my ear buds then.

"OK Bella, we are done with your hair and makeup. Now you need to get your under garments on, then well put your dress on you," Alice told me.

I started to turn to look at myself in the mirror. Then I was stopped by Rose and Alice.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rose asked me.

"I was going to look at myself," I told them.

"Um no, not till you are completely done," Alice told me.

Then I went back to my room to start to get ready under garment wise. I put my under garments on, then Alice, Rose and mom came in. I looked at them and they were already dressed and ready. Mom carried my dress in and put it carefully on the bed. I then walked to the middle of the room. Then Alice, Rose, and mom lifted the dress up over my head and slipped it over my head then down my body. Mom then buttoned my dress up the back. She then came and stood in front of me. Alice, Rose, Ennai, and Ava joined her. If they could cry they all would be. Well Ava started to a little.

"Ava honey, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Mommy, you look so beautiful and I love you,".

"Oh honey, thank you and you look beautiful also. I also love you to," I told her.

"OK Bella, you can look in the mirror," Rose told me.

So then I walked over to the full body mirror and when I saw myself I just stood there looking at a very beautiful woman. I felt tears starting to come to my eyes and then they spilled over. I was then surrounded by my family asking me what was wrong, I looked at Alice and she just smiled at me.

"Nothing is wrong, I just look so beautiful and I could not help myself. I feel so human right now crying like this," I told them.

"Oh Bella honey, you are very beautiful. And you crying is also a very beautiful thing. Look at us, we all wish we could cry like you and Ava," mom told me.

We all stood in front of the mirror for a bit then Alice gasped and scared the crap out of all of us. We looked at her and she was just laughing at us and our faces.

"Sorry guys, but we need to get to the park like right now. The photographer will be waiting for us," she told us.

Then mom and Rose grabbed my train and we all walked downstairs and out the door. When we got outside it was cloudy witch was very good, then they all helped me get in the limo. They all carefully pushed me in, then the rest of my dress. Then they all got in and buckled in Ava. We were off not to long after that. We got to the park in no time and the girls helped me out of the car then. Mom and Rose grabbed my train again and we walked to the place where we were getting our pictures taken.

We were getting our pictures taken and I was having so much fun. After we got our pictures done it was time for us to leave and get to the house and for me to get married. Alice told the camera guy to follow us and then we were off to the house. I was then starting to feel nervous again. My leg started to bounce and Alice reached over and stopped it.

"I am so nervous yall, its not even funny," I told them.

"Bella, that is normal for any woman. We were all nervous when we got married, its just normal," mom told me.

If my heart could beat it would be beating 90 miles an hour. We pulled onto the driveway and I got even more nervous. I was looking at the trees as we were driving by. They were all covered in white lights and purple ribbons. Then before to long we were at the house. I know my eyes popped out of my head when I saw the stairs and the front of the house. They were covered by lights and ribbons also, it just looked so beautiful. I started to cry again and I was so happy that my makeup was waterproof. The girls got out, then they helped me out.

"OK Bella, no one is in the house yet. They are out back waiting for the wedding to start. So I am going to carry you up to your room, then well wait a bit for the wedding to start," Alice told me.

Then I was being held by Ennai, and Alice had her hands over my eyes. Then we were flying up the stairs with me. We got to my room and Alice let my eyes go and I looked around. There on mine and Jasper bed was little things. I walked up to them and saw what they were.

"Here Bella, this is something blue," mom told me.

She handed me a necklace with a blue heart hanging from it. Then Alice stepped up to me.

"Bella, here is something borrowed and I want it back," she told me.

She then handed me her garter, she then bent down and went under my dress put it on my leg. Then Rose stepped forward.

"Here you go, its something old. This was my mothers ring and I want you to have it," Rose told me.

"Oh Rose, you don't have to. I mean it was your mothers and I do not want you to not have anything from her,".

"Bella, I have a lot of stuff from my mother. So don't worry, I want you to have it and wear it," Rose told me.

I gave her a hug, then Ava came to me. Then she handed me a little box.

"Here you go mommy, aunt Rose and aunt Alice helped me pick these out for you," Ava told me.

I then opened the box and in the box was a pair of purple diamond ear rings. I took them out of the box and bent down so Ava could put them on me.

"Thank you guys, these gifts are wonderful and Alice I will give you your garter back before we leave," I told them.

"OK everyone, its just about that time. So mom if you would go play the piano. Then when the music starts we will form a line. Then you know what to do Bella when you and dad hear the wedding music. Talking about dad where is he?" Alice told us.

Just then dad came in carrying my flowers and smiling at us.

"Is everyone ready yet?" dad asked us.

"Yeah dad, we need to start to form our line because mom should be starting to play the piano," Alice told him.

Just before the music started Emmett, Edward, and Dan came up. They grabbed there partners and started to walk toward the stairs. Then dad grabbed my elbow and we followed them. They all stopped and we waited for the music to start. I could hear just about everyone that was there and what they were saying.

"This house is so big and beautiful, I wander what it looks like when it not all decorated?" some one said.

"Oh I been in this house when its not decorated and its just so beautiful," Leah told someone.

I just smiled and then the music started to play. Then Alice and Emmett went first and I stood there watching the rest walk downstairs. Then before to long it was my turn. I looked at dad and he smiled at me.

"Bella honey, are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes dad, I am ready. Please don't let me fall," I asked him.

I then felt him hold a little tighter to me and I smiled at him. Just then the wedding march started and it felt like I had butterfly's in my tummy. Dad started to walk and I followed his lead. We walked down the stairs and when I was on the floor I looked around and saw what Alice did. It was just so beautiful, flowers everywhere in the colors of purple and some black and white. Then I saw what I wanted to see, Jasper standing at the end of the isle smiling at me. I smiled even bigger if that was even possible and it was. Then me and dad started to walk down the isle at a very slow pace. I just wanted to run up to Jasper and I could not. So I just walked with dad and waited till I could touch my Jasper. Then we were standing just a few inches away and I just kept smiling. Jasper was smiling real big also. Then I heard Billy clear his throat.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Billy asked.

"Her mom and I do," dad told him.

Then dad put my hand into Jasper's hands and I started to cry a little. I could not help myself. Dad then left and sat next to mom, then the wedding started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Billy started.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you,"

Then Billy smiled at us and continued with what he had to say.

"Jasper, do you take Bella to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her for all eternity?"

"I do," Jasper told me.

"Bella, do you take Jasper to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him for all eternity?"

"I do," I told him.

"The rings please," Billy asked Noah.

Noah handed him the rings and smiled at us.

"Jasper, repeat after me. With this ring I the wed,".

"With this ring I the wed,". Then Jasper put the ring on my finger.

"Now Bella, repeat after me. With this ring I the wed,".

"With this ring I the wed,". Then I put the ring on Jasper's finger.

"In the power invested in me under the law of Washington and of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Billy told Jasper.

Then Jasper raised my vale, then he kissed me. When he kissed me I forgot about the time, place and year. Then it was over before I was ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly announce Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Cullen," Billy told everyone.

Then everyone started to clap and cheer, and I just smiled at everyone. We then started to walk down the isle. We were being hugged by everyone. I could tell who I was hugging, the really hot bodies were the wolf pack and the ones that smelled really good were the humans and the ones that were my family were the same temp as I was. We got to the door, then Alice was there beside us.

"OK you two, I know you want out of those clothes but we need to take pictures of the bride party. So I am going to tell everyone to go ahead and head to the field for the reception and we all will head to the park to get the pictures done," Alice told us.

So we then went out the door and I was being helped in by Jasper, mom, Rose, and Ennai. I saw Ava trying to help and I just laughed at her. We were all put into two limos, then we were off. I was sitting next to Jasper and Ava was next to me. I kiss Jasper again, then we were at the park. We all got out and met where we were earlier. We got out pictures taken and we were there for about an hour. Then we were getting back into the cars and heading to the field for the reception.

When we got to the field I was in shock at the sight in front of me. There was a makeshift dance floor, a really big stage. Food was on one side of the field and on the other was our table where we sit.

"Hey Jazz and Bella, follow me and we can get you out of those clothes," Alice told us.

So we followed her and found a curtains hanging from some trees. Me and Jasper went behind them and got into more comfortable clothes. Then we came out and saw that Alice and the rest were in other clothes also. We then went back to the party. When we got to the field everyone was talking and some were dancing. Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked around a little.

"Attention everyone, we are going to be cutting the cake. So if everyone will please come to the table and we will begin," Alice called to everyone.

Me and Jasper walked to the table where the beautiful cake is and we just looked at each other. If it was not for the handful of humans we would not even had a cake, but to keep up the facade we got one. Now we have to eat it and I am so not looking forward to that. Everyone gathered around us and we did the cake thing, then we drank some wine. We had to keep our faces happy while we did it. The cake and wine tasted nasty but we did what we had to do. After we did that the cake was then being handed out and we went and sat down for a bit. I was talking to Jasper when I started to hear some music playing from the stage. I looked over at the same time as Jasper and there stood on the stage was Muse. We got up and we walked to the stage with everyone else. We danced to their music. After about an hour of that it was our time for our dances.

Me and Jasper walked to the dance floor and waited till our song started to play, My Love by Sia. I was holding on to him when I heard the music started to play on the stage. Me and Jasper looked over to the stage and there stood Sia herself. We smiled at everyone and the song started. We have been practicing dancing to that song. We were all over the dance floor dancing to our song. Then it was over. Jasper stepped back and it was mine and dad's turn to dance. We danced to Butterfly kisses and I cried some. Then everyone started to dance. I was having so much fun and I noticed that it was getting late. I grabbed my cell and saw that it was going on seven pm. Me and Jasper had to catch our plane at eight pm. I looked at Alice and she came to us.

"I saw the time also, so now you two need to say your good byes to Ava before you tell everyone good bye," Alice told us.

We looked around and saw that Jacob was dancing with her. So me and Jazz walked up to them.

"Ava honey, me and daddy came to tell you that we have to go. We love you and we will miss you so much. We will be back tho before you even know it. Now please be good for grandma and grandpa please," I told her.

"OK mommy and daddy, I will miss you two a lot. You have fun and we will see yall when you get back in about a couple of months," she told us.

I then grabbed her from Jake and we gave her a hug. Then I handed her to Jake and he told us to be careful. We gave him a hug and then I heard music start to play again from the stage. We looked over and there stood our friends the Black Eyed Peas. They were playing my fave song as we were saying our good bye's. Dirty Bit, I love that song so much. We said our good bye's, then Alice and mom was walking us to the limo. We gave them each a hug and told them good bye. Then we were off to the airport. We got to the airport with 15 minutes to spare. We grabbed our bags and put them on a cart because they were a lot of bags. Then we thanked the limo driver and he left us. We walked inside then we checked in. We waited, then they announced for fist class to load. We got on the plane, then I saw where we were going. There on a screen said that we were going to the Dominican Republic. I looked at Jasper and he just smiled at me. We got comfortable, then the plane took off and we were headed to our honeymoon. Then it hit me, I got really nervous again thinking about having sex.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. The next chapters will be about their honeymoons. So I hoped yall liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think. Thanks again JenCullen28.


	24. Dominican Republic Pt1

Hey peep's, here is another chapter for yall. I am going to be writing the honeymoon now and well I hope yall enjoy what I write. Thanks for reading and tell me what yall think please.

Warning this chapter and maybe the other two will have sexual content. Young readers be advised. I will make the place where the sex scene will begin and you can skip it. Look for this symbol * it will indicate the start of the scene and the end of the sex scene.

Chapter 24: Dominican Republic

Jasper's P.O.V.

When we were on the plane I just kept looking at my new beautiful wife. We have been on this plane for awhile now and well I can't wait to be with her. Before we got on the plane and before then wedding, Alice told me the places we will be going and I am so excited. I have never been to these places and Alice has the best rooms for us and activities for us. Well we are about to land and I got to get something set up.

"Honey, are you ready for the best time of your life?" I asked my beautiful wife.

"Yes, I am very ready. I love you Jasper," Bella told me.

"I love you too sweetheart,".

As we were talking the pilot came over the speaker.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in La Romana Batey Cacata Airport. So please put your seats and trays in an upright position and please buckle up, thanks," he told us.

So me and Bella did what he told us. I put my book and player up and so did Bella. Then I put my arm around her and we waited till we landed. About five minutes later we were landing and if my heart could beat, it would be beating out of my chest because I am so excited, nervous and well just very happy. I was also getting a lot of these felling from Bella. The plane stopped and they let first class out first. When we got into the airport it was just so beautiful. Then we went to go get our bags, then we will see if our ride to the resort is here. We grabbed a cart and put our four bags each on it. Then we walked outside and I saw a van that said Casa DE Campo. Then we saw a guy holding a sign saying our last name. We went up to him then.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Whitlock Cullen and this is my beautiful new bride Bella. We are who you are waiting for," I told him

"Hello, my name is Ty and I will be you two's driver to the resort,".

We smiled at him, then we helped him put our bags in the back. Then we were off to start our first round of our honeymoon. I looked at the time and it was going on 10:30 am. We sat in the van and looked around while we were on our way to the resort. We got Casa DE Campo in about 30 minutes and it was just so beautiful. We were greeted by two other guys that work here. We got out and we walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Casa DE Campo. We are glad that you have chose us to be your honeymoon place. If you two will, please follow me and we will get you two registered. Then we will be driving yall to the Exclusive Villa for you two," The guy told us.

Then me and Bella went inside and got registered, then we were put in a golf cart to be taken to our villa. We got there in no time and when we pulled up to the place we were staying at it was just so beautiful. The place we were staying in was called the Casa-Blanca. We pulled up into a brick circular drive forms the approach to this whitewash villa. A small Japanese-style garden greets use at the front entrance, which leads into an airy marble foyer. We stopped, then the two guys got our bags and took them in for us. Me and Bella just stood outside and looked at the beautiful villa. We then walked in and we saw a sunken formal living area with cathedral ceiling. The living area was furnished with over sized braided-rattan furniture. We walked in a little more and behind the living room was a library, with mahogany bookshelves and desk.

We looked at all the books that they had and I think I may be reading some. I looked to the left of the foyer and there was a kitchen fit for a chef. We walked into the kitchen and it was designed in Italy. It featured stunning black marble counter top, blond wood cabinets-some with glass fronts-and professional-quality stainless steel appliances. The cook top was located on the center work island and there are extras like a wine frige. Even tho we wont be using the kitchen it was still very beautiful to look at. Me and Bella walked to the other side of the kitchen and there was a bonus family room, with a big-screen TV and leather couches. We looked around and the guys that came with us was in the living room.

"Well, we put yall's clothes up and got your bathroom set up. Do you need anything or have any questions?" Ty asked us.

"One question, do we have a way to get around the area or do we have to call and get someone to pick us up?" I asked.

"In the garage is another golf cart for you to use. It will take you anywhere you want to go. So if that is it then me and Jack will be going," they told us.

We thanked them, then they left us. Then me and Bella continued to look around. We saw between the kitchen and then front entrance is a half-bath. We found out that this place had three bedrooms. We walked and found that the foyer extends to form an open hallway down the middle of the villa, and it features a striking, round glass-top table. Just on the other side of this table was double glass doors that open onto an attractive covered terrace, and it overlooked the pool and whirlpool. We walked out and found that on one side of this terrace is an expansive seating area; on the other is a rectangular dinning table. We walked up to the pool and whirlpool and saw that they are set in a stone terrace, overlooking a well-manicured garden and it featured lounge chairs and gliders.

We walked back into the main house and saw a hardwood staircase. We walked up them and at the top of these stairs was a partially covered balcony outfitted with patio furniture; a perfect place with a view of the ocean. We walked a little and found the other two bedrooms then we found the master suite. We walked into the bedroom and it was just breathtaking. We saw that the master suite had a partially covered balcony, graced by two love seats. In the middle of the master suite was a four poster king size bed that just looked so comfortable to lay on. We walked to the bathroom and saw that it had a gorgeous marble bath, with an elevated whirlpool tub, a separate all-glass shower stall, and a double vanity was in the bathroom. Well looked around the room and it was just beautiful and I was thanking Alice for what she did. Then me and Bella went downstairs to the small foyer and sat on one of the braided-rattan couch.

"So honey, what do you think of this place?"

"Oh Jasper, its just so beautiful and quiet. I wander what Alice have planed for us to do here?" she asked me.

I saw on the coffee table a envelope. I reached for it and it said for Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock Cullen. I looked at Bella, then I opened up. Inside was a note and some other papers. I opened the letter and read it.

"Hey guys, I hope yall are loving the place I picked for you two. Do me one favor, please don't break the bed or anything. Anyways, there is a list of stuff for you two to do. I also set up some tours, diving lessons, and other things. On the list is everything that you can do on the island. So please enjoy yourselves and we will see you two in two months. Love Alice and the family,".

I just smiled at the letter, then I looked at what we could do. On the lists was stuff that was free to do and stuff that we have to pay for. But knowing Alice everything is paid for and set up for us if we want to do it. I looked at the list again and read it off to Bella.

"OK honey, we can play beach volley ball, Tennis court, Horseback riding, Sailing and shopping, I told her.

"Well today is Monday, and its just noon. So what are we going to do now?" Bella asked me.

"That is up to you honey, we can go explore the outside, or go swimming, or whatever you want honey," I told her.

"Well we still have quite a few hours before I have to make us not sparkle again so lets go walking and see what we can find. We can put our bathing suites on and go swimming at the beach," she told me.

So we went upstairs to our room to get ready. We found our bathing suites and put them on. Then we went to the garage and saw the golf cart.

"Honey, do you want to ride in this thing or do you want to walk?" Bella asked me.

"We can walk, we wont get tired. That is one good thing about being a vampire," I told her.

She just smiled at me, then we started to walk. We walked by other villa's and gardens. We found our way to the hotel and started to look around inside there. We had Ty ask if we needed anything and we told him no that we were just looking around, exploring. We went outside again and it was a very sunny day and I loved being out in it.

Bella's P.O.V.

Wow this place here in La Romana is so beautiful. I am going to have to thank Alice when we get back home. Me and Jasper were walking and talking about anything we wanted then I decided I wanted to go swimming.

"Honey, are you ready to go for a swim in the ocean or do you want to go back to our place and swim in the pool?" I asked Jazz.

"Well since we are here by the beach and it don't look to packed we can go swimming here," he told me.

So we walked hand in hand and we put our stuff on the lounge chairs, then we got in the water. With our skin being so cold the water felt really warm to me anyways. It felt really good on my ice cold skin. We stayed in the shallow part for awhile then we swim out a little deeper till we could no longer touch the ocean floor. If it was not for the people in the water with us we would do it out here in the water. I wrapped Jasper up with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He started to kiss me and then ended up kissing my neck. It felt so good that I had to hold in a moan. He just laughed at me, then we went swimming around. We even went under the water but for just seconds at a time so no one will see that we have not came back up.

Sex Scene

We were swimming for a long time. We decided to get out and head back to our villa. One because it was going on five and people were going to eat and two we wanted to spend some time together. We got out wrapped towels around each other and walked back to our villa. When we got back I jumped up into Jasper's arms and we started to kiss as he walked us into the villa. He then closed the door with his foot without breaking our kiss. He then carried me upstairs into our room. He laid me on the bed and when I looked at his eyes they were black with lust. I was kinda scared but I put it in the back of my mind because I know it having sex will not hurt me or a least I did not think it would. I mean I am still a virgin and my cheery has not been popped. I stopped Jasper kiss me on my neck and he gave me a confused look.

"I am sorry Jasper, but I am kinda scared that it will hurt. I was told when I was human that it hurts the first time and I know I am not human anymore but I still a little scared that it will hurt because I still am a virgin," I told him.

"Honey, I have no idea if it will hurt you or not. But I will be as gentle as I can, then when I push though and it does not hurt then we can go as fast as you want and we can do it as long as you want. But before we I enter into you I will have to put a condom on," he told me.

So I just nodded my head and we started to kiss again. Jasper then started to pull my bathing suite top down and kissed where ever he touched me. My body was doing things I had no idea what it was. Like I felt like I was hot but I knew I could not get hot and it felt like I had butterfly's in my tummy. I felt Jasper pull my top down and reached behind me and pulled it off of me. There I was on a bed with the love of my life sucking on my naked breast. It felt so good I started to raise off the bed some. Then he came back up and started to kiss me again. Then I grabbed his shorts and started to pull them off of him as easy as I could. I did not want to rip them off of him I liked them a lot on him. After I got them off of him big Jazz was hard and touching my tummy. I grabbed him and started to play with him, Jasper was moaning a little. Then he stopped me, then he went down me and started to pull my bottoms off. Then I felt him start to rub me a little and the felling was so good that I climaxed really quick.

He then reach over the bed and grabbed a condom and slipped it on real fast.

"OK honey, I am going to enter into you now. If I hurt you, you tell me do you hear me?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, just be careful and I will tell you when you can go in more or whatever," I told him.

He then positioned himself at my hole and started to push in a little at a time. I was ready for the pain but there was none at all, it just felt really good. He then stopped and I just looked at him.

"Honey, I am at your cherry and I am going to push though now," he told me.

He then pushed a little and the felling I got was just over whelming but it felt so good I just let out a moan.

"That did not hurt at all honey, so you can do what you know and lets have fun," I told him.

He started to get deeper and faster and it felt so good. I had no words for it, well except the little moans I was making because it felt good. I have no idea how long we were going but I could do this all the time and never stop. After a few hours Jasper started to slow down.

"Honey, are you ready to cum and just do something else or do you want to keep going till the morning?"

"We can stop, even tho I could do this forever but I guess we do have other things we can do," I told him.

He then go faster and I made myself cum and he did the same. He laid on top of me for a minute then he rolled over.

End of Sex Scene

I raised up a little and laid on his chest while he held me.

"So honey, was it as bad as you thought it was?"

"Oh no honey, it was so good. I loved that I did not have to stop for air or that I did not get tired at all. I could do that for the rest of our lives and never stop,".

He smiled at me and we just laid there in each other arms. I looked at the time and it was going on eight pm. So we decided to get up and get dressed, then we walked out on to the terrace to watch the sunset. We sat in the two hammocks and watched the beautiful sunset on the ocean. After the sun set we went for a walk on the beach again.

Well peep's, I am going to leave it there for now. The next chapters will be them doing other things like horseback riding and stuff like that. There may not be another sex scene but I just don't know. I will let yall know. Please tell me what yall think about it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	25. Dominican Republic Pt2

Hello peep's, here is another chapter for yall. I am having so much fun writing this story and I am so loving the comments that I keep getting. Thanks for reading and continue to tell what yall think of it. Thanks again. JenCullen28

Warning there is a sex scene in here also but nothing to graphic

Chapter 25: Dominican Republic Pt.2

Jasper's .

Well me and Bella have been here on this beautiful island for two days now and we still got 12 days to go. For the past two days all we have done is well have fun in bed and walk around a lot. Now we are going to start doing stuff the island offers us.

"Bella honey, what do you want to do today?"

"Well what is there to do again here?"

"Well they have tennis, horseback riding, sailing, shopping, clubs, golfing, scuba diving and the public pool. But first if you decide on horseback riding we will need to go hunting tonight so we don't attack the horses," I told her.

"Lets see then, well wait on the horses, so lets play tennis then well do 18 hole golf, then later tonight well go clubbing," Bella told me.

Then we got out of bed and started to get dress for the day. When we were done Bella did her thing so we would not sparkle, then we headed out. We decided to walk again. We got to the tennis court. We saw that there was a couple playing and so we watched a little bit. Then the woman saw us and came over to us with the guy.

"Hello, I saw that you two were watching did you want to join us. Oh I am sorry, my name is Cassandra and this is my husband Ben," they told us.

"Hello, yes we would love to join to you two. We are Jasper and Bella Whitlock Cullen. Its very nice to meet yall," I told them.

"OK, me and Ben against you and Bella," Cassandra told us.

Then we grabbed the stuff we needed to play, then it started. Me and Bella had to watch our strength so not to hit the ball to hard. We played for a few hours and we were having fun. We had to stop a few times to get drinks, me and Bella pretended to drink. We even had to use the bathroom once. So far me and Bella are leading, we have won 2 games and we let the others win one. Now we are on our third game and we decided to let them win and call it a tie. We had to pretend to be really tired. 30 minutes later they won and we called it a tie. We shook hands with them and they flinched when they touched our hands but did not say any thing about it. We thanked them and we went our own ways.

Me and Bella was walking to the golf course when we saw Cassandra and Ben going that way two. We all got to the shop and smiled at each other.

"Well it looks like we all have the same thing in mind," Ben told us.

"Yeah it does, I guess since we are all here do yall want to join us?" I asked them.

"We would love to, are we going to do teams or play against each other?" Cassandra asked us.

I looked at Bella and I told her in her mind that we will play against each other and she nodded.

"We decided if yall want to we will play against each other," I told them.

They nodded and we walked to the first hole. We flipped a penny and decided to let Bella and Cassandra go first then me and Ben will go. I saw Bella pick up a golf club and she had to control her strength again but when she hit the ball it made it on the green real close to the hole. We were playing for an hour now and Bella was winning and Ben was in second place. We were on hole nine and it was mine turn to go, so I stepped up to the hole and picked out what club I wanted and swung at the ball. I hit it to hard and it flew past the green I was after. I watched the ball go into the small pond and I hung my head. I did not mean to hit it that hard but oh well. I looked behind me because I was feeling everyone's happiness and I started to laugh with them.

We played golf all the way though and well Bella was first, Ben in second, Cassandra was in third and well me I was in last. We thanked them again, then me and Bella started to walk back to our villa. We had to act tired so we walked slowly and watched other people walk. I looked at the time and it was going on seven pm. We had to stop and eat with Ben and Cassandra and well we had to get the food off our tummy. We got back to the villa and we both went to different bathrooms and well we got that nasty food off our tummy's. We walked in the room and well we started to have fun for awhile. We had fun for about an hour and we decided to get ready to go clubbing. We got ready and I looked at my beautiful wife, she was wearing a knee length dark shiny dress with a hole in the side and wearing black high hills that look likes they have diamonds on them, well she looked very beautiful. I was wearing a button shirt that was stripes with my blue jeans and boots. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Honey, you look very beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you Jazz, now did you pick the club that we wanted to try?" She asked me.

"Well, I saw this brochure and there is a place called Sin4Two. I already made reservations for us. Its a dance club/ other things you can do there. Its a stylish club specially designed for liberal couples that enjoy dancing, love to have fun and appreciates the sensual of an elegant and very romantic atmosphere. They have a bar and dance floor, a thing call the Gazebo Terrace. For us to go in there and if you want the dress code is the ladies must dress in lingerie or swimsuits and men must wear underwear or swim shorts. Also they have a thing call the Garden of Eden and there you can access the Jacuzzi and pool where clothes are optional. There is one more thing they have private canopy beds by the pool for couples. So do you want to go there?" I asked her.

"Jasper, if I was human then I would say no but since I am a vampire and have this wonderful body to show off then yes I would love to go. Lets get a bag with our matching leopard bathing suites and then we can go. I just heard the car pull up and the club will be opening up here I 30 minutes," Bella told me.

So we grabbed a bag, then we put our swimsuits in the bag. Then I grabbed her hand and we walked out of our villa, then we got in the limo and we were off. We got to the club with 15 minutes till they open up and I looked to my right and there was a huge line waiting to get in. I grabbed our tickets and we walked up to the bouncer.

"If you have tickets and your ID's ready then show me and I will let you in. If you do not then go to the end of the line," he told us.

So I handed him our tickets and ID's and he looked at them. Then he looked at us and gave us our ID's back and opened the door for us to go in. When we walked in there was some people in there and we were greeted by a young lady.

"Hello, and welcome to Sin4Two. I see that you two are VIP's so if you would follow me I will show yall to your private terrace," she told us.

We followed her and we were already dancing a little because the music was going and it was good. We went up a flight of stairs and we stopped in front of a door. She took a key out and let us in. When we walked in there was this terrace that had a table and a view of the whole club. The lady showed us to the table and told us that she will be back with our drinks. We thanked her and she left.

"Oh wow Bella, this place is very nice looking," I told her.

"I know honey, I can't wait till we can go dance. Are we going to hit the dance floor here or are we going to put our suites on then go to the Gazebo Terrace?" she asked me.

"We can hit the dance floor first if you want then we can go explore and see where we end up at," I told her.

Just then the lady was back with our drinks and she waited till we took a drink. Me and Bella just looked at each other then took a drink. I know one thing I was not expecting the drink to taste good. I looked at it and I noticed why it tasted good then we looked at the lady. We saw that she had gold eyes just like us.

"Its OK you two, some of us here are just like yall. That is why you have a glass of Leopard blood," she told us.

"How many of yall is there?" I asked her.

"Well there is me and four others just like us. We do not allow human blood drinkers in here. If you noticed the bouncer he is just like us. There is only one human that knows about us and that is the owner of this place. He has kept our secret for years, so we have a place we go get animal blood for our very special guest," she told us.

We smiled at her then she left us.

"Wow, that is cool honey. Well at least we are safe here and no ones know what we are except a select few. So lets drink our drinks and then go dance for awhile and see what we can see here," I told her.

Bella, grabbed my hand and we walked out of our terrace and locked it. We left our bag in there, then we walked down the stairs and started to have fun dancing. We danced to Black Eyed Peas, Muse and some other club music we did not know. We danced for a few hours and we decided to go back to our terrace. We got back and the lady was there to let us in with two more drinks. We thanked her and she left us. I took a drink and it had a different taste. I took another drink and I started to fell buzzed, then there was a knock on our door and she came back in.

"Hi again, sorry for leaving like that. I had to help another one of my costumers. I would like to tell you that my name is Eve, and in this drink is a bit of vodka. We found out that we wont throw it up and it will give you a buzz. You wont get drunk but you will feel really good," she told us.

We smiled at her and she left us again. We drink our drinks and decided to change into our swimsuits. I closed our curtain and we stripped and put our suits on. We then left our place and started to walk to the Gazebo Terrace. We got there and they let us in and we looked around. Everyone that was in there was wearing lingerie, underwear or swimsuits. We started to dance again. I looked at the time and it was going on 1:30am and this place closes at 3 am so we danced for a bit more. Then we walked away and went to the Garden of Eden. When we walked in there, there was canopy beds, a big pool with naked people in it and to the left of the pool was a real big Jacuzzi with naked people in it. We saw that one of the canopy was emptied so we walked to it and laid down and watch people play in the pool.

Sex Scene

I reached over and grabbed Bella to my side and started to kiss her. She looked at me and smiled then started to kiss me back. We had to stop because the people did not need to see us or hear us do it. We would scare them all away with the noises we make. So I picked up Bella and carried her over to the Jacuzzi and I got in there with her in my arms. There this one other couple in there doing it and we just smiled. Bella sat in my lap facing me and started to kiss me again. She kissed down my neck and well someone was waking up.

"Bella, you better stop or I am going to take you here right now," I told her.

She just smiled at me and started to kiss me again. Then she reached down under the water and pulled Jazz junior free. She then untied one side of her bottom and moved it out of the way. I then raised her a little and slipped inside her.

"Now Bella, be as quiet as you can. We do not want to scare the people in here off," I told her.

She nodded and well we started to have sex also. We did it for awhile and we had to stop because it was getting late and we were getting a little to loud. So I pulled myself out and put my suit back on and I tied hers back into place. We got out and we walked back to our terrace. We dressed back into our clothes and Eve came back.

End Of Sex Scene

"We are getting ready to close, so I hope yall had a wonderful night. I hope to see you again soon," she told us.

"Yes we had a wonderful time and thank you for being nice to us. You have a good night and we will be back," I told her.

We put our wet clothes back in the bag, then we walked out of the club and our limo was waiting for us. I looked at the bouncer and he smiled at us and we nodded to him. We then left to go back to our villa. We got back around 3 am and well we went to bed and did what we were doing at the club.

Well I am going to leave it there. When I can get this chapter posted on I will upload pics of there club outfits. I would do it on here but for some reason it not working. Anyways thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think of it. Thanks JenCullen28


	26. Tahitian Island Pt1

Hey peeps, how is everyone? Me I am doing OK just decided to write another chapter for yall. I hope you like it. Tell me what yall think of it please.

Chapter 26: Tahitian Island Pt 1

Bella's P.O.V.

Well we have been in the Dominican Republic for two weeks now. Me and Jasper have been married for two weeks now. Today is Sunday February 19th and we are packing our stuff up to catch a plane at noon. I have had so much fun but I am ready for another place. I did not know that we were going to Tahiti till just today because Jasper wanted to make it a surprise. When he told me I was very happy and could not wait to leave and see another place. So here we are now packing and the bell boy is here to help us load the limo.

"Jasper, I got our stuff here packed. Are we about ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am bring Ty up there to help bring down the bags," Jazz told me from the bottom of the stairs.

I waited then Ty came up with Jazz and they each grabbed three bags each, I grabbed 2 and that left one. I walked downstairs with the two bags and Ty took them from me, then I went to get the other bag. I looked around making sure we were not leaving anything and when I decided that we had everything I came back downstairs with the other bag. Jazz took the bag from me and he kissed me.

"Are you ready honey?" he asked me.

"I am ready but I am going to miss this place. I had so much fun and I feel sad that we did not get to say bye to Eve at the club," I told him.

"Well honey, we still have an hour till the plane leaves so we can go by the club real quick and see if she is there," he told me.

So we told the limo driver that we wanted to go to Sin4Two club and he told us OK. We got there and we saw some cars there. We told the limo driver to wait and we will be back in just a bit. He nodded his head and we walked up to the door. Jazz knocked and the bouncer from the other night opened the door.

"Sorry you two the club is closed for now. Come back around 10:30 pm and you can come in," he told us.

"We know that you open at 10:30, we are here to say bye to Eve. Is she hear?" I asked him.

"Yes she is, wait here a minute," he told us.

He walked away and we talked a minute, then Eve was there in front of us.

"Hey guys, Jack told me that you were here to tell me bye. Where are yall going?" she asked us.

"We are leaving here in just a bit to go on part two of our honeymoon. We wanted to tell you bye and hope to see you again sometime. If you want to call us and we can talk and you can maybe come and see us in the states," it told her.

"I would love to talk to you some more. I just thought that we were only ones here on the island that was like us. Is there other covens around the world like us?" she asked us.

"Yeah there is, you have our coven and we live in Forks, Washington with our family of 9. Then in Alaska is another coven just like us. There is others all over the world and we don't have time to go though all of them right now. But if we meet again or talk after our honeymoon is over then we can tell you more," I told her.

We gave her a hug and told them bye because it was time for us to catch our plane. We left and got to the airport in no time. We thanked the limo driver and we had our stuff on a cart. We watch as he left and we walked in to get ready to get on the plane. We got our stuff checked in then we walked to our gate and had to wait for a few minutes till they started to call for first class to load. We got up and got on the plane. In no time we were taking off to our next honeymoon place.

We were on the plane for 5 hours now, I wish I could sleep and it would not feel so long. I looked at my husband and he had his eyes closed and listening to his MP3. We still had 4 hours to go so I grabbed my MP3 and started to listing to Pitbull. I was listing to the radio at home a few months ago and Jennifer Lopez came on with a new song called On The Floor Feat. Pitbull and I fell in love with it. So I looked up more Pitbull songs and found a lot more. I have never heard of him till that day Jennifer Lopez came on. I closed my eyes and just listen to my player. I guess I got into my music because there was a tap on my shoulder and it made me jump out of my seat. I opened my eyes and Jazz was laughing his head off at me.

"Your an ass you know," I told him while I laughed a little.

"Aw baby, I am sorry. Its just that we are getting ready to land and they told us to put our seats and trays upright," he told me.

I swear to you if my heart was beating I would have had a heart attack. I put my stuff in our carry on bag and put my seat belt on. We waited for a little just talking then we felt the plane land and I had to change our skin real fast before we stepped off the plane. So I touched Jasper and changed our skin then they let first class go. When we got off it was a very sunny day. We walked into the airport because they let us off the plane on the tarp. When we got in we went to find our bags. We grabbed a cart and put our bags on it. Then we walked out the front and looked for our ride. There holding a sign with our names on it was a guy standing by a beautiful black Porsche. We walked up to him and he smiled at us. We pointed at the sign and told him that it was us. He help us with our bags and got them in the car then we were off.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Joel and I will be driving you two to the Manihi Pearl Beach Resort. Enjoy the ride because its an two hour drive," he told us.

We thanked him and we just talked for a long while. Then we just looked out our windows at the beautiful site in front of us. When we got to the resort it was going noon. We pulled up in front of the resort and I looked to our left and saw Bungalows on the beach and over the water.

"If you will follow me and we will get you checked in, while yall are getting checked in we are going to get your room set up and and get your stuff put up," Joel told us.

We thanked him then we walked into the hotel and walked up to the check out counter.

"Hello, we are Jasper and Jennifer Whitlock Cullen and we have reservations," Jasper told the guy at the counter.

"Hello, yes we have been expecting you two. Now all I have to have is your ID's then we will get yall checked in," The guy behind the desk told us.

We grabbed our ID's out and handed them to him. He then put our names and other stuff into the computer then handed us our ID's back to us.

"OK you are checked in, now Ben here will show you where you will be staying for two weeks," The guy told us.

We followed Ben to our bungalow over the water. We walked in and my mouth dropped to the floor. When we walked in you see furniture made out of something then you see the bedroom, a big screen TV, a mini bar, shower to your left. Then you walk outside to the sundeck with direct access to the water. Also in the living room is a glass bottom table. You can see the fish swim by, I liked that a lot. One because when we get in the water the fish swim from us and two we can see them any time.

"Well you two enjoy your time here. When you are ready for fun call the front desk and someone will be here to show you around," Ben told us.

We thanked him then he left us alone.

"Oh wow Jazz, this place is even more beautiful than our last place," I told him

"I know, but nothing is more beautiful than you honey," he told me.

I walked up to him and we started to kiss, then one thing lead to another and well we had fun for awhile. After we got done we decided to get our swimsuits on and go for a dip. We walked out onto our sundeck and jumped into the water at the same time. The water felt real warm on our ice cold skin but it felt really good. We swim for a little bit then we decided to get out and get dress, then take a walk around. We got dressed into comfortable clothes like me in a sun dress and Jazz was wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts. I just laughed at him a little because of his really white legs. He pushed me a little and I pushed him a little bit. Then he grabbed my hand and we walked down the dock to the beach. I was just a little after five and the sun was really low. It was going to set here in about two hours and we were going to watch it. We were walking and looking around, we decided to go to the forest to do some hunting. We have not hunted since we have been on our honeymoon and then only blood we had was at the club. We looked around making sure no one was watching us and we took off into the forest. We hunted for about an hour and we got our fill. I looked at Jazz and his eyes were a beautiful amber gold color now.

We walked out of the forest hand in hand and started to walk down the beach again. We found a real good spot to watch the sun set. Jazz sat down and I sat in between his legs. We talked a little bit and watched the sunset into the ocean. I was just beautiful, then we got up and walked back to our bungalow and when we got back to our place there on the table was two glasses of something red and a note with them. We walked up to them and sure enough it was animal blood and Jazz read the note.

"Hey guys its Eve, I have a friend that works there where yall are at and I gave him a call. His name is Ben, anyways the drinks are on me and I hope you enjoy them. Have fun and tell Ben that I love him," love always Eve.

We smiled at each then we toasted each other. We then walked out onto the sundeck and watch the moon rise. I looked around and saw that every bungalow lights were out, then I looked at the time and it was going on midnight. So we walked into our little place and had fun till morning.

Well peeps, I am leaving it there for now. They will do more in the next chapters I promise. Anyways tell me what yall think of it and thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	27. Tahitian Island Pt2

Hey peep's here is another chapter for yall. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading and being my fans.

Chapter 27: Tahitian Island Pt 2

Jasper's P.O.V.

Well we have been here two days and we are loving it. We have been walking the beach and watching the sunset, mini golfing and beach volley ball. Today we were going to set out on a deep sea fishing, drift snorkeling and later tonight we will be going on the sunset cruise. So right now we are just laying in each others arms and talking.

"Hey honey, are you ready to get up and go deep sea fishing?" I asked her.

"No but I guess we do have to come out of here every once and awhile," she told me.

We got up, took showers, then we got ready. Bella came out in a purple long sundress, she looked so beautiful. I walked up to her and started to kiss her.

"Jasper honey, if we don't stop we are going to miss the boat," she told me.

I grabbed her hand and we walked to the end of the dock where the boat was. When we got on we saw three other couples with really long fishing poles. I got on then I grabbed Bella's hand and helped her onto the boat. When you get on the boat you see the ocean though the floor. The whole boat bottom is glass and it was pretty amazing. We waited five more minutes to see if any one else was going to join us and they did not so the boat started and we took off. We rode in the boat for about an hour before we stopped in the middle of the ocean or that is what it seemed liked. I grabbed my pole and watch Bella grab hers.

"Hello people, I am you captain Joey and we are ready to cast our lines into the water," he told us.

I throw my line out with some kind of bait on it and it landed pretty far out. I stood there and waited for a bit. I looked at my Bella and she had a big smile on her face. I was getting bored until I felt my line move then I started to reel it in. It took some time then I pulled in a huge mackerel. Everyone clapped, then the captain took it to weigh it.

"Well this gentle here just caught a 40 pound Jake Mackerel. So what do you want to do with it?" the captain asked me.

"You can give it to anyone here or throw it back into the water," I told him.

He then put it in a ice chest and we went back to fishing. We fished for three hours then it was time for us to go back to shore. I sat down, then Bella sat on my lap and we rode like that talking to a couple on the boat.

"So where are you two from?" I asked them.

"We are from New Your City and we are Ross and Susie Smith. Where are you two from and what is yall's names?" Ross asked us.

"We are Jasper and Bella Whitlock Cullen and we are from Forks, Washington. We are here on our honeymoon," I told them.

"Well that is cool so are we. We have been married three weeks and loving it," Susie told us.

"Really, what day did yall get married on"? I asked them.

"February 4. Why?"

"That is so cool, we got married on February 4th also," I told them.

We made it back to shore, Ross and Susie invited us to lunch and we told them we would go. We walked the beach to a little cafe. We took our seats and talked a little more while we waited for our nasty food. We were waiting then they brought us our food, Bella order tomato soup and I order the same thing. It looked liked blood but so did not taste like it. We sat, ate and talked till we were done.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Ross asked us.

"We are going drift snorkeling next. What about you two?" I asked them.

"Oh we were going back to our bungalow and see what we can do," they told us.

"If yall want to you can join us," Bella asked them.

They nodded and we walked to the shore where we were going to meet the guide. While we were walking Bella stopped in her tracks and that made all of us to stop. When I looked at her I knew what was going on.

"Ross and Susie, you go ahead and we will meet yall there," I told them.

They just looked at me but they did what I told them. Then I waited for Bella to come back to me. We stood there for a good five minutes when she came back to me. The feelings I was getting from her was scared and not for her but for the people around us.

"Bella, what is going on? Your scared why?" I asked her.

"Jasper, we are in trouble. I just saw a hurricane heading this way and it will be here in about six hours. Look at the water, its already really ruff and look at the sky over there," she told me while pointing.

I followed her finger and saw what she was talking about then I heard the guide come up behind us.

"Are yall OK?" he asked us.

"Um yeah we will be but you need to see if those clouds are coming this way. Look at the water it looks very ruff. Are you sure we need to do snorkeling?" I asked him.

Before he could answer me his cell phone went off. We stood there with him while he talked and we heard both sides. They were saying that a category 3 hurricane will be hitting us in six to seven hours. I just looked at Bella and she wrapped her arms around me and held on tight. Then the guy got off the phone and he looked scared and I could feel that he was very scared.

"OK you two, I do not want to start a panic. If you can please help me with the crowed when I tell them about those clouds," he asked us.

"OK we will but what is going on?" Bella asked.

"Um well in about six to seven hours those clouds will be on us. That is a category 3 hurricane heading our way. So please will you two help me. Yall look like you could handle stuff like this," he told us.

We nodded our heads and we followed him to the good size crowed. Then he told us to stay on his sides and we did.

"OK ladies and gentle men, we have an emergency weather situation. In about six to seven hours we will be hit by a category 3 hurricane. So please stay calm and we all need to go to the main hotel and see what we are going to do," he told everyone.

Then Ross and Susie came up to us. They were feeling scared, I sent out calming waves and they calmed down some.

"Come on guys, lets go to the main hotel and see what they are going to do with us," I told them.

We started to walk with the group and we all made it to the hotel in five minutes. When we walked in there is was hectic. Me and Bella saw that people we yelling at each other and the workers were trying to calm them but nothing was working. So me and Bella decided to us our calming powers. It started to work, people started to calm down then the manger was able to talk.

"Ladies and gentle men, please stay calm so I can tell you what we are going to do; thank you. Now, everyone have a little time to go to their bungalows and pack. Then everyone need to come back here in one hour. Then we will all go to the third floor and ride the hurricane out. There is no flights so we have to stay here and ride out the storm. This building is built to withstand a category 5 hurricane so we will all be safe here. Workers, please get a head count and see if everyone is here," he told them and us.

So we all stood still while they counted us and it came out to be 104 people. They looked at the list and said that everyone was here and accounted for.

"OK for the people that are staying in the bungalows over the water, you need to hurry. Because the waves are getting bigger and your stuff will not last long in them. For the rest of yall get your stuff packed up and meet right back here in one hour," the manger told us.

We all started to walk out and when you got outside you got hit with some strong wind. Then I looked at the ocean and the waves were getting higher by the minute. So me and Bella made it to our place and started to pack our stuff up. The water was already starting to come in so we had to hurry. We made sure no one saw us and we packed our bags at vampire speed. We got done in no time, then we went from bungalow to bungalow to see if anyone needed help. We helped who we could but we had to hurry because the waves were getting bigger and started to brake the docks that were holding the bungalows up. We all ran off the dock and made it back onto the beach before all five bungalows went into the water. I looked to my left and saw the others starting to go. We ran up to the people that were on the beach to see if everyone was OK. Then we heard some screaming coming from the other set of bungalows and we all ran over to see what was going on. Then I saw it the third set of bungalows was going and we saw two sets of couples trying to make it to the beach but the wood dock went before they made it back to the shore.

I looked at Bella, then we both took off into the water to get the four people in the water. I looked to my right and saw that Bella got two of them and I got the other two. Then we started to swim back. On our way back to the shore I smelt blood and I had to control myself. I looked over at Bella and saw that the woman she had was bleeding bad from a cut on her head. We got closer to the beach and we had people coming to help us bring in the people that we helped. We got on the beach and was being covered in towels and being walked back to the hotel. I looked for Bella but I did not see here and started to panic.

"Sir your wife is OK, she is helping to doctor with the woman that got hurt so please calm down. Lets get you in and into some drier clothes," this guy told me.

So I had to act tired and let him help me in. When we got into the hotel I saw Ross and Susie with our bags. I then thanked the guy who helped me and went up to Ross and Susie.

"Thank you guys fro grabbing mine and Bella's bags," I told them.

I went to grab our bags so I could pick us out some clothes when I heard the doors open up and I saw Bella helping bringing in the woman. I ran up to her and took her place where she was holding the woman. We walked her to a couch, then Bella stepped in front of me with the doctor and they started to work on the woman together. I am so glad that Carlisle taught Bella some medical stuff. As I was watching I saw the ladies husband or boyfriend started to fight the people that were keeping him from her. I walked up to him and made him look at me.

"Sir look at me. Now please calm down, my wife and the doctor are working on our wife/girlfriend. So please sit down and let them take care of her," I told him as I was sending him calming waves.

He started to calm and they took him to another couch and I went to where Bella was. She had her hand over the cut on the woman head keeping it from bleeding. I admire how she can control herself. The doctor told Bella that he would be back that he had to get some bandages. Then he left and I took his place next to her.

"Bella honey, are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah honey, I am OK. Sorry for leaving you but she needed my help," She told me.

"Oh don't worry honey, after a guy helped me in here he told me that you were helping the doctor with the woman," I told her.

She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips then the doctor was back. I watched as they wrapped her head up. Then I saw them wrap her wrist up also, I guess its broke or sprained. They then got up and he looked at us.

"I need at least four guys to please help me move her to the third floor," he told everyone.

I went and stood next to him then three other guys came up to us.

"OK you, he pointed at me. "I need you to hold her head and make sure you do not move it to much," he told me. "Now the rest of you guys please raise her up very gentle and lets get to the third floor without moving her to much please," he told us all.

We all raised her up and started to walk to the elevator that was already open for us. We walked in and they pushed the button. We all held her as still as we could till the door opened up and I saw Bella was already there. I smiled at her then we took the young woman to a room with the windows were bored up with wood planks. We laid her down, then Bella and the doctor looked the woman over to make sure she was still breathing.

"Man I wished there was no hurricane coming, then this woman would not be hurt. But I am glad that you are here with me miss," he told Bella.

"You are welcome, and my name is Bella Whitlock Cullen. Is she going to be OK?" she asked him.

I knew she knew but he did not know.

"I am not sure Bella, we just got to keep a real close eye on her. Its got me worried a bit that she has not woke up yet," he told Bella.

The door opened up and her husband I found out came in. He asked the doctor about his wife and he told him everything. Then Bella came up to me and hugged me. We stood there like that for a bit then a woman came to us.

"You two can take a shower and there is some warm soup for yall to eat. Also I know you have to be tired so we have set up a room for you two to rest in," she told us.

"Thank you miss," we told her.

Then we went to find Ross and Susie because they still had our bags. We found them, then me and Bella went to the room that they have set up for us. We took a shower together then we got dressed into some dry clothes. When we came out Ross and Susie were in our room with two bowls of warm nasty soup in there hands.

"Guys we are not hungry right now thank you. We just want to lay down and rest some before the storm hits and if anything changes with that woman please come and get us," I told them.

They told us that they would then they left.

(5 hours later)

Well we have been in our room for awhile then there was a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door it was the doctor wanting to talk to Bella. Bella got up and walked over to us.

"Bella, the husband wants to talk to you. We lost Mrs. Adele about an hour ago. There was nothing I could do, she started to turn blue and I tired what I could but she did not make it," he told us.

Then Mr. Adele came in and started to talk to Bella.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Mr. Adele, I am so sorry for your lost. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked him.

"No ma'am, I just wanted to thank you for helping her. I also would like to thank you Sir for pulling me out of the water," he told me and Jasper.

"Oh you are welcome and we are very sorry for you lost," we told him.

He then left us. We walked out into the hall where everyone was and started to talk to Ross and Susie. You could hear the wind hitting the hotel but I knew we would be OK. I looked at the time and it was going on 6 pm and the full force of the storm will hit around 7 pm.

"So are you two hungry yet?" Ross asked us.

"We are OK, we will eat here in a little bit. Thanks for being there for us," I told them.

We were all sitting in the hall waiting for the storm to hit. Not even hour the storm hit and you could hear stuff hitting the hotel. The rooms that did not have wood over the windows were breaking. Me and Jasper were getting all kinds of feelings of being scared even some were calm like they have been though a hurricane. Well I can tell you this, this is my first and hope only hurricane I ever have to be in.

Well I am going to leave it there for now. Please tell me what yall think of it. There will be a part 3. So thank yall for reading and please again tell me what yall think of it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	28. Tahitian Island Pt3

Here you go guys another chapter for yall. Thanks so much for all the comments and votes. You all are so awesome. So here you go enjoy.

Chapter 28: Tahitian Island Pt.3

Bella's P.O.V.

Here me and Jasper are, sitting in our room alone listing to the hurricane going on outside. Its been going for about two hours now and we were not even in the eye yet.

"Jasper, something just hit me. I can use my weather power and see if I can make it go away or at least not be so strong," I told him.

"Well honey, see what you can do from in here and if you need to you may have to go out in the storm from this window and see what you can do," he told me.

So I sat on the bed thinking about the hurricane trying to see what I could do. I have no idea how to stop it so all I am doing is sitting here thinking about it to calm down or just dissipate. As I was sitting there I could feel myself getting stronger and stronger, also I could feel the hurricane getting weaker by the minute. Then all of a sudden I felt myself stating to float and for some reason I started to glow bright. Then I started to talk as quiet as I could.

"Hurricane winds and rain slow down and go away now," I kept saying over and over.

I started to feel even stronger then nothing. I felt nothing, heard nothing, and I felt myself hit the bed and break when I feel back onto it. I opened my eyes and I looked at Jasper who looked really scared and I could feel that he was scared.

"Honey, what is wrong?" I asked him in a worry voice.

"Um well honey, I was watching you there for a bit. Then all of a sudden you started to float, then you started to glow real bright. What scared me the most is when your eyes opened they were a really bright red and you started to talk really evil. I mean it sounded and looked like you were possessed by the devil. Sorry honey, but you scared the shit out of me if that was even possible," he told me.

When he told me that I felt my mouth drop to the floor. I mean I don't remember opening my eyes and two they were glowing a very bright red. I mean wow.

"Honey, one is the storm gone? Two are you OK? I did not know that I opened my eyes and were glowing a bright red. I mean I felt myself get real strong, also I felt the storm grow weaker and weaker as I was growing stronger. It kinda scared me at first but then I let it just happen. Even now I feel real strong still. I mean I am strong because I am a vampire but something happened to me when I started to control the storm. I mean I feel more stronger than normal ," I told him.

"Well honey, yes the storm is gone and they are knocking on our door to tell us. Two I am OK now, at first I was scared shitless but now I am OK. I guess we will have to test your strength and see if you have gotten stronger because of the hurricane. So lets see what they want and see what we can do to help clean up the island," Jasper told me.

So we got up and walked out into the hall were people were leaving down the stairs. We saw Ross and Susie and they came up to us.

"Guys, you will not believe this. The storm is gone, we mean gone no wind or rain. Even the clouds are gone, its a very starry morning. Its 4 in the morning and then moon is out but there is still a lot of damage out there. They are making us stay in the hotel till they could see where the power lines are down and stuff like that," they told us.

So we followed everyone down the stairs that were lighted by the emergency lights. When we made it down to the first floor and when we saw the lobby it was a huge mess. We saw people starting to pick stuff up so we helped them start the clean up. We worked for awhile and people started to fall asleep on the floor where it was clear. Even some went upstairs to find rooms that were not messed us to sleep. We stayed and help clean up the lobby, then what few people were up we all went outside when the sun started to come up and see what it looked out there. With mine and Jasper's vampire sight we saw that it was bad but we could clean it up with everyone's help. We looked at the manger and he looked very sad so I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Sir, it will be OK. If everyone helps us we can get the grounds looking good and get the beaches looking good again. Me and my husband will stay here and help if you want us to. We are very hard workers and my husband Jasper here can work on trying to get the power back on," I told him.

"Well Mrs, I would love to have you two's help. Also I called the main island and they told me that it will be two days before they could get anyone over here to help us. So pretty much we are all stranded on a island. Are you sure Jasper that you will be able to help getting the power back on with out the right stuff?" he asked Jazz and told us.

"Yes Sir, I can and I will. Two this is my wife Bella. What is your name? So we don't have to keep calling your Sir," Jasper asked him.

"Oh sorry, my name is Emmett Utz. Hello Bella, it nice to meet you. So what are we going to do first? I don't do well at giving instructions except to the workers here," Emmett told us.

"Well one, we have a brother named Emmett. Two when people start to wake up get them feed them get them out here so me and my husband can tell them what needs to be done," I told him.

He thanked us and we went back into the lobby of the hotel. We got back in there and people were waking up and looking at us.

"Ladies and gentle men, we are getting breakfast ready for everyone. Then if everyone will please when you get done eating come out and wait till everyone is here then Jasper and Bella Whitlock Cullen will tell us what we need to do to make our island beautiful again," Emmett told everyone.

We all walked to the cafeteria and were severed breakfast. Me and Jasper sat and talked and ate very little. Then we got done and walked outside and waited for people to start to show up. We stood outside and talked about what needed to be done first, then people started to come out and join us. About five minutes later everyone was outside with us.

"Ladies and gentle men, like the manager said we are the Cullen's. Me and Jasper here looked around some and decided what needed to be worked on first. Is there anyone here that has worked with electricity? If so you need to get with Jasper or you can call him Jazz. Then the rest of us will form groups and start to pick stuff up and well make it look beautiful again. So if you can help Jazz then step forward please," I asked them.

I waited and three guys stepped out and told us that they can help Jazz. Then I started to make groups up. When everything was said and done we had 10 groups and we started to work on the clean up.

TWO DAY'S LATER

Well it has been two days since the hurricane hit. We have got our side of the island almost cleaned up. The power is back on thanks to Jazz and the three other guys. We had bored up all the windows and cleaned up all the glass, trash, and other things. Its about noon and planes are coming in with food clothes and other stuff we need. Also they came and got that guy and his dead wife. Now Jasper is on the phone with Alice trying to get our tickets changed so we can go to the last place of our honey moon. I mean I want to stay here but they are closing down till they get stuff back in order. We heard from Eve and we told her that we were OK.

"Jasper, is everything set up yet?" I asked him

"Almost, Alice has me on three way and trying to get things set up for us to go Dominica The Nature Island," Jasper told me.

I sat on the bed and waited then he got off the phone and started to talk to me.

"OK all we have to do is go to the airport and they will have our new tickets. Then all we have to do is go. Alice got everything sat up where we are going to stay three weeks there since we got cut short here. So grab the bags and lets go to the airport," he told me.

So we grabbed our bags and headed down to the lobby. We talked to Ross and Susie and told them that we were going to our next place. They gave us hugs then we talked to Emmett and he told us that we did not have to pay for the stay here since we helped them a lot getting this place back together. We thanked him then we walked out go into a limo and were gone. It looked weird looking out at the beach and not seeing the bungalows. But the place did looked a whole lot better. We got to the airport in no time and we thanked the limo driver. Then we grabbed our bags and went inside the airport up to the counter. We told them what happened and they had our tickets ready. Just the only thing is we had to wait 24 hours before we could leave because they were just getting the planes to come back. The plane that we are going to take will be here at noon tomorrow. So we get to spend the night and part of the day in the airport, joy joy. We found some seats and started to wait. Jazz grabbed a book and I started to write and was listing to my music.

Well peeps, here you go. Tell me what yall think of it please. Thanks for reading and fanning me yall. Vote, comment please. Thanks JenCullen28.


	29. DominicaThe Natural Island Pt1

Hello fans, thanks for the wonderful comments on my story. I am going to dedicate this chapter to a new fan of mine. She keeps leaving me wonderful comments that are making me want to keep writing. I know there is more of yall commenting but all I am getting is I want more and that is about it. I like hearing how I am doing. I know that I am not the best writer but nice comments make me very happy. So this is dedicated to ChrisVassy, she has commented and voted on my stories. Thanks for all the wonderful comments and voting. Thanks for reading yall and fanning me. Love ya JenCullen28.

Chapter 29: Dominica-The Nature Island Pt.1

Jasper's P.O.V.

Well here we are now on a plane to our last place on our honeymoon. We are going to be on the island of Dominica and I can't wait. When Alice told me about it; it sounded very beautiful. So we have two more hours on the plane then we will be landing very soon. I looked over at my Bella and she looked like she was sleeping but I knew better than that. So I went back to reading my book and waited till we landed.

I was reading my book when the pilot came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentle men, please put your seats and trays in a upright position and buckle in. We will be landing in about five minutes thank you,".

He then went back to flying the plane and I looked at Bella and she smiled. Me and her started to put our stuff up then buckled in.

"So honey, are you ready for our last stop on our honeymoon?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am, I am also ready for it to be over so we can start our life in Forks. I also miss the family a lot, we have not called them even tho Alice knows what is going on and telling them everything but still I really miss them," she told me.

"I know honey, we will be going home in three weeks to start our life and maybe our family. I am missing Ava so much. I know when we get settled into our place lets call her and see how she is doing," I told her.

She nodded then we felt the plane land and stop. They started with first class and we got off and walked into the airport. We went to get our bags which we keep getting more and more of. I mean when we started our honeymoon we only had 6 bags but now we have 8 and I know when we leave here we will have one or two more bags. I grabbed a cart and we started to grab our bags. When we got all of them we walked out of the airport and saw our ride. We are going to Jungle Bay Resort and Spa in Pointe Mulatre. The guy loaded our bags in the back with two other people then we were off. It took two hours before we got to where we were going. When we got there it was just so beautiful and breath taking sights.

We were greeted by the manger and two bell boys, one for us and the other one for the other couple. They put our bags on a cart and pushed them into the main building. We checked in and they welcomed us. Then we followed the bell boy and another guy out side. They put our bags in a golf cart looking thing, then me and Bella got in. We were being drove to our cottage. We were looking at the sights and we saw waterfalls and lakes on our way to our cottage. Then the cart stopped and they pointed up and we looked and saw our cottage little ways up in the jungle. I looked and saw the stairs that went all the way up to it. I know there had to be more than 100 steps. So we got out and the guys told us to follow them and we did. We all grabbed bags and made our way up to our cottage.

130 steps later we were walking into the cottage. They set our bags down and asked if we needed anything and we told them no. Then they left and me and Bella looked around our cottage. We had a comfortable sitting area in the living room then we walked to the bedroom and there was a king size bed that looked comfortable. We saw a mini-frige, telephone, we had a private outdoor shower, all natural luxury body products. Then we walked out onto the spacious patio with views of the jungle with a hammock. We sat down on the patio furniture and we could see a lake, two waterfalls, and plenty of jungle. It was just so beautiful. Then I looked at Bella and she had a big smile on her face.

"What is it honey?" I asked her.

"I want to call Ava then well I want to have some fun if you know what I mean," she told me.

I smiled at her then we went to our room where the phone was. It took us a bit but we got though to the US. Then we were able to call home then. Jennifer had the phone and was waiting for someone to pick up the phone. About the fourth ring I heard Ava answer the phone.

"Hello, who do you want to talk to?" she asked.

Bella then put it on speaker so we both could talk to her.

"Hey honey, its me and daddy," Bella told her.

"Mommy and daddy, wow I miss yall so much. When are yall coming home?" You got to see me and the family. We miss you two a lot," she told us.

"Oh honey, we miss you too but we won't be home for three more weeks. Then we can start our lives together. So how much have your grown in the past three weeks?" I asked her.

"Well yall will see when you get home. I have grown some and well like I said you will have to wait and see," she told us.

"Well honey, we wanted to call and check on yall and we see that everything is OK. So we will call you before we come home to tell you we will be coming home. So me and daddy loves you and we will talk to you later OK sweetheart," Bella told her.

"OK mommy and daddy, love yall to so bye," she told us.

Then the phone was hung up. I just smiled at my Bella and then we started to play. It was midnight so we had fun till seven am. I did not want to stop but we did have to leave the room some while we were here. We got up and I smelt another vampire in our cottage. Me and Bella walked out in a crouch ready to attack if they attacked us first. We walked slowly out of our room and when we got to the living area there stood a woman with our color eyes.

"Oh we are sorry. We did not know you were going to be a bad or good vampire," I told her.

"That is OK. That is why I did not move when yall walked in, I did not want to be attacked. Sorry for scaring you two but I am here to be yall's guide for the next three weeks. I will show you where the best places are to hunt and what you can't and can hunt. Also I will be showing you around our area, show you how to get to some of the most beautiful waterfalls and lakes. My name is Christina but you can call me Chris," she told us.

We shook her hand and we talked about what to do today. I know one thing we needed to hunt because I felt my throat burn around the humans more than I liked. We got ready for the day then we went hunting before Chris showed us around. After we went hunting we started our fun filled day with the hike to Boiling Lake. We descended the stairs on the way to the challenging but rewarding world famous Boiling Lake. Dominican Boiling Lake is the 2nd largest in the world. We made it to the lake in three hours because we could not use our speed but I loved walking down to it because it was just a beautiful sight seeing also. We got to the lake and watched it for awhile and learned stuff about it. Then we all sat down and talked since we were the only ones there for now we put our hands into the water. If a human did this it would boil there skin off. Also it was a cloudy day and Bella did not have to use her power on us. I did not want Chris to know about Bella's powers because we don't know her yet. We stayed there for a couple of hours then we started to walk again.

We crossed a river and came to a fall called the Victoria Falls. It was just so big and beautiful. We took pictures and just hanged out for a long time.

"So Chris, is there clubs or other things like that here?" I asked her.

"Not here in Pointe but in the other city not far from here. I will take yall there tomorrow, my shift is about to end here at 9 pm and its going on 7 pm and its going to take us at least two hours to get back to your cottage," she told us.

So we started our hike back to our cottage. We ran when we could and I noticed Bella was faster than us. She was not faster than me and now she is, that has to be something with what she did the other day. Anyways we made it to our cottage at 9 pm, we thanked Chris for the wonder sights then she left to go home. We walked into our cottage and watched the jungle from our patio. The clouds lifted and the sky was covered in stars, we even saw a few shooting stars.

"Bella honey, we have three weeks here. I was wondering if you wanted to start and try to have a baby yet. I mean I am pretty sure that you will not show for awhile but then again if you can have a baby it may show soon. So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Honey, I want to try and have a baby with you right now. If it happens it happens. If it happens and quick then we can always leave and head home," she told me.

So we went to our room and had fun for the rest of the night and hopped that we can have a baby.

Well guys I know its short sorry. Tell me what yall think of it. Also I need some baby names. I want one girl name and one boy name if I don't call the boy if she has a boy Jazz Jr. he he. Well thanks for reading and fanning me. JenCullen28


	30. DominicaThe Natural Island Pt2

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. I have two girl names that I like a lot and have to chose from but I need at least two boy names and I will chose from them. Thanks for reading and tell me what yall think. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 30: Dominica-The Nature Island Pt.2

Bella's P.O.V.

Well we have been here on this island for 5 days. Its so very beautiful, this girl that is just like us have been a very good guide showing us the hot spots and keeping us busy. Well me and Jasper have been trying the last few days to get pregnant but so far I don't feel any different. But we keep having fun at night. So today we are going diving in Champagne Lake, where a underwater volcanic vents that makes the water bubble and it looks like champagne bubbles. We were told they were not hot that is why people can dive or snorkel there. Then after that we are going to Ravine Cyrique, its a descend straight down a vine cover cliff face to emerge on the beautiful black sand secret beach.

"Jasper, Chris will be here in about 30 minutes. So we need to get ready for the day," I told him.

We finished having fun then we got up and took a shower together, then we got dress. We sat and talked a little when Chris showed up.

"Hey Jazz and Bell, how are you two this morning?" she asked us.

"We are doing good. Just can't wait to have fun today," I told her.

"Well if you two are ready then, then well go," she told us.

We got up from the couch and walked out. We followed her for a long time taking pics of the jungle and other things. After about an hour of walking we came upon this lake that sure enough looked like champagne bubbles. We took our clothes off and were in our bathing suites. We put our scuba stuff on except we did not put our masks on yet. There was no one around so we could dive with out them on. So we all walked out into the water and started to dive. When we got in the water was so clear that you could see everything very clearly. Before we got in we were told not to go on the other side of the lake, that is where the hot water vents are and even sometimes lava comes out. So we stayed on the side where we were supposed to stay.

We were diving for about an hour then we started to hear other people come up. So we put our air masks on real fast and started going back up. When we came back up we scared a couple of people that were not paying attention. We started to laugh and so did everyone else. We got out and told them sorry then we took off the air tanks and gave them to another person to clean so they could be used again. They thanked us then we started to walk again this time to Ravine Cyrique. We laughed and talked the whole way there then before we knew it we were there. I looked at the time and it was going on noon then Chris started to talk to us.

"OK guys, I know we don't need these harness but if someone sees us doing the climb down without them then I could get in trouble. So please put them on and well make our way down this 200 foot cliff," she told us.

We did as she said then we started to descend down the vines. It took us no time then we were on the ground. We took the stuff off and started to look around. It was so very beautiful. All you could see was black sand and water. We decided to sit on the beach for awhile and talked. Then we went swimming and diving with out tanks this time. We took a lot of underwater pics with my new camera that we got the other day. I started to feel funny so I went back up and Jasper and Chris followed me.

"What is wrong honey?" Jazz asked me.

"I am not to sure, I just started to feel funny and had to come back up," I told him.

Then I started to have a vision while still in the water. I saw myself with a big tummy and saw some kicking coming from my tummy. I smiled then I came back to reality and was on the beach.

"One, how did I end up on the beach? Two, Jasper I just had a vision of me with baby," I told him.

"Well when you started to have a vision you started to sink so I grabbed you. Then I looked over a Chris and she was not there. I looked underwater and she was sinking also. So I swim you back to the beach and went back for her. I put her next to you then just now yall woke up at the same time. You saw yourself with baby?" he asked me.

I looked over at Chris and she smiled at me.

"Yes honey, but I am not to sure when I will be having symptoms but I did see myself pregnant. What happen to you Chris?" I asked her.

"Well I just found out you have the power of vision. So do I and when I start to know someone I have vision of their future. I saw what you saw and I am like you just don't know when it will happen. Wait a minute are you not full vampire? If so how can you be having a baby?" she asked me.

"Well Chris, I am not going to tell you everything but I am a very special vampire. I can do a lot of stuff other vampires cannot do. So we talked to our dad and he told us he was not sure if we could have a baby but for us to try. By the way it looks I maybe able to have a baby then," I told her.

"Well that is so cool. I understand that you don't want to tell me much we just met and you are not to sure if you could trust me with your secret. So I will not push but can I give you my number and we can stay in touch when you leave and maybe I will be able to come see you two in the US," she told us.

"Yeah, when we get ready to leave then we will give you mine and Jasper's number so you can call us," I told her.

She smiled then we decided to go back up and go hunt some before tonight. We were going to a dance club where they teach you there kind of dancing called Jing Ping dancing. We got to the top of the cliff and I felt tired for the first time since I was turned into a vampire.

"Jasper, I think I maybe pregnant now. After that climb back up I am feeling tired. I have not felt tired since I have been changed," I told him.

"Well honey, lets go hunt then well go back to our cottage and let you rest before we go Jing Ping dancing," he told me.

We went hunting for about two hours then we told Chris that we will see her later and we walked back to our cottage. We went to our room and turned the TV on then that is all I remember.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I was watching TV when I heard someone snoring. I looked over at my Bella and she was asleep. I just smiled and started to watch TV again. Then it hit me and it hit me hard, Bella was sleeping. She has not slept in a year, I just smiled and decided to let her sleep while I called dad. I picked up my phone and called dad.

"Hello," dad said.

"Hey dad, its Jasper,".

"Hey Jasper, is everything OK?"

"Well I am not to sure. Bella had a vision about two hours ago that she would be having a baby. Then we went to another part of the jungle and climbed down a vine covered cliff and she made it down no trouble, but on the climb back up she had to stop because she told me that she was feeling tired. Now we are back in our cottage and I was watching TV until I heard some snoring and I looked at her and smiled. Went back to watching TV till it hit me. That was Bella snoring and she is still asleep. You think she maybe pregnant?" I asked him.

"Well son, the way you are talking she maybe. I mean she has not slept since her change so yeah I believe she may be son. Is she doing OK right now? I mean if she starts to have other symptoms call me and you my have to come back home early so I can keep an eye on her," dad told me.

I thanked him then we hung up. I looked over at Bella because she was having scared feelings.

"Honey, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Jasper, did I just fall asleep?" she asked me.

"Yeah you did. I called dad and he told me to keep and eye on you," I told her.

"Jasper, I'm ready to go home. I want to see if I am pregnant and if I am not then why am I sleeping then," she told me.

"Well honey, if that is what you want then we will take the next flight out in the morning and go home," I told her.

She smiled at me then I looked at the time and it was going on eight pm then there was a knock on the door. I got up and left Bella in bed to let Chris in. I opened the door and there was Chris dressed and ready to go dancing.

"Chris, I am glad you are here. We are not going tonight, I am getting ready to start packing and we are leaving tomorrow to go home. Bella feel asleep and dad wants us home so he can check her out," I told her.

"Oh wow, I have not slept in over 200 years. Can I come in and see her before you leave tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Bella would like that and two we can give you our numbers," I told her.

I stepped to the side so she could come in. Then we went to the room where Bella was watching TV.

"Hey Chris, sorry about tonight. I really wanted to go but I heard Jazz talk to you so you know what is going on. Here is our numbers and we will call you when we get back home and see what is wrong with me. Honey, I am not to sure but I think I am hungry. Can you and Chris get me something to eat please and see if that is what I am feeling," Bella asked us.

"Yeah honey, we will," I told her.

"Jazz you stay here and I will be back with some food for her," Chris told me.

Before I could say anything she was gone. I just smiled at my Bella and she looked so tired. I put my hand on her tummy and it felt hard but soft at the same time. We started to watch TV again then Chris came in with a tray of food for Bella. I looked at it and it all look nasty to me then I looked at Bella and she was licking her lips. Chris handed me the tray and I put it in Bella's lap. She took a bite of pizza and said mmm. That right there was a big sign that she was going to be having a baby. I just smiled at her while she ate everything and I mean everything. There was pizza, a hamburger, fries and a soda. Then there was some ice cream and apple juice. Me and Chris just looked at Bella with our mouths on the floor.

"Honey, you just ate all that food. How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Well, I feel very full right now but for some reason my throat is on fire," she told me.

I looked at her eyes and they were black again and we just hunted today for a couple of hours.

"Do you feel like you can hunt?" Chris asked her.

"No, I am to tired to even move but wow my throat is really on fire like I have not hunted in weeks," she told me.

"Chris, will you stay here and watch Bella for me? I want to go see if I could get her some blood," I told her.

"Yes I will, we will talk and watch TV," Chris told me.

"Thanks," I told her then I was gone.

It was going on midnight and I knew there would be a lot of animals out. So I started to hunt for Bella and found her two mountain lions. I snapped their necks and drained their blood into two bottles I bought with me. When I thought I go enough blood I buried the animals and took off back to my Bella. When I got back she was just about to fall sleep.

"Bella honey, here I got you two bottles of mountain lion blood. Drink and see if it will help you," I told her.

She sat up and downed both bottles and smiled at us.

"Thank you honey, I feel much better now. Now I am going to go to sleep and I will see you in the morning," she told me.

She then rolled over and not to long she was asleep. I just smiled at her then I looked at Chris.

"Thanks girl for being here for us," I told her.

"Oh don't worry, well I going to go and I will be here in the morning with a car to get yall to the airport," she told me.

Then she left and I laid next to my Bella while she slept.

Time To Go Home:

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up looking around because it just feels funny waking up. I mean I have not slept in over two years and waking up just feels so funny and waking up hungry feels even more funny. I looked around and saw Jasper finishing packing. He stopped and gave me his smile that I love.

"Good morning honey. How are you feeling?" Jasper asked me.

"Well, I am feeling hungry again and I believe I feel the urge to pee," I told him.

He came to me and helped me off the bed and I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I still had pizza sauce on my face. I sat down on the toilet and well I peed. Everything is feeling so funny to me right now. I then decided to take a shower. I got in and let the hot water hit me and it felt so good, I even had to be careful because I made it to hot and it hurt a bit. After I got done I smelt something very good. So I got dressed into the clothes that Jasper brought me and I walked out of the bathroom to see a tray of food waiting for me and Chris smiling at me. I thanked her and ate all my eggs, bacon, toast and I drank all of my orange juice and I felt my throat starting to burn again. As I was getting ready to say something Chris handed me two bottles of blood. I smiled at her and downed them. I was happy then, I was full and my throat did not burn anymore.

"So are we about ready Jasper?" I asked him.

"Yes sweetheart, everything is ready. I called dad and told him that we will be home in a few hours and he told me that he will be waiting for us. Then I changed our plane tickets and we only have one stop and that is in Dallas,TX and its only for two hours. We will be getting home around noon there time. Chris, we want to thank you again for all your help and hope to see you again sometime," I told her.

"Well guys, your plane will be leaving in 30 minutes so we better get going and you two are welcome. I had fun meeting vampires like myself. Thanks for becoming my friends," she told us.

I got up and gave her a hug, then they carried our bags to the car waiting for us. Then we hugged Chris again and told her good bye. Then we left. We made it to the airport just in time. The cab driver helped Jasper put the bags on a cart and we thanked him. Then we got inside, checked in and in no time we were on the plane heading to Dallas, TX. The flight there was five hours long. I slept though most of it because I was being woke up by Jasper tell me that we landed. I got up and we checked in the airport there and found a place for me to eat and Jasper handed me a metal bottle filled with blood. For some reason when I eat I have to drink blood because if I don't my throat will be on fire. We then walked around the airport picking things up here and there for the family and stuff for us.

Before to long it was time to get on the plane again. We loaded onto the plane and I was happy because all we had was a three hour flight this time then I will be home again. I kissed Jasper, then I feel asleep again. I also sleep a lot, I can't wait to get to dad to see what is with that. I slept though the whole flight this time and again was being woke up by Jasper telling me we landed. I smiled at him then we got off. We looked for dad when we go into the airport and there he was waiting for us with flowers in his hands.

"Welcome home kids, so Bella how are you feeling right now?" he asked me while we were walking to get our bags.

"Well other than being tired and a little hungry I am doing good," I told him.

He handed me the flowers that he got for me, then him and Jasper got our bags. Then we walked out of the airport to go home. A drive from Seattle to Forks takes three hours or more but when your a vampire we got home in 30 minutes. Dad told me that they fill the kitchen with more food since I will be eating with the kids. We got home around 12:30 pm and I was being hugged as soon as I stepped out of the car. Then I felt something small on my leg I looked down and saw Ava attached to my leg. I bent down and picked her up. I hugged her tight and she started to cry a little.

"Honey, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I am just so happy that yall are home now. I have missed you and daddy so much," she told me.

I started to cry with her while we were walking into the house. I sat on the couch and looked at our family. I saw Emmett and Rose's babies and they have grown a lot since we were gone. Jasper took Ava from me and Rose handed me her babies and I held them. Then dad cleared his throat.

"Bella and Jasper, will you two follow me upstairs?" he asked us.

I handed the babies off to Rose, then me and Jasper followed dad to his office/exam room. He had me lay on the table and he started to test me. He pressed on my tummy and smiled. Then he got the ultrasound thing out and raised my shirt up and started that test. It was not coming in clear and he had to adjust something then he did it again. When he put it on my tummy it was very cold and I jerked a little. Then he moved the wand around and stopped.

"Congratulations you two, you are having twins. Can't see what you are having yet but give it time and we will unless you and Alice have visions of the babies," he told us.

I smiled at Jasper and I started to cry again. I was not sad I was very happy.

"Do you two have any questions right now?" dad asked us.

"Yes I do. Why am I sleeping so much and it just the start of the pregnancy? Why is it when I eat human food I have to have two bottles of animal blood? Last but not least how is this pregnancy going to go?" I asked him.

"Well sweetheart, the two babies are taking your energy that is why you are always sleepy. Two, it has to do something with the babies I guess. They are going to be half human and half vampire like Ava and she takes both. Then the last question, I have no idea honey. We need to ask Ennai because she went though this but wait she was human and not full vampire when she was pregnant. So we will just have to watch you close," dad told us.

I thanked him then gave him a hug. Then we all went downstairs to tell the family even tho I know Alice knows everything already.

"Well family, we are going to have two more babies," Jasper told them.

Everyone started to clap and telling us congratulations until I looked at Alice then. It was wired, she was having a vision and I was not.

"Dad, are you sure you only saw two babies in there?" Alice asked dad.

"Yes why honey?"

"Well go look at the video again and you will see," she told dad.

He ran back to his office and came back smiling at everyone 10 minutes later.

"Well Jasper and Bella, Alice was right. We all three missed it. There is not just two but three babies in there," dad told us.

I felt my mouth drop to the floor. I looked at Jasper and he was doing the same thing as me.

"Three babies, are you sure. I mean wow that is so cool but three babies," I said to dad.

"Yeah also I found something else out. Two of them are in the same sack so yall are going to be having identical twins and one fraternal twin. Still don't know what they are yet but in time we will," he told us.

We all sat around talking the rest of the day with me going back and forth to the bathroom, getting something to eat here and there. I started to feel tired.

"Jasper, its getting late. Lets put Ava in bed and go to bed ourselves," I told him.

We told the family good night. Carried Ava to her room and then something hit me. Ava had grown a lot herself. When we left she was maybe two feet tall but now she looks to be four maybe almost five feet tall.

"Jasper, you see that. Ava has grown a lot," I told him.

"Yes I know honey, mom told me that with her being half vampire they found out she is going to be growing a lot till she hits 7 then she will be full grown and full vampire," Jasper told me.

We tucked her in and I was to tired to argue so we just went to bed and got ready for bed. Then I laid down and was out in no time.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there. Tell me what yall think. Like I said I just need two boys names then I will pick the names I like better. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	31. The Park

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and telling me what yall think. Thanks JenCullen28.

Chapter 31: The Park

Bella's P.O.V.

Well we have been home a week now and I have been depressed some. I mean come on I just found out that Ava will be full grown and a full vampire in just 3 years. Then I asked dad what will be the babies growth in me? He told me they will more likely be just like Ava. They will grow almost normal in you then when they come out they will start to grow up fast. I will only have my babies for just a little bit then in seven years they will be full grown. I have tired to get out of this funk but its hard. Today me, Jazz and Ava are going to the park to have fun or at least try and have fun.

"Bella honey, its time to get up," I heard my wonderful husband tell me in the ear.

I opened my eyes just then the door opened up and came in a bouncing Ava.

"Good morning mommy and daddy, are we still going to the park today?" she asked us.

I just smiled at her then I picked her up and put her on the bed with us.

"Bella, you do not need to be picking her up like that. You can hurt yourself or the babies," Jazz told him.

I just gave him a week smile and looked Ava over. I noticed that she has grown again at least 3 maybe 4 inches. She is wanting to start school but we keep telling her that she can't, one she is still to young she is just two almost three. Two, she is growing to fast and people will notice soon. That is why we have to keep her in or out of sight of other people for now till she either stops growing, or at least slows down on growing. She is not happy with having to stay out of sight but she understands and does not want to expose us.

"I am sorry, it is kinda hard to remember that I am with babies. So Ava go get dress and we will get ready to go to the park before it starts to rain later," I told her.

She gave us a kiss, then she was gone.

"Honey, I had a dream I think. Either a dream or vision it was about mom. She looked sad but happy and I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she wants a baby. She sees us all with our babies like us with Ava, Emmett and Rose with Alex and Alice and Edward with Sara. So I gave her a hug and told her that I will talk to her later then the dream/vision ended. What do you think of giving the one that is not a twin to mom?" I asked him.

He sat there for a minute thinking about then he smiled at me.

"Bella, I think that is a real good idea we can do that if you want. I mean he or she will be part of the family but they will came out of you. When do you want to talk to mom and dad about it?" he asked me.

"Well, if you want call them up her now and we will talk to them about what we have decided," I told him.

Then he called for mom and dad, then they were in the room in no time.

"Bella, are you OK?" dad asked me.

"Yeah I am, me and Jasper wanted to talk to yall for a minute," I told him.

"Oh OK then go ahead," mom told us.

"Well me and Jazz were just talking and we saw that mom has been a little sad. I had a vision or dream that you wanted a baby seeing that we all have babies and yall don't. So we have decided that if yall wanted it you two can have the baby that is not a twin," I told them.

When I told them that they just both went into shock. Me and Jazz shook them but they did not come to.

"Jazz, what just happened?" I asked him.

"Bella honey, let it sink in for a minute and they will come back I hope," he told me with a smile.

We waited just a bit then mom was the first to speak.

"Kids, are you sure? I mean they are yall's and well yes I have been wanting a baby but I don't want to take anyone's babies," she told us.

"Mom, it wont be just anyone's baby me and Jasper are offering to give you and dad a baby. We will have three and counting Ava that makes four kids. Mom will you and dad accept a baby from us?" I asked them with a smile.

They looked at each other and I had to see what they were thinking. Mom was thinking that she wanted to, then I started to hear dads mind and he wanted to also. They stared at each other for a couple minutes then they looked at us.

"Bella and Jasper, we would love to accept one of yall's babies. He or she will be your sister or bother. We love you two so much and can't wait to see our baby," mom said.

Then her and dad started to dry sob and we cried with them, well they dried sob and I cried real tears. We gave each other hugs then we decided to go tell the family even tho I know Alice already knows, even Edward. We walked out of the room after me and Jazz got ready for the day and went to the living room to talk to the family. When we got downstairs we saw that Seth and Leah were here hold their imprints.

"Well good morning everyone, we have something to tell yall. So if everyone will please sit down and we will tell yall," Jasper told everyone.

I looked for Ava but did not see her. Alice saw that I was looking for and told me that she was with Jake in the kitchen eating. I thanked her then I started to tell the good news.

"Well family, me and Jasper here has decided to let mom and dad adopt one of our babies in me. They will be taking the one that is not a twin and it either be a boy or girl it will be our bother or sister instead of mine and Jasper baby and yall's niece or nephew. So what does everyone think of that?" I asked them.

I looked at everyone they all were smiling at us.

"What you two are doing for mom and dad is very sweet you two. We all love the idea and can't wait to have another brother or sister. I have an idea everyone, what if we make it look like mom is pregnant with Bella? Then people will know that we are human like everyone thinks that we are not," Alice told us.

I looked at mom and she looked confused, she then looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"How can we do that Alice?" Mom asked her.

"Well I can order those pregnancy pillows. They will make her look lets say like now you are two months and you have a small belly and no one knows your pregnant as in human friends. They made these things so men can see what women goes though when they are pregnant and it would be cool to see peoples faces when yall two walk by and look about the same size. See Bella will always be a little bigger because the story will be that she is having twins and mom is only having one baby. So what do you two think of that?" Alice looked at me and mom.

I looked at mom and she looked at me and we both just started to laugh. They probably are thinking that we are nuts but I don't care. Just then I stopped laughing and started to have a vision.

VISION* * *

I see me and mom walking in the mall and we both look really pregnant. I am bigger than her but that is OK because I have two babies growing in me. Then I looked behind me and see that we are hanging out with some of our human friends. We even had a few women stop wanting to touch our bellies and we let them. The pregnancy bellies that we get moms make people feel the baby move with a push of a button.

END VISION* * *

I just started to laugh really hard them along with Alice. I stopped laughing because the looks I was getting from the family and my baby girl.

"Mom, it will be OK if you did that," I told her.

Then me and Alice told her and the family our vision and everyone started to laugh even mom.

"I would love to do that, but until then I can use a small pillow till they come in," mom told us.

Alice clapped then ran up to her room to order the pregnancy pillows for mom. I sat down and Ava brought me a plate of food and I ate it. I looked at the time and it was going on 10 am and we had to get to the park before it started to rain around two pm. I saw Edward get up and went to the kitchen to pack me and Ava something to eat while we were there.

"Hey honey, can we make this a family outing?" Me, you, Ava and who ever else wants to go. I am sure that Sara and Alex would love the out door. I know they are just two months old but it will be a change," I told him.

"Family, if everyone want's to we all can go to the park," Jasper told everyone.

I looked at everyone and then they all started to shake their heads yes. Even Leah and Seth are going with us to have some fun. Everyone that lived here went to their rooms to get ready and I stayed with Leah, Seth, Ava, Jake and Jasper while everyone got ready. Not to long we were all ready to go. We packed three cars then we were off to the park. We got to the park and the sun started to shine and I just could not think why I did not see this but I saw the rain. I just shook my head then I had to use my power on everyone that was a vampire. I did it first in the car I was in then I went to the other two cars and did the same thing to the others. Then they all stepped out and I was happy with what I did. We all could stay out in the sun and we won't be exposed for what we are. We each either gabbed a baby or stuff then we walked to find a good place for all of us. We found a spot next to the pond, then we started to put the blankets down and sat the ice chest down. Then Alice grabbed out a radio and put on some music. Then we all took our seats and started to talk and goof off.

Ava wanted to go swing so I had Jasper carry her on his shoulder till we got to the play yard. He put her in a swing and we took turns pushing her. She was laughing and it made us laugh. We played on the playground for a long time till Ava said she was getting hungry. So we went and joined the family again and us half human/half vampires and werewolves ate lunch while the full vampires called us gross or something like that. We got done eating and I laid down and looked at the sky as it started to cloud up but we still had an hour and half before the rain started. I was talking to Jasper when I heard Edward call Alice name I looked at her and I started to have a vision with her.

VISION* * *

I saw me and Jasper holding two identical twin boys and it looked like I just had them because they were still covered in blood and whatever. Then I heard a baby start to cry and I saw mom and dad holding another baby. Mom brought the baby over so I could see the other baby I just had. When she showed me it was a beautiful baby girl. I smiled then I started to feel like I was on fire, then the babies were gone and I was left in the room with Jasper and dad telling me that I was turning back into a full vampire. I started to burn again and I so wanted to die.

END OF VISION* * *

I looked around me and Alice were sitting next to each other and I had no idea how that happen. Then I looked up and saw our family looking at us with worried faces.

"Guys, we just saw what I am having," I told them.

"Well Bella, what are you going to have?" Rose asked me.

"First, Jasper do you want to know and mom and dad to yall want to know what we are going to have?" I asked them.

I looked at them and they all shook their heads at the same time.

"OK mom and dad, you two are going to have a little girl. Me and Jasper are going to have identical twin boys," I told them.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground but then I was flying in the air in Jasper's arms. I smiled and started to feel sick then.

"Jasper honey, if you don't want me to get sick on you, you better stop now," I told him.

He put me down, the he crushed his lips on to mine hard and well we kissed like that for a bit till I heard Emmett telling us to get a room. We stopped kissing and I looked at my family. Everyone had smiles on their faces and I saw mom dry sobbing into dad. I walked up to her and took her into a hug.

"Mom, you and dad are going to be having a little girl. What do you think of that?" I asked her.

"Thank you so much. A little girl wow I cannot believe it. We have to start to get rooms set up for them soon. We even have to find names for them," mom told us.

I let her go then we all started to talk about the babies. I was facing Jasper when I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it thinking it was Ava and flip them into my lap. Then it hit me, this was not Ava because this kid had black hair and was a boy. I turned the boy around and saw who I had.

"Noah, I am sorry. I thought that you were Ava. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Before he could answer I saw Ennai and Dan laughing at me because of my face I gave Noah when I flipped him into my lap. I got up and ran to her and started to hug her.

"Oh Ennai and Dan, what are yall doing here? We have not seen yall in like forever," I told them.

"Well we decided to come see everyone because we have not talked in like forever. I did not know that you and Jasper were back from yall's honeymoon. So we saw that yall were not home and decided to bring Noah to the park because he was sad that he did not get to see Ava. Now here we are and everyone is here also, this is so cool," she told us.

I gave Dan a hug, then I pulled them with me to mine and Jasper blanket. Edward took Ava and Noah to the playground while us adults talked.

"So when did you two get back?" How is it going?" Ennai asked us.

"Well girl, we have been back five days and everything is going real good. We had to come back early because well I am pregnant," I told her.

"What, how could that happen?" Aren't you full vampire?" she asked me.

"We don't know how, dad thinks it has to be because I am a very special vampire and we are pretty much saying it another power that I got. I am a full vampire that can have babies. Just before yall showed up me and Alice just had visions about the babies," I told her.

"Wait, babies. How many are you going to have?" Ennai asked.

"Oh sorry, I am going to have three babies and like I was saying we just found out what they are. I am having identical twin boys and a baby girl. We are giving mom and dad the baby girl because they don't have any kids except us so that is why we are giving them the little girl. We were talking about them when I flipped Noah over my shoulder," I laughed.

We all sat around talking until we started to feel rain drops falling on us. We got our stuff up and put in the cars then we were off back to the house with Ennai, Dan, and Noah coming over with us. We got to the house and got the stuff in just as the sky fell with some heavy rain. I put Noah and Ava down for a nap, then Edward put Sara and Alex down for a nap in there rooms. Then we all sat around talking about anything and everything. I was so happy but sad at the same time when Ennai was around because she makes me think of Kim and Chuck. I was so glad tho that they were here.

Well peeps I am going to leave it here for now. Please tell me what yall think of it. I believe I have all the names I need. Thanks everyone that gave me ideas for babies names. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	32. 3 Months and Babies

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. Thanks for the comments I keep getting. This is my most popular story by far. Thanks again. JenCullen28.

Chapter 32: 3 months and baby names

Bella's P.O.V.

Well today I my third month of being pregnant and I am starting to show a little. Dad has been keeping an eye on them for me and they are all growing very well. I am so happy today we are going to go baby stuff shopping. We have picked out the rooms that the babies will have. For instance Rose and Emmett have moved to the first floor so we could have their room and the room next to it for the baby boys and they will be close to our room. Mom and dad are on the third floor so they have a room for their baby girl. But when they all come out they will be with us and mom and dad till they are a little older to have there room. Just one thing got me worried is are they going to have my powers or there own powers. We are sure they will have some power but not on how much they will all will have.

"Bella honey, wake up please," I heard Jazz tell me in my ear.

I rolled over and smiled at him then I felt something that I have not felt yet. I gasped and raised my shirt up and then we saw it a little foot then it was gone again. I laughed and so did Jasper. He was so happy that he is getting two boys so he can teach them about the war of the south. There was a little knock on our door then Ava came in smiling real big and of course she has grew again. Instead of looking two she is getting closer to five maybe even six. I just let one tear go then I smiled she climbed into bed with us.

"Mommy why is your shirt up?" she asked us.

"Well honey, just wait a minute and you may see why," I told her.

She was looking at my belly, then she saw what we were seeing.

"Wow mommy, what was that?" she asked shocked.

"Well honey, that is either one of your little brothers or your little aunt kicking me," I told her.

She started to laugh real hard then and she put her small hand on my tummy to feel them kicking me. I guess everyone heard us laughing because there was another knock on our door.

"Come in," I told them.

Then the whole family was in our room trying to see what we were laughing at even tho Alice and Edward all ready knows.

"What are yall laughing at?" Emmett asked us.

"Well just watch and you will see in just a minute," I told him.

Just then right on time instead of just one foot there was two this time and that kinda hurt a little. Everyone either oood or awwwed and we laughed again.

"Well guys, I think me and the babies are hungry so lets go eat," I told them.

Everyone left so we could get ready for the day. I looked at Ava and I knew she has out grew her clothes again, so I got dressed and we went to her room to switch out her clothes again. I packed her clothes us real quick then pulled out the next size. Thanks to Alice all I have to do when Ava grows out of her clothes is put the others in a box then grab another box with the next size up. I hung and put them in her dresser drawers, then I picked out a outfit for her. She got dressed herself then I fixed her hair then we were done. She smiled at me real big then we walked downstairs and into the kitchen so we could eat.

Mom has made us some eggs, toast, bacon and some fresh squeezed orange juice. I got done eating then I had to drink two bottles of blood then I was full and the babies were not moving much. I had to use the bathroom then and I laughed. I did what I had to do then I joined the family. When I walked into the living room we had other people there. I saw that Seth, Leah, and Jake were here. I told them good morning then sat on Jasper's lap. He pulled me into him and kissed my cheek. I gave him a big smile then.

"So what is going on today?" Mom asked.

"Well I know Alice wants to go baby room shopping today so we can do that. I was thinking we need to see if we can come up with some names for these babies," I told them.

Everyone went into thinking mode then. I was given some name like Parker, Cole, Susie, Ashley, and other names but nothing was coming to me until I looked at Alice and she went into a vision and I did to.

Vision* * *

We are sitting around thinking then it hits me and Alice at the same time, the baby boy's names. Then mom smiled and had a name for her little girl.

End Of Vision* * *

I smiled with Alice then we looked at everyone because they were looking at us.

"OK family, I have the boys names, tell me what yall think of them. Baby boy one will be Xavier Raphael Whitlock Cullen and baby boy number two will be Declan Parker Whitlock Cullen," I told them.

I looked at Jasper and he had a really big smile on his face, then I looked at everyone else and they all had the same smile.

"Bella honey, I love those names a lot. So now we have our baby boys names," Jasper told me.

I gave him a kiss then I looked at mom.

"Mom, come on think. I saw what you are going to call your little girl, think," I told her.

She smiled at me then she went back to thinking. We all waited then it hit mom what to call her.

"OK guys, I have it and tell me what yall think. Our baby girl will be Stephanie Rose Cullen," mom told us.

I gave her a big smile, then I looked at everyone and they were all saying that they love it. While we were talking there was a knock on the door and dad went to get it. He came back with Ennai, Noah, and Dan right behind them. They smiled at us then took a seat.

"Hey everyone, so what is going on?" Ennai asked.

"Oh nothing really, we just came up with the babies names. Now we are getting ready to go baby room shopping and clothes shopping," I told her.

I told her the names then we talked about going to Seattle. The guys all decided that they will go hunting instead of going shopping with us girls. Noah wanted to go hunting also so the guys left with Noah and it left us girls.

"Well lets go and have some fun," I told them.

We gather up some bottles of blood for me and put them in my bag. Then we had to see how we were all going to fit. We decided to take two cars like, Rose, mom, Alice and the babies will go in moms car. Then the rest of us got into Leah's SUV, then we were off to Seattle. On our way there we were singing and just having a good time. We were at a stop light then I went into a vision and saw us getting into a car wreak. I came out of it but before I could say anything Leah pulled out when the light turned green, then we were hit by a really big truck.

All I heard was a lot of screaming and crunching of glass and metal and I felt the car spinning. It came to a stop and it was just way to quiet, I tired to turn my head to look at everyone but when I tired it hurt like hell. I let out a scream then all I remember is Ava screaming my name.

Rose's P.O.V.

Me, mom, Alice and the babies were stopped in behind Leah and the rest when Alice went blank then came out of it the screamed NO! Making me and mom jump and the babies to cry. I looked to see what was wrong then I heard something I never wanted to hear in my life metal being crushed and glass. I looked to see where the noise was coming from then I saw Leah's SUV spinning and coming to a stop. I was in total shock then it hit me OMG NO! I yelled. I got out and left mom and Alice in the car with the babies and ran up at human speed to the SUV well what was left of it. I looked inside and saw Ennai looking scared. I looked at everyone else and they we either covered in blood and not moving. Then I saw Ava moving and started to scream at her mom. I looked at Bella and she did not look good at all. Then other people were coming up and I told them to stay back and call 911. Just then I saw Alice was next to me.

"Rose, dad is on his way right now with the guys," Alice told me.

I looked in again and saw that Bella may have a broken neck and was bleeding badly from her head and some where else. Then I thought of the babies and I reached in and touched her tummy. I then breathed a sigh of relief when I felt them moving. I had to hold my breath because there was a lot of blood and the venom was pooling in my mouth. Just then I was being pulled back and saw mom had a hold of me and I fought her then I saw that the cops, firefighters and EMT's were here now. I held onto mom then thought of the babies in the car, I saw Alice then and she was with them. As I was watching the firefighters and EMT's trying to get them out I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around and saw Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Dan, and Dad running to us. When they reached us they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the SUV. I looked at Jasper and he was looking for Bella and when he did not see her he started to run up to the car but was stopped by Emmett and Edward.

"Jasper dude, you can't go over there right now. Let them do their work first then we can see them," Emmett told his dry sobbing brother.

We waited then they got Leah's door opened and they started to work on her first. Then the others got all the doors opened and were working on the other girls. Dad and Dan were helping then we saw Ennai get out and ran up to us dry sobbing. She ran to mom and mom held her while we waited. I looked over to my right and saw that Em and Edward were still hanging onto Jasper because he was still trying to get to Bella and Ava. I saw about two EMT's bring over stretchers to the other side of the car and were taking out Ava then Bella. Jasper got away from Em and Edward then and ran up to them both. They took them to the ambulance's and put Bella in one and Ava in another. I then ran up to the one they were putting Ava in and was going to ride with her because Jasper was with Bella. Then I saw Jake get in the front. I looked out the back window as they were leaving and saw that they got Leah out but was trying to revive her.

I looked at Ava then and she was not in good condition. They had to put a breathing tube down her throat and I was pumping the bag for them while they tired to get the bleeding to stop from her cuts every where on her. I held my breath the whole way then the ambulance stopped and they opened the doors and started to take her out. They got her out and I followed them into the hospital. They then stopped me and told me to go wait in the waiting room with my family. I turned around and saw Em and ran up to him dry sobbing real hard. He pulled me into the waiting room where everyone was except dad, Dan, and Jasper. I sat on Em's lap and dry sobbed harder. He held me while I did. I then heard some thing outside then I heard dad yell for Em and Edward to get Jasper. So Em put me in the seat then him and Edward went to get Jasper. They came back in with a fighting Jasper trying to get away from them. He then fell to the floor dry sobbing. I ran up to him along with the rest of us and held on to him and cried with him.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Me and the boys were hunting when I felt and heard my phone ringing. I dropped the deer that I was drinking from and saw it was Alice calling me.

"Alice, what is wrong and why are you calling me?" I asked her.

"Carlisle, you have to get to us as fast as you guys can. Leah, Ennai, Bella, and Ava were in a real bad car wreak," I heard her say.

I dropped my phone then and was in total shock. I looked at the guys and Noah who were looking at me then Jasper came up to me.

"Dad, why are you feeling very scared?" he asked me.

"Guys, we have go to go NOW!" I yelled.

I took off running to our car then we all got in and we were heading to where Alice told me.

"Dad, what is going on?" I heard Emmett ask me.

"OK guys, stay calm when I tell you this. Leah, Ennai, Ava, and Bella were in a real bad car wreak," I told them.

Then the car got eerie quiet. I looked at Dan and he was in shock when I said his wife name then I looked at Jasper, Edward and Emmett and they had the same look on their faces. I then stepped on the gas peddle and pushed my car as fast as it could go. I stayed quiet the whole way there well except I heard Noah crying. We hit the traffic jam then and we all got out. I saw Dan grab Noah and we all ran a human speed down the highway. I saw the back of Rose's head then and when we got to them we all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw the SUV. Then me and Dan went into doctor mode and ran up to the car and looked inside. The girls did not look good at all well except Ennai she just had a very scared look on her face.

"Ennai, are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am OK but the rest are not," she told me.

I then heard some yelling behind me and saw that Jasper was losing it then. I looked at Em and Edward and they grabbed him and held him back. I then started to check for pulses and they all had one except Leah's was very light but still there. I looked behind me and saw Seth was crying on Esme's shoulder. I went back to the girls when the cops, firefighter's and EMT's showed up. Me and Dan helped them get everyone out, Ennai was the first out and ran to Esme. Then we got Ava out then Bella. They took them and left while me and Dan was helping with Leah, she was the worst. When we moved her she stopped breathing then, I started to do CPR then. I got her to breathing again then we moved her to an ambulance. I looked behind me and saw the driver of the other truck get out and was not walking very well. I knew then that he was drunk and I was beyond pissed.

He he sorry guys cliff hanger. Its late and well I want yall to wait till tomorrow to see what is going to happen sorry. I will write the next chapter tomorrow I promise. Please tell me what yall think of it please. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	33. PAIN

Here is part two of the last chapter. Please tell me what yall think of it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 33: PAIN!

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Well here I am in the back of an ambulance with Leah Clearwater. She was the worst of all the girls in the car wreak. She has stopped breathing on me twice and right now me and Dan are trying to get her bleeding to stop. She is covered in a lot of cuts and broken bones, I knew that she will be healing herself soon but I had to figure out how to treat her here in a hospital with humans around. We pulled up to the hospital then and we got her out and started to run her to the ER. When we went though the doors of the ER I then saw my family Bella and Ava not in very good conditions. I so wanted to go work on them but right now Leah was in very bad condition.

"Dan, I got Leah for a minute. Will you please go check on Bella and Ava?" I asked him.

"Yes I will Dr. I will be right back," he told me then was going to check on them.

As me and another doctor was working on Leah they came in with someone else and I saw who it was; it was the drunk ass that did this to my family. I am not the one that gets mad easy but you hurt my family and friends then you must hurt. I started to walk over to him when I was stopped by someone I turned around and saw Dan with his hands around me keeping me from killing that thing.

"Carlisle, think about where you are at right now. You do anything to him now you will get yourself thrown into jail and you can't have that to happen because of your family will need you," Dan told me.

I hung my head and I knew he was right. So I went back to Leah who was doing a little better. I knew she would have to have surgery on her left arm and left leg because they were crushed by the huge truck. I told then surgeon what needed to be worked on then they took Leah.

"Dan, so what did you get about Bella and Ava?" I asked him.

"Well Carlisle, Ava has a lot of cuts and a broken right arm and some ribs. Bella has a broken neck, right arm, left ankle, and is covered in some deeps cuts. They are checking the babies right now but they seem to be doing OK," he told me.

All of a sudden everything hit me at once and I fell to the ground in the ER dry sobbing and wanting to kill that thing that almost took some of my family from me. I was on the floor then I was being helped up and walked out to go to my family in the waiting room. Dan and another doctor walked me to the waiting room and sat me in a chair and I just lost it even more. Then I was surrounded by my family and friends asking me what was going on. I could not talk so Dan took over.

"Well everyone, they are all still alive but they are all in very bad conditions. Leah and Ava are going into surgery right now and they are working on Bella and the babies. They said as of five minutes ago the babies were all still alive and well they are not happy because they were shook around. But other than that they are OK. Bella has a broken arm, neck, left ankle and some deep cuts. They are still being worked on so when they can they will come and get us when they are all in a room or ICU," Dan told everyone.

Everyone started to either dry sob or cry after Dan told them what was going on. Just then the waiting room was full with the rest of the wolf pack, family and friends. Dan told everyone what was going on then all we had to do now was wait.

"Dad, where is that ass that did this to our family?" Jasper asked me with venom in his voice.

"Well son, he has a broken arm and that is it. That thing was drunk when he ran the red light and hit them. I almost killed him in the ER but Dan stopped me and told me to think of my family. So I stopped myself and it took everything in me to do that and went back to work on Leah," I told them.

I then put my face into my hands and started to dry sob again. As I was sitting there waiting me and Dan were called to the Surgery room. We looked at our family then took off. When we got there we got into our surgery outfits and I went into where Ava was and Dan when to where Leah was. I saw my granddaughter on the table and about lost it again.

"What is wrong?" I asked them.

"We found something wrong with her blood. We found that she had animal blood in her system. Why would she have animal blood in her?" A doctor asked me.

"Um um well she likes her meat rare so that could explain it right?" I asked worried.

"We did not think of that so yeah that could be it," they told me.

I breath in deep then thinking that some humans are so stupid. They let me stay until Dan came in and telling me they needed me in there with Leah. So Dan stayed with Ava and I went to see what they needed me for with Leah.

"Dr. Carlisle, we wanted to show you this," one doctor told me.

I looked at what he was pointing at then my eyes got real big when I saw that Leah was healing on her own. I had to think of something right then and there.

"Um she is special, she broke her arm about a year ago and a day later it healed like that. She went to her doctor and they told her that she was special and not to worry about it," I told them.

"Well OK, we are going to sew her up then put her in ICU along with your daughter Bella," they told me.

When they told me that I was in total shock then, no one told us that Bella was in the ICU. I was again pissed because I had no idea and was mad because they did not tell us earlier. I thanked them then walked to the ICU. When I walked in I saw that Bella had cast on her broken body parts and they were sewing her cuts. Then it hit me something about Leah. They are going to think that she has a high fever then I will have to come up with something about that. Just then they bought in Ava and Leah. Then I was called over to Leah again. I walked over to see what they had to say about her again.

"We found out that she is running a high temp so we are giving her antibiotics to bring her temp down," they told me.

"Well that will not work it has something to do with her fast healing. She is always running a high fever and well it has not hurt her," I told them hoping they believe me.

They then took the bag off her and I smiled. I then went to check on Ava and she just looked so small in that big bed.

"What is going on with my family?" I asked them.

"OK here I go. Ava had some internal bleeding and we found that her spleen was cut from something. We got it fixed, then we fixed her arm and leg. We also found that she had a bump on her head and it caused some swelling and we got that under control. She lost a lot of blood and we are giving her blood now. For some reason we could not get her type so we are giving her type O blood. Now to Leah, we got her put together as best as we could and now her body is taking over. We have her in a medical induced coma so her body can heal it self. She may be in here for a day then in a room. Now to Bella and the babies, we ran all kinds of test on the babies and found out that they are doing very well even tho they are kicking her because they did not like being bounced around like that. We also found for some reason Bella's tummy is harder than a normal human which was very good because that is what saved the babies. We have put cast on her broken bones and a neck brace on her until we can do surgery to fix it which will not be until the babies are born. So she will be able to go home when we let her go but she must be on bed rest until she has the babies then we will fix her neck. I expect Bella and Leah to be in a room tomorrow but Ava will have to stay in the ICU until we find out she will be OK. We thought that Leah was the worst and she was but Ava is worst than all of them. SO there you go," the doctor to me.

I thanked him then told the girls that I will be right back with some of there family. I walked out of the ICU and I never felt tired in my whole entire life as I do now. I walked into the waiting room and told them what was going on.

"OK each of them can only have two visitors at a time. So I know Jasper will be the first in there who else wants to go?" I asked everyone.

I was then being followed by Jazz, Sue, Seth, Esme, Rose and Alice. Before we got there I stopped them.

"Now when yall get in there it will not be a pretty sight. Please do not lose it in there, they can feel what yall are feeling and it can make them sicker. Now lets go in and see them," I told them.

When we walked in there Jasper pulled a chair up between his daughter and Bella then held their hands. Rose was on the other side of Ava with Alice and Esme was next to Bella dry sobbing. I walked up to her and hugged her. Then we all watch our family.

The Next Day;

Well today Leah and Bella are being moved to rooms while Ava has to stay in the ICU. Ava got worse over night and they had to take her back to surgery to put a draining tube in her head. She started to wake up because her brain was swelling more. So they put her into a deeper medical coma so she can heal. That was real hard on Jasper but we made it though the night. People kept coming in and sitting with everyone till about 9 pm. Now it 10 am, Bella and Leah are being moved right now into a room that they are sharing. I am walking with them now. We got to their room and I helped hooked them back up then we stopped the medicine that was keeping the sleeping. The wolf pack was in the room with us because we had a feeling that when Leah wakes up she is going to be scared and mad. Esme, Rose, Ennai, Jasper, and myself were with Bella for when she wakes up. Edward, Emmett and Dan was with Ava so she would not be by herself.

One hour later;

Leah's P.O.V.

I just had a real bad dream that I was in a car wreck then I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room. It hit me then that was not a dream but real. I looked around and saw my whole wolf pack in the room with me along with mom and Billy. I got scared then and started to fight. I wanted to get up but they would not let me, I screamed at them, bit them then I just gave up and started to cry. My mom held me without hurting me, I cried on her shoulder until I heard that we were not alone in the room.

"Please move so I can see who else is in here with me," I told them.

They moved then I saw Bella on a bed in the same room with me looking broken. I saw she had two cast on then I saw that her neck was in a brace.

"OMG! Is she OK? Where is Ava, Ennai and what the hell happened to us?" I yelled.

They told me and I just lost it again. I then hear Bella talking.

"Leah, I can't see you but I know you can hear me. It will be OK girl I hope. The babies are doing well and I am OK girl. Please calm down I beg you," she told me.

I started to cry again then I was being held by my mom and brother. I calmed down a lot then. I looked over a Jasper and told him thank you. I was so tired so I just laid back and went to sleep.

Bella's P.O.V.

I cannot believe we were in a car wreck. I am hurting so bad and I could not be with my baby girl Ava. I woke up to my family smiling at me then I started to cry because I knew what happened and I could not stopped it. I tried but it was way to late when my vision ended. I just kept crying when I woke up because I was hurting and two I wanted Ava with me. I thought about my babies and felt them moving around and felt better about them. Dad told me everything about what happened and all. Now here I am in a hospital room casts on me and a broken neck and my baby girl is in the ICU fighting for her life.

"Bella, we are going to try tomorrow to let you go see Ava. But if it hurt you to much to move and be put in a wheel chair then you will just have to wait till you can move," dad told me.

I smiled at him then pain hit me in my leg. I guess I made a face because dad got up and walked out to get me and Leah some pain medicine to help us sleep.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I am so pissed right now and am trying my best to keep from sending it out. That thing that hurt my family must and some how will die for hurting my family. I don't know how yet but he will. I have decided to go check on Ava while Bella slept. I walked into the ICU and saw Em, Edward and Dan. Em and Edward left to go to Bella and Leah's room. I sat down and held my baby girl hand that was not broken. I then sat there thinking about how I was going to kill that thing.

Well peeps, I am leaving it there for now. What do you think? Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	34. Getting Better

Hey peeps, so what do yall think so far? I hope yall are liking it, I have not had any comments on the last two chapters and was just wondering what yall think so far. Anyways, here is another chapter for yall, please tell me what yall think. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 34: Getting Better

Bella's P.O.V.

Well its the next day and I get to see my baby. I don't care how much it hurts me to sit in a wheel chair I am going to see my baby. So here I am with Jasper, Alice, mom, dad, Leah, and Emily waiting for someone to bring in a chair so I can go see my baby girl Ava.

"Dad, where is that orderly at? I want to see my baby," I asked him.

"Honey, he will be here in just a minute Alice told me. So please hang on I know you want to see Ava but we have to take it easy," dad told me.

Just then my door opened up and two guys came in to help dad put me in the chair without moving me to much. Jasper, mom, and Alice stood against the wall while dad and the two guys got ready to put me in the wheel chair.

"OK Bella, on the count of three we are going to move you. If you cannot take the pain let me know and we will put you back on the bed," dad told me.

I just nodded then held my breath at the number three expecting it to hurt. I was lifted then placed in the chair. I let my breath out when I was sitting and was so glad that there was not that much pain. I took some deep breaths and I smiled at everyone.

"Leah, I will be back in a bit," I told her with a smile.

"OK girl, tell Ava that I love her and hope to see her soon," Leah told me.

Then I looked behind me and Jasper was pushing me while everyone followed us. We got to the ICU before I knew it then Jasper and dad came in with me while everyone else waited outside. I looked around and saw there were two other people in here then I saw my baby girl Ava. Jasper pushed me up to her bed and put me sideways because my broken leg was up and that was the only way I could be next to her. When I saw my baby girl she was covered in wires and tubes, I then started to cry.

"Oh Ava, mommy is sorry for not keeping you safe. I am so sorry honey, if you can hear me please squeeze mommy's hand," I told her.

Just then she squeezed my hand as best as she could and I looked at dad. He went up to her and told her to do the same thing to him and she did. He smiled then looked at us.

"Bella and Jasper, she is going to be just fine. She is responding to our commands and that is a very good sign. Now Ava, can you open your eyes for your mommy and daddy," dad told her.

We watched her and her eyes started to flutter open. Then they opened up and she looked at me and Jasper. If she could cry she would be but she has a breathing tube and could not cry around it. Then she started to get up and I had to push her back down and she just gave me a death glare and I just smiled at her.

"Honey, you have to stay still for now. You are hurt and we don't want you to get hurt anymore. Touch my face if you need to talk to me until they get that thing out of you," I told her.

She reached up then started to tell me what she wanted.

"Mommy, I want this thing out of me please. What happen that we all got to come here? Why am I in pain?" She asked me.

"Well honey, grandpa will take it out in a bit then we were in a car wreak. Honey, you also had a bump on your head and it swelled and made you very sick. You also have some broken bones like mommy and cuts also," I told her.

"Ava honey, I am going to take that tube out now and if you can breath with out it then we will see about moving you in with your mommy and Leah then," dad told her.

He then went over to her and told her to blow and she did then the tube came out and she started to cry. Well she tried to cry but it was kinda hard at first but she started to. I held her hand and we tried to calm her. Then me and Jazz started to send her calming waves and she calmed down a lot.

"Grandpa, can I be moved into mommy's and Leah's room please?" She asked him.

"Well honey, lets see what the brain doctor say then maybe he will take that tube out of your head then you can move into their room. So I will be back in a bit with your other doctor," dad told her.

Then dad left while we told her what happened to her, me and Leah. She understood everything I told her. Then dad came back with doctor Benton.

"Hello Ava, I am going to take you to another room and take a pic of your brain. Then if it is OK then I will take you to another room and me, your grandpa and another person will take out your tube. So I am going to put you back to sleep for just a bit then maybe when you wake up you will be in your mommy's room with her," Doctor Benton told her.

Then me and Jasper gave her a hug and kiss and told her we love her. Then Jasper started to push me away back to my room when dad was giving her some medicine to make her sleep again. I was in a lot of pain myself so when we got back to the room Jasper and Emmett put me back in my bed then another doctor came in and gave me some medicine to help me with my pain and make me sleep for a bit. I told everyone in the room that I love them then I went to sleep.

4 Hours Later. 5:00pm;

I woke up to some people talking and I opened my eyes to see everyone around another bed that was not there before. Jasper moved when then I saw my baby girl Ava smiling and talking to everyone in the room.

"Ava honey, you in here with us now that is so good and I love you," I told her.

"Mommy, its about time you wake up. Yeah they took out the tube in my head and told me that I was doing better. I see you look like you are still in pain tho mommy," she told me.

"I am honey, but I will be just fine. I know one thing me and your brothers and your aunt is hungry," I told her.

"Bella, Ava, Leah, do yall think you may be able to eat solid food?" dad asked us.

We all three nodded then dad called for dinner to be brought up to our room. We all talked for a bit then people started to leave to go eat and do other stuff. When it was all said and done all that was left was me, Ava, Leah, Jasper, mom, dad, Sam, Emily, and Alice. The rest of our family went to hunt and to get me two bottles of blood from home. Then there was a knock on the door then it opened up. They bought our food to us and I saw Jasper heading over to Ava to help her feed herself. I opened my tray up and saw a hamburger, fries, and some ice cream. I started to grab my hamburger but with my arm in a cast I could not pick it up. Alice then came over and started to feed me. I felt like a baby then but I did not care right now because I was so hungry.

We got done eating then Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jacob was back. Rose pulled out me two bottles of blood and I drink them both down. I looked at Jasper then and he needed to hunt same with mom and dad.

"You three, need to go home eat, shower then yall can come back," I told mom, dad, and Jasper.

They all three started to give us all hugs then left. I was feeling very tired then and in a lot of pain. So I told Rose and she went to get another doctor to give us all three medicine to help us sleep though the night.

& & & One Month Later & & &

Well its been one month and we all three were getting out today. I was going home with a wheel chair same with Ava. We all have been getting better every day. Leah has been ready to go home a long time ago but she stayed with us till we were getting out. Dad just kept telling the other doctors that he feels that Leah was not ready to go home just yet. So they kept her in until today when we all three are being let go. I hated that I had to keep this neck brace on but my neck was still broke until I turn back into a full vampire after the babies are born. I am showing more and more every day because they are all three going a little faster than dad and I thought. By the was they are growing I will have them in two months instead of five months. Dad is just keeping an eye on them growing and will tell me when they are ready to come out.

"Bella, Ava, and Leah, are yall ready to go home?" dad asked us.

"YES!" We all three said at the same time. He laughed then we to get mine and Ava's chairs that we are going to have to use until our legs are better. Then Sam brought in a hospital wheel chair for her to use just to Sam's and Emily car. We were all put or helped into our chairs then I gave Leah a hug and she kissed on the cheek. As we were being pushed we were say thank you and good bye to the nurses and other doctors. Then we were free when we were pushed from the hospital. Jasper and dad put me and Ava in the van then we were off to head home and I was so glad. We got home in no time, then Jasper carried me in and dad carried in Ava. They had the biggest couch ready for us two when we got into the house. Jasper put me down first then dad put Ava down then they both covered us up with blankets.

"Mom, me and Ava are hungry. Will you please make us something to eat?" I asked her.

"I sure will honey. Is there anything special yall want?" she asked us.

I looked at Ava and we smiled at each other and said at the same time "PIZZA!"

She laughed at us then went into the kitchen. Not to long and she brought out our food. We ate then I had my blood for the babies and me. Then we all sat in the living room till it was time for us to go to be. Rose grabbed a sleeping Ava then Jasper picked me up and they carried us to our room after we said good night to everyone. I gave Ava a kiss then Rose put her in her bed then Jasper said good night to Rose then we were into our room. He laid me down on the bed and went to the bathroom. He came back with a basin of water, wash cloth, and body wash. He undressed me slowly then he washed me where he could wash me then he rinsed me off. Then he put me in some night clothes and covered me up. He kissed me very passionately then told me good night. I told him good night then I went to sleep in no time.

Well peeps, I am leaving it there for now. I will post some more in the next two days or so. Please tell me what yall think of it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.


	35. Shopping and Babies

Hey peeps, I am sorry for not updating. I have been real sick and all. I am still sick but I thought to myself and said I need to at least write something for yall. I hope you like it and please tell me what yall think of it.

Chapter 35: Shopping and Babies

Bella's P.O.V.

Well its been a month now since me and Ava have been home. I am still in the chair until the babies are born. I got my cast off my ankle and arm but I still had to wear that dam neck brace. That is the only thing that is not healing on it own and its because I am half human and that kind of injury will have to be healed when I change back into a full vampire when I have the babies. Anyways the babies are doing real good, they are happy and growing really good. I know I am just four months but I look bigger because of all three of them. Anyways, Ava is doing good also. She is getting her cast of her leg but her arm is still broke and for some reason its not healing like it should. Dad is keeping an eye on it and if it don't start to heal we will have to take her back to the hospital so they can surgically fix then maybe it will heal on its own. Anyways, today we are going to try and go do some shopping for the babies. We have not done much because of well you know. This time me and Ava are riding with Jasper, Alice and Edward and the rest will be in there cars.

I woke up in the arms of the man that I love and saw that he was looking at me with my fave smile on his face.

"Good morning honey," I told Jasper.

"Well good morning to you too. How are you and the babies this morning?" he asked me.

"Well we are pretty hungry but other than that we are doing good I guess. I feel like I have gained some more weight tho. I will need to see dad here soon and get myself weighed and check on the babies. I swear to you that I got bigger over night," I told him.

Just then there was a little knock on our door then it opened up. In came Ava with her little walker that she has to use till her leg can hold her up without help. She came up to Jasper and wanted him to pick her up and put her on the bed with us. So he reached down and picked her up and placed her between us on the bed.

"Good morning mommy and daddy. Mommy, is it me or did you get a little bigger over night?" she asked me.

"Well yes honey, I do believe so. That is why we are getting up getting ready for the day. Then have some breakfast, then I will get grandpa to check me and the babies out," I told her.

She then climbed off the bed and walked out. I guess she was going to find Alice to help her get dress. Then Jasper helped me get dressed then he dressed himself. Then he carried me downstairs and placed me in my chair. I pushed myself into the kitchen where mom and Ava were.

"Good morning Bella. Oh honey, is it me or did you get bigger over night?" mom asked me.

"I think I have gotten bigger mom. That is why after I get done eating I want dad to look me and the babies over and see what is going on. I have a feeling that this pregnancy not going to last to long," I told her.

I then pushed myself up to the table and had some eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. I talked to mom and Ava while I ate then we were done. Ava thanked mom and went to the living room. I grabbed our plates and put them in the sink and helped mom do the dishes. She thanked me then we both walked into the living room where the whole family was including Leah, Seth, and Jake. I smiled at them then I saw dad looking at me with an worry look on his face.

"Jasper, please will you carry Bella up to my office so I can check on her and the babies," dad asked him.

So Jazz picked me up carefully and took me to dads office. He placed me on the table and stepped back. For dad to get to me.

"OK Bella, please lay back and I am going to look at the babies. I see that you got bigger over night and that means that they are growing faster than normal," dad told me.

So dad and Jazz helped me lay down and dad started to look us over. After being poked and prodded him and Jazz helped me up and put me in Jazz lap.

"Well kids, looks like they are growing faster than normal. So that means you will be having them before to long. So you can go out today Bella and shop for them but if you start to feel tired or not feeling good get home so you can rest. Then by the end of the week you will be put on bed rest because by the way it looks you will be having these babies in weeks and not months from now, dad told us.

I felt my mouth hit the floor then when dad said weeks not months. That mean we will see our twin boys and our little sister very soon. Jazz then to dad thank you then he carried me downstairs and placed me on his lap on the couch. We told the family what we found out and everyone was happy but I could also see that they were worried like I was. I just hope the babies slow in growth when they come out. I would love to have babies for a bit. Then Alice stood up.

"Well family, we have a lot of shopping to do and a little time to get the babies rooms done before they get here. So who ever is going please get ready then we will leave here in 15 minutes," Alice told us.

Everyone left then except me, Jazz, Ava, Seth, and Leah. I saw that Seth had Sara and Leah had Alex and they were asleep. I smiled at them thinking about how soon I will be holding my babies. Then the family came back down the stairs and started to grab some thing they would need on our trip to the mall in Seattle. Jazz grabbed my bag that had four bottles of blood and some things for me and Ava to snack on. I saw Rose and Alice pack the babies diaper bags. Then we started to go to our cars. Me, Jazz, Ava, Alice, Sara and Edward got into Edward's car while we saw Mom, dad, Emmett, Rose and Alex got into mom and dads car. We left the house then around 10am. We got to the mall in no time and we parked by dad. Then Jazz got my chair for me and put me in it then Edward started to push me while I held Ava in my lap. I just laughed a little seeing that she will not be able to do that for much longer. The bigger I get the less room there will be on my lap for her.

"Honey, are you doing OK?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes sweetheart, I will tell you if I am getting to tired or whatever," I told him with a smile.

We all walked into the mall well me and Ava were pushed in but still. We all then stood in a circle.

"Who will be baby shopping with us?" Alice asked us.

I looked around and saw that Edward, Emmett and Seth did not raise there hands. Then I saw Alice hand Sara to Edward and Rose handed Alex to Emmett.

"OK guys, you have to take the babies with yall. We will all meet in the food court at noon so Bella, Ava and the babies can eat then we will go back to shopping. When we are done I will call Edward and we all will meet at the front of the mall where yall will help us with the bags," Alice told everyone.

We then started to go our own way. The ones not baby shopping with us went one way then we all went the other way. Our first stop was to buy baby cribs, bassinets and other things for their rooms. We were in that store for a long time but we found the beds for the babies and the stuff for their rooms. We got to the front and told them what we wanted and this lady started to check us out. Then we told her that we will need this stuff deliver to our house. She told us OK that it will be there some time tomorrow. Jazz gave her our card and paid for the baby stuff. After that we all thanked the lady and went to the other baby store to buy clothes and other baby stuff that they will need. It was funny at times because mom and dad kept fighting with Alice and all the pick stuff that she wanted to get for the baby girl. I looked at the time and it was going on noon so we left our buggies up front and told the lady that we will be back in an hour. She told us OK then we all stared to go to the food court so me and Ava could eat and Alice and Rose could feed the babies. We found a spot where we all could fit then Jazz started to push me and Ava around to see what we wanted to eat. I had found what I wanted. I ordered two hamburgers, fries, and a soda where Ava had a kids meal.

Jazz pushed us back to the table with the family. He put Ava in a chair next to me and we sat around eating and talking. I ate both burgers and all my fries then I had to drink two bottles of blood then I was beyond full. I was very happy then and so were the babies; I could feel them moving around and playing I guess. We got done eating then I gave Ava her pain medicine and I took mine then we left to go shopping again. This time Seth, Edward, Emmett, and the babies joined us. We all got back to the store and started to shop again. Then something hit me.

"Alice, we don't need to get to much stuff right now. Did you not want to throw me a baby shower?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I did want to. I see what you mean now Bella. OK family just get clothes for the babies and that will be it. Don't even get a diaper bag yet, I want to throw a baby shower for Bella and Jazz. So lets just get a little stuff here then we can head home so I can start to plan a baby shower for Bella," Alice told us all.

So we started to put somethings back and got just clothes and that was just a little bit. So we all went to the check out and got what little stuff we got then we started to leave the mall when we ran into Jake and some of the other pack members. Ava saw him and jumped out of my lap before I could catch her. When she landed on her feet she fell to the floor crying and holding her leg. I felt myself stop breathing because I heard her leg broke again. I went to reach for her then I felt something rip in my tummy. I let out a blood curling scream and started to vomit up blood. I let out another scream and the next thing I know I was being pushed out the door by dad. I was placed in the car along with a crying Ava then we were off to the house I hope. I had no idea what was going on, all I know the babies were not happy and kicking the crap out of me and then I felt something broke in me and I would scream again be cut off by blood coming out of me. We got home in less than 30 minutes and I was being rushed up the stairs by Jasper and put on the bed in dads office.

"OK Bella, I am going to see what is going on then see if we can control it or if I have to take the babies," dad told me.

"Dad, they are to little to be taken out yet and what about Ava she broke her leg again," I told him though blood in my mouth.

"Jake has her right now and I told him to keep her still while I check you out," he told me.

Just then I felt one of the babies kick something and I let out another scream. I started to see black spots then and I was getting scared. Then the black spots started to take over and I had no idea what was going on. I was trying to see Jazz but I started to feel like I was losing the battle with the blackness. Then I told Jasper that I loved him and that is all I remember, the darkness won over me.

Jasper's P.O.V.

"Dad, Bella is no longer awake. Now what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Well Jasper, I need you to get Alice and Esme up here because I am going to deliver your sons and our daughter," dad told me.

"Dad, its to early for them to come out. What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Do as I said, go get Alice and Esme then I want you here with me also so you can help me. Something tore in there and I believe they are suffocating so that is why we have to get them out NOW! Dad yelled at me.

So I ran as fast as I could and called for Alice and Esme to come with me. We all three ran back up to the office and I made sure that I was in control of my thirst and I was. So we all went in and I saw that Bella was still out from the medicine dad gave her.

"Alice and Esme, please get the three incubators out of the closet that I brought home with me the other day for stuff just like this," dad told them.

They went and did as he said then he looked at me.

"Jasper, I need you to hold down Bella and I am going to start to cut her open. Are you under control of your thirst?" dad asked me.

"Yes I am dad," I told him.

"OK son, then I am going to start," he told me.

I watch as dad cut into my wife and I felt really bad that I could not help her. I was watching then he stopped for a minute and looked at me.

"Jasper, I came to the place where the babies are at do you want to bite though the membrane or you want me to?" he asked me.

"You do it dad and when you start to pull the babies out then I will hand them to Alice and mom," I told him.

He started to bite down then and it sounded like metal being shredded and I had to cover my ears because it hurt a little. Then he came up with blood on his face and a smile.

"OK guys here comes Stephanie Rose,"dad said.

He then pulled out this little thing covered in blood and it was not crying. Dad handed me the thing and I started to look at the beautiful girl that was not crying or moving. I then flipped her over and I gave her a small spat on her butt and she started to cry but very weakly. I handed her off to Alice then and they started to work on her as dad told them how.

"OK Jasper, here comes baby boy one," dad told me

I held out my hands and he put Xavier Raphael in my hand. He two was not crying so I did the same to him and he started to cry weakly also. I handed him off to mom then not even two seconds he was handing me Declan Parker.

"OK Jasper, go take care of your son and I will get Bella back together. Now she may not wake for a day or two because she is going to have to go back though the change again," dad told me.

I just nodded and ran Declan to the little table for him. Mom came over and showed me what to do. So I took over cleaning out his mouth and lungs with the sucker thing then I saw he was not breathing very well on his own.

"Mom! He is have trouble breathing what do I do?" I asked her.

"Honey it will be OK. Clean him up some more then we will breath for him, then well put him in the incubator. Their lungs are not developed all the way yet so they will have to stay in there for at least two weeks or until they start to breath over their tubes," mom told me.

So I cleaned up Declan as best as I could then mom tubed him and started to breath for him. Then I picked him up and we put him in this thing and she pushed some buttons and the thing started to breath for him. I looked at my boys and my sister and they were so tiny. Before we put them in the incubators we weighted them. Stephanie weighed 4bls and 3ounces. The boys weighed 5bls 2ounces and they all looked so helpless and tiny to me.

"Jasper, Alice and Esme, please come here," dad told us.

So we ran up to him and see what he needed.

"OK Bella, is stable now. I injected her with some venom and now it is doing what I could not do. So if Jasper and Esme will please carry her to yall's room, then me and Alice will push the babies in there with her and wait till Bella wakes up then we have to wait till the babies can breath on there own before we can hold them," dad told us.

So me and mom carried Bella to our room and we placed her on the bed. Then we ran back to the office to help them bring in the babies. I grabbed Declan bed and started to bag him while I walked down the hall while I pushed his incubator. I looked behind me and saw mom, dad, and Alice doing the same thing. We got to our room and plugged in the incubators and re hooked the babies breathing tubs up and stood back to look at our very ill family in front of us. I then started to lose it and mom saw me and brought me into a hug while I dry sobbed on her.

"Honey, they will all be OK. We are going to be here to monitor them 24 7 and they all will get better soon," mom told me.

I then stood up and thanked her. Then I looked at all of us and we were covered in blood.

"OK guys, I am going to ask them downstairs to come and watch them while we all get cleaned up and to go hunt. I can feel the burn in my throat and I know yall can to so by my orders after we get done we will be going hunting or you will not be allowed in here until you do. Do yall understand me?" dad asked us.

We all nodded our heads and I went to tell them what happen instead of dad because mom wanted to take a shower with him. I got downstairs and saw that our house was full of family and friends.

"Hey guys, well everything went as well as it could. We now have three new members added to our family. They are however in bad conditions right now with them being born to early. So they are all in mine and Bella's room along with Bella and they are in incubators to help them breath and keep them with us. So why I am down here is because we need at least four of yall to help for a bit. As you can see I am a big mess and have to get a shower then me, mom, dad, and Alice have to go hunting before we can go back in there. So who wants to watch them while we are gone? We don't need all of you but just four or that is what dad said," I told them.

I saw them looking at each other then I saw Ennai, Dan, Edward, and Leah stand up and told me that they will sit with them upstairs till we get back. So we all went back upstairs and I pulled up some seats for them then I told them what to do.

"OK guys, if the babies things start to go off let Dan see what is going on since he is a doctor and knows about these things. If Bella starts to scream and thrash in pain from changing again then please put her in another room so not to upset the babies. And if she starts to do that then give us a call or if the babies machines start to go off then call us and we will be here as quick as we can," I told them.

They all nodded in agreement, then I went to get me some new clothes to change into then I went into our bathroom and took a shower. When I got done I went up to Bella and gave her a kiss on the forehead and I walked by the incubators and kissed my hand and touched them as I walked by. Then me, mom, dad, and Alice jumped out the window and went to hunt so we can get back to them as fast as we can.

Well guys, I am going to leave it there for now. What do yall think? We have babies now but they are very sick so we will have to see what is going to happen in the next couple chapters. Again I am sorry for not updating but yall understand why. Thanks for reading and please tell me what yall think of it. Thanks JenCullen28


	36. Waking up and New Family

Hey peeps, I am so sorry for not updating. I have been very sick, I thought I was better then I got even sicker. So here I am now and I hope I can keep the updates going. I am feeling better again for now. If I just take my medicine and rest then I will be 100% again. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Again I am sorry. Here is another chapter for yall.

Chapter 36: Waking up and new family

Bella's P.O.V.

Well its been two days since I have had my babies and I am still burning but not as bad as if I was full human changing into a vampire. It still hurts like hell tho and can't wait till I can wake up and see my new babies. I hope they are OK.

I am laying here on my bed I think burning alive still. Its getting better so I hope I can wake soon so I can see my Jasper and my babies. Oh now that is better the fire has gone from my feet and legs but again my heart is going 100 miles an hour. I could here my family now and this beeping sound which is getting on my nerves. I hope when I wake my eyes are not red again. As I was laying there feeling the burning starting to ease I could here my Jasper telling me that it will not be long and I would be awake. Then I heard Alice say,

"5 more minutes, then she will be awake,".

I could not wait but then the fire started to get hotter and hotter in my heart. Then my heart started to get faster and faster till is started to flip and flop to its last beat. Then all at once my heart stopped beating and I felt nice a cool all over. I breathed in a nice long breath then I opened my eyes and saw my one true love Jasper. He looked at me and smiled at me, then he gave me a small kiss on the lips. I sat up a bit more in bed and looked around and saw my family then Ava came and ran up to me. She gave me a big hug and kiss and I did the same to her.

"Mommy, you awake. I am so happy now. How do you feel?" she asked me.

"I feel real good baby girl. I am so happy but one thing, my throat is on fire. I need to go hunt before I do something that I will regret for the rest of my life," I told her.

She looked at me then it hit her, she got off of me slowly and backed up into Alice. Alice picked her up and smiled at me. I then looked at Jasper and saw that he was smiling at me.

"OK honey, let take you to hunt then we can get back and you can see the babies," he told me.

"Oh, how are the babies? Did they all make it?" I asked.

"They are all doing just fine. They are still in their incubators for a least two weeks so their lungs can develop, dad told me.

I just took in another deep breath and smelled something really sweet. I looked to my left and saw the babies in their incubators. Then it hit me, I was smelling them and I had to get out now. So I jumped up out of bed, then I jumped out my window before I could do something again that I would regret. I waited for Jasper to follow me then he jumped out the window and ran up next to me.

"You OK sweetheart?" he asked me.

"Yeah honey, I just smelt the babies and it set my throat on fire and I had to get out of there fast," I told him.

"Well, if you lost control believe me you would not have touched the babies or Ava. You had us all there waiting for you to snap like that. Lets go hunting then we can get back to the family," he told me.

He grabbed my hand and we took off though the woods to find something to drink. We found a heard of deer and I had at least five then we found a mountain lion and I drank it dry. On our way back from hunting Jasper stopped me and pulled me into him and started to kiss me. I kissed him then he looked at me.

"Now that is what I am talking about. Your eyes were a dark red almost black now they are a beautiful gold color again," he told me.

^ ^ ^ SEX SECNE ^ ^ ^

Jasper pulled me into him again and started to kiss me but with more passion. He started to send out feelings of lust and I could not help myself then. I pulled us to the ground and I got on top of him. I started to undo his buttons on his shirt then I pulled it off without tearing it even tho I wanted to. But showing up home naked is not what I wanted to do. He then started to pull my shirt over my head to reveal my dark purple bra. I leaned down and started to kiss him some more. He then flip us over where he was on top of me now. He started to kiss me then the kisses went down my jaw and down my neck then I raised my back up some so he could undo my bra. He pulled it off and tossed it to the side then he kissed me down my chest and found my breast and started to kiss and suck on my nipples till they were sticking up.

Then he reached down and started to undo my pants very slowly and I wanted them off now. He was teasing me and he knew it. He pulled them off and I did the same to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom and put it beside us. Here we were in the woods almost naked and it was just beautiful. He started to kiss my tummy then and started to take my panty's off with his teeth. I raised up just enough so he could take them off. He then started to kiss my soft lips between my legs and it felt so good.

"Jasper, if you don't take me now I am going to explode," I told him.

He just laughed and as fast as he could he had his underwear off and the condom on. He then started to play with me again. This time rubbing against me and I just slapped him. He laughed at me then before I knew it he went into me fast and hard and I let out a loud moan. He then started going faster and faster and it felt so good. He would stop at times and lick me then he would go at it again. After about two hours of having mind blowing sex we both cam at the same time and just laid there on the ground smiling and talking about what I missed while I burned for two days and so on.

^ ^ ^ END OF SEX SENCE ^ ^ ^

We got back up and got dressed because Alice called telling to get done and come home. So we started for home again and when we got there everyone was asking us what took us so long and we told them we wanted to spend some time together and that I was very thirsty.

"OK Bella, are you ready to see your baby boys and your sister Steph?" mom asked me.

"Yes I am," I told her.

So me, mom, dad, and Jasper went to mine and Jasper's room to see the babies. When we got in there I smelt them again and they did smell good but not as food anymore. They smelt like Ava some kinda flower mixed with the best food you have ever tasted. I walked up to the boys and they looked so helpless and tiny. I put my hand into Declan's incubator and held his little hand and he gave it a squeeze and I smiled. I did the same to Xavier and Steph. Xavier did not squeeze my hand and I looked at dad.

"He is doing OK but he was sicker than both of them. He is coming around some we just have to watch him more closely than we do the other two," dad told me.

I just smiled and asked for a chair. I sat in between Xavier and Declan and watched them while they healed. Then Ava came in and sat in my lap. I looked at her and she has grown more in the two days I was burning. She was at least three inches longer and her facial features were of a young child and not the four year old she was. Her and Noah birthdays were coming up but we had to decide on how to celebrate them. I mean they are four going on five but they look to be six or seven years old. So that is one thing we will have to get together and decide what to do. As I was watching Ava playing with my hair I heard Alice gasp and I was seeing what she was seeing.

% % % Vision % % %

We were in the back yard and it was decorated with balloons and party streamers. There was two tables with gifts on them and you could tell they were for a girl and a boy. Then I saw Ava and Noah sitting in chairs with cake all over their faces. I walked up to them and saw a card that said happy 7th birthday Ava and Noah. Then I looked for Jasper and saw he was holding a baby and I saw mom holding a baby girl. Then I looked for the other baby and did not see him and I looked and looked but could not see him. I felt sad them knowing that something happened to one of my baby boys.

Then we came back and I fell to the floor crying.

% % % END OF VISION % % %

I felt someone pulling me into them while I cried then I looked and saw it was Alice.

"Alice who was it that was not there?" I asked her.

"Bella, I have no idea but we will not let that happen. We will try our best to keep which ever one alive," she told me.

I started to cry again and I felt someone else grab me and pull me to the bed. I looked and saw Jasper.

"Honey, what is wrong? What did you and Alice see?" he asked me.

I could not talk so Alice told everyone what we saw. Then I was being pulled into hugs by the family telling me it will be OK. After I calmed down thanks to Jasper we all just sat there talking about the babies and which of my boys will not make it. Even tho dad kept telling me that they both will make it I just had this sinking feeling that one will not make it though this. I sat there looking at my babies till my phone started to ring and I picked it up because it was Ennai.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" she asked me.

"I am doing good thanks. So you going to come over so I can see you and Noah?" I asked her.

"Not today because I have to work. I just wanted to see if you were awake now. So I guess we will be over tomorrow some time," she told me.

We talked a little then I hung up. I did not want to leave my babies yet so everyone left me except Jasper and we sat and watched the babies fight for their lives.

Well peeps, I am going to leave it there for now. I kinda have writers block but it will be OK. Thanks for reading and being there for me. Love yall JenCullen28.


	37. Babies

Hey peeps, I have not gotten any comments on my last two chapters. I need to know how I am doing. So please if yall can comment and vote. Please tell me what yall think of my story. Thanks for reading and here is another chapter for yall. Enjoy, love JenCullen28.

WARNING: MAY MAKE YOU CRY!

Chapter 37: Babies

Bella's P.O.V.

Well here I am today putting my baby boy Declan to rest. Here is what happened.

^ ^ ^Flashback^ ^ ^ Four days earlier

I was sitting in my room watching the babies when Declan's incubator started to sound off. I ran up to him, then dad came running when he heard it. He opened the thing up and started to look over Declan to see what was wrong with him.

"Bella, get Edward for me fast," dad yelled at me.

I took off out the door and went to Edward's meadow where I found him and Bella laying there talking.

"Edward, dad needs you fast. Some thing is wrong with Declan!," I yelled at him.

We all three then started to run back to the house while I was telling them what was going on. We got back in no time and I started to run up the stairs when I was grabbed. I looked around to see who it was and it was Jasper.

"Honey, you need to stay here with me. They need the room to work on him. He will be OK, I hope. Honey, please stop crying," Jasper told me.

He pulled us to the couch then sat me in his lap. I was crying really hard because I knew he would not be OK because of the vision that me and Alice had then other day. My back was being rubbed by some one but I did not look to see who it was. I have no idea how long we were sitting there when I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see my dad, Edward and Bella looking like I have no idea. Dad came up to me and Jasper.

"Jasper and Bella, I am so very sorry but Declan did not make it,".

I just sat there and the next thing I knew I was in the floor crying and screaming NO! I was then being carried or more ran out the door. I did not know who or why I was being ran out the door. Then we came to this clearing where I was sitting on who ever lap and I just lost it completely. I started to scream louder and throwing a down right fit. After about an hour or so I started to calm down and saw that I was being held by Jasper and Alice.

"Why, why did my baby have to die?" I asked though tears.

"Bella honey, things like that happen. He was sicker than the other two and so his little body could not keep fighting. But think honey, we have one son that is getting stronger by the day and we will be able to take care of him," Jasper told me.

"I want to go home and see my baby so I can say good bye the right way," I told them.

So Jasper picked me up and carried me home. We got home a few minutes later and Jasper put me down. I walked into the house where I saw my family dry sobbing. Mom started to walk up to me and I put my hand up to her and she stopped. I looked behind me and saw that Jasper was following me and we both went to dad's office where my baby was. We walked into dad's office where he was putting clothes on my baby. I sat down in a chair and Jasper sat in the one next to me. Then dad put a baby blanket on Declan and walked over to me and placed him in my arms.

I sat there looking at my baby that I will not see to grow old and maybe have kids of his own. I sat there holding my dead baby, and I was crying because I wanted him back. He was mine and now I am holding my baby that I will never get to hold again or anything. I looked over to Jasper and he was dry sobbing with me over the death of our baby boy. Dad joined us and started to rub our backs and telling us how sorry he was. He left not to long so we could say good bye to our baby. I just sat there crying along with Jasper.

^ ^ ^ End Of Flashback ^ ^ ^ Four days later.

So here we are now putting mine and Jasper's baby Declan down to rest in a spot behind the house. We had a lot of people here to pay their respect. The wolf pack was here even our friends the Volturi was here for us. Ennai, Dan, and Noah was here also. We were surrounded by family friends. Billy Black was the preacher for us and he started the funeral.

"Ladies and gentlemen, were are here today to give our respect to Jasper and Bella Cullen over the lost of their son Declan Parker Whitlock Cullen. I would like to tell them that I am sorry for their loss and if they need anything from the pack or me just call and we will be here for you two and yall's family," Billy told everyone.

We sat there while he talked, then we started to put flowers on Declan's casket. I lost it when I got up to his casket. I held on to it and started to cry harder and asking why my baby. I was being pulled away by two maybe three people and I fought with all I had to say there with my baby. I did not want him in the ground, I wanted him here in my arms alive and laughing. I was pulled onto Jasper lap where he dry sobbed and I cried for our baby. About an hour later it was over. Everyone started to go inside and I could not leave yet. I sat there in Jasper lap while I watched my baby being lowered into the ground. Then I watched as some of the wolf pack started to put the dirt on my baby. I again lost it and took off running so I could get away. I wanted everything to be OK again, I wanted my baby to be alive and happy. But that was not going to happen. I ran and ran, I then stopped and sat on the ground screaming why! I heard some people come running up.

"If you do not want to get hurt you better stop where you are NOW! I yelled.

I did not hear them again and I felt myself losing it big time. I had to use all my powers and just have a real good scream and cry or I will never feel some what better. I felt my powers coming and I just let them come. I shot fire out of my eyes, ice out of my hands, I started to pick up the trees with my mind and throwing them every which way. I started to control the earth elements and I made it snow and rain and well I used all my powers I had. I started to calm down then and I told Jasper to come to me. He came out of the woods where he was hiding and ran up to me. He picked me up and placed me in his lap where we just sat there crying. I felt better and in control.

"Jasper honey, lets go home. I want to see everyone and thank them for coming. Then I want to go see Xavier," I told him.

So I got up off of him and we started to run back home with who ever else was there with us. We got back to the house and went in where everyone was waiting for us. Jasper pulled me to the couch and sat me on him. I looked at everyone and smiled.

"Me and Jasper, would like to thank everyone for coming and paying their respect. I am so happy to have everyone here as family. Now if yall would I want to go see my baby Xavier and spend time with him," I told them.

"Bella, let me come up with yall because I have something to show you and Jasper," dad told us.

So we all three went up to our room and when we got there I saw that Xavier and Stephanie were in baby beds and not in their incubators. I looked at dad with tears in my eyes.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well while yall were away, I came up to check on them and then I decided to check and see if they can live outside the incubators and well as you can see they are doing just fine on their own," dad told us.

We walked up to the beds and I reached down and held my son for the first time since he was born. Xavier was sleeping and he smiled at me in his sleep. I felt happy again, I know I just lost a son but I have to get on with life because I have another son and a little sister to take care of. I stood there holding him for a bit then I saw dad get Steph out and we all three went downstairs so everyone can meet them. When we walked down the stairs everyone was gasping we except Dan, Edward and Alice. I went to sit on the couch and I handed little man off to his daddy. Ava then came up and sat on my lap and gave me a hug and kiss.

"Mommy, is baby brother gone like my real mommy and daddy?" she asked me.

"Yes honey, he is now in heaven with your mommy and daddy. They are going to take care of him till we can join them one day," I told her.

I looked at my daughter and she had tears in her eyes and she held me tighter. I held on to her until Noah came up and wanted to play. So I let her go and then Alice brought me Sara and placed her in my arms. I looked at her, she was so sweet. Her and her bother were going on 5 months soon. They were going and being happy. Now we have five happy babies in the house of the Cullen's with the exception of one. I gave Sara back to Alice and I was handed back Xavier because he had to be changed. So I took him up to our room and changed him then rejoined the family and friends. We had so much food and I was so glad that everyone that was here knew who we were and I did not have to eat any of it. Xavier and Steph started to cry not to long later because they were hungry. So I fed Xavier his milk bottle and mom fed Steph. After they were done they were ready for their blood bottle. I know that sounds bad but they are half and need the blood just like the rest of the family.

I looked at the time and saw that it was going on 8 pm and the babies were a sleep along with Ava and Noah. Everyone started to leave then and it was just the Cullen family left along with Ennai and Dan. We put the babies to bed and Ava and Noah was in Ava's room asleep. We sat around talking about what happened the past few days and what we were going to. We all sat around talking the rest of the night while the babies and kids slept though the night.

Well I am am going to leave it there for now yall. What do you think? I hope yall like it. Thanks for reading. I will make the other chapters happier OK. I was crying as I was writing this chapter. Thanks again. JenCullen28.


	38. Getting Ready For Birthday Parties

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. Guess what Breaking Dawn is one month away now yeah! LOL just had to say that. Anyways thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. This one is going to be better and not so sad. Well thanks for reading and telling what yall think of my story.

Chapter 38: Getting ready for birthday parties

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it has been a month now since we laid baby Declan down to rest. I am missing him so much but I have to think about my other two babies, Ava and Xavier. Xavier is growing well and Ava keeps growing just about every day. She is just four but looks to be 7. Alice is planning a birthday party for Ava and Noah even tho Noah was born one minute into the next day but they want to have one birthday party. So that is also keeping my mind off losing my baby. Also, Steph is doing great too.

"Bella honey, we need to get up and feed Ava and Xavier," Jasper told me while we were doing it.

I did not want to stop but then we heard Xavier starting to wake and cry. Then Ava knocked on our door. We were dressed by the time she walked in.

"Mommy and daddy, Xavier woke me up. I am also hungry," Ava told us.

"OK honey, we are coming and if you want and be careful you can take him out and carry him into the living room," I told her.

She gave us a big smile and ran at vampire speed to Xavier's room. We just laughed and got up. Me and Jasper both had to fix our hair so we both went to the bathroom and did what we had to do then we head downstairs of our home into the living room where Ava was holding a smiling Xavier. I walked up to them and reached for him and Ava gave him to me while Jasper went to fix Ava's breakfast. I went into the kitchen to fix Xavier's two bottles. One with 2% milk because he would not drink the baby milk and the other with animal blood. I went back to the living room and sat in the rocking chair, I then turned the TV on to see what is going on in the world, then I started to feed Xavier his breakfast. After about an hour of feeding our two babies we started to get them ready to go to the main house. Me and the girls are going shopping today for the birthday parties and the guys are going to watch the kids while we are going. Leah and Seth are coming over to. Leah is going with us along with Emily to go shopping.

We got the kids ready and I had Xavier in a blanket asleep and Jasper had Ava on his back and we took off running to the main house. When we got there everyone was already there.

"Well its about time you two," Emmett said with a smile.

"Well we are sorry. Yall only have one baby to feed and get ready where we have two that we have to feed and get ready and if they don't want to then we have to fight with them to get them dress. I swear Alice, Ava is getting more and more like you," I told her though a smile.

Alice's P.O.V.

We are waiting for Bella and Jasper to come so us girls can go birthday party shopping. I keep seeing Ava giving them both problems with her clothes. She will pick one outfit and then change her mind. I was laughing and I looked around to see everyone looking at me like I was crazy. I told them what is going on and they all started to laugh also.

I was talking to the family when they came though the door with a happy Ava and a sleeping Xavier. I walked over to Bella and reached for Xavier and she handed him to me. I unwrapped him some so I could see him. He looked so cute sleeping. Then I looked over at Edward and Sara and she did not look happy about me holding another baby.

"Alice, you better give me Xavier because your daughter is going to start to cry. She sees you holding another baby and it is making her mad," Jasper said though a laugh.

So I gave Xavier to Jasper and walked over to my unhappy 5 month old. When I picked her up she started to smile again. She looked at Jasper holding Xavier and gave him a glare that we all laughed at.

"OK everyone is here now. So Leah, Emily, mom, Rose, Bella, and Ennai are yall ready to go shopping?" I asked them.

They all nodded and we started to give our husbands and babies good bye kisses and hugs. Us girls walked out and got into Emily's SUV with mom driving. Just the only thing that is worrying me is that I can't see if anything will hit us this time because of Leah but I looked into the future before her and her bother came over. I saw nothing bad happening so things are all clear. Mom drove while the rest of us sang to the music and goofed off while we were on our way to Seattle. For a human it would take three hours to get there but with mom and us vampires it took us 30 minutes to get there. Mom drove us to the mall where they had a huge party store. Ava wanted her party theme to be Dora and Noah wanted his theme to be Diego witch was perfect because they go together real good. They may look 8 but they are going on 5 and they love those cartoons.

"OK yall know what to look for so lets get shopping," I told the girls.

We all grabbed buggies and started to shop. Ennai, mom, and Rose went to shop for Noah and me, Bella, Leah and Emily went to shop for Ava. After about 2 hours of shopping we had to stop and do the human thing. Leah and Emily were getting hungry so we checked out the stuff we got and me and Rose put it in the SUV. Then we went back in to join them. We all ordered pizza and we had to eat some to keep up the human thing. It was so gross but we had to do it. I put down one slice of pizza and felt it wanting to come back up. I looked at mom, Rose and Ennai and they looked sick also. So we told Leah and Emily that we will be back. We all went into the bathroom and made sure no one was in there and we all four got sick. I felt better after that but I also started to feel thirsty. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my, mom, Rose, Bella and Ennai's eyes were black.

We walked back to the food court and sat down while Leah and Emily ate. Leah leaned into me.

"Alice, are you and the girls OK? I see that yall's eyes are pitch black," Leah told me.

"We will be just fine Leah. Lets get to shopping for presents now then we can leave so we all can go hunting," I told her.

She smiled at me then and they were done. We spent another four hours in the mall and were ready to go home. Its been two weeks since the whole family hunted and we needed to. We got the stuff into the car and we were on our way back home. We got home in no time. We walked into the house and all of our mouths dropped. The house was a big mess. I looked for dad and did not see him or Dan. I looked at mom and saw that she was not happy at all.

"Guys," mom said though her teeth. "What in the world happened and where is Carlisle and Dan?" mom said getting more and more upset.

Edward was pushed up to mom and he started to explain.

"First, mom we are sorry and will clean up after you all take these babies. Two, what happen is dad and Dan got called into work so that left us to watch the babies. Everything was going good until Noah and Ava started to fight over a toy. I tried to stop them and well yall know them, they started to float and we tried to reach them and could not. So us guys waited till they were done and came back down to our leave so we could grab them. That was a mistake. Ava lost it then and started to throw one of her fits. Jasper ran up to me and took her from me and started to send calming wave to her and it did not work at all. So anyways, things started to come under control and so me and Emmett decided to fix lunch for them and the babies. So we left Jasper and Seth with all Six babies. We heard something brake then and we came out of the kitchen to see what was going on and saw Noah and Ava were fighting again but over one of moms vase. I ran to grab it but it was to late and it broke. Emmett went to the kitchen to fix lunch while me and Jasper fixed the vase. I went back into the kitchen to help Emmett and not to long later we heard Seth yell and came running to see what was going on.

We ran into the living room to see Seth tied up and Jasper holding Noah and Ava upside down by their ankles. We started to laugh and Emmett took a pic of Seth tied up and Jasper holding them upside down. We were done fixing lunch then so we brought them all into the kitchen. I feed Xavier and he went right to sleep so I carried him up to yall's room and put him down along with Steph. I came back down and went into the kitchen to see Emmett, Seth and Jasper fighting with Noah and Ava. They had threw food at them and all over the place. I looked at Sara and Alex and they were covered in food and asleep. So me and Seth cleaned them up and put them to bed. Then we had to help with Ava and Noah who were still getting into trouble. So after a couple of hours of dealing with them we got the cleaned up and clothes changed then Jasper used his power on them and made them fall asleep. Yall walked in right when we were getting ready to clean the house," Edward said.

We all could not help but laugh at the guys in front of us covered in food and they looked so tired even tho we don't sleep.

"Well you men will clean this house up now before your father comes home and when the kids wake up we will have a talk with Ava and Noah," mom said though clenched teeth.

Us girls unloaded the stuff and put it all in Edward and Alice room while the guys cleaned the whole house. Not to long the kids woke up and Bella, Jasper, Ennai and mom went to talk to Noah and Ava about how they were bad. To sum it up Ava and Noah got grounded for three days that meant no playing with toys, going outside or TV. They hated that and told them that they were sorry for what they did. The babies looked like they came out of this just fine. So we all just sat around talking then dad and Dan came home and was told what happened and they laughed with us. The guys got cleaned up and the house was clean again. It was getting late so everyone that did not leave here went home and so that left the rest of us here. Jasper and Bella took Ava and Xavier home and we all went to bed after the kids were asleep.

Well what do yall thing of it. The next chapter will be on the birthday party. Thanks for reading, fanning and commenting on my stories. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	39. Birthday Party

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. I am going to make it in four people P.O.V. And make it fun if I can. Thanks for reading. Love Ya JenCullen28

Chapter 39: Birthday Party

Alice's P.O.V.

Well tomorrow is Ava and Noah's birthday parties. Its is mid night and they are asleep while me and the family are getting the house and back yard decorated. Ennai and Dan are here helping us while Ava and Noah are in bed asleep.

Well here I am in the living room and getting ready to call everyone into the living room.

"OK family, come here for a minute so I can tell you what you have to do," I told them.

I waited just a minute and they were all around me waiting for me to start to talk.

"OK, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, yall go put the dance floor together and set up the tables and the stuff the kids will be playing on. Dad and mom, yall work on cooking with Ennai. Then Bella, Dan, Rose, and me will start decorating. If like that then lets get started," I told them.

The birthday party is at noon so we have a lot to do and a little time to do it in. So me, Rose, and Dan started to go though all the decorating stuff and started to put it all up. It was going on six am when we got the living room done and then we went outside to help them and decorate. I had a small vision that Ava and Noah will be waking up at seven. That is when Ennai, Bella and mom are going to take them out for breakfast. They are not allowed to see what we have done because it is a surprise party. We got all the stuff up and put together now. Me, Rose and Dad are going to be cooking while the rest can do what they want.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Bella, the kids are going to waking up in just two minutes. So you, mom and Ennai need to get up there and get them ready," Alice told us.

So us three ran at vamp speed up there and when we got to Ava's room they were both getting out of bed. Just then everyone was in the room with us and we started to sing Happy Birthday to them. They smiled and gave us all big hugs.

"OK you two, get a bath and we are going to help yall get ready because us three are going to take you two out to eat breakfast this morning," I told them.

They both laughed and took off to the bathroom to take a bath. Me and Rose helped Ava get a bath and Ennai went to mine and Jasper room to give Noah a bath. They came back and Noah was in his underwear, so we helped them get ready. Ennai brushed Noah's hair while me and mom curled and pinned up Ava's beautiful long brown hair. I fell sad sometimes when I look at here. She is a spitting image of her mom and dad. I turned her around and smiled at here.

"Thank you mommy and grandma, I look so beautiful," she told us.

"Ava, you have always been beautiful," I told her.

She smiled at us. Then we had to get them out the door without them seeing what we have done.

"OK you two, we are going to carry yall downstairs. But you cannot see what is downstairs yet. So Ennai is going to carry you Noah and cover your eyes and I am going to carry you Ava and cover your eyes," I told them.

They just looked at us and they looked nervous but smiled. So I picked up Ava and Ennai picked up Noah. We all three then dashed out of the room at vampire speed and out the door while yelling we love yall to the rest of the family. At first when we got into mom's car me and Ennai put the kids in our laps because even the outside and the driveway was decorated. We then hit the highway and we put them in the seats next to us and we were off to IHOP.

"So mom, what do yall have planed for me and Noah today?" Ava asked me.

"Well honey, nothing really just a little party where you two will open some gifts and that is about it but that will not be until noon," I told her.

Her face fell some and I felt bad. Then I felt sadness coming from her until we got to IHOP. These two love this place. I know I did when I was human, now when I go here it just smells nasty. We all got out and went in. We were showed a table and handed menus. Me, mom and Ennai order small stack of pancakes where Noah and Ava order a big meal for themselves. Then I started to think of Xavier and how my baby is doing at home with the guys. So I decided to call and check on him and Steph.

"Hello," I heard my sexy man say.

"Hey honey, I was just calling to check on yall and see how the babies were," I told Jasper.

"Everyone is OK honey, don't worry. I just got done feeding Xavier and dad fed Steph. And the other two are just fine. So how are the kids liking their breakfast?" he asked me.

"Oh honey, you will see. Me and mom are taking pics of them eating. These two are so small but yet they are putting their food away and what us girls order away. Well I guess I will let you go. We will see everyone soon. I love you Jazz," I told him.

"And as I love you to honey," he told me.

Then we both hung up and I looked at Ava and Noah. They were so full and funny looking. I looked at the time and it was going on 10:30 am. We still had time before we could go home. So we decided to go to the park. Then I started to have a vision in the car. I saw Alice taking Noah and Ava's clothes over to Ennai and Dan's house so we could get them ready there. I came back and we were at the park already. Ennai and mom looked at me and I just smiled. We got out and Noah and Ava ran to the play yard while we sat and talked.

"My vision was about us going over to you're and Dan house to get the kids ready. I saw Alice taking their clothes over there and other things for us to fix up Ava," I told them.

We sat and talked for a bit and I looked at the time. It was going on 11:15 am and we had to go so we could get them ready. So we told them it was time to go and they said they were not ready but knew we were ready. So we all got into the car and were off to Noah's house. We got there and Ennai let us in and we went to her room. There on the bed was two gifts with the kids name on them. So Ava and Noah ran up to them and started to open them up.

When Ava had her's open she looked like she was going to cry. She held up a dress that was very beautiful. It was purple with some stones on them and well just beautiful. She even had a tiara that went with it and some little high heel shoes that match the outfit. There was a note with it that had my name on it. So I opened it up and read it, there was a picture there to.

"Bella, this is the way I want Ava's hair to be put up if that is OK with you. It will go good with her dress and stuff," Love always, Alice.

I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Noah then and had to laugh. He had a really nice looking suite. It was a dark blue and had a dark purple shirt that went under it. What made me laugh was his face. He did not want to put it on and I could feel that he did not like it at all.

"OK, mom will you help me with Ava and I guess Ennai you and Noah can get ready out here," I told them.

Alice also brought over our dresses we will be wearing. So me, mom, and Ava went into Ennai's bathroom and started to get ready. I studied the picture for a minute then went to work on Ava's hair at vampire speed because we did not have much time. Me and mom got Ava ready in 10 minutes, then she waited in the bathroom with us while we got ready. I had a long dark purple dress and mom had a hunter green dress. We did each other hair and make up. We walked out and Ennai was wearing a long dark blue dress. I looked at Noah and he looked so cute then I looked at his face. His mouth was wide open and it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Then I looked to see what he was looking at and saw that he was looking at Ava. She was looking at him also and blushing. We just laughed and the kids looked at us.

"Wow Ava, you look beautiful," Noah told her then started to blush.

"Thank you Noah, you look real cute also," she told him and blushed even deeper.

I looked at the time and it was 15 minutes till noon. We had to get going or they will be late for their own birthday party. So we told them it was time to go and we started to leave. We had to carry them because the driveway was a little muddy from yesterday rain. Today was a beautiful day. It was cloudy but it was not raining and it was a little warm just like Alice said. We were then off to the house.

Ava's P.O.V.

My mom got me ready in this very beautiful dress. They told us that we were going to have a small party but I have a feeling that it may be bigger than what they are telling us. We are now in grandmas car heading home for mine and Noah's little birthday party. A few minutes later we were pulling up into our long driveway when I saw the trees were wrapped up in white lights and bows. I started to smile because I know aunt Alice. As we were getting ready to pull up into the yard mom put her hands over my eyes. I did not like it but I kept my mouth shut. I felt the car stop and I was being pulled out with moms hands still over my eyes. Then I felt a small gust of wind and we were stopped. I heard the front door open and then mom let go of my eyes. Then out of now where there was a lot of people yelling surprise. I know I jumped 10 feet in the air, I was not expecting that. I had to get my heart to slow down before I could start to jump up and down.

I looked around and I looked at Noah and we both started to jump up and down because it was a surprise birthday party for me and Noah. After calming down some thanks to mom and dad the party started. There were so many people in this house and to find out I know everyone of them. I saw my best friend in the whole world, Jake. He ran up to me and started to give me a hug and telling me happy birthday. I thanked him then we were told to be quite by aunt Alice.

"OK everyone, lets move this outside in the back. That is where everything is," she told everyone.

So we all started to walk out the back and when I saw the yard it was just beautiful. They had decorated in Dora and Diego, mine and Noah's fave cartoons in the world. I looked around and saw a dance floor, tables and tables of food and I saw another table that had two chairs that had mine and Noah's names on them. I was getting ready to walk over there and looked when I was being picked up from behind and carried to the dance floor. I looked to see who had me and it was Jake. I smiled at him then he put me down.

"May I have a dance or two with you Ava?" he asked me.

I could not speak so I just nodded. We danced for so long that my feet started to hurt some because of these shoes that Alice had me put on. I told Jake that my feet were hurting and he just picked me up and danced with me. After dancing with him for awhile dad came and asked to dance with me and I nodded. Then I danced with uncle Emmett witch was fun because he would throw me in the air real high and catch me before I hit the floor. I looked at mom and saw that she was holding and dancing with baby brother.

"Uncle Emmett, can I please go to my mom for a minute?" I asked him.

He smiled at me spin me around a couple of times and put me down. I was so dizzy after that I started to walk funny. I looked at Em and he was laughing so hard at me that after I got my eyes to quit spinning I went to him and punched him in the tummy. He played like I punched him to hard and feel to the floor. I smiled and walked away. I walked up to mommy.

"Mommy, may I hold brother and dance with him please?" I asked her as sweet as I could.

She smiled at me then and handed him to me. She stood there and made sure I had him then my fave song came on. It was My Love, by Sia. That song me and Jake dance to but I wanted to dance with my little brother. So I held him and started to dance side to side with him looking at me and smiling.

"One day Xavier, you will be able to walk and then we can dance that way," I told him.

He smiled at me then his face turned red and I felt something warm. Then I smelt what he just did.

"MOM! Xavier just messed his diaper and he smells really bad," I cried.

Everyone started to laugh and I felt myself starting to blush a deep red and I felt the tears started to come. I looked at everyone and took off a my vampire speed and ran into the house and up to my room. I threw myself on the bed and started to cry. I was so mad and sad and well I have no idea what was wrong with me. I felt someone rubbing my back and I looked to see dad looking sad at me.

"Honey, we are sorry for laughing at you. Will you come and rejoin us in the backyard?" he asked me.

I sat up and he gasped. I just looked at him funny. Then he yelled for grandpa. I did not hear him enter but when he did he gasped also.

"What he heck is wrong with yall two?" I asked.

"its OK sweetheart, grandpa is here to look at you for a minute," daddy told me.

I started to feel scared then because they would not tell me what was going on. Grandpa came and sat next to me but before he could touch me I was in my bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. Then I saw what they saw my eyes were a bright red and it scared me to death. I let out a small scream because dad had his hand over my mouth before everyone heard me. I turned into him and started to cry real hard then.

"What is wrong with me? I want mommy now," I said though tears.

She was there and I ran up to her.

"Honey what is wrong?" she asked me

I looked at her and she gasped also. Then looked at grandpa. I looked at them also and then I started to feel a lot of pain in my throat. No not pain but fire, I was scared. Then my door opened up and Noah walked in with Ennai and Dan. Then I smelt something so delicious mouthwatering and I looked at Noah who looked scared. The fire in my throat got worse and then everything went dark.

So peeps, what do you think? I am sorry for the cliff hanger but I have to do somethings. So if I get one or more votes and one or more comments then I will upload tomorrow. Sorry again guys. I love yall tho and I know yall love me. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28


	40. Ava and Noah

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for yall. I hope you like it. Please tell me what yall think. Thanks. Jencullen28

Chapter 40: Ava and Noah

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was dancing with my wife when I heard Jasper call my name. I got to Ava's room where he was and when I saw Ava I gasped. When I went to her and before I could touch her she was gone and in her bathroom. I ran to her and she almost scream and I had my hand over her mouth before she could let one out. She then turned to me and said she wanted her mom. We went back to her room and Bella was there and when she saw her she ran up to her. Then Noah, Ennai and Dan came in. Then I heard someone growling and I looked at Ava and she was crouched and ready to attack Noah. But before she could Jasper hit her with a big wave of sleep. She was about to hit the floor when Bella caught her and put her in her bed. Now here I am looking her over and I noticed something.

"Guys, I want Noah, Ennai and Bella out of here now. I need Edward, Emmett, Seth and Jake in here now," I told them.

Bella started to fight but Ennai grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. Then Jasper came back with the guys.

"OK guys, for some reason Ava is turning into a full vampire right now. She is growing as we speak. Now when she wakes up I may need yall's help to control her," I told them.

"Dad, I thought she would be full vampire when she turns seven. What the hell is happening now?" Jasper asked me.

"Like I said son I don't know why it is but we just need to keep her calm," I told him.

Just then we heard someone yell NO NOAH! Then it went quiet. Then Alice brought up Noah who was fighting with all his might. Then Jasper did the same thing to Noah and put him to sleep. We laid him on the floor and watched him start to grow just like Ava. I let Bella and Ennai in to see them but we kept an eye on them. Alice sent everyone home telling them that Ava and Noah were sick. I had no idea what was going on except for some reason Ava and Noah were changing. I then I saw Alice come in with the family and some of the wolf pack.

"Alice, can you see what is going on?" I asked her.

"No I can't dad, not with the wolves here in the room," she told me.

Then Seth, Jacob and Leah left the room so Alice could search the future. We waited for a bit and then she came back to us with a smile on her face.

"OK family and friends, I see Noah and Ava waking up in about two hours. They will be very scared but with our help we will make them understand what is going on. But warning, do not let them downstairs because they will be very thirsty and we don't want them near the other babies," Alice told us.

So we waited and talked about who would take them out hunting after they wake up and what to do when they hunted. We talked for almost two hours when Alice smiled.

"OK guys, they will be waking up in two minutes so be ready for them being scared," she told us.

I looked at my granddaughter and our friend Noah. They have grown to look 18 and you can tell they were almost done. Then I looked at Ava and she started to move some. Then I looked at the family and I saw the guys get in front of there mates and Esme. Then Ava opened her eyes along with Noah. They looked around still laying down then they both sat up and looked around. Then they saw me and moved to fast for me to see and that is something. They stood next to each other growling at us. I stood up nice and slow and looked at them.

"I know this much be scary for yall but please we are not going to hurt yall. Please stand up and talk to us," I told them.

They looked at each other then stood up. I looked at them and they were same height and had the red eyes.

"Grandpa, what the HELL happened to us?" Ava growled at me.

"Honey, I am not to sure except that you two have became full blooded vampires at the age of five," I told them.

"Why is my throat on fire like it is?" Noah asked.

"Because yall are thirsty so Ennai, Bella, Jasper and Edward are taking yall two out hunting before yall can come back to the house here. As you two know there is two full blood human babies and a half human baby here and we don't want any miss happs," I told them.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt my brother or my other family," Ava told us.

So then they all jumped out the window and went hunting. I went to my office to find out if I can find out anything about them and why they changed when they did.

Ava's P.O.V.

Wow this is so cool. I am taller and faster than I have ever been. I am still scared but I am loving being a full vampire. I am hunting with my family and friends now. This is my first time out and well its fun. I don't know what happened to me and Noah to turn full vampire but I am liking it. We are now running though the woods looking for something for me and Noah to drink. We came into a clearing and there were two big brown bears. I looked at mom and she smiled at me. I then saw Noah get into a crouch and I did the same thing. Then I let my sense take over and before I knew it I was getting the burn in my throat relived. I sank my teeth into it neck and started to drink deep and fast. Before I knew it, it was drained and I was still real thirsty. I looked and saw Noah drop the bear he had and was not looking happy.

"Why are we so thirsty still?" he asked.

"Well honey, you are a newborn vampire and it takes a lot of blood to smooth your fire out," Ennai told us.

"I want more please," I told them.

So we started to search again for more animals and the only ones we could find were deer. They did not smell as good as the bear but if it will help with my thirst then I will take anything. So me and Noah hunted a whole heard of deer along with everyone else. I looked at my mom and dad and smiled at them.

"I am so full and the burn in my throat is still there but I can handle it. Can we go home now please?" I asked them.

"Yes honey we can, we are going to test you tho before you can go into the house," mom told me.

So we took off back to the house and I was happy to be home. We got home and I saw Jake waiting outside and I got scared that I might hurt him if I got to close to him. Then dad and mom grabbed me and held me. I saw Ennai and Edward grab onto Noah. Then Jake came close to us. I held my breath just in case I lost control. He got about a foot away.

"Come on Ava, take a nice big whiff," Jake told me.

I closed my eyes and did as he said. When I got his scent and I fell in love with it.

"Mom, dad, I can handle it. Jake smells so sweet and I love it. I am not going to hurt him," I told them.

They let me go and I turned to them and their mouths were on the ground.

"Why are yall looking at me like that?" I asked them.

"You just said that Jake smelled sweet. He don't stink to you?" dad asked me.

"No, like I said I love his scent," I told them looking at them confused.

I then ran up to Jake and gave him a hug. I then heard uncle Edward growl and I turned to him.

"Jake you better control your thoughts about my niece," I heard him growl at Jake.

I just laughed and I looked at Noah then. He was smiling but holding his nose at the same time.

"I am sorry Ava but Jake does not smell good at all. He smells like a wet dog covered in dirt," Noah told me.

That made me mad so I growled at him and he backed up. I felt Jake hold me and I started to feel better.

"OK guys, lets try one of the babies and I mean full human babies," dad told us.

Just then me and Noah were being held onto my more of the family while Alice brought out Sara who was smiling at me. Alice had a big smile on her face to but I did not understand why because she is bring out my full blooded niece out. Is she not afraid that I will hurt her. Alice stood in front of me and I again held my breath.

"OK Ava, I trust you will not hurt my baby so go ahead and take a whiff," Aunt Alice told me.

I started to take small breaths and my throat started to burn a little more but I pushed it aside. I did not want to hurt my niece. I then took a big breath and I was OK. I burned a little more but I could handle it.

"Guys, I am under control. I don't want to hurt my niece so I pushed the burn to the side so I can hold her. But please don't leave my side," I told them.

They let me go and Alice let me hold Sara. Sara smiled at me and started to play with my hair. I smiled at her then I thought of Noah. I looked at him and saw that everyone else was holding him still. So I walked over to him and told him to breath in. When he did his eyes went black and started to fight everyone. So I took off into the house with Sara in my arms and Alice behind me. I watched as Dan, and Ennai took off with Noah. I felt bad for him and had to think. Why did he react like that? Then it hit me, he is not around my family like I am so I am used to their scents. I went and sat on the couch holding a sleeping Sara when the family joined us. I smiled and then I saw mom run upstairs and came back down with my baby brother Xavier. I handed Sara back to aunt Alice and I held my brother. I was glad that I was now part of the family. I have always been part of the family but I felt left out because I was half and not full vampire. I was very happy now but I was also sad about Noah.

Well friends, this is then end of this chapter. I know its not as good but I hope yall like it. This story is about to end. Don't be sad tho, I have another new story I am writing and I am going to keep writing on my other stories. Thanks for reading and tell me what yall think please. Thanks again. JenCullen28


	41. One Year Later

Well peeps, I hate to say this but this is the last chapter of this story. It has been fun writing it and well I don't think I can do much more to this story. I may make small stories from this one but right now I am going to be done. I want to thank all my friends and fans for reading and telling me what yall think of it. I loved writing it. So stay tune for maybe some small stories from it like there may be a story of Jake and Ava and so on. Thanks again guys for all of yall's support. Enjoy this last chapter please. I am dedicating this chapter to all of my fans! Thanks again guys. Love Jencullen28.

Chapter 41: One Year Later

Bella's P.O.V.

Well its been one year since me and Jasper got married. Its been one year since we had our babies and lost one. Its been one hell of a year. Ava and Noah are doing good now. They are full vampires. Noah is doing better with his blood lust and Ava has none at all. Xavier is a year old and growing fast also. He may be one but looks to be three maybe four. Sara and Alex are still growing. They just turned two not to long ago and you know Alice she had a big party for them. We have been talking about when they turn 18 we will give them the choice if they want to stay human or become like us. So anyways today it is going to be family day where we are just going to hang out and take pics. We will be moving soon because people will notice soon that we are not aging. We have to decide where to go tho. Dad had said something like us going to Alaska where our other "family" is but we don't know about that yet. The leader of that clan has a crush on Edward and Alice may kill her.

"Jasper, I hate to stop but we need to get to the main house so we can start our family day today," I told my husband.

"I don't want to stop but I guess we have to. The kids will be waking up soon and wanting to eat," he told me.

So we stopped what we were doing and got ready for the day and sure enough Ava knocked on our door and came in carrying Xavier with her. They came and sat on the bed with us.

"So mom what are we doing today?" Ava asked me.

"We are going to get ready and head over to the main house and spend the day with the family and found out Ennai, Dan and Noah are coming over. Also Jake, Seth and Leah to. They want to spend the day with us," I told her.

She smiled and stood up. Walked out of the room with a smile on her face. I tired to read her mind but she wont let me. I had a bad feeling tho and I don't know why. I looked at Jasper ad he had the same smile on his face and he two would not let me read his mind.

"Jasper, what are you and Ava hiding from me?" I asked him.

"You will see soon honey, don't worry," he told me.

We got up and all three of us went to the kitchen where Ava was cooking breakfast for her and Xavier. Jazz sat down in a chair and I sat on his lap while we waited. I watch Ava move around the kitchen and smiled. We raised her right and one day her and Jake will be married and maybe I will have some grand kids. But that won't be for awhile tho. Jake and Ava have been dating for awhile now. When she grew like she did her feelings changed toward Jake. I was upset at first because Ava was only five but I got over it when me and her had a huge argument. I hated that day.

^ ^ ^ FLASHBACK ^ ^ ^

It was just a few weeks after Ava changed that when her and Jake had to talk to me and Jazz. So we took them to our place and left Xavier with mom and dad to watch and he could play with Steph. We got to our home and we all sat down in the living room.

"Mom, dad. Me and Jake wanted to know if we could start to date?" Ava asked me.

I looked at them and started to feel mad.

"NO WAY! Young lady. Your just five years old. I know you look 18 but you are still to young to date. Jake I love you but there is no way in hell I am going to let you date my daughter right now. She is to young and I am not ready. Maybe when she is 18 in real life then I will let yall," I told them.

I looked at my daughter then and she was so mad she had tears in her eyes.

"MOTHER! I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE! I love Jake and I am not waiting till I am 18 in real life to date him. I love you and dad but I can make my own choices now. So I just thought that coming to yall you would accept but I guess I was wrong. Dad what do you have to say in this matter?" Ava asked.

"Well honey, I would like it if yall would wait a year or two not till your 18. You are still five years old. You look 18 but you still have the mind of a kid sometimes. So please everyone calm down and we will talk about this without yelling at each other," Jazz told her and us.

"DAD! I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN. YOU ARE JUST LIKE MOM! I do not have the mind of a kid. I have a mind of any adult and I look like one two. If yall do this keep me from dating Jake I will move in with one of my friends and then I can see him when I want," Ava told me.

"THE HELL YOU ARE YOUNG LADY! Don't piss me off you know what happens when I get really mad. Fine, I am sorry for yelling at you but honey I don't want to lose you yet. You are still my baby. I love you two a lot but no no buts yall can date but for the first year me and your dad will be with yall. If yall go out to diner then we will be there with yall. If you want to go to a movie then me and your dad will be there with yall. Take it or leave it. I am not letting you go out on your own just yet at least for a year," I told them.

^ ^ ^ END OF FLASHBACK ^ ^ ^

So here we are little over a year later and they are dating full time without me and Jazz watching their every move. Its still real hard but I have to deal with it.

"OK mom and dad, we are ready to go to the main house now," Ava told me.

So we got somethings for Xavier to play with, then I put him on my back and we ran to the main house. When we got there everyone was there already. I saw Ava run up to Jake and they kissed and I saw red but had to stay calm. She is an adult now Bella, you don't run her life anymore, I told myself. I then saw Sara, Steph and Alex playing in the floor while the family looks on. We found a seat and sat down. I looked at Alice and she was bouncing up and down for some reason but would not let me in her head. Same with the family, they were thinking other things and it was making me mad. So I stood up.

"Family and friends, what the hell are yall hiding from me?" I asked mad.

"I just a bit Bella, you will find out. But first I want pics taken," Alice told me.

I sat back down on Jazz lap and he started to kiss my neck to calm me down and well it worked. He sure do know how to drive a woman crazy. We all sat around waiting for our turn to get pics taken. Then it was mine, Jazz, Ava, and Xavier turn to go out in the back yard where a guy is taking all the pics for the family. A few hours later it was time for the big family/friend pic. We all went outside and was pushed and shoved by Alice where we had to stand and all. The guy took our pics and we thanked him for it. He left then we all went back into the house. We all took our seats and started to talk again.

As I was talking to mom I kept getting feelings of fear and excitement from Ava and Jake. I walked over to them and they smiled at me.

"What is it mom?" Ava asked me.

"Why are your two feeling fear and excitement at the same time?" I asked.

"Well mom please take a seat on dad and dad please hold her. We are ready to tell her," Ava said.

I was now having the feeling of fear run in me. If she says she is pregnant I am going to rip of that dogs thing and then I don't even know. Bella, calm down you don't want to get mad, I told myself again. So I sat on Jazz lap again and he held me around the waist in a tight hold. Oh man here it comes she is pregnant and Jasper is holding onto me so I don't kill Jake.

"Family and friends, as yall know me and Jake have been dating over a year now. Well we have some good news for yall. Jake you tell them," Ava told him.

"I asked Ava to marry me and she said yes," Jake said.

I felt myself get faint and the last think I remember is sitting on Jasper's lap.

OK peeps, this is the end. Please don't kill me. I will write a story about Jake and Ava just not right now. I have a new story I am writing and still have to finish my other one. Please tell me what yall think of it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! For ending it like that. I love yall and thanks so much for making this story very popular. Love, JenCullen28.


End file.
